Divine Dreams
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: The World has fallen apart and it's now my job to bring this mayhem to an end. Fixing it is going to take a lot of hard work.   Rated M just in case.
1. Start

**Disclaimer: I own plot and OOC's in here HOWEVER I do NOT own Anything to do with Transformers.**

**So, I've lost my imagination on my other two stories... I'd like to try this so please give feed backs.**

**If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I will only deal with people that support or give ways to help write better.**

**I myself do not like this prelude, but altogether, it'll help understand (I think, at least a little bit...)**

**Please bare with me as I'm going along, I actually like what I have in mind but I don't know if this will be how I truly want it.**

Edited* I have tried to make it more understanding, but then again, you'll have to read further to start to understand...

* * *

Divine Dreams Prelude

Adventure/Romance

Sideswipe(OOC)Sunstreaker

If you guys have suggestions, go ahead and I'll see if I like them (will not judge) just the fact if it'll go nicely with what I have planned.

Enjoy =)

* * *

Screams pierced the smoke filled air as people ran down the streets. Military hung near by, fighting those that presented a threat to the world. They had one goal, and it was to get that cube to safety. All else could be put aside just to keep the cube from falling into the wrong hands.

"Sam, get to the building!"

The Autobots fought to keep Sam and the All Spark safe as they made room for him to get to that building to bring the Cube to the helicopter. Sam sprinted, not stopping for a single second because everything depended on his success in delivering the Cube.

He panted, running from those around him and sweat trickling down his body from the exertion he was putting on it. His heart pounded as he came to the helicopter, only to pull back and duck when a missile hit his target. Sam was afraid, he was afraid what would happen, that he might die and have no chance whatsoever.

Megatron snarled as he tried to coax Sam into giving him the cube, but when he kept refusing, Megatron swiped at his current spot, causing the area around him to cave and give way. Sam's scream hit the air as he fell, still clinging to the cube, only to be caught by Optimus.

He watched them battle and when it came time to push the cube into Optimus's chest, he did the opposite.

Shoving the cube into Megatron's chest, he pulled back from the sudden shockwave that was release from it. The power ripped its way through Megatron's body and sent him over the edge, killing him while knocking down everyone that stood within the main wave of the power surge. Though, even if it looked like the power had killed him, Megatron had only fallen into a stasis lock.

Everything became silent as they looked around, people scrambling to their feet from the wave, some not moving and others suddenly becoming sick. No one knew what was really happening, but it frightened those that were still alive from the battle.

From that day on, the world fell apart, people became sick, a lot just fell down dead or didn't make it from a sudden sickness that hit them. Those that became sick and stood a slight chance, gained black swirls covering their bodies and became angry, and suddenly craving for the spill of blood.

A lot ended up being Immune to this sudden sickness, this infection. They called those that became taken

over, The Infected. The Immune people went into hiding, never to be seen within the streets with the Infected. Those that lived through the sickness and became better, gained flecks of electric blue in their eyes. Those that seemed to be more developed gained more blue, but none had fully blue eyes.

Those were called the Specials.

People, Immune and Infected didn't take kindly to the Specials. There were people that helped, but most Specials would be killed, thus making them very little and scattered, depending upon themselves and no one else. They were hated, for they were not like those around them. They were different in ways that only the Specials knew.

The world fell apart, cities becoming abandoned and homes soon followed, being boarded up, none taking a chance on being killed. Many surrounded their homes with high fences with voltage. Solar power became a necessity to living, some resorting back to fire and other means of energy such as water.

The Autobots and Nest made a plan to help find a cure for this Infection, but so far, nothing has helped. A year slowly passed by and the one that would help the world would soon arise.


	2. Journey

**Disclaimer: Transformers IS NOT mine I own the plot and my OOC's that's all.**

**Now here's the first chapter since the other was a somewhat Prelude...**

**Enjoy and if you don't like, don't say anything, just leave, seriously.**

**Feedbacks? Messages? Please? XD**

* * *

_Divine Dreams Chapter 1_

* * *

"Get me some cool water!" a woman's voice pierced the air as she scrambled around to get the things she needed. An older man came running into the room with a bowl and a wash cloth.

"We have to strap her down! We don't know if she'll turn on us…" he commented, trying to keep his composure. The aging woman ran a hand through her graying hair.

"Get some rope then…" As the man left, the woman turned to the girl on the bed with a pained expression.

"Oh god, please be alright…we've already lost most of the family to this infection…" She murmured while closing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. A soft gasp made her look up and she quickly put the cool wash cloth on the girls forehead.

The man had just arrived with the rope when the girl started to convulse, causing the woman to scream and panic.

"Quick, grab her hands and tie them to the bed posts!" he shouted while grabbing the girls feet and doing the same. Finally finishing, the two stood in front of the bed, watching the girl. The woman sighed and leaned into her husband's side.

"Jack…I don't want our granddaughter to go this way…" she finally sobbed while clutching the mans vest as hard as she could. Jack ran a hand up and down her back while watching their granddaughter finally calm down and fall into a pitiful sleep.

"Paulina… if she is not a special…then you know what we must do…"

Paulina rubbed her eyes and nodded. Both turned to walk out of the room with not much hope that the girl would last very long. As both shuffled out of the room, the candle light reflected off the barrel of a rifle sitting in the corner.

It had been close to a whole month and nothing really changed in the girls status. Paulina had set a rocking chair in the room and was currently sitting in it, knitting. The girl on the bed would shift in discomfort, not able to go far because of the restraints.

Sweat covered her forehead, which Paulina would take the time to actually clean off and make sure she was doing alright. Food barely made it down her throat when it was time to be fed, which made Paulina worry because the girl was thinner than she had ever been.

Paulina set the knitting equipment down and looked at the girl with sad eyes. She was taking longer to change, which actually gave her some hope that her granddaughter was a special. If she had been an

Infected, then Paulina believed she would have already tried to kill them. Getting up, she gave one last glance and went to go eat with her husband.

A dusty smell came to my nose as I finally started to become conscious. My skin felt sticky with sweat and my eyes felt like they were glued shut. Attempting to rub them, I found that both my hands were bound and so were my feet. Panic swept through me, not understanding why I was tied down.

My eyes shot open and as I looked around, I realized I was in the attic, on the bed in the corner. Tugging on

my bound hands, I scrunched up my face as I got frustrated that I couldn't get them out and just the fact that I felt really weak.

Just how long had I been out?

Footsteps caused my head to swivel in that direction and as my eyes came to rest on the doorway, my grandma walked through the door.

Our eyes locked and she took in a sharp breath, turned and went back downstairs, only to return with my grandfather. Both seemed happy, but at the same time, cautious. They didn't know what to expect.

"…Lilly?"

My eyes filled with tears and as I attempted to talk, nothing came out. Clearing my throat and licking my lips, I attempted to try again.

"Gran?"

Both my grandparents lit up like the fourth of July and came hurrying over to me. As soon as I was free from my bounds, I was pulled straight into a hug, being smothered by the two.

"We thought we were going to lose you!" gran shot at me, trying to control her emotions. Grandpa just shook his head and pulled me into an arm embrace while giving me a nogy. Complaining about the attention, I pulled back and just smiled at the two.

Grandma noticed something off and grasped my chin, making me look straight at her with confusion.

"Jack…look…"

My grandfather leaned over and looked at my face, and then straight into my eyes. Surprise filled his and he pulled back, not understanding any of it.

"She's much further along than any other Special…" he stated while shaking his head.

"Wait, Wait! There's no way I'm a special! There can't be…"

"Sorry Lilly…but you were out for at least a month…you and that infection fought quite a lot, but you obviously beat it…" Gran said while shaking her head.

Falling back on the bed, I stared at her with surprise. I had lived through the infection? I had become a Special? Do they even know what this means?

"Gran…I can't stay here… The Infected hunt my kind! They don't like specials, you know that! You have to let me go!"

I watched the pained expression cross both their faces. They obviously did not want me out there by myself without even knowing where anything was.

In all, cities had fallen apart. Thousands were infected, many died, many turned. Those that were immune went into hiding, avoiding all other groups. Ever since that shockwave that went through the earth, things went wrong, terribly wrong. Many of the specials were already killed, and those that were left, if any at all, disappeared, not wanting to be found and join their falling brethren.

Each Special had their own abilities and most of them didn't know how to access them in the first place.

"At least stay for tonight, please! Lilly, I understand the danger, but I want you to actually be ready for this journey. I want you safe…that is all. Plus you need to get use to moving around again…" gran cried out, trying to persuade me. Sighing, I agreed to what she wanted.

Gran pulled my hair out of my face and I grimaced when I truly felt the nasty feeling of not showering in a while.

"I'm going to take a shower…" I stated while heading down the stairs in search of the bathroom.

Paulina watched her grandchild disappear down the stairs and looked to her husband.

"Do you have anything she can use for a weapon?" Jack looked down at his wife and then furrowed his brows, trying to remember if he did have anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Ah, I have that sword that needs to be sharpened… I can get it ready for her." He said while turning and heading for the dull weapon that was sitting somewhere in the house collecting dust. Paulina sighed and headed for the kitchen to make some food for everyone.

As Paulina stood in front of the sink with a distant look on her face, she glanced out the window and sucked in a breath. Turning the running water off, she quickly dried her hands and moving faster than an old person was suppose to; she bolted up the stairs and to the attic. Grabbing hold of the shot gun in the corner, she made her way back down the stairs and opened the kitchen window.

Foot steps behind her alerted her that someone was in the room with her.

"Wait till it's about fifty yards Paulina…"

Nodding her head, she aimed and waited. As the thing grew closer to the house, she fixed her position slightly and then pulled the trigger.

I almost slipped in the bathroom as a loud sound pierced the air, frightening me to the point of having a heart attack. Finished dressing, I quickly came out of the bathroom to find my grandmother pulling a shot gun away from the window with a disgusted look on her face.

"They're already on the move…" I choked out with tears pricking my vision. My gran looked at me with a sunken face and I almost let the dam break, but I held.

"I need to leave today! I'm not risking both of your lives just because I'm a Special." I snapped while heading for my room that had all my clothing.

"Lilly Angela Wolf! Get your behind back here this instant young Lady!"

I froze at my grandmother's sudden shout and turning, I found a flame lit within her muddy brown eyes. My wide doe eyes stared at her with surprise.

"You will not be going anywhere until you have some form of protection and a pack filled with supplies and clothing."

Letting go of a breath that I was holding, I smiled lightly and nodded my head. Grandpa, who I just noticed, held out an object for me to take.

"But… this is your prized piece that you had been looking for for so long!" I said while trying to hand it back to him.

"And I'm passing it down to you Lilly. That sword is not just any kind of sword. Many say it harbors a demon inside. I do not know if it's true, but if you take it with you, you have a chance of survival. Go with your instinct in wielding this weapon."

Nodding my head, my throat constricted as I tried not to think about leaving them behind. Gran made us sit down to enjoy a meal that was our last dinner together as a whole. After dinner, grandma and grandpa both spent time searching around the house for the items that I would most likely need.

Pulling out a pair of clothes, I set them down on the bed. I didn't want too much to carry, so I planned to have four pairs of clothes with a jacket that would keep me warm, along with a blanket. Setting those in the bag, I added the objects that I was given and then zipped up the bag. Standing, I grasped the sheath the sword was in and strapped it to my side.

Gran walked in and stopped, looking me up and down, trying to figure out if she was missing anything that I would need. Mentally checking off everything, she held out a container that was packed full of dry meat.

"It'll last a long time if you use it sparingly… I made sure it was fully dry so it won't rot. Also, your canteen is down stairs, filled already."

I moved forward, capturing her in a tight hold.

"Thank you… in the year that everything fell apart, I'm grateful to at least have some of my family left."

Gran smiled and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Anything for you dear… Anything to help our last family member."

She ruffled my hair again and I swatted at her hand with a smile. She always had the habit of messing up my hair.

Pulling out an elastic, I put my long black hair into a low ponytail. Gran grabbed hold of my chin again and brought my face up to meet her eyes.

"I understand that you are a special now…but did it have to change those pretty brown eyes to an electric blue?"

"Gran, you heard what grandpa said… I'm much farther along than any of the other specials…"

I didn't know how much farther along I was, but by the sound that grandpa had said it, it must have been far. Walking down the stairs, I came to the front door and stood there. Finally, reaching forward, I grasped the handle and pulled. Warm air greeted me with the sun at its highest point. Stepping out, I looked around the flourishing land filled with trees, plants and the ankle deep grass.

The high chain link fence that surrounded the house was the only thing keeping those Infected, out. Other than the wild grass and plants, no other house could be seen for miles. And to think that there were at least five other houses around here. What was left in their place was fallen wood and plants taking over.

Turning, I spotted my grandparents and with a simple nod, I took a step off the porch and out of the chain link fence, into the world that had truly became dangerous.

My journey… had begun.


	3. Trouble

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Transformers I however own my OOC's and Plot**

**Please review, message or anything...**

* * *

_Divine Dreams Chapter 2_

* * *

It was a mistake to take that route. My breath came in short gasps as I forced as much air as I could down my dry throat and into my starving lungs. It had been almost a week of traveling and stopping here and there, searching for something that I did not even know what I was searching for. My legs burned with the exertion I was putting on them and as I spun around a corner, I almost slammed into something.

Within that time I had been traveling, I had found a small town that actually looked descent. What I was not expecting, was the over flowing amount of Infected that thrived there.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here; A Special all by itself. And to top it off, a female too."

His scratchy voice froze the blood in my veins and caused my stomach to turn into a knot. I had only took a step back when his hand shot out and wrapped around my neck. The only light that allowed me to see him was the setting sun. My captor had greasy black hair that stuck to his face with a sharp facial structure. His rotten breath creased my face as he looked me up and down with a nod.

What caught the most of my attention, was the black swirls that swept over his face and every exposed part of his body that his clothing didn't cover.

"You'll be a nice treat for me an' the boys!" he cackled while I hung within his grasp, clutching the arm that was holding me up.

"N.. No!" I choked out before swinging my foot forward, catching him where the sun don't shine. His hold faltered, letting me slip from his grasp and sent me sprawling to the ground. I didn't hesitate to stand up and pull my sword from its sheath; letting instinct take over, I brought the blade high above my head and down. I didn't stay to see if I had killed him. I had to get away from this place as fast as I could. Sprinting down what seemed like the main road, I shot out of that small town like the devil was at my heels.

"Warning, pay better attention to surroundings." I scolded myself while shivering from the encounter.

I had found out that some of the Infected were a lot smarter than they seemed. A couple still were able to keep their human ties and talk, plan and who knows what else, but the main thing that urged them on, was rage and the need to kill anything that was not like them.

Fixing the pack that I carried, I looked ahead, finding a vast field of growing greens in my way.

"Sucks…" I sniffled while looking over the hills of green. "Sucks that I have no idea where I'm going…"

I truly didn't know where I was going. Instinct led me and I knew that if I lasted long enough, maybe there was really a place that I was looking for.

"Ya…Neverland!" I snorted while starting my trek again before any of the Infected from that small town decided to venture out just to have fun with me and then end my life. The setting sun was sinking and with a defeated sigh, I pulled out my green blanket and climbed a high tree. Pulling my pack off, I latched it onto a branch above me and then snuggled into a comfortable fork area. The blanket hiding my form from those that might pass.

Sunlight greeted me as I came around from my troubled sleep. Opening my eyes, I quickly closed them to rub the crust that had gathered in them.

"Uhg…" I groaned as I pulled the blanket away and set to work getting everything back together. Grabbing my pack, I stuffed the blanket in there, pulled out a new t-shirt and shorts and did my business. Using my newly filled canteen, I brushed my teeth and then pulled a comb through my hair before redoing it.

Putting everything back, I shouldered my pack again and headed in the direction that something pulled me in.

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" someone shouted while pointing to the screen.

"What is it now?" someone else groaned.

"Well, just a few days ago, a blue dot appeared on the screen, only to disappear again, but now look, it's stronger than before and only becoming more increasingly stronger."

Many stopped what they were doing and came to see if he was right. Seeing that dot, they all looked confused and as it moved slowly but surely, they could tell that this 'dot' was traveling.

"Do you think that we should send someone out there to see what it is? Ya, the distance is far, but what if it's an immune person?"

"Oh, come on, an Immune person would be in hiding! Plus we'd have picked up all those that were Immune…"

"He's right… But we need to see if it's a good idea to send someone to go check it out…"

Nods went around and then they dispersed from the screen, heading in different directions to do what needed to be done.

My head pounded as I continued to walk through the scorching heat. Finding a tree with a shady spot, I ran for it and dove into the thick grass that surrounded the tree.

"Oh, shade, how much I love thee!" I cried out with happiness. My skin was darker than it had ever been, so altogether, I looked mocha. Which when you think about it, the electric blue eyes kind of threw everything off in a sense.

The sun had been pounding on me all day and finally getting a break from it, felt like heaven. Rubbing my skin with lotion that I had packed, I also added a bit of sunscreen so I would have protection from the sun.

Leaning against the tree, I looked over the bladed tips of grass and just stared out into the distance with calculating eyes. Obviously, I had something I needed to do. What it was, I had no clue, but something was calling to me and I needed to find it.

Movement caught my attention and as two figures walked out of the tree line not too far away, I froze as they held weapons at the ready, glaring at me.

Lurching to my feet, I pulled out my sword with an unsteady hand. They didn't have black swirls like the Infected, did that mean they were Immune? As they drew closer, electric blue speckles could be seen in their eyes.

Specials!?

Lowering my sword, I stared at them in surprise.

"You're specials, like me!"

They sneered, not liking it one bit and with a final decision, charged me. Anger and rage bubbled up inside me just because they didn't even bother to speak before they attacked. I didn't know what happened next, but a flash could be seen, then silence. My eyes fluttered open, not even noticing they had closed and looking around, I almost felt like seeing them was a dream.

The only thing stopping me from believing that, were the two solid glowing blue dots that were just floating there. Slightly moving forward, the orbs shot towards me and as I stepped back, squeezing my eyes shut, I felt a sting and then an odd energy flow through me.

Opening my electric blue eyes, I found an old woman staring at me from the edge of the trees.

"Seems…that you're the one meant to fulfill this quest…"

She turned her back and started to walk away. Confused, but curious, I grabbed my pack and sheathed my sword, running after her to get more information that she seemed to know. Walking behind her, she made no sign of knowing I was there, just kept on walking.

When we arrived to an old cottage, she opened the door and left it open for me. Stepping in with a cautious glance here and there, I shut the door and made my way to what seemed to be the kitchen. Sitting on the high stool to the counter, I waited while she made two cups of tea.

The house was small itself, just big enough for about four people, but she seemed alone. Looking around, I found a floral design on the walls, counters having nothing on them but a candle or two. The small round table had four chairs that looked old and the wooden floor looked worn.

Obviously this woman had lived here for a long time. Pictures of a man and two sons with a woman next to them hung on the walls. My eyes flitted over most of the old homey things. It was almost like a snow white and the seven dwarves type of cottage.

Setting a tea cup down for me, she then sat opposite of me with her tea cup in hand, blowing the steam away.

"Those two were getting annoying… I was waiting for someone that had a stronger energy to walk on by. I just didn't know it would be you. Such a small thing…" she clicker her tongue at the end of her talk. I glared slightly, ya I was small, that's what you get for not eating much for a month and now traveling, I wasn't putting any kind of weight on.

Finally, I looked at her, seeing a motherly aura about her. Her grey hair was pulled into a bun and her grey eyes watched me over that crooked nose of hers. She had pale skin that looked smooth, but wrinkled by her old age and many years. She was plump, but not too much.

"What do you mean they were getting annoying?" I questioned while taking a sip of tea, finding it to have a hint of honey.

"Oh, deary, they were both equal. The energies that they harbored were equal, balanced out. If one of them were stronger, like you, they would have absorbed that ones power. Though, the odd part was, you seem to be stronger than both combined… Obviously you're a well developed Special…"

My cup of tea almost fell out of my hand as she said this. I did what!?

"Wait, wait, are you saying that I _absorbed _them!? Oh my…"

"Why, yes! Of course. Specials that are not fully developed usually balance out with each other, but when a well developed one comes by, they are absorbed…"

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said and bolted outside to get some fresh air. I had _absorbed_ their energies, their fricken bodies!

Footsteps came from behind me and I felt a hand rest upon my back. The old woman slowly rubbed it and shook her head.

"I am an Immune, as you can tell…Those two had come around last week, didn't like them eating all my food that I have stored for myself.." she tsked at the end while continuing to rub my back.

"Now, Come inside. I have some food for those skinny bones of yours and I need to talk to you about the Specials… Yes, odd that I know, but you see, I'm more than what meets the eye."

Wearily moving back inside with her, we sat down again and she looked me in the eye.

"Now…Tell me, what's your name? We can't be having a guest without no name. You can call me Anne."

Staring at her with not much trust right then and there, I sighed and gripped my warm cup of tea.

"Lilly Angela Wolf…"

"Well, let us get started then…"


	4. Mission

**Disclaimer: Nah, still don't own Transformers... I own the plot and OOC's though**

**Another chapter out XD (Wrote them ahead of time...hehe)**

**Open to suggestions or just support and reviews...thanks.**

_

* * *

_

Divine Dreams Chapter 3

* * *

Anne was jittery for some reason, like her telling me this was somehow going to lead to something bad. My electric blue eyes followed her movements while she tried to calm herself down from the sudden attack on her nerves.

"Sorry deary… It's just that I feel it in my bones, I feel that something bad is going to happen sooner or later. I'll tell you how it began and about Specials, but the rest is up to you."

I nodded my head slowly, not comprehending how she even knew any of this stuff, but I was soon to find out.

"A year ago, it was a year since that day I was in that city that was said to have been attacked by terrorists. Ah, what did they call it… Mission City, that's it, but anyways, I was there when it hit. I'll tell you something, that was no terrorist attack." She said while resting her elbows upon the edge of the counter.

"You have to believe me when I tell you this, alright? Those so called terrorists were Alien Robots. They came to earth searching for something while warring with another faction. I don't know sides, but I do know that something of theirs, when it was supposedly destroyed, it sent a shockwave throughout the planet."

I remembered that day, my family had been watching television when everything was sent into darkness. Even the sun seemed to have been shut off for a bit. That had only lasted about a minute before it came back on, but when the news came on, we found out that the whole entire world was sent into a black out.

"Well, that shockwave, that something of theirs that was destroyed, didn't accept us humans quite well. Some got sick, they couldn't handle it and died."

Just like what happened to my parents. They ended up in a coma, not long after, they both just died. It was heart breaking, but with everything that was happening, you had to move on or die from the attacks that were being done.

"Those that were fully Infected, produced black swirls upon their bodies when they couldn't fight it anymore and just went insane. Now, for the Specials, they fought and somehow accepted the change in their bodies."

Anne said while lifting her spoon and adding a bit more honey to her tea, stirring it and then setting the spoon back down. Looking back at me, she smiled slightly.

"You specials accepted this energy, but it's only meant for that one developed special. I have no idea what will happen when you gather all the energies, but if the specials are really special, then maybe, just maybe we could go back to the way the world once was."

"But…"

"Lilly!" she snapped, causing me to lean back in my chair slightly. " You must understand, you were picked, it is _your_ quest to gather all those energies from those surviving Specials and put things back where they belong."

I sat there, silently glaring at my cup of luke warm tea. Why was it me? Why was I chosen to do this?

"Lilly… Please understand that it'll have to change your body over time to accept so much energy… you may even become one of those Robots…but please, do this and people wont have to continue living in fear! They won't have to watch loved ones die anymore!"

"_I might change into one of them!" _I thought. My wide doe eyes filled with tears and I breathed in deeply, trying to keep myself under control.

"So… If I'm to do this, my grandparents would be out of danger?"

Anne nodded her head while watching me debate with myself.

"But Anne… I mean… I don't have anyone to help me…to support me and keep me from falling…" I said, finally letting those forbidden tears escape. Anne looked at me with pity.

"You'll gain some, trust me on that."

"If I do this quest, and if I succeed, then maybe, just maybe, everything will cease as it is and people will return to normal?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone will turn to normal, it's just the process of rebuilding."

Taking a deep breath, I balled my hands up tightly and slammed them down upon the counter top. Standing up, I looked at her with a calculating eye and then let out the breath I had taken.

"Tell me, those two I had absorbed, is there anything that I need to know?"

Anne brightened at my question, almost knowing that I had just accepted my fate with trying to right what went wrong.

"Yes, it seems Specials have abilities. Those two that you absorbed, they had found out what they could do. One had speed, the other had the ability to zoom in on things with their eyes."

Sitting back onto the stool, I thought for a minute about what she had said. Maybe, when I absorb each one, I'll get their ability. Then again, the process of learning them was going to take time.

"Oh, deary, before you leave, I'll tell you this. The faction with electric blue eyes are friendly, ones with red eyes, don't even go near them. They'll use you or maybe just kill you."

I shuddered. Great, something else that would love to use or kill me.

"Anne…I'm going to search for the blue eyed ones… I need protection and if they agree with what I'm doing, then maybe…I'll have a chance to help this world."

Anne seemed happy with my decision and got up from her seat, heading off to find something in her house. I sat upon my stool, furrowing my eyebrows as I thought of what I had to do. How many more Specials were left? Then again, I'd have to learn how to sense Infected and Specials.

As I spaced out, Anne returned, scaring me when she placed something down in front of me. Looking down, I stared at the object and then looked right back up at Anne.

"But…" She waved her hand, cutting me off and glared right at me.

"I don't want excuses! That sword will do you good, yes, but with this, it'd give you protection over a distance."

I wisely nodded my head and took the gun while looking over the black shiny parts. I had never handled a gun before and it make me nervous to even be holding the thing.

"The safety is here," Anne pointed out while taking the gun from me. "Also, it's a rare one. It shouldn't be, but with all that has happened, not many were made. Luckily I got plenty of ammo for it. It's a Glock 22. Beautiful thing isn't it?"

Again with the nodding and then she sighed, taking it apart and explaining everything to me. How to reload, what to do if it jammed, never put it away without the safety on. She didn't even leave room to ask questions until she was finally done.

"I don't know how to…shoot. I mean, I've never shot a gun before, aimed or anything."

She shook her head and waved for me to follow her. Standing up and moving after her, I went to learn just how to aim and shoot that gun she was going to give to me.

* * *

"No way!"

One's that sat close enough turned in their seats and looked at the one watching the screen.

"What now?" One asked with a sigh and a shake of the head. That 'dot ' was getting to be quite the talk around the place.

"The 'dot' just blinked and when it came back, it came in a lot brighter!"

Everyone stopped their movements and looked between the two talking. If that was so, then they really needed to get someone to go after that blue 'dot'.

"I'll go talk to our Prime… we need to figure out what this thing is and if it's a problem waiting to happen."

Many agreed and watched as three walked out, heading for the main office where the boss and loyal leader was. They stood next to each other and one stepped forward to knock. As the sound reverberated off the door and around them, they heard movement inside and then a deep voice responded.

"Come in."

They filed in, one behind the other and as they stood before their Prime, the door to the outside hallway was closed, keeping prying ears from hearing what was going to be said.

"The 'dot' has gotten brighter over the pass few days. Almost like it's growing over time, gaining more strength."

The red and blue mech stood from his chair and ran a hand down his face.

"Ironhide, I want you to take Will and go see what the problem is. I'll be sending Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with you."

Ironhide grunted when he heard that the twins would be coming with him, but he made no other noise. Optimus stood to his full height and then looked at the mechs on either side of Ironhide.

"Jazz, I'm putting you in charge of watching that 'dot' and seeing if anything happens to it over the time that the others are searching."

Jazz saluted his leader and then stood back so that the last mech could be addressed. Optimus Prime's optics fell upon the mech and shook his head.

"Wheeljack, I want you to capture an Infected that can think for themselves. I want to see what they are really after."

Wheeljack saluted and stepped back, heading out with Jazz in the lead. As the doors shut, Ironhide looked back up at Optimus and as their optics met, they had an understanding.

"Ironhide, we do not know what it is we are looking for… I want you to make sure Will has food and enough ammunition to last him long enough should something happen. If we are dealing with another human, make sure there is enough food for two."

"The twins…what will they be doing?"

"Ah, I'm sending the twins so whoever or whatever it is can be away from Will and not cause harm to come to him."

Ironhide's shoulders sagged as he realized what Optimus was doing to ensure Will's safety. He was grateful to have such a kind and caring leader, unlike the Decepticons.

"Understood, sir. When will we be leaving?"

Optimus paused for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out when would be best for them to leave.

"You shall be leaving as soon as Will returns back here from his home. That will be in three hours, enough time to inform the twins and get everything ready."

Saluting one last time and being dismissed, Ironhide set out to get his job started and ready to go when Will returned.

****  
Will walked into the rec room and paused, seeing Ironhide and the Lamborghini twins standing and talking about something that seemed important. In all his time spent with the Transformers, he had not yet witnessed Ironhide and the twins actually taking peacefully about something.

"I don't believe it…" Will stated, actually rubbing his eyes and looking back over to see if he was dreaming. Finding the same three standing there, he just shook his head with wide eyes. What was going on?

Ironhide spotted Will and turned toward him with purpose and as he strode over to him, he stopped and knelt down.

"Will, Optimus has given the mission to finding the 'dot' to the twins and us. You'll need to get plenty of ammo for the upcoming trip and pack the things you'll be needing. Water bottles are needed since there is nowhere to stop for beverages…also, food is already taken care of."

Will nodded and scurried off to go get the things that he would need. For once, the Lamborghini twins stood in silence and watched everything between Ironhide and his charge.

"Our mission…" Sideswipe started.

"Has begun." Sunstreaker ended.


	5. Closer

**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Transformers. I do own Plot and OOC's**

**Review, message. **

**Turn back if you don't like...though why would you still be here? XD**

**Enjoy **

* * *

_Divine Dreams Chapter 4_

* * *

Well, that shot could have been better, but what was I going to do? It was my first time ever truly holding a gun and I'm not going to have perfect aim when I first wield it. What was so damn special about me anyways? Pulling the gun up again, I positioned myself to take the recoil and aimed at the target. My tongue peaked out from behind my lips as I tried to concentrate and when I fired, I nearly cheered.

I hit almost dead center.

"Lucky shot Lilly…"

My head snapped over to Anne and my shoulders slumped. She was a pro at aiming and firing. It took seconds for her to switch targets and get a bulls eye each time she ended up shooting. It made me look like a stick in the mud compared to her. Letting the gun hang at my side, I watched her and then looked at the target with more determination. Pulling the gun back up and getting into position again.

I took the time to steady my breath and actually aim with better precision.

Anne watched me, an actual smile spreading across her lips as a blue outline appeared around my form. My concentration seemed to have triggered something within me and as my finger pulled down on that trigger, a bullet surrounded by blue flames hit the target and lit it up.

Startled, I pulled back with doe eyes and looked between the target and Anne.

"Looks like your ability is to set things on fire…" she chuckled while eyeing her now burnt target. Putting the gun on safety I turned to her with a burning face and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Um…sorry about your target…"

Anne waved it off and then looked back at her house.

"Let's got back inside. You'll need some showering and cleaning in up. I'll take your dirty laundry and wash it for you. It's the least I can do if you're going to save the world." she said while chuckling.

* * *

The thing actually _snarled _at him! He couldn't believe it would stoop so low and actually snarl at its captor. There was no swearing, no cussing or any of that type of behavior, it was just snarling.

"And you're able to think for yourself…" he muttered while glaring at the cage that held one of the Infected that could actually think and plan for itself instead of following a group and killing something right on the spot. Wheeljack had been surprised when that thing, that Infected human, had actually snarled at him.

He truly thought that it would have started to cuss him out.

"Come on, I know you speak and you know it too, so stop lollygagging and spit it out already!" He finally snapped down at the caged maniac.

"Like hell I'm speaking to you!"

Wheeljack grinned as the Infected responded to him. Things might just work the right way this time.

"I need to know what you are after."

The man in the cage grimaced and then looked away, seeming to be thinking of something before he let out any kind of answer.

"I'll tell you what you want, but in return, I get set free, Unharmed."

Wheeljack blinked. He stood there with a stupid expression on his face, dumbfounded by what just happened. The nasty Infected human male that was previously snarling at him, had just tried to bargain with him.

"You are smarter than what I took you for. Deal, I get information, you get set free."

The Infected human muttered under his breath and then looked Wheeljack right in the optic before falling to the ground, sitting cross legged.

"We, the Infected, from what I can tell are after the Special ones. We like to kill them because of their luck of escaping the effects of the Infection. Immune's, we will kill, but specials, depending on gender, get tortured. Females, us guys like to take. The Infected women deal with the men."

Wheeljack felt disgust rise within his body. In other words, these creatures were insane and would readily rape and torture those people that just got lucky enough to escape the Infections grasp. It wasn't their fault that they made it through.

The Infected male snarled again and let loose a howl of rage, stamping around and trying to get out. Obviously these creatures where not fully there anymore and was lost somewhere far away. Wheeljack took the cage in his hand and put it outside. Turning, he glanced up at the snipers on the roof and nodded his head. One less smart Infected, the better, even if it seemed cruel. They were trying to preserve human life and with the infected, it wasn't happening if they were killing everyone that wasn't like them.

****  
Wheeljack entered Optimus Prime's office and saluted before slouching, tired from the ordeal and having talked to something so disgusting.

"What have you learned?" Optimus asked while looking up at Wheeljack as he sat at his desk, reading papers.

"There may be more, but I'm not listening to that vile creature any longer… They hunt the specials because of their luck in escaping the infection. What they do is even more revolting. They resolve to torture and the ones that think, actually have "Fun" with their prisoner…"

Optimus sighed. It was just their luck that something had to happen when the All Spark had been destroyed. The raw power that escaped sent a shock wave through the world, but no one would have thought that this would have happened. Luckily Samuel Witwicky and his family along with Mikaela Beans were Immune.

No one knew how, but thankfully they were.

Will and his family along with a lot of the NEST soldiers had escaped from the outbreak, but the world itself, that had fallen into chaos and crumbled to the ground. Even the Decepticons didn't even know what to say or do with the sudden predicament.

"Thank you Wheeljack…You are dismissed until further notice. Please send Ratchet to me."

Wheeljack nodded and left in search of a certain CMO that Optimus wanted to talk to.

****  
"So, 'Hide, what's going to happen when we find this 'dot'?"

"Well, we are to approach it, and if it's friendly, talk to it, if not, take it captive. That's way the twins are with us, so you're not in the same place if it's dangerous."

Will nodded at the reasoning and then looked at the radar they had been given to show how close they were to the 'dot'. Looking at it and then where they were, Will grunted with an annoyed face.

"It'll take about a week if it's not moving and if it does and moves in the opposite direction, then even longer than a week…"

Ironhide just shuddered with hidden laughter at Will's sudden realization. He had already done the calculations and Will had taken longer than usual to even notice the distance.

"Hey, 'Hide, mind putting some music on so we can just relax? I'm just going to be sitting here for a long time…" Will grumbled while Ironhide complied and put some music on. Will slouched down in the seat and closed his eyes, letting the motions from the truck lull him to sleep.

Behind them, the Lamborghini twins zigzagged, following right behind Ironhide and complaining about how long it was going to take. The cracked road that they were on went for miles and as they continued straight for the 'dot', sooner or later they may have to move off the road, but not until it came to that point.

***  
Optimus looked up as his CMO walked through the door and stood in front of him. Pushing himself up by using the desk, he came to stand at his full height.

"Ratchet. I need you and a couple of the human doctors here to take at least two Infected, male and one female and see if you can do anything at all, to reverse the Infection."

Ratchet's optics flickered, an equivalent motion to humans blinking and then finally nodded.

"We've tried this before over the year that its happened…but we can possibly try other methods…" he replied while watching his leader. Optimus bowed his head slightly and then turned, looking upon the screen that was behind him.

"We'll fix this, one way or another…" he mumbled as the door behind him opened and shut, stating Ratchet had left.

* * *

Truthfully, I felt like I was being weighed down by everything that had been placed on my shoulders. It wasn't everyday that one was to go out and save the world. This just made me think of the what ifs. What if I failed? What would happen then? Would everything just go on, getting worse because I was gone, or would another like me be born?

I had said goodbye to Anne about an hour ago and the gun that was on my side just made me feel even more heavier. She had handed me ten clips for the gun, which was already loaded, but I still feared running out of ammo.

Stopping mid step, I looked down at my dirty sneakers and grimaced. Just my luck to have such banged up shoes. I would need a new pair soon and that would mean finding another decent town and then the store with shoes in it. Pulling my pack off, I unzipped a part and then dug within the mess. Feeling what I wanted, I pulled them out and grinned. Putting them on, I shouldered my pack and continued my suddenly serious quest.

Sunglasses do help, plus they were nice shades.

Night had quickly come and gone, leaving me to do the routine of changing and getting ready for another day of walking. My legs definitely had no fat on them anymore because of how much I've actually been walking. Dawn till Dusk was my walking time and if I actually found somewhere to stop, then it was just pure luck.

My stomach was flat and toned, which was to my liking since I have always been a little on the chubby side. Almost two whole weeks of walking and you might have the perfect body by the time you're done. I snorted as I thought about that. Yes, a perfect workout session if you're not running for your life when you enter a town full of Infected people.

Coming to stand upon a hill, I overlooked a vast field that did not look even the slightest bit fun to walk upon. No trees for about five miles, just bushes and over grown grass. In the distance, I perked up as I found the outlines of buildings.

"Oh, they might have my shoes!" I squealed while hopping up and down. I know, childish, but how else was I to keep my mind from turning to mush without someone to talk to or anything to do? I went to walk down the hill when the thought of shade came to mind. Almost like it jogged my mind, I dug through my pack again and grinned in triumph.

I had an umbrella.

Opening the umbrella, I held in above me and sighed in delight. How I didn't think of that before, I'd never know.

* * *

Will jerked awake from the sudden feeling that overcame him. He didn't know what it was, but he believed that he just had a nightmare. He couldn't recall it, but he definitely didn't like it at all.

"Are you malfunctioning Will?" Ironhide questioned, causing Will to laugh at his assumption.

"No, just a bad dream 'Hide." Will replied while gripping the small tracker that they had. Looking down at it, he furrowed his brows and stared at it longer. The 'dot' was moving diagonal, heading for a block on the screen, which indicated a town. It finally dawned on him what was truly happening.

" 'Hide! It's moving diagonal, for a town off in the distance. If we go to the town from here, then we'd be able to reach it about early evening tomorrow!"

Ironhide grunted in surprise and then turned onto the road that would lead them to this town they needed to go to. The Twins swerved after Ironhide with complaints and curses as they finally realigned themselves.

"What was that for!" Sideswipe called over the com link. Sunstreaker gunned his engine, getting his point across that he wasn't too happy with what just happened.

"It seems we'll be getting that 'dot' tomorrow evening if we go to the town it's heading for." Ironhide replied and then shut the link off.

Hopefully they'd know exactly what they were looking for when they came across it.


	6. Run

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. I do own Plot and OOC's**

**Thanks for those that have read...**

**Review, message please XD**

**Last chapter for tonight/today **

**I'll get six and seven up when I get them all fixed and ready.**

* * *

_Divine Dreams Chapter 5_

* * *

It was late afternoon that I could finally see the edge of the town. I had been trekking all day yesterday and into the early hours of the night just to get this far. My legs were slightly sore, but that's what you get for pushing yourself. Inching forward I cautiously looked around, expecting something to just pop out at me and try to kill me. My nerves were being frayed at the edges as silence was all I heard around me.

No birds, no bugs, not even the wind was making any kind of sound. That was the worst part about it, the eye of the storm before everything goes into chaos.

Crouching down, I crept up to the back of a building, holding my breath while my heart pounded behind my ears. Letting go of my breath I moved along the building until I got to the edge of it. Peering around the corner, I found nothing there and swiftly made my way down the alley and as I came to the edge of the building, I leaned forward to peer out of the small alley.

The streets were clear of anything that would represent a threat and stepping out with a hand close to the gun at my hip, I started to make my way down the street, searching for at least a small shoe store. Closing in on the end of the street, I froze and looked over at the store on my right. There, sitting in the windows, were untouched shoes on display. Dropping my guard, I threw my hands up and almost called out hallelujah.

Running to the doors, I tried to open them and found them locked. Glaring at the door, I looked around for anything to pick the lock. In truth, there was no way I was going to go smashing glass and attract anything out there. Going to my pack, I dug through the objects within it and then pulled out a sewing needle that I had thrown in there just incase. Going back to the door, I started to maneuver the needle in the lock and grinned when it opened slightly.

Giving the streets one last look for anything that would hurt me, I slipped inside to go find those pair of shoes that I was in need of.

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus."

"Go ahead."

"We have a problem here… It seems that when we had gone to capture an Infected male and female, we found them cornering another. It appears to be a special. We have him sedated and under surveillance."

Silence greeted Ratchet as he looked upon the heavily sedated Special. He had given them one hell of a fight in capturing him. His eyes were semi electric blue with the right fully blue. His left was still his own but small flecks could bee seen here and there.

"You are to bring the special in and keep him sedated until we know what to do with him."

"Understood, Ratchet out."

****  
The beeping from the monitor kept those in charge of it, aware of the current position of their target and their comrades. Jazz, who was currently assigned to watching them, had his feet propped up on the desk and was leaning back in his chair, relaxing while keeping an optic on the screen.

Leaning back a little more and letting his optics flicker off for a second, he jolted when a beeping sound emitted from the speakers, causing him to topple over and slam to the ground. A couple near by bots snickered and pretended to do their work.

Jazz shot up and looked at the screens while trying to compose himself from the sudden fall. His optics ran over Ironhide and the twins forms to the unidentified dot. What caught his attention though, was the appearance of two objects making their way in from space.

"Jazz to Optimus, it seems that we have new arrivals, both Autobot…"

"Thanks Jazz, I'll send in Bumblebee and Acree."

Jazz picked up his chair and set it right before he took his seat. He didn't want a repeat of what he just did seconds ago. Grumbling from his fall, he went back to paying attention to the screen with a blank stare.

Watching a screen was a lot of fun, as long as you don't scare yourself with it. (note sarcasm)

****  
Bumblebee and Acree stood at the coordinates for their fallen comrades and watched the two fiery object descend for them. The sun was getting low in the sky and as they watched with brightened optics, the two new Autobots slammed into the ground, skidding to a stop while disrupting dirt around them.

Both split and went for a bot while keeping watch over one another just incase they were given wrong information about the bots.

Acree came to the edge of the newly made hole and crouched down while peering into it. Her optics lit up at what appeared before her and she smiled visibly as the sound of a transformation took place.

"Hey Prowl, Welcome to Earth!" she said while holding a hand out for the bot to take. Prowl bowed his head slightly and then grasped Acree's given hand.

As the two came to stand, they looked over to Bumblebee as he helped the other bot out of the large hole. Upon recognizing the bot, Acree threw her hand up in the air and grinned.

"Hey Jolt, glad to see you made it too!"

Jolt shook his head and just waved to the hyperactive femme.

* * *

My heart jumped into my throat as I skidded around a corner and down another street. Quickly running to a door of a run down house, I threw it open and slammed it behind me. Throwing my pack into a far off corner, I scrambled for the high ledge I found and pulled myself up onto the ledge just above the door. Just as I got my feet up and out of view, the door slammed open, revealing shadows from the ones standing in the doorway.

"Find her! I want all of you to search upstairs and downstairs!" a gruff voice called out while stepping into the house. Tears crept along the edge of my eyes as I watched about five make their way upstairs and three downstairs. The figure that ordered them, stepped into my vision and I held in a gasp that would have come from me.

He was filthy to say the least. His clothing was a mess, torn and shredded while black swirls appeared everywhere on his body. His bloody red eyes made me cringe and try to make myself smaller than everything else around me.

I had been in the shoe store, searching for shoes and when I had just discarded my old ones for the new ones I had on, they came out of nowhere. Luckily I had been behind a cabinet just as the door was thrown open because if I hadn't been, then I wouldn't have gotten out of that store.

I don't know how they found me, but I didn't want to stick around and wait for them to find me. This was why I was currently on the verge of crying and having a heart attack while hiding up on this high ledge in a worn down house.

I dared breath as I watched them rip apart the house that we were all crowded in. How they didn't find my pack was beyond me, but I was glad they didn't. I flinched again as the leaders voice pierced my ears again.

"None of you are allowed to leave until you find her!" he screeched while slamming the door to the house and locking it. He then made his way over to a worn couch and sat down, watching his group move around ripping things up just to find me.

* * *

"Ironhide, there's the town! Hurry, the 'dot' is currently sitting in one spot, not moving." Will spouted while grabbing his gear and getting ready to go search for this thing they were after. Ironhide opened up a link with the twins and rolled his optics at what the twins were talking about.

"Hey, you two, shut it. You two are to split and search for the 'dot'. We don't know the exact location, but seeing how this place is built, maybe in the houses. Put your holoforms on and start searching when we get there."

Cutting the communication off, he pulled ahead even faster and then slowed as he came to the towns entrance. Pulling to a stop, the twins appeared at his side and then four people got out of the cars. Will glanced at the gruff man that appeared right next to him and then the two teens that stepped out of the twins.

"Alright, Ironhide is with me, you two split up and go search for anything that might represent this dot."

Will called while starting to head in the general direction the screen in his hand displayed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at one another and just shrugged while starting to head for the houses that Ironhide and Will weren't heading for.

The setting sun had finally descended, leaving a darkness in its wake. The moon broke through the clouds and lit the ground with its eerie glow.

Sideswipe inched up onto a house that seemed old and run down. Coming to a window, he found it lit by a single candle and around that candle were nine Infected. Ducking low so he wouldn't get caught, he watched as one glared at the rest. Using his increased hearing, he started to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe none of you found that girl yet! How could a single girl escape any of you when we outnumber her!"

None replied back to the lead Infected. Sideswipe glanced between them all and then looked around the place, being careful about what he did. Spotting a dark bag in the far corner of the room, he noticed that none of them had even thought to look in it. Stepping away from the window, he walked toward the front door and slowly tried the handle. Finding it locked he backed off and was about to walk around to the back when a form in the window above the door caught his attention.

Blue electric eyes locked with his own pair of electric blue eyes.

****  
It was growing dark and from my stiff position and still form, I feared that sooner or later, I was going to be found and dragged from my hiding spot. Now and then I froze in fear as I brushed against the window behind me.

It would creak and I would freeze, thinking it had given me away, but so far, no one noticed me sitting up on the ledge, high above the door. As night finally settled in and the moon pierced the ground, I knew it was almost futile to even try to run. My stomach and chest hurt from laying on them for so long and my neck was stiff from facing one direction the whole time.

Finally, I turned my head in the opposite direction of the Infected and looked out the window, only to freeze when my eyes locked with the same color eyes I had.

* * *

Ratchet cursed as he watched the two Infected throw a rampage in the cage he had put them in. Prowl was currently in the med bay with him, learning of the events that had happened and also watching the Infected.

"I don't understand what really happened… All we know is that they didn't react well with the All spark energy and this happened…"

Prowl flickered his optics as he watched the two and then looked towards the sedated Special.

"Maybe their bodies accepted and some rejected… I'd say most rejected, thus bringing out the Infection…and the ones to accept became Special…"

Ratchet also looked over to the special and then to Prowl. Debate went on within his optics and then he sighed.

"Prowl, maybe you have something there…it seems like the most logical thing that could possibly go with it."

Both Autobots grimaced at the two Infected and then looked at one another. It was going to take some time to even get something out of those two and to see if it was even possible to even reverse the effects on them.


	7. Found

**Disclaimer: I own only plot and OCC's that is all, nothing more.**

Haven't been around in a long time, jeeze... I feel sooo out of touch with my writting its not even funny...

Chapter 6: Found

* * *

I wanted to cry out to those same colored eyes that I had, for some reason. It felt like I could somewhat trust this person that just appeared outside the house I was trapped in. Lifting my head up even more than it already was, the person ducked as one of the Infected walked near the window. As he walked away, the person appeared again and from the light of the moon, I could tell the gender of this person was male.

Glancing back to the Infected, I then looked back with wide eyes and mouthing to him.

"Help me!"

He seemed to understand and held up his hand, telling me to hold on for a while. Lowering my head, I looked back at the Infected with my heart rate picking up speed. I didn't know what was going to happen and from the looks of it, this man outside was going to be doing something that could hurt him in the long run. I watched him disappear around the back and then the sound of stumbling and falling objects sounded throughout the house.

All heads shot up and all the Infected scampered out the back door, led by the leader. Finding this my only chance, I quickly clambered off the ledge and dropped to the ground. Lunging for my pack, I snagged the straps and unlocking the front door, shot out of there with fear nipping at my nerves. As I jumped off the steps that led to the house and took off, I was suddenly yanked back and muffled by a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Panting through my nose and holding onto the guys arm with my small hands, I almost cried from some form of hope as I noticed the army pattern on his clothing.

"Sides is taking care of those Infected. I must say, I'm surprised you weren't found. Now let's get to the cars before we're noticed."

He grabbed my arm and spinning around, took off running with me fumbling behind, trying to keep up. Turning a corner, we ran down another street before coming to the entrance of the town, where a huge truck was sitting with two Lamborghinis right next to it.

Snagging my arm from his grasp, I stared him down, noticing his really short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in Military clothing and from what I could tell, looked pretty impressive. Still, I did not trust him in the least.

Backing off, I put about five feet of distance between us and I didn't take my eye off him, not allowing him to do something sneaky.

"Look, it seems weird that we helped you, I know, but we're looking for something or someone…"

Glaring at him, I just stood my five feet and stayed silent while he let the awkwardness settle upon him. I was grateful that they had saved me, but I had a quest to do and I couldn't delay it for too long.

"Did you see those kick ass moves I did to take out some of them! It was awesome!"

"Nah, my moves was cooler than yours! Look, didn't even take a hit!"

Head snapping in the direction the voices were coming from, I stared at two teens with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I could tell straight up that they were twins, but I recognized the one I had first locked eyes with. Staring at them as they moved closer, they fell silent and looked right back at me.

No one spoke as we all seemed to be studying each other and as it continued to drag on, my nerves were being tested.

"What the slag are you guys doing?"

All our heads snapped to the voice that came from our side. My eyes fell upon a man with messy brown hair and those same stunning blue eyes along with a muscular build. Looking between them all, I cringed with being in the middle and not knowing the fastest way to save myself should something happen.

Silence fell upon the group and they were all looking towards me with questioning eyes. I cringed from all the attention, not liking it in the least.

"You a Special?" Questioned the new arrival while the twins shifted from side to side, waiting for an answer or some sort of order to attack.

"y…ya. I'm a Special…what of it?" I stuttered out while the twins seemed to suddenly grin ear to ear.

"Looks like we found our blue 'dot'!" a twin called out while getting whacked in the head from his brother.

"Can't say that just yet! We don't know for sure…" the other twin stated while still holding up his hand.

"How're we going to find it then?"

Spinning around, I found it was the guy that had dragged me all the way over here. Shifting on my feet and wrapping my arms around my form in some sort of protection, I glanced around at the four men.

"Uh…what…who are you guys?" I managed to get out while staying alert for a sudden attack that might happen.

"Oh…Major Will Lennox," said the one that had dragged me all the way over here. "The other is Ironhide, Sideswipe is in the red shirt and Sunstreaker is in the yellow… uh, nicknames…"

His nervous laugh had me seeing through his white lie on the nicknames and I scowled. Why was he lying about their names? Granted, they were not at all near normal names.

"Lilly Wolf. Uh, thanks for the saving, but I must be on my way…I have a quest I must finish…"

Starting to back up with a nervous aura, the one named Ironhide glared at me and then snatched something from Will. Pulling it out and turning it on, he stared at it and then looked up at me. Seeing the look he gave me, I took another step back and booked. About five seconds later, he called out.

"Stop her! She's the one that we've been tracking down!"

Footsteps pounded behind me and in attempt to get even further away, a burst of speed seemed to come out of nowhere. Stumbling from the suddenly given speed, I almost fell to the ground but gaining my balance I shot forward.

"Sideswipe! Catch her!" Will shouted while coming to a stop, seeing that my speed was beyond human.

Sideswipe grinned and shot right after me, almost like he was playing a game. Glancing back was the worse thing I had ever thought to even do. My foot caught something on the ground and at the speed I was going, my foot shot out from under me and I went down faster than I thought I would've. Slamming to the ground, my head hit the pavement and I watched black speckles surge through my vision before darkness took me.

Sideswipe skidded to a halt and kneeled right by the girls side. Something about her was odd to say the least. He didn't know why she ran, but he wouldn't blame her, being surrounded by new people that all of a sudden started chasing you after introductions.

Pulling the fallen girl up into his arms, he made his way back to the group that he sprinted off from to catch her.

"Put her in the back seat… Make sure you tie her hands together but not too tight. We don't need her loosing them. Sunstreaker, grab her bag she dropped and give it to Will." Ironhide said while he flickered out of existence. Will received the bag from Sunstreaker and then ran to Ironhide's vehicle form. Climbing into the passenger side, he smiled slightly.

"Seems we completed the mission…"

"No…not until we arrive back to base." Ironhide interrupted him while paying attention to Sideswipe lowering the girl into the back of his seat and closing the door before flickering out of view.

* * *

He came around with a groan and tried sitting up, only to find himself not budging in the least. Eyes shooting open, he swiveled his head around, searching for the danger that his mind tolled him there was. He remembered giant forms and trying to escape, only to be caught and knocked out. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he didn't like it.

Finding himself strapped down, he started to work his way out of the upper straps. Getting the upper half off, he grinned while starting to pull on the lower ones when a door slid open. Head shooting up, he watched in astonishment as a large robot made its way into the room. Eyes locking, he froze as it made its way over to him with a grimace.

"I see that you have finally woken up… You've been out for three days, sixteen hours, thirty minutes and six seconds."

Confusion flickered across the mans face as he watched this robot talk to him. Was he being held prisoner or what?

"I am Ratchet, CMO and an Autobot. You are here because I found you when we came across those Infected. You were being attacked by them. Definitely gave us a hard time capturing you but we didn't want to leave you out there for another attack. Do you have a name?"

The young man stared at this robot, now called Ratchet, for a couple of seconds. Then glancing around, his eyes fell upon the two caged Infected that had been attacking him earlier.

"Jason Kazvin…" the young man said while running his hand through his golden brown hair. The one blue eye contrasted against his green one that held flecks within them.

"Well Jason, I'll let you out and I'll bring you to the rec room to eat with everyone else."

Jason didn't expect to be treated so well, but he didn't let that stop him from noticing how hungry he really was. Nodding in agreement, he got out of the rest of the restraints and hesitantly stepped into Ratchet's hand that he held out and sat down within his palm.

"I…was wondering why you captured me? I mean… ya, you said you didn't want to leave me out there, but you're not going to do anything to me are you?" Jason questioned while trying to keep his voice and composure strong.

"What in Primus gave you that idea? We have been looking at the Infected, not Immunes and not Specials. We will not hurt those two sides. The Infected, even though we are against it, need to be dealt with in certain ways. They would not hesitate to kill anyone within this base should they get out of the cage. Us Autobots are searching for a way to return them to normal…Also, I may just do check-ups but that's because we have yet to run into a Special…"

Jason listened to Ratchet and unknowingly let his breath go and let his stiff shoulders relax. He was not expecting this in the least, but luck seemed to be on his side right then and there. Ratchet came into a room with many army men lounging around and talking, eating and fooling around. Upon setting Jason down, everyone went silent and stared.

Not knowing what to do, Jason stood there feeling out of place and somewhere he did not belong.

"This is Jason Kazvin and I want him to feel welcomed here. It will help him fit in and I do not want any disrespect towards him." Ratchet stated while holding up his threatening wrench. Everyone knew what that wrench would do and not wanting to be at the end of it, they all seemed to hurry and crowed around Jason, greeting him and telling him to join them for dinner.

Nodding, Ratchet moved out of the room and back to the med bay that he never really left unless need be. Jason smiled at the sudden attention he was receiving, but his smile never lasted for long. Sadness seemed to settle in his eyes and then he shook his head.

"_Can't get too attached… I may be a special, but the one that is meant to help us all will soon come __around… I'll need to be ready to give up my life just to save so many others…"_

He knew of the Specials, he knew what happened when a stronger special passed by and he would never forget it either. Jason knew he was one of the developed ones, but the main developed Special was meant for this quest and he'd let fate take him.

Looking upon the people he just met, he smiled again and then sighed, might as well enjoy what time he had before he had to disappear. He didn't know when or where he'd meet that One Special, but he couldn't let himself leave without enjoying what time he had left. Joining the people he just met, he let all thoughts about it be pushed to the back of his mind.


	8. Oh Jeeze

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and OCC's nothing more nothing else.**

Chapter 7: Oh Jeeze

* * *

Consciousness flickered back and forth, just out of my reach. I could tell that I was in a moving vehicle because of the way it jolted every now and then from the road it was driving on. Groaning out in pain from my head, I reached up and hissed as my hands came in contact with a large gash on the side of my forehead. I was in pain, confused and didn't know where I was.

I winced as I pushed myself up with slow movements, realizing my hands were bound in front of me and I tried to recall what had happened before I hit my head and blacked out. Just like that, my vision swam and I gasped as pain shot through my head along with images. Hiding and then running and then those people that I had just met. Even through my blurry vision, worry overcame that and with fright, I looked around, trying to see where exactly I was.

The moving area and the small confines told me that I was of course, in a car. The passing terrain seemed to be going too fast, for it passing by must quicker than the given speed limit, not like anyone paid attention to that anymore. My blue orbs ghosted over the car interior and then locked with the empty drivers seat. Heart stopping from the shock and fear, I let instinct take over before I could stop myself.

"Holy mother of pearl! I'm gonna die!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, only to reach higher altitudes with it when the car swerved to the left and then the right, almost like it was shocked that I spoke.

"Calm down squishy!" a voice said, which caused my heart to sputter again and look around the car to see if someone else was with me. Finding no one, panic became my utmost priority and my face drained of its color. Without thinking, I reached for the door handle, only to find it locked and not budging in the least. Trying the window, I found it start to open, only it stopped and went back up.

"What the hells going on?" I cried out as I moved away from the door and into the middle of the back seat.

"Well, we are taking you to our base, if you'd like to know…"

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped back trying not to let myself totally loose it. Everything became silent except for the wind pushing against the car as it moved after two others. Looking at the two in front, I found the truck and one of the Lamborghinis, telling me that I was at least with the people that I met last night, like that would be much help. I gripped the seat between my legs, seeing that my hands were bound and with each second that passed, my nails dug in deeper.

"Ow! Stop with the digging! That hurts ya know!" the voice shot at me. I jumped and tried to find where that voice was coming from, but to no avail.

"Look, I already introduced myself more or less. Its Sideswipe, or Sides. And you are Lilly." I sat there with wide eyes as I looked around even more. Panic was starting to set in again, but I tried my hardest to keep control on that.

"What are you? Where are you? Wait, are you one of those Alien Robots that fought in Mission City?" I blurted as I leaned forward with interest, only to recoil when the thought of him being one of the bad Robots crossed my mind.

"You could say that… but we are Autobots for short. We are currently working with NEST to get rid of the infection."

I brightened even more at that information and I smiled wide at the fact that he must be one of the good bots. Shifting my gaze toward the outside world, I looked at the large truck with curiosity. That man, Will, must be in there and must have been a human if there were only three vehicles. I just hope that I really was safe from anything horrible out there. Looking around, I didn't find my bag and I glowered as I realized that they must have took it from me just so I couldn't do anything if I got a hold of it. Rolling my eyes, I slouched down and stared at the ropes that were tied around my wrists. They were slowly rubbing the skin away and I could feel how raw they were becoming.

"Um…Sideswipe? Can you please take the ropes off?" I questioned as I refused to take my eyes off my bound wrists because I was shy all of a sudden. Sideswipe remained silent, yet something flickered in the front seat and looking up, I found the exact same twin that had saved me yesterday. Relief flooded me as he began to untie the ropes and once I was free, I snatched my hands away in an attempt to keep them from being bound if he was having second thoughts. Nodding at him in a silent attempt to say thanks, I then looked to the side and out the window.

"Um…why exactly did you capture me?" I mumbled while fiddling with my fingers. Again I was introduced with silence. Huff, I crossed my arms and continued to stare out the window.

"We picked up a blue 'dot' on our radar and it was continually getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. We were sent to find it and bring it back to base. There is nothing to fear, you shall not be harmed."

"Uh huh." I grumbled while rubbing the back of my head as he picked up speed. The person in the front seat then fizzled out of existence and I jumped in surprise at the sudden movement. It was then the radio came on and filled with static before someone's voice filled it.

"Sideswipe, come in."

I eyed the radio with interest and was surprised when, once again, Sideswipe's person flickered back into existence.

"Sides here."

"We have another Special on base," my heart stopped in horror at that information. If I was introduced to said Special, then they would no longer be able to live on. "and I would like to see your's once you arrive on base." I twitched at that. Whoever this was better not probe me with anything.

"Acknowledged. Sideswipe out."

The radio then turned off along with a disappearing form. I glared at the front seat, yet my loving side for cars peaked as I finally took in the fact that I was in a Lamborghini. My breath rushed out of me and not even asking if I could, I scrambled over the back seat and into the front, plopping down on the drivers seat.

"Hey!" Sideswipe cried as my shoes stepped on his interior. I rolled my eyes and put them on the floor of the car.

"Oh hush, my shoes are brand new and not even dirty." I snapped, already knowing what he was going to complain about. When nothing else was said, I smiled smugly as I guessed right. Leaning forward, I then placed my hands upon the steering wheel and let my fingers ghost over it. The shudder that rocked the car was not at all expected and I stared with shock written upon my face.

"Oh Primus, don't _do _that!" Sideswipe gasped as another shiver rocked the car and shifted the seat I was sitting in. Horror crossed my face as I realized what exactly my delicate touch had just done.

"Oh, Oh! I'm sorry!" I blurted, pulling my fingers back and right to my chest, trying to protect them if Sideswipe ended up mad at what I just did.

"The Frag Sides!" someone cried over the radio, making me jump and hit my elbow on the side of the door. Sides huffed and I was positive that he just rolled his eyes.

"It was the squishy, Sunny! It wasn't my fault!"

"Hey! I have a name you know!" I cried out as Sides blamed me. "Wait, what was my fault? I didn't mean

it! I didn't know gently touching a _steering wheel _could give you pleasure!" and my cheeks went bright red from what I had just said.

"Keep your hands to yourself Squishy!" Sunny snapped at me and I cringed as I pulled my arms and hands tighter against my body. I swear I didn't know what would happen if I so much as dragged a finger over the steering wheel. Its not like I did it intentionally.

"Wait, why do you even care Sunny?" I cried out while throwing my hands upon the steering wheel without thinking. Another shudder wracked the car and there was a loud rumble.

"Don't _call _me that!" Sunstreaker snarled while revving his engine even louder. Sideswipe grunted slightly and I snapped my hands back as I realized that I was touching again. Red seeped over my face and I couldn't help the heat rising up my neck.

"Sorry!"

"What the slag are you three doing?" A gruff voice interrupted our odd conversation.

"I really don't want to know." another voice stated, muffled on the other side and I instantly recognized it.

"Hey, you're that military guy! Will!"

A snort came from the radio along with a chuckle as I looked at it with a funny expression. Then the radio shut off. Silence surrounded us and then Sunstreaker pulled alongside us.

"Sideswipe and I are Spark Twins. We share a bond that no other bot does and in doing so, we feel what our twin does." he more or less growled out while making sure that I felt fear creep into my bones from his underlying threat in that growl. Trying to pull whoever's attention toward a different direction, I sputtered,

"Um, how much longer till we get to the base?"

I got no answer and I glowered at the yellow car in front of us with a little bit of hatred and yet, there was some sort of funny feeling growing in the pit of my stomach as I continued to eye the car. Sideswipe flickered next to me in the passengers seat and he gazed at me with amusement written in his eyes before a grin started taking its place.

"You know, by the way you're staring at my brother, as you humans put it, I think you might have a _crush _on him." he simply stated and I sputtered, spinning on him with large eyes that could not believe what I had just heard.

"Oh no, no, no!" I stuttered out, trying to make it clear that it was not true, but Sideswipe continued to look at me with a large grin upon his face.

"Do you also know Cybertronian Twins come as a package?"

I balked as I realized what he was saying and I almost died of embarrassment right then and there. He was simply saying that if Sunny and I, somehow through all odds and ends, ended up together, that I would also be dating his brother as well. Talk about an odd Threesome. I mentally cried while shrinking far down into the seat so the outside world could not see how red my face was. Sideswipe burst out laughing and I felt like I wanted to melt and sink into the cracks and crevices of the car just to get away.

* * *

Jason could feel the days getting shorter and shorter on how long he actually had to live. It was like he already knew he was not going to be around much longer. Sometimes he wished he could just run and hide from what was to happen, but every special knew that sooner or later they had to be taken away by the fully

developed one if they wished for the world to return to its peaceful state. He was currently trying to avoid all contact with living humans and had taken refuge in the medical bay, usually getting scolded by Ratchet when he refused to come out. Even if a wrench was chucked at him, Jason had found a small place where the bot could not get to and he had taken that space to escape the rage of said medic.

The medical bay doors opened and Sam and Mikaela walked in, searching for him.

"Jason, why don't you come out and hang with us?" Sam called while holding his girlfriends hand as he searched for the teen. Jason cringed and backed up further in his hideout, trying not to be seen by the two that had decided that they were his friends. All they would get was a broken heart once he was gone from this world.

At least Jason could actually say that he collected over twenty different specials with many abilities that he did not know of. Also, ever since he had hit that number ten mark, he was getting weaker and weaker with each new one added. He knew that, since he was not fully developed, that he could not accept the new specials without a consequence. His body was slowly failing on itself and his only hope was that the developed Special found him fast. He didn't want all his hard work to go to waste.

* * *

They were getting nowhere near close to solving this mystery. They had no idea on how this was ever going to end and it was getting worse with each new smarter Infected that appeared. If it was only that easy to find such a simple cure then they would be able to get rid of it all. Prowl huffed as his processor continued to scan over everything that they found out so far.

Each Infected had different black designs upon their bodies that seemed to connect with how they acted in real life. The gentle flowing lines were for those that were kind hearted and those with jagged and harsh ones were for criminals and so on. It actually had a wide range that left many surprised in how in-depth it actually went. There was still a lot more work to do to find even a simple difference in how they acted. If only they could work faster and come up with the cure to put an end to this horror.


	9. Move Along

**Disclaimer: only plot and OCC's are mine, nothing more.**

Chapter 8: Move Along

* * *

I don't know how long I was in Sideswipe's interior, but I knew that I needed to use the bathroom and eat something to stop my stomach from getting hungrier. Sighing heavily, I flinched as my stomach clenched and then growled loudly throughout the car. Sides swerved in surprise, scaring the shit out of me before he righted his mistake.

"Primus, _what _was that?" Sideswipe cried out while his holoform appeared next to me and began to search all over to try and find where that noise came from. I stared blankly at him and rolled my eyes as my stomach once again let out that loud grumble. Sideswipe then looked at me since I had not moved at all and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's my stomach…means I'm hungry and I also need to go."

I got a confused look from him and then his eyes brightened as he registered something within his brain, or whatever it was for his kind.

"I can get you food, but where is it that you need to go?" he asked with painfully obvious innocents. My cheeks heated and I looked out the window as I tried not to think of how I ended up with him of all people. If only I could be with Will and Ironhide, maybe they would understand.

"I need to go to the bathroom! Empty my bladder! However you Autobots say it." I blurted out, watching his eyes widen as he realized what I was now saying.

"Oh, ew!" he cried out while skidding to a halt and throwing open the drivers door and booting me out onto the ground . The Autobots in front of us also stopped and Will jumped out as I grumbled and picked myself up and dusted the dirt from my body.

"Humans are so gross!" Sideswipe stated while his alt form shifted from side to side. Sunstreaker snorted as he seemed to lean in a certain way that gave him an air of dignity.

"Told you so." Sunny snapped while glaring at me.

"Ya, fine, throw the Special out of the car and see where it gets you!" I snapped while storming off into the woods that were actually pretty close. Will went to bolt after my storming off form when Sideswipe transformed and grabbed him and shook his helm.

"Are you insane! The femme needs to lubricate!"

Will took a second to realize what the twin was saying and he burst out laughing. He just couldn't understand as to why the twins freaked out about something that all humans do. Sideswipe glowered and vented as he finally put down Will after Ironhide sent a warning growl.

I came back to the group when I was done finishing my business, yet when I looked at the group before me, I almost fell down laughing. They all looked so awkward sitting there together. Will then entered the Topkick cab and came out with a package of different sorts of foods and drinks. My eyes lit up and I quickly attacked the package, taking what I wanted and headed for the red bot.

"Oh, no way! I am not having squishy food inside my interior." the red bot stated while backing away with each step that I actually took. Frustrated with him, I set the food down on Ironhide and turned on the red car with fire in my eyes.

"You more or less kidnapped me, you think I'm just going to be a perfectly well behaved prisoner and you go off calling me a squishy! Now listen here Sideswipe, I'll be out of your hair as soon as we get to base, so deal with me until then!" I snapped while snatching my food and drink up and tugging his door open and settling myself down inside.

The car didn't move and I then stomped my foot to get his attention before the radio burst full of life with static.

"But I don't have hair…"

I let my head slam back against the headrest a couple of times before just releasing a breath and opening the food that had been handed to me. Obviously these bots were not well adapted to human figure of speech.

I had fallen asleep at some point and when I awoke, I found that we were pulled off to the side of the road and everything was dark. Furrowing my brows, I then sat up and looked around, finding Sunstreaker next to us and Ironhide in front. A light was on inside his cab and I assumed it was Will that had the light on. Groaning, I rolled my head back and forth, finding out that I had slept in an uncomfortable position for it was stiff. Stretching, I then chucked off my shoes and climbed into the back seat, which actually would fit my whole body, only being slightly squished and not cramped. Moving about, the car shivered slightly and I watched as the lights in the car came on dimly before going back out.

"Why are you moving so much?" Sideswipe questioned with a grouchy voice. Not wanting to deal with his temper or attitude as of right now because I wanted sleep, I ran my hand in a soothing gesture upon his seat and he vented softly before going silent once again. If it was this easy to put him to sleep, then maybe I should do it more often. Rolling my eyes, I allowed myself to start to fade into blackness when something in my chest throbbed. Bolting up with surprise and waking Sides up with my sudden movement, I quickly yanked the car door open and got out, looking around. Again I felt that throbbing feeling and bolting around Sides, I opened the drivers door and pulled out my sneakers, stumbling to pull them on.

"Hey, Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sideswipe called out, waking everyone else up in the process. I glanced back and then started to jog toward the open field that was not that far in front of us. Will stumbled out of the car and began to follow me, but I only had one thing on my mind and it was to get out into the field. When I finally stopped, Will pulled up next to me with his gun out and loaded. Movement came from the woods that was connected to the field and we both watched as three people came from the bushes. I sucked in a sharp breath when I spotted each ones eyes and realized that they were Specials. They looked at me in surprise and relief for some reason.

There was a woman, holding her daughter and her husband, well, so it seemed. Each had half an electric blue eye. The woman smiled lightly while the husband gave me a nod.

"About time little one." he grumbled while pulling his wife and daughter closer to him. Will watched, not understanding what was happening as I stepped forward slightly.

"Please, use our powers for good." the woman mumbled with a bright smile taking over her lips. "It our time to move on now."

The three bots and Will watched as both the family and I stepped closer together and with a blinding light, they burst an formed into orbs of electric blue, stunning everyone with their beauty. Taking another step, I screamed in pain as three orbs fought with one another to find a way into my very being, but once it was over, I felt like another part of me had somehow returned.

"Well…that was interesting." Will muttered while scratching his head and heading back for Ironhide while I just stood there with a hand over my heart. The woman had said they had powers, now I just needed to focus and find them. Sitting in the tall grass, I then allowed myself to relax and attempt to zone out on the world around me. As my eyes drooped and I fell into a Zen, I felt like my spirit was being taken away and brought someplace else.

"Arise Femme." a deep voice spoke, causing my body to jolt and my eyes to snap open. I was startled at the large robot before me and I quickly scrambled to my feet and bowed. A chuckle left his lip components and I bowed even lower to make it clear that I was giving him the respect that he needed.

"No need to bow before me Femme, or also known as Lilly."

I gasped and stood straight up, gazing at the large bot before me. He was mostly in the shadows so I couldn't make out what he truly looked like, but his bright blue optics assured me that he was someone to trust.

"And may I know who you are?" I questioned while gazing at him with bright blue eyes that wanted answers. The mech laughed at my curiosity and shook his head.

"As you humans put it, Curiosity kills the cat."

I grinned impishly and shrugged my shoulders as he gazed at me with amusement before getting a serious face.

"Lilly Wolf, you have a quest to fulfill. Each Special that you collect is a piece of the All Spark. It is what brought life to us Cybertronian's. You are our new found hope to bringing life back to our Species. It is your destiny to fulfill this and bring an end to this madness on your planet. Slowly, your body will adapt to the All Spark and you will become one of us. That is the sacrifice that you must make, to get rid of your human ties and become one of us to fix the All Spark."

"But…My family? Will I be accepted? What if…"

"Lilly, it is your Destiny to fulfill no matter what. Your family will be fine. You will be accepted and loved. Just open your spark and believe."

I nodded as the world began to fade and I came crashing back down and into my body with a harsh thrust. Sitting up painfully, I found Sideswipe looking at me with surprise that something had actually worked.

"What did you do?" I questioned while looking myself over and found nothing that looked wrong or out of place. Sideswipe shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I actually didn't do anything. I was about to tip you over, but you woke up before I could even attempt it."

"I'm not a god damned tea pot!"

"Whoever said anything about this _tea pot_!" Sideswipe babbled, not understanding in the least what I probably was talking about. I snorted and then headed for the road once again.

"I'm tired and I want some real sleep." I mumbled while Sideswipe transformed down and opened his car door for me. Diving into the back, I curled up and sighed as I let my hand stroke over the soft seat lightly before letting myself fall into a blissful sleep. It was early morning that I woke up to find that we were once again on the move and I groaned at the stiff feeling in my back.

"Sleeping in a car is so uncomfortable." I murmured while wiping my eyes free of sleep and yawning. Tears formed at the edges of my eyes and slipped down my cheeks as I continued to yawn and when I was done, moved to the front and into the drivers seat.

"You are leaking…" Sides stated while I wiped the tears from my eyes and face. I rolled my orbs and hit the dash playfully.

"Its called crying, or Tears." I stated like I was a dictionary, which had me scowling at that fact.

"Then why are you crying?"

I just wanted to curl up in a bed and fall asleep. Even a tree was more comfortable than in here for some reason. Sighing, I leaned the drivers seat back and curled up on my side.

"I am not. When humans yawn after waking up, our eyes water up and tears slip out. There is nothing wrong with that."

Everything went silent and I felt myself starting to drift between the realm of sleep and the one awake. I was brutally jolted back out of that state when Sides purposefully hit a bump and chuckled at my flailing self. Grumbling and kicking the dash, I fixed myself and stared with blank eyes.

"How long until we get there?" I questioned while looking at my nails. Sides remained quiet for a couple of seconds as I picked dirt from beneath my nails.

"Late afternoon."

* * *

Megatron growled low in his throat while watching his Decepticons move about the area. He had a feeling that the Autobots were up to something and he did not like it. Whatever they were doing, he had to plan to interrupt and demolish. A scream brought Megatron back and he watched as Starscream chased after an Infected squishy and grabbed it.

The thing wailed and tried biting the mech that had grabbed him. Megatron sneered at the creature as it snarled and hissed before attempting to bite again. Starscream shook the creature and then tightened his hold until it burst within his hand.

It was disgusting that squishes had fallen this low upon the food chain.

"Starscream!" Megatron hollered while glaring at the mech who was now cleaning his hand of blood and guts. The bot looked up and bowed.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"You are to find out what Optimus Prime is up to. I want to know what they are planning."

Starscream bowed again and then transformed before taking off into the air. Megatron watched him go and he sneered as soon as the mech disappeared from sight.

"Do not fail me." he growled while going back to watching Decepticons mull around and do nothing but torture those infected that they found.


	10. Assigned Charge

**Disclaimer: I own plot and my ooc's, nothing more.**

Enjoy and review.

Chapter 9: Assigned Charge

* * *

To say that I wasn't afraid would be an understatement. I was beyond afraid that these robots would hate me, not accept me, or just use me because of being a Special. Sideswipe, who had kicked me out of his car, was standing next to me on wheels. I was intimidated by his size and height, but I shoved that aside, more worried about myself than that. My whole body froze up when a large Peterbilt 379 Semi pulled out of a large building and I willed myself to stand still, not wanting to seem like a chicken in front of everyone that looked like they were already use to this.

I was amazed by the blue and red paint job, but what had my mouth falling open was the fact that once he transformed, he was taller than all the bots there. Kneeling down in front of me, I tried not to flinch.

"Are you Lilly Wolf? I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. It is a pleasure in meeting you youngling."

Did I say that I had a speech impediment? Not really, but with just his presence, I felt like I couldn't utter a single sound from my lips. Running my parched tongue across my lips, I tried to come up with something to say, but nothing crossed my mind. It was one of those days where I was speechless, well, just currently. Will slightly caught my eye, for he had hopped out of Ironhide and was currently talking to one of his buddies that stood back with the other humans. Finally, I was able to get my mind to work and I just blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Jeeze you're big…" it took me mere seconds to realize that it could be taken in different terms and my cheeks went red before blazing when only the humans started laughing. Obviously the Autobots had not been introduced to letting your minds drop into the gutter. I looked into Optimus' eyes, or whatever they were called and watched as they dimmed and to my horror, the area where his lips were, twitched upwards.

"I would like you to come with me so we can talk about what has happened to your world." Optimus stated while holding out his hand. I looked at it and then up at him before back down. Hesitantly I stepped within his palm and grasped his fingers that were close to me just so I wouldn't fall. With that, he lifted me off the ground and began walking toward a large building that was a perfect size for the Autobots.

"Our Chief Medical Officer shall be joining us to converse and I believe he would like you to meet another Special."

Panic swept through me. I forgot all about that other Special and I didn't want him or her being taken away from life if they were not ready to just give it up yet.

"Wait! No, don't bring the other Special, trust me! I will tell you what we Specials are, just don't bring that other one near me yet." I cried out while gripping tighter on my hold, realizing that the metal I was sitting in was actually warmer than I would think. Optimus seemed surprised by my frantic cry and shuttered his optics before bowing his head to respect my wishes. I watched as we came to a large door and it swished open, revealing a large office room for the Leader of Autobots and not us small humans. Once inside, he set me upon the large desk and sat within a chair that made him look sort of, shall I say, dorky?

Then again, Autobots on planet earth were a large species and the only ones we are truly use to seeing sitting at a desk are us mini creatures. The door opened again and a yellow bot with red lines came in, looking kind of grumpy. He blinked at my form standing upon the desk and he sighed before acknowledging Optimus and then I.

"I am Ratchet, CMO of the Autobots." He stated while I couldn't help saying the cheesy line that came across the front of my mind.

"Hey, what's up Doc? I'm Lilly Wolf."

I actually snorted when Ratchet looked up when I said that, looking baffled before pushing it aside and focusing his gaze back on me. I coughed awkwardly into my hand and then started to fidget in my spot underneath their gazes. Truthfully, I looked like an ant compared to them. Brushing that off, I then closed my eyes and hummed slightly, trying to calm down my nerves and put together my thoughts.

"Everyone knows that something happened to cause this outbreak." I started, keeping my eyes closed and breathing calmly through my nose. "There were people who got sick and were unable to fight it. They perished. Then there were those that fought it, but lost, becoming those known as Infected. The Immune, their name simplifies it for us. And last, there are the Specials. They are those that fought the outbreak and won."

"You know the basics of this outbreak, but I guarantee that you do not know anything in depth." Ratchet commented when my eyes finally opened to look at them. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Like what? That it had to do something with your kind, I can tell you that! It was something alien that our bodies did not take kindly to!"

"Enough!"

Both the CMO bot and I shut our mouths before we started fighting it out right then and there. Optimus vented and let a small frown take over his lips. This was going to be harder to get through than any of us thought.

"Lilly, in our battle against Megatron, the Leader of the Decepticons, the All Spark was destroyed. None of us would have thought it possible that it would explode and activate this kind of outbreak. It never crossed our processors."

Once Optimus mentioned the All Spark, my eyes lit up and I stood on my tip toes while grinning widely at him. I could tell confusion swept over both of the bots and I would have smiled even wider if it were possible.

"The All Spark! That's what that bot said in my dream! He told me that all the Specials were a part of the All Spark."

Both fell silent at my statement and I took that as a queue to keep talking, "He said that I was the one to complete this task and more or less unite the All Spark once again."

Finally there seemed to be life within the two and I watched as they seemed in utter shock at what I had just said. Hopefully I didn't do anything to put me on their bad side. I would prefer to live another day or if possible, longer.

"Are you saying a _Prime _spoke with you and told you what to do?" Ratchet questioned while looking at my form. I nodded, feeling it right to actually agree on what he said. It felt like it was right in my opinion at least.

"I am to find all Specials and collect them." I stated while finally taking a seat upon the large desk. I didn't know how long it would be until I actually went somewhere so might as well make myself comfortable.

"Collect them? How is it possible to collect something that is alive?" Ratchet questioned while his optic's dimmed. I found that I had worded my sentence wrong and sighed.

"I…don't know why it happens but-"

I was interrupted as the doors opened and we all turned to look at who entered the room. Upon seeing that it wasn't a bot, I scowled and moved to the edge of the desk to look down on the floor. My breath caught in my throat as I found a male standing there, older than I with sandy brownish hair. Our eyes locked and I felt like it was going to be my fault if he suddenly burst into a bright ball of light. His right eye was fully blue while I could see flecks in his left green one. Fear gripped at me and I shook my head as he took a step further into the room. He then turned his full attention onto me and he began walking with a purpose, in my direction.

"Stop him!" I screeched, trying to save him for now.

Ratchet instantly picked him up and held him at a distance while the man struggled in the Doc's hold. It was painful to witness the man thrashing around and when he finally calmed down enough for Ratchet to set him in his hand.

"Lilly, we would like you to meet Jason Kazvin, a special like you."

"Are you insane-" I tried to speak, but was interrupted once again as Jason snapped right back at me.

"No! Do you realize just _what_ you are? Do you! You're the most _developed _special in the world! It's my time to go and you have to deal with it. I've spent too much time collecting others and I'm slowly _dying_ because my body can not handle their power like your's can!"

Tears erupted from my eyes and trailed down my cheeks as I bent my head down, covering my face with my hair. The Autobots had fallen silent, listening to us as we barked at each other.

"Do you know what its going…to do to me? With each…new special, my body is changing to accept the new substance! I'm turning into one of _them_!" I snapped while pointing at Ratchet, who looked slightly offended, but he didn't say anything, for he could tell I was frightened at the possibility of not being what I am and have always been.

Jason looked taken aback by my sudden shout. He didn't know that that would happen.

"I just thought…."

"You thought what? That once every special was collected, that everything would be fine? No consequences for the holder? Think again!"

Everyone fell completely still. It was this new information that I had blurted out that surprised them all. I was turning into one of them. Yet, I was the most distraught for I finally emitted it and accepted the fact that I was no longer going to be who I am.

"Just…let me merge…Please. I've collected a lot of Specials and I don't know how long my body can last." Jason said, sounding desperate to get me to realize just how important each of his finds were. I looked at him, locking eyes and found them pleading silently with me. Finally I let my shoulders drop and nodded my head slightly.

"Ratchet…thanks for trying to get everyone to befriend me." Jason mumbled. "Please set me upon the desk."

I could tell that both bots were confused, not knowing just what happens when a stronger Special and a weaker Special were in the same room. Ratchet came forward and let Jason down upon the desk. We noticed that nothing happened so far, yet, for some reason, I could just _hear _the whispering words of those he collected. They surrounded him like a second skin and I shivered as we both moved closer.

As soon as we were a foot away from one another, Jason smiled and held out his hand, waiting for me to make a move. Looking at his hand, and then to his smiling face that held pain, I finally grabbed hold of his hand, tightening my grasp.

"Thank you." he whispered before we were all blinded by a bright light. I wanted to scream, and I did. Just how many Specials had he collected? With each new part being added to me, I cried out even harsher. I could hear shouting around me and the door opening, but all I could register was the pain and bright lights flashing in my vision. With each new being added to my body, I could hear whispers seeping from them. There were those that would thank me, then others that would curse and spit insults. Not every soul was happy to be taken away, but I could hear in their own ways that they knew this was to save our world. Finally, I felt Jason brush against my mind and I couldn't help the small tear trailing down my cheek.

"Save us and our world."

He then joined the others, silenced from my range of hearing, no longer separate, but combined as one.

I fell to my knees when the process was over, shaking from head to toe with fatigue. Looking up, I noticed Ratchet and Optimus looking at me with conflicting emotions while I then spotted another bot out of the corner of my eye. Turning my attention toward the one near the door, I surprisingly found Sunstreaker. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to stand up, only to fall back down upon my knees. I could _feel _the changes taking place. They were more swifter, having taken in too many bodies that held the All Spark energy. Shivering more violently, I glared at the desk, which my hands were spread on top of. I was determined to get to my feet and no one was going to stop me, not even myself.

Pushing myself up with determination, I then stumbled upon weak limbs, my knees about ready to collapse.

"Lilly, I would advise taking it slow. I would assume that that was your way of _collecting _Specials." Ratchet finally interrupted as I got my legs steady underneath me. I nodded, not taking my eyes off my feet.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on you."

"Nuh-uh! I ain't being your guinea pig. Sorry Doc, but no can do." I snapped, looking up at Ratchet, only to loose my balance right after that. I fell back on to the desk and I heard Sunstreaker snort near the door. Optimus shifted, letting the gears in his processor work for him while he thought of something. He then turned toward Sunstreaker, who stiffened under his leaders gaze.

"Sunstreaker, Lilly will be your charge while she is staying here."

Everything fell silent as Sunstreaker snapped his gaze right to me. Disgust and anger were his main emotions and I shrunk under his gaze.

"But she's a squishy!" he growled while swinging his gaze to meet with Optimus. "Why do I have to watch something so disgusting?"

"Sunstreaker!" Optimus stated, raising his voice so that the bot would whining in a sense. "Lilly Wolf is your charge, it is final."

Sunstreaker snapped his attention right to me again and he tightened his servos into fists before storming out of the room. I could tell that he hated me for some odd reason, being a squishy and all.

"Ratchet, take Lilly and do a check-up."

"What!" I cried out, being picked up by the Doc bot and carried out of the room while struggling in his hold. I was not going to be a guinea pig!

"Put me down! Now! I am a living, breathing _human,_ able to think and feel! Not something that can be probed at."

"Calm down Lilly, its just a check-up for now. We can not have you getting sick or causing others to get sick." I huffed and let him continue down a long hall, dreading what this Check-up entailed.


	11. Spreading

**Disclaimer:** I own plot and OOC's nothing else

Enjoy and Please, please review. No flamers.

Chapter 10: Spreading

Warning: Sunstreaker gets a little mean with his charge...(can't blame him, he hates squishies...)

Also, thank you to SaneFangirl for your suggestions.

* * *

I was not happy in the least. If I had known that I was going to be pricked with needles and then jabbed at with other medical tools, then I would have launched myself right out of Ratchet's hand.

"_Ouch_! Put that thing down!" I cried, tugging my arm away from yet another needle that was filled with some sort of liquid. Ratchet glared at me and I stuck my tongue out, receiving a slap to the back of the head. Luckily he saw fit to use his holoform. He had taken the age of about forty and he had blonde hair and glasses that he pushed up every so often. I had picked up right away on that quirk of his. Blue eyes were behind those lenses and he wore a white lab coat that doctors used along with tan pants and scrubs over his shoes.

"You will sit still and allow me to finish with your check-up."

"But this is not a check-up!" I whined while flailing my arm around, trying to keep it out of his reach as he pulled out yet another needle. I felt tears fill my eyes as I glared at that pointy object. I hated them and it was already bad enough that three had made their way into my arms. He had said something about vaccinations, but I didn't trust him. I mean, I was new to this place, to his species and everything that happened so far. I felt my brain was on overload right now, just needing to slip into a deep sleep to help me with the stress that was slowly building up.

Grabbing my arm that I was trying to get away from him, he then pricked it and I howled in pain. I didn't stop my foot from slamming into the metal cabinets, making a load sound. The bed I was sitting on was actually like those in the check-up rooms at ones pediatricians. Hence why it had metal cabinets. Ratchet didn't seem happy with my way of showing my displeasure and pain and glared at me.

I gasped as he then pulled out another one, from out of no where might I add. Not caring what the consequences were, I lunged off the bed, happy that it was normal size for humans, and I ran. Ratchet seemed dumbfounded, but quickly came back and started to run after me.

"Don't go in there!"

Too late. I slammed open a human sized door that was in the back of the med bay and continued on into the room. I came to a skidding halt when a large bot could be seen and I looked up at him before flinching from sudden screeching and howling. Whipping around with fright, for I knew what the sounds came from, I spotted a male and female infected within a cage.

The male began to foam at the mouth and his eyes narrowed into slits as he realized what had just walked into the room. Shit.

He attacked the bars of the cage, not caring for anything else as he threw himself around just to try and get through to get me.

"Ratchet…I have not seen this infected male act like so. I would only assume that it is the female special the twins and Ironhide brought in."

Ratchet's holoform appeared next to me and nodded his head. The Autobot before me turned my way and nodded his head to acknowledge me.

"Good evening Lilly Wolf. My designation is Prowl, Strategist and Analyst of the Autobots. I am helping Ratchet with trying to find a way to fix the Infected."

"G-good evening." I stuttered while giving a slight bow to show him respect. If I was going to become one of them, then I know that I had to respect my superiors. Maybe not so much the Doc bot though. With him continuously sticking needles in my arms, I might find myself hating him even more.

Ratchet then tugged my arm, pulling me back out of the room I had ran into. I took one last glance at the infected male, who was still going crazy and then turned away as I lost sight of him. Ratchet then closed the door and locked it, seeing that the humans couldn't use the Autobot doors. Just as Ratchet turned around, he snagged my arm and sunk the needle into one of its veins.

"Bitch!" I hissed as I squirmed and watched him release the liquid within the needle into my arm. How I didn't see that one coming, I would never know. I glared at Ratchet as his holoform disappeared and his robotic form began to transform.

"You are all set with you shots. Do you have any medical history?"

I waved him off, not wanting to talk about anything as of right now. One thing for sure was that I would have to tell him sooner or later. Yet, truthfully, I don't think I was ready to talk about it. As a child, my life was hard and as I got older, the harder it became.

Ratchet huffed and watched me walk out of the room. I could tell that he was reigning in his anger, but at some point, he was going to take it out on me for acting like I was. Once I walked out of the med bay, I looked on with surprise, seeing Sunstreaker leaning against the wall with a glower on his face. It was obvious that he hated my guts and he didn't want to be assigned a charge. I set a glare right back at him and turned, storming down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going squishy?" Sunstreaker snapped while following right behind me, not being too careful where he stepped.

"Watch it! And its none of your damned business." I snapped while walking even faster. Sunstreaker stepped right over me and halted in front of me, causing my body to slam into the back of his foot and heel before falling backwards and onto the ground. Before I could even react to his bold move, he picked me up by my shirt and dangled me in front of his Optics.

"Put me down! I am not a toy!" I sputtered as I started to spin the opposite direction of him, seeing that my weight was spinning me in a different direction by the way Sunstreaker held my shirt.

"I can rearrange that." Sunstreaker simply stated, letting go of my shirt. A scream ripped through my throat as gravity took over and pulled me toward the ground. Just before I hit the ground, Sunstreaker caught me by the shirt again and pulled me back up.

"I swear-" and he did the same process over again. I wanted to cry, to curl up in a bed and just let myself ball. What did I do to deserve his hatred. I wanted to go home, for all of this to just somehow disappear and have never happened. Why was it me that was chosen? Why did I have to deal with all this crazy stuff?

"Sunny!" a voice cried. Looking over, being upside down this time since Sunstreaker caught me by the foot, I spotted Sideswipe with an accusing glare.

"The squishy had it coming!" Sunstreaker tried to defend.

"Put me down you…you oversized…-" I couldn't think of anything as a hiccup interrupted me and I began crying. Both seemed startled and they began to panic. Sideswipe quickly, but gently took me from his brother and began looking me over, trying to find something that was wrong.

"What do we do? You broke it!" Sideswipe accused while holding my crying form out to his twin. Sunstreaker backed away as to say he wasn't touching me, but Sideswipe glared.

"It's your Charge! Fix her before the Hatchet finds out we broke her!"

Sunstreaker growled and grasped me, stalking in a different direction with Sideswipe following us. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I allowed myself this time to just let out everything that was happening. The stress, the hurt, the need to just curl up and sleep the rest of my life away. A door opened and closed, yet I didn't pay attention for I was still crying. I buried my face into my hands, letting my long black hair that was usually pulled back, slide down and around my buried face. I was then roughly set down upon something and a snort came from the bot above me.

"Cease those annoying sounds that you are making and your leaking, squishy!" Sunstreaker snapped. I felt anger boiling under my skin and I snapped out of my sobbing to glare at him with watery eyes. Standing up, I gathered my nerves and hissed at him.

"I get it! You hate me for being a human, for being your charge! But I have a god damned name! Its Lilly Angela Wolf, get it right! I'm going to be one of your kind sooner or later, I don't want your bullshit when I already have enough to deal with."

I could tell that Sunstreaker was pissed and that Sideswipe was surprised by my outburst, but then he grinned while patting Sunstreaker on the back.

"You got your hands full, bro." he simply stated, leaving the two of us to feud with one another.

"Listen Sunny-"

"Don't _call_ me that!" he spat while slamming his fist down right next to me. I flinched and inched away from the dent that he made. Hopefully I wouldn't be under that fist sooner or later.

"_Shut Up!" _I snapped, screaming it loudly just to get through his thick processor. "I don't give a damn what I am to you! I want respect and if I get it, then you get it! We are stuck in this position no matter what we want. Have you, at all, thought about someone else's well being than just your own? You selfish Narcissist!"

I then spun, not waiting for his response and my eyes landed on a small space between two items that I could fit into. Not even thinking, I walked away and crawled into the space, making sure that I turned and flipped Sunstreaker off before disappearing into the small hiding area I had found. I could tell that Sunstreaker was still in the room, but I didn't care. I just let every emotion pour out of my body through thick sobs with tears flowing down.

I couldn't help it, everything in my life was messed up. I didn't want to continue on like this.

* * *

Starscream stared in horror with what lay before him. He had come back to inform Megatron that the Autobots were trying to figure out how to fix the Infected, only to come upon dozens of Infected beings held within cages.

What exactly did he miss?

"Starscream, you have returned." Megatron stated, stepping over cages upon cages of those vial things. Starscream allowed his optics to land upon his lord and he bowed before coming back up.

"It seems that Ratchet is attempting to find a way to cure the Infected." he said while letting his gaze rest upon those metal bars. Megatron's smile was feral as he looked down at the Infected, yet it quickly disappeared as disgust and something else flashed within his optics.

"It seems that through squishing these disgusting creatures, that their Infection is not only exposed to the air, but also transferable through contact. Even with Cybertronian's." Megatron snarled while kicking one of the cages away and listening to the creature screech as it went tumbling.

Starscream froze as he let the information process through his mind. Cybertronian's were in danger? That seemed impossible. Was he infected from the one that he had killed? He definitely hoped not.

"My Lord, who has the infection?" Starscream questioned, worried that it might be someone from his Trine. Megatron snarled while cuffing Starscream upon the head. It might have been him that led the process of bringing him back to life, but Starscream was never going to get anything for his supposed help.

"Barricade is the only one right now. We have quarantined him in one of the cages as well. Scalpel dares not touch him either."

Starscream shuttered his optics while thinking of what to do. He had already thought about finding out how to cure the Infected, but if he was at risk, so were the Autobots. It was then his optics narrowed. Why should he be concerned about the Autobots? Yet, he couldn't help it. Even if they had been warring for so long, they had a threat to their entire species that could possibly wipe them all out.

It would be treason to tell them, but if it saved their own species, then maybe it would be worth it. He was sick of Megatron anyways, seeing that they were not getting anywhere in this war. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and Starscream debated on it. He was crazy to try, but it would help if they could find a cure.

"My Lord, if I may suggest, I would like to take Barricade and quarantine us both so I can find a cure."

Megatron seemed thoughtful, and snarled before turning his back on Starscream. He was against it, but if Starscream could find a cure, then they would all be safe, even himself.

"You are to take Barricade and as many Infected as you need. Only internal communications from that point on will be allowed until you find a cure."

"Understood." Starscream stated while bowing once more and going to search for his Trine and try to convince them of what he planned to do. If he was insane, then this was going to prove it.

* * *

Bumblebee warbled as he looked down upon his charges. Sam and Mikaela were in a heated debate about something and it worried him. It was when Judy, Sam's mom, interrupted them with a wide smile upon her face.

"A lovers quarrel? Don't worry Sam, we girls love gifts after fights to make us feel better!"

Mikaela smiled lightly and Sam groaned as his mother started fawning over his girlfriend once again. She always told him that she was so damned beautiful and Mikaela knew it. Judy just loved her. The woman would probably go to hell and back if she just asked her to.

Judy then sobered and looked at Sam with sad eyes.

"Your father has come down with the flu."

Instantly, almost like a bomb was set off, Sam was out of the room with Mikaela right at his heels. He hoped, he prayed that it was just the flu. Bumblebee also followed in his holoform with worry evident in his eyes. He really hoped nothing happened to the Witwicky family, for he, in a sense, was their guardian. Even if it was just their son he was watching out for, it was a given that he also protect his charges loved ones.


	12. Odd Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: **I Own only plot and My OOC's, nothing more.

Enjoy and hope for pleasant reviews, thank you.** No flamers**

Chapter 11: Odd Turn of Events

* * *

I didn't know how long I actually stayed within my crawl space, but I had passed out in there from crying, only to wake up from my legs cramping. I could hear voices and I scowled while crawling to the opening, making sure to stay out of eye sight. What surprised me, was that I found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in a heated argument. I didn't know about what, but it looked like Sunstreaker was beyond pissed.

"You have to get her out of there! Its been two days already!" Sideswipe finally spoke loud enough for me to hear. I blinked with surprise written upon my face. I had been out for two days already? Was I exhausted, or did it have to do with my body adapting?

My eyes scanned the two before me and I scowled slightly when I noticed Sunstreaker scoff.

"It's the squishie's fault for not wanting to come out!

Something inside of my chest tightened at the fact that he hated me so much. Just my mere existence and he already looked down upon me. It was the growl from my stomach that had me forgetting the two in front of me. I was hungry and I wanted food. I mean, two days and I was starving. The twins can wait, not my stomach.

Crawling out into the open, I stood up and winced from the stiff pain in my back and legs. Stretching, I sighed as air popped out of my sockets and released some of the tension that had built up. Both twins fell silent as they realized that they had an audience as of right now. I looked away from them and then down at the floor. I didn't realize how high I had been placed up from the ground.

Yet, my stubborn side kicked in and I sneered at the ground and the height. I was getting down myself, even if it took forever. I didn't need their help, I was an Adult. I rolled my eyes while mentally hitting myself. I sounded so much like a child right there. Looking around, I searched for a place that would make it easier for getting down and blinked when I spotted a chain hanging from a wall, down to the floor. Was it me, or was that conveniently put there?

Walking over to it, I knelt down and reached my hand out for the chain. When my fingers brushed the metal links, I reached even further and smiled when I had a hold of one. Fixing my position, I took a deep breath, refusing to look at the ground, and launched myself onto the link. A gasp left my lips when I tightened my hold and gravity took over. Finding a foot hold, I sighed and began to make my way down to the floor. It seemed like forever passed by, but when I finally reached the bottom, I smiled wide, feeling that accomplished feeling washing over me.

Without even glancing at the two, I stalked pass them and out the room, determined to find some sort of food. As I walked down the hall, I could hear footsteps behind me and glancing back, I came to a full stop when my eyes landed on a yellow Mech.

"Sunstreaker…" I mumbled, before turning back around and walking slightly faster. Sunstreaker didn't reply to me, but kept following with a brooding mood creeping along side him. When I finally crossed a human doorway, I peeked in and let my eyes widen at the amount of people that filled the room. Food littered the tables and others stood, making sandwiches for themselves upon the counters. Just the smell made my stomach ache with hunger.

As I walked into the room, I cringed as everyone fell silent. Awkwardly waving at everyone, I then headed for the refrigerator. Once I pulled out sandwich items and proceeded in making my lunch, I turned as I took a bite, only to stop short at the two people before me.

"I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend, Mikaela." a boy, older than me by maybe a year or two, stood with his hand held out for me to shake. Glancing between the two, I seemed to question on exactly how he got such a girl to be his. Shaking that out of my mind, I hesitantly smiled around my sandwich and shook his hand before turning to Mikaela to greet her also.

"I'm Lilly Wolf…If you didn't already know…" I got out after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Yah, we kinda already knew that…With Sunstreaker flipping out about having a charge." Mikaela stated, yet she slightly flinched when my eyes flashed with sadness.

"Can we…-" I started to say before being interrupted.

"Not talk about it? Ya." Mikaela finished, already seeming to read right through me. I smiled slightly, already starting to like her, yet I was still iffy. Would she like me when she realized I wasn't staying human?

"Anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to meet our guardian, Bumblebee." Sam cut in, trying to get me more friendlier. I then nodded, seeing that I had nothing better to do. After finishing my food, I followed the couple out of the human café and made our way to a large open hanger. It was then my eyes fell upon a yellow camaro with black racing stripes.

"So, Bumblebee, meet Lilly. Lilly, this is Bee." Sam introduced us once we were all standing in front of the car. I gasped as parts started to pull apart and I shivered as that odd feeling filled my body. It still surprised me that they were actually something else and not just a car. Once he was fully transformed, he warbled his greeting and held out a finger for me to take.

"His vocal's have been damaged and are still being fixed." Mikaela simplified while smiled widely at the bot before us. I nodded and ran my hand across his outstretched finger with a small smile. Truthfully, I think I could end up liking Bee better than a lot of the bots here, even though I have yet to meet most of them.

"Sammy! There you are!" a female voice shouted. Looking over, I found an elder woman with her arms out wide and a large smile adorning her face.

"Sam's mother." Mikaela whispered from behind her hand. I nodded and watched as Sam's mother embraced him in a tight hug. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. He still had his parents while I only had my grandparents, but then again, I really didn't have them anymore.

His mother then noticed me and walked over to me before pulling me into a hug.

"It's nice to see that we have another to add to our group." she stated. My eyes really watered at that and I smiled through my watery eyes. "I'm Judy by the way and you must be Lilly. Sam and Mikaela will be glad there is another teen to hang out with."

Judy pulled away and smiled even brighter. "Sam, your father is doing alright. It was just a stomach bug after Ratchet gave him a checkup."

I could see Sam and Mikaela both sag their shoulders in relief. I then assumed that they had thought that they were loosing him to the Infection. Thinking it best to go back to being secluded once more, I mumbled goodbyes and walked out of the room. Heading in a random direction to just roam for a bit, I started to space when a sound hit my eardrums.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked around and spotted nothing but me and an empty hallway. It was creepy to begin with, but I just sucked it up and continued on my way. I felt so, out of place here. The humans had family and the Mechs also had companions. I was the one who really didn't have anyone. Ya, maybe I made some friends, but that's not the same as someone that loves you and is close to you.

Another sound reached my ears and I swiveled my head around, looking for the source. Nothing came into my line of sight, which was odd.

Turning a corner, I gasped out loud as my eyes landed on something that I, at first, didn't understand.

"Prowl?" I questioned as I began to make my way to the bot that was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall. His optics were powered down and he seemed to be out. What was wrong with him?

Looking around, my eyes then fell upon a cage with an open door, but I dismissed it as I climbed up Prowls leg and began to ascend his form to get to his head. Finally reaching his shoulder, I moved to his head and tapped on his cheek plating. When I got no response, I began to panic in a way.

"Prowl! Oh, please be okay! What do I do…w-"

I was cut off by that odd sound again. Looking around from my perch on the mechs shoulder, I finally spotted what was making that sound and horror seemed to shoot through me as I realized it was looking right at me. My eyes shot to the open cage and then back to what had me starting to hyperventilate.

The Infected male that Prowl had in the cage, had escaped and was standing near the Mechs ankle. I watched in slow motion as it snarled at me and began to clamber up the Mech to get to my form. Almost like everything was sped back up, I was slammed into my own body once more and I let a shout slip past my lips. I needed to get down, now. Looking at the distance from where I was and the ground, I shoved that out of my mind and began to scramble over parts to get to Prowl's shoulder.

The infected began to get pissed that I was thinking about escaping and doubled its speed. Fear spiked in my brain as I launched myself off Prowl and toward the floor. I had no other way of getting down and I wasn't going to let that _thing _touch me.

Hitting the floor, I folded into a roll so I wouldn't get hurt from the impact. Unlike me, the Infected quickly launched himself off the mech and hit the ground clumsily, falling and slamming its head onto the floor. Both of us scrambled to get up from the floor and I couldn't help the pure fear that leaked into my mind and body. He would surely kill me.

Booking down the hall, I felt my throat constrict when he started right after me with even more speed. I could tell he was gaining and I felt tears falling from my eyes. To think that I thought I was at least safe from these creatures here.

Before I could even think, before I could even realize what I was doing, my throat erupted in pain as I let a horrified screech tumble through my lips.

"Sunstreaker!"

I could tell that I was getting closer to the hanger that most of the bots were in and had plenty of people walking around, and I sped my speed up to at least get some help.

I was startled that, as soon as I ran into the room, everyone turned their heads toward me with questioning eyes, but I did not even notice. The only think I was looking for was my guardian. As quickly as I could, I spotted his alt mode and booked for it. Not caring that he would throw a fit and complain about it later, I slammed open his door and barreled into it, making sure the door closed and locked as soon as I was inside. With that, I clambered into the back seat on shaking limbs and curled up on the floor behind the drivers seat, making sure that no one would be able to see me.

"Squishy, get out-" he then cut himself off as a rev left his engine. Peeking out from behind the front seat, I looked through the front window and spotted just what I was running from. Army men began shouting and surrounding the Infected, who did not care about anyone but me.

My hands ghosted over the back of the front seat and I felt the trembling of the car around me, yet nothing was said. I watched as guns were pointed at the Infected male, yet that did not stop him as he began to look around with a sharp gaze. I stalled as I felt his eyes land on Sunstreaker and then he found me, peering around the front seat. That was all he needed before snarling and taking off right after us.

Sunstreaker, surprisingly revved his engine and spun his wheels before taking out of the hanger and away from the Infected. The sudden movement had me tumbling over my own limbs and I hit the side of my head on the hard part of the car. Even through all that, I could still hear the shots of guns going off.

When Sunstreaker finally stopped, I gripped the front seat and leaned against it, letting my breath in and out in fast successions.

"Thank you…" I murmured, not realizing that his holoform was activated and he was staring at me in shock. "Also, tell Ratchet that Prowl is in one of the Hallways and needs help. I don't know what's wrong with him."

I then curled upon the back seat and found myself instantly falling into a deep sleep, knowing that I was at least safe from the Infected in here.

* * *

Starscream roughly seized hold of Thundercracker, snarling as he tried to get his rage under control. Shaking one of his Trine, the other, Skywarp, watched with wide optics, having been stunned and currently unable to react from what Starscream had even suggested.

"I know it's a risky move! I know it's a stupid idea, but do we have a choice? No! At the rate we are going, and being led, we are all going to die!" Starscream snarled while Thundercracker struggled to get out of his Trine leaders hands.

"I get it, I get it! We don't have any other choice. We'll follow, even if we don't like it, but what about Barricade? Is he willing?" Thundercracker gasped out while finally pulling away and getting more air through his vents. Skywarp looked between the two and he just caved in, knowing that he would have to follow his Trine no matter what. They were more important to him than Megatron will ever be. If it meant the safety of them, then he was willing to follow the plan.

"I'll talk to him. He'll have no other choice though." Starscream sneered while stalking off to talk with Barricade. Coming upon a large cage that was sitting further away from anything else, Starscream stopped before it with calculating optics.

"What do you want?" Snarled Barricade while he narrowed his red optics into a death glare. "Have you come to make fun of me like all the others?" he snapped while looking away. Starscream gazed upon the Decepticon, with interest. Black swirls were actually taking an intricate design upon his body and unlike the human Infected, these ones actually had words of the Primes.

"I came to offer you a solution. If you are willing to take it, that is." Starscream said, leaving all sarcastic remarks out of he voice. He needed Barricade to come with him to help in a sense. Barricade's optics shuttered before they locked with the Seeker.

"I'm listening."

"Megatron is planning to leave you in there. You are a threat to our species as of right now and he wants nothing of it. I am offering for you to come with my Trine to the Autobots, to work _together _and find a cure."

Barricade stared at Starscream in surprise as his optics narrowed dangerously low. He could feel Frenzy questioning Starscream's actions, but he actually agreed with the mech for some reason.

"If I go, then so does Frenzy." Starscream nodded his consent and Barricade then blurted out something that had the Seeker chuckling on the inside. "Are you actually serious?"

"More than Serious, Barricade."


	13. Battlement

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and plot, nothing more**

**Warning:** Slight Angst (It'll get better) We need drama and stuff before anything happens between characters.

Enjoy and please review

Chapter 12: Battlement

* * *

I slowly came back to the living and as I became more aware of where I was, I stiffened when I felt a hand lightly stroking my back. Lifting my head up, I swiveled it around to see Sideswipe sitting on the seat with my legs thrown over his lap. His head was leaning back against the seat and his eyes were closed, yet I knew that he was awake. I went to open my mouth, when his hand that was stroking my back, came up and covered my lips.

"Sunny is still sleeping." he simply stated. My mind slowly processed what he was saying and I realized where I was. I was inside Sunstreaker's alt mode still, and somehow Sides had found his way in to bother me.

"I'm actually surprised that my brother has yet to kick you out." Sideswipe commented in a whispering voice. I let my head rest on the seat and I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to question the bot either way. He was just too complicated. It was silent for a while, Sideswipe having gone back to rubbing my back for some odd reason. Just as I was about to question him, a voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Sides, what are _you _doing in here?" Sunstreaker hissed. I heard a sound and instantly knew that Sunny's holoform was already activated. Sideswipe continued on with what he was doing and I kept my eyes closed and my head turned away from Sunstreaker.

"I was just in here to check on Lilly. Who knows what you'll do to her."

"What _I'll_, are you insane!" Sunstreaker snapped while shifting so he was in the middle of the front seats and facing us. "She's a squishy and nothing more! I'd personally squish her if I was _allowed_ to!"

I felt my heart throb again and I had to hold in the tears that were starting to form. I didn't understand why I had this reaction. It was like some part of me wanted him to realize that I was more than just a squishy.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe cried out while one of his hands tightened around my lower leg, near my ankle. "Can't you see that she's not exactly human? Even I can feel the energy coming off her in waves!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell silent and I started to wonder if they were going to lunge at one another and start fighting. Yet, all that was put aside when I heard a sigh from Sunstreaker.

"She's nothing more than just a pain in the aft, assigned to me just to watch over her."

Pain instantly erupted from my chest and I silenced my cry of pain by clenching my teeth together. If Sunstreaker thought that of me, then everyone else must think that of me. I felt that feeling of not belonging intensify to the point where I just wanted to curl up and die. Tears slowly leaked out of my eyes and I felt Sunstreaker shiver from the warm tears hitting his interior.

"That human better not be-"

He was cut off by me swinging my head around and glaring at him. He was then taken aback when he spotted tears trailing down my cheeks. Sideswipe inhaled sharply and smacked the seat he was sitting on, really hard.

"Ouch!"

"Lilly, its okay!" Sideswipe tried to say, but I pulled my legs away from him and only shook my head. "Oh, come on Lilly, Sunny was just joking, right?" Sideswipe tried even harder to help ease things out. Sunstreaker only huffed and turned away with a glare.

"As I said before, you're selfish! Nothing is good enough for you unless it ultimately satisfies you in the end." I snapped while heading for the door. As I turned the handle, the bolt slammed down and I stared in complete shock that he just locked me in.

Turning, I found fury written upon his face. Sunstreaker's blue eyes glared daggers into me and I glared right back, happy to return it.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe warned, trying to make sure his twin didn't go too far with everything. I snarled, baring my blunt teeth and I could tell Sunstreaker was surprised that I would even do that.

"Are you sure that its just not you that's being the selfish one here?" He snapped and I felt my heart stop in my chest as tears welled up. Me, selfish? If only he could see just how much I shoved aside to do this quest and help the world. Before anyone could react, my fist flung itself forward and a resounding snap echoed in the vehicle.

Manually unlocking the car, I stepped out and stormed off.

"You just got punched by a squishy…" Sideswipe said, stating the obvious. Sunstreaker sneered at him and winced, realizing that she broke his holoforms nose. "Wait until you have to tell Ratchet!" Sides teased before flickering out of existence so he didn't get hit.

The nerve of that bot! I couldn't believe just how he acted. It was like he thought of himself as a damn King. As I made my way down the halls, I came upon the door that led to the Med Bay. Pushing all other thoughts out of my mind, I shrugged and went into the room, only to stop when I spotted Prowl hooked up to a machine that was monitoring him.

The said Mech was wide awake and seemed to be doing fine, it was just his dazed look that set everything off. Ratchet then walked out of another room and when he spotted me, he scowled before looking at Prowl to see if there was any reaction from him.

Prowl turned his attention from the ceiling and his optics landed on me. I stiffened as he suddenly jerked before falling still again with brighter optics.

"Lilly Wolf, Designated body for the All Spark. Ability to produce and create life is a given. Designation Prowl, Protector of the new All Spark."

Both Ratchet and I were silent as Prowl's optics dimmed back down and he seemed to become mostly himself after that. Confusion swept through me and I turned my attention on Ratchet.

"He has been infected… It seems that we are not immune to the Infection, but instead of making us go, what would you say, Crazy? The All spark energy reacts quite well with our systems…"

"It's because you were created from the All Spark in the first place…" I stated while looking at Prowl, who had supposedly assigned himself to keeping me, the New All Spark, safe.

"Yes, and I would actually assume that they are mostly Infected to actually protect the new body of the All Spark. If my hypothesis is correct, then the Mechs and Femmes that become Infected are meant to protect you."

"Well, at least its one less thing trying to kill me…" I mumbled while gesturing for Ratchet to pick me up. When he did, I had him set me on his work table and he sat down in a chair for himself.

"Now, what is it that is bothering you? The minute I saw that face of yours, I knew something must have happened." Ratchet commented while picking up some tools to clean up.

"I…am I selfish?" I questioned, having to get that off my chest. Ratchet looked at me like I was insane and he put his tools down.

"Selfish…Lilly, if you were selfish, then you wouldn't have sacrificed everything in your life just to help this world. Who said that to you?"

Tears began to slide down my cheeks and I looked down at the desk.

"I don't understand why he hates me! All I ever did was cross his path and he blames me for being a squishy. Nothing but a pain in his 'aft'." I said, my voice quivering because of how close I was to breaking down.

"Ratchet, am I ever going to be accepted? Loved? Welcomed? The Primes told me not to worry, but I feel…left out, hurt, just something placed here and on the sidelines. An Outcast."

Before Ratchet could even comment on that, the Med doors opened and I felt like I wanted to shrink as Sunstreaker walked in with a scowl on his face. When he spotted me, it deepened.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet questioned with an irritable aura in his voice. Sunstreaker instantly pointed at my figure and sneered while sitting on the berth. Ratchet looked between the two of us and then when he looked back at Sunstreaker, his eyes narrowed at the holoform that was activated. Upon closer inspection, his optics widened.

"Sunstreaker, what happened to your holoforms nose? It appears that you have broken it."

At that, I couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction run through my body. Standing, I caught both bots optics and I flipped Sunstreaker the finger, causing Ratchet to narrow his eyes and Sunstreaker to snarl.

"He deserved it! Calling me selfish!" I snapped while sitting down with a scowl on my face. A smack was heard and then Ratchet kicked Sunstreaker out, telling him that he can deal with the broken nose and let it heal on its own time. I smiled slightly at that, but let it fade from my face as Ratchet appeared before me again.

"Don't let him get to you Lilly, Sunstreaker has always been like that. He'll also see how much you're going to change. Just keep giving him a, what do you humans say, a run for his money. Now, as for right now, I need to do some scans on you to see how far you are from joining us."

With that, I sighed heavily and got comfortable on the table as I felt prickling sensations run along my spine and down to my toes before it came back up. Shivering from that creepy crawly feeling, I then looked at Ratchet with expectant eyes.

"You're farther along than I thought…" Ratchet murmured while looking down at me before getting up and walking off somewhere. I furrowed my brows as I tried to reason with what he had said, but I couldn't figure out much with just that. Really, it sounded like I was pregnant by how he said it. When he came back, Ratchet vented heavily and shook his head.

"It seems your body has fully adapted to the changes, luckily they were spaced out over time or you would have been in trouble. You heart, which is now a spark, is steadily going. The only thing that has yet to change is your processor, uh, brain, in your case."

"Am I to assume that a couple more Specials and my brain shall be a processor?" I questioned and Ratchet nodded his head while writing things down. I sighed and ran a hand over my stomach, which wasn't at all hungry.

"Can I eat-"

"Human food, no." Ratchet stated, interrupting me before I could fully ask the question. Great, no more sweets, milkshakes, or any of those really, really good dishes.

"Then what…" again I was interrupted as Ratchet instantly shoved a small container in my hand that held a pinkish, mostly purple substance. My eyes widened and I looked back at Ratchet and then the container.

"Its energon." he simply stated. I hesitantly took the cover off and lifted it to my lips. Truthfully, it kind of looked like it was radioactive. Once it touched my lips, I allowed it into my mouth and I almost spit it back out. Coughing, I turned my attention toward Ratchet and glared while holding it up.

"How often must I drink this?"

"Only once a week until you are fully changed."

I inwardly groaned before holding my breath and nose and gulped the whole container down. Ratchet then took it away from me and I had to make sure my stomach accepted the fact that it couldn't reject what it was given.

I suddenly jerked when an alarm filled the base and started screaming throughout the rooms so everyone knew what was happening. Ratchet hurried back into the room and he quickly scooped me up before heading out of the Med Bay. I could tell that he was looking for someone and once he found him, I was sadly placed in my guardians servo.

"Yah, yah, not too happy to see you either." I grumbled when he narrowed his optics upon my small form.

"Decepticons are headed this way." he bluntly stated while we stood in the hanger doorway, looking out upon all the mechs and femmes that were out there for battle. I could feel the yearning of Sunstreaker, to go and be with the others, but he was stuck with me.

"Its Starscream and his Trine!" a Mech shouted before everyone began to get ready to fight.

Silence rang throughout the entire place as they waited for the Trine to draw closer and my vision instantly blacked out.

_Sitting up, I looked around and found a Mech standing in front of me. Looking up at the really tall Mech, I stood and bowed in greeting. _

"_You must stop them from hurting the Trine and Barricade. They will bring no harm to you. These are the words of the Primes, and we know all." _

As fast as I got there, I was thrust back to the present and I scrambled to get down.

"Sunny, put me down!" I gasped, causing the Mech to sneer and dump me on the ground like I was nothing. Quickly, I took off outside and Sunstreaker instantly realized his mistake. I could tell the Trine was getting closer and coming in low along with a cage, but I needed to make sure no one fired anything. Hopefully, just maybe, one of the Specials Jason had collected had some sort of protective barrier.

"Stop, don't shoot!" I cried out, causing many soldiers and bots to turn toward me with surprise and confusion in their eyes.

"Lilly!" someone shouted, but I ran pasted everyone and toward the descending group. I could hear the powering of a cannon and I panicked. If I didn't accomplish what the Primes wanted me to do, then I was not meant to be the new All Spark.

Time seemed to stop as the Trine began to land and I heard the sound of a cannon being fully powered up. With one look back, I felt fear cross through my mind as the cannon finally released its surge of power, followed by gun shots and other weapons. Without even a single thought, I launched myself in front of the Trine and the cage, slamming my eyes closed and hoping for the best.


	14. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing else**

Well, another chapter down and more to go.

**SaneFangirl**: I hope that it all comes together in the end

**Missmusic13: **Thank you for the review. Sorry it took me a while to write back. In a sense, I planned to write you back, but my mind has been jumbled, lol.

Anywhos, how is Lilly coming along? (character wise?) She shall be telling more about her past in the near future.

Enjoy and review please!

Chapter 13: Apologize

* * *

My breath seemed to catch in my throat as bullet after bullet slammed into an invisible shield that I, myself was keeping up. I didn't know how I did it, but all I knew right now, was that I needed to take it down. It was hurting my body and draining my energy faster than I could blink. All movement seemed to cease and I let the shield dissolve before collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily. Feeling something warm hit my lips, I lifted my hand up and wiped it away, only to gasp at the darker purplish liquid that stained my hand.

In essence, my nose was bleeding, gushing out odd blood. A splitting headache soon formed behind my eyes and I curled up closer to myself as I tried to make sure that at the same time, the Trine and Barricade were fine. Silence rang throughout the entire clearing and I could tell that no one knew what to do. They were stunned from what I did and at an odd stand still because the Decepticons were not firing or threatening anyone.

Ratchet was the first to move out of everybot/body. He activated his holoform and was quickly racing to my side with worry written upon his face. Falling down next to me upon his knees, he then had my roll over onto my back, causing me to hiss and try to pull away. Blood still gushed out of my nose and trailed down my face in rivulets.

"Lilly, tell me what hurts? By Primus, that was a stupid, idiotic move you pulled!" He spat while trying to see if everything was alright. I felt the prickling sensation of a scan and narrowed my eyes at him. Ratchet inhaled sharply and instantly scooped me up into a bridal hold. Swiftly, he spun around and began to walk as fast as he could with me in his hold. I could feel eyes on me and with a small tug on Ratchet's shirt, I looked up at him in pain.

"Don't…hurt…them. The…Primes told…me."

Ratchet stared at me and then huffed while letting the message reach everyone. I heard Ironhide complain the loudest and I rolled my eyes while I winced in pain. I could tell that we were walking down one of the halls and I let my head loll back and forth before leaning it against Ratchet's chest. It was then that I asked a question that surprised not only Ratchet and I, but the one that was slightly behind us.

"Where's Sunstreaker?"

"Why are you asking for him?" Ratchet snipped while holding me tighter against him. I cringed from his sudden outburst, but recovered while wiping some more of the purplish blood away.

"We…may not see eye to eye and fight a lot…argue…but he's still my guardian. Really…I could never hate someone that protects me even if they really don't want to. I'm…not the type to hate or hold grudges. I leaned that the hard way..."

Ratchet seemed to shift my body with difficulty before finally placing me down upon a soft bed. I could feel another scan being started and I let my distaste for them show upon my face.

"Do you really have to do that?" I murmured while letting my head tip to one side. My brows furrowed when I spotted someone else in the room and unable to turn to look at them, I looked at Ratchet.

"Yes, and that's Sideswipe. Sunstreaker should be here in a minute or two."

As Ratchet started to do more scans and such on me, I tried spotting Sideswipe, but since I was unable to move from Ratchet tightening his hold on me, I couldn't figure out where exactly he was.

"Sides… Does Sunstreaker hate me?"

Ratchet fell still and I looked at him with a funny expression, not understanding why he wasn't moving anymore.

"I mean…I'm a human right now…I can't do anything about it…I just…hate that feeling of being hated… I'm different…and I don't fit in anywhere…If no one wants to be my friend, will you Sides?"

I could hear shuffling and then a sudden harsh gasp before I spotted Sideswipe's holoform next to me. His sharp features with bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair hanging in them said how handsome he was. He wore a simple red shirt with baggy jeans and sneakers, just like his twin, yet obviously different colors.

As I looked into his eyes, I was blocked for a couple of seconds as Ratchet helped clean off the still running blood coming from my nose. Once he moved, I could tell that Sideswipe was looking at something, or someone. Turning as best I could, my spark decided to leap, causing Ratchet to grunt, for he had placed monitors on me to watch my supposed spark.

Sunstreaker was leaning against the wall while watching all of us, but most of his attention was plastered upon me. Something flickered in his eyes before he turned his attention to his twin and back to me. They must have been communicating in a way. My breath was stuck in my throat anyways. I mean, did he hear _everything _that I had said? Embarrassing.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Sides said with a large grin on his face too. Looking back at his brother, he let a small frown climb upon his face and Sunstreaker rolled his eyes before walking forward. It was like his life was on the line or something. As he came to a stop in front of me and next to his brother, I couldn't help but look away.

"Did you…-"

"Hear what you said, yes." Sunstreaker said, shoving his way in front of my question. He opened his mouth, receiving a glare from Ratchet, before closing it and furrowing his eyebrows. He seemed to be debating something and Sideswipe nudged him in the side. "I…apologize…for everything I've said."

My spark fluttered at the mere word that escaped him. I would have never thought apologize would be in his vocabulary. I knew right when he was saying it, that it was going against his ego, his pride, everything that made him, him. Tears welled up and he looked surprised and on the verge of panic for he probably thought he broke me once again.

"Thank you…Sunstreaker." I mumbled while my eyes fluttered close and the spark monitor started to plummet.

Ratchet panicked. He had done as many scans as he could and he just couldn't figure out where the blood from her nose was coming from. Moving the twins out of his way, he didn't dare look anywhere but the girl in front of him. Multiple scans raced over her body and he feared that he was going to loose her. She was perfectly fine earlier in the day, before she, that must be it! Activating the shield must have caused her great amounts of stress on something within her body.

* * *

I groaned and sat up with a wave of vertigo hitting my body. Closing my eyes even tighter, I allowed myself to adjust to the sudden move and then slowly opened my eyes. All around me, I could see sand upon sand. Dunes were noticeable, but they were off in the distance. Having a hard time moving, I finally got to my feet and twisted in different directions, trying to find something that looked at least familiar to my senses.

Making another turn, I squealed as I came face to face with a Mech my size, surprisingly.

"Wha- where are we, who are you?" I got out while looking around, even though that didn't change anything from before. The Mech tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders before turning and gesturing for me to follow him. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked down at my spot and finally started to move after him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, causing him to look back at me and then point ahead of us. Looking to where he pointed, my breath caught as I made out a simple human sized well.

Coming up to the well, I peered down into it and then the Mech next to me tapped me on the shoulder. I just turned in time to get a bucket thrust into my arms and then he pointed to the well.

"Um…okay…" I mumbled while taking the rope connected to it and throwing it down into the well. I didn't hear it hit water, but I could tell it wasn't going any further down, so I began pulling it up. Once it was within my reach, I grabbed the handle and heaved it over the edge, surprised at the pure pink energon that sat in its confines.

"It's unrefined Energon. It has not yet been used by another." The Mech finally spoke while watching my face with calculating eyes.

"But what am I…"

"I am one of the Primes, here to help heal your spark. You exerted yourself too much and need pure, unrefined energon to help heal what has been injured. Lilly, you need to be more careful. You have yet to fully change and this is already putting too much stress on you. Now it is up to Optimus Prime to decide what to do with the Trine and Barricade along with Frenzy, who is in his sparkling chamber."

"Ah…"

"Drink, as much as you can. It is needed." he interrupted me. I looked down at the pink stuff and hesitated while looking back at him.

"But Ratchet told me that unrefined energon-"

"Child, Ratchet knows what is best for Mechs and Femmes, not the All Spark. Unrefined energon will be the best source of food for you."

I sighed, knowing that this Prime was telling me the truth. I didn't feel exactly full when I had drank that energon earlier in the day. Lifting the bucket up to my lips, I let the pink liquid rush into my mouth and, unlike the pinkish purple substance, this energon truly tasted like a smoothie heaven.

When I had my fair share, I pulled the bucket away from my lips and smiled contently. Now just getting Ratchet to give me this all the time would make me one happy camper. The world around me began to fade and looking back at the Prime, he nodded his head in approval and I waved slightly while giving a bow. I was then swallowed into darkness, feeling a lot better than I had been before.

* * *

Ratchet had done everything he could. He had tried to keep everything stable, yet she kept going. There was absolutely nothing he could do. Sideswipe was worried, seeing that he had finally been able to become friends with Lilly, and Sunstreaker, even though he wasn't showing it, was worried, for he had been watching and standing as close to his charge as possible without getting in the way.

Ratchet held his breath as he tried one last time to stabilize her, yet, something wrong happened and her spark line just went flat.

"Lilly Wolf, by Primus come back here!" Ratchet snapped while sending a bolt through her body. Not even a spike went off in the line and Ratchet pulled back as he realized, they had lost her. Frustration slammed through Ratchet's mind and he slammed his fist down upon the table, luckily being in his holoform.

"Ratchet…" Sideswipe questioned while actual tears brimmed along the bottom of his lids. Sunstreaker's fists were clenched and one could see the muscles tightening in his jaw. Just as Ratchet was about to speak to Sideswipe and tell him he couldn't do any more, the spark line blipped and came back on while Lilly took in a deep breath, yet remained sleeping.

Relief flooded everyone in the room and Ratchet sat down in a human chair that had been near to human berth.

"Hey, look! Lilly's nose isn't leaking anymore!"

"Bleeding Sideswipe…Bleeding…" Ratchet corrected while rolling his eyes and letting his holoform flicker out so he could get some rest while the girl was stable.

* * *

Skywarp watched as each of his Trine members, Barricade and him were each grabbed and cuffed. He knew that this was the kind of welcome they would get. It wasn't like they could just waltz in and think everything would be dandy. Yet, what was on his mind as of right now was that human girl that had ran out in front of the Autobots and protected them, the Decepticons, from being riddled with bullets. Their medic, especially seemed to be the most worried about her. Then again, not all humans had the power to actually form a shield.

Starscream seemed to struggle slightly from being cuffed, but with a snarl, mostly directed at himself, he let his limbs hang loose and just dealt with what he had just put himself and those close to him, in. If the Autobots were going to let them help, accept them at all, then they would have to do everything they said, even if they didn't like it. First off, was making sure they made it clear that they were no longer with Megatron. It was going to be hard, with so many centuries against them, but hopefully they would be able to convince them.

"What are you doing here, Deceptiscum?" Ironhide snarled while pointing his cannon at them. Starscream looked at the old mech and vented. He needed to suck up his feelings, his hate for what had/has happened and just deal with it.

"We have left Megatron and wish to…join the Autobots…Barricade is infected also…"

Silence rang throughout the whole area and everyone looked at each other with uncertainty. They didn't know what to do, who to trust. Optimus, who had been silent so far, stood before everyone and looked down upon the four bots they had cuffed.

"If you wish to join us, then we must go through procedures that you may not like." He simply stated, not wanting everyone to think him too soft, for it could possibly get them hurt in the end. Starscream nodded, saying he accepted and then looked at Barricade, who had some symbols of the Primes on his back.

"Also, Frenzy is with us, in Barricade's sparkling Chamber. Leave him with Barricade, it's the least we ask."

Again, everyone looked at each other, wondering if they were hearing things wrong. Usually Starscream was never so…polite? Sounding. Ironhide, with the help of Bumblebee and Jazz, began to lead the Mechs' to the holding cells that they had built deeper under base. Ironhide grabbed the large cage, grunting from the weight and his gaze landed on the bot inside.

"Go ahead, laugh it up…" Barricade grunted and looked away as Ironhide snorted. It amused him that, Barricade, of all bots had ended up inside the cage. Maybe he should take a picture and do what the humans do when they wanted something. Ah, what did they call it? Blackmail, that's it.


	15. Back Then

**Disclaimer: I own only my OOC's and plot nothing more.**

I really hope for some new reviews, no flames.

Thanks for those that have stuck with the story so far.

Chapter 14: Back Then

* * *

I stood on the old rickety staircase with my teddy bear squished within my arms. My teddy bear was the only stuffed animal, my only toy that I had ever been given. It's fur was messy and some bald spots where here and there, but it was mine. Tears were welled up in the corners of my eyes and I watched with big brown doe eyes as my father slammed his hand into my mothers chest, causing her to stumble backwards and fall over and onto the couch. I was only five, but I knew what my father was doing was wrong. He was larger than my mom by seven inches and he was so much more heavier than her too. My mother was a skinny woman while my father was overweight with short brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Papa, you're hurting mama!" I cried out, suddenly worried about my mother. It had been the first time he had ever raised his hand against my mother. Dropping my teddy bear, which rolled down the stairs and to the floor, I bounded down them and latched onto my fathers hand. I wanted to help calm him down, to tell him that whatever mama did that she didn't mean it. As a result, he ripped it from my grasp and slapped me across the face, making my small form tumble backwards and to the floor.

"Lilly!" My mother called out frantically as I stared with wide eyes from the floor up at my father. I couldn't believe that my own father, had hit me. Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad like mama did? My mother rushed over to me and picked up my small form, hugging me to her chest. I could see the fear and the rage in her eyes. I could feel her chest heaving and all I wanted was for us to just stop fighting.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! She snapped at my father. He, in turn, sneered at my mother and looked off toward the stairs.

"She's probably not even my kid!"

I felt my heart clench and I furrowed my brows at that. Why did his words hurt me so much?

"Jack…"

"Oh don't 'Jack' me you bitch. You're just as much a whore as she is."

With that, I watched my own father turn around and pick up my teddy bear. I instantly started sobbing as he took the head and body, ripping it apart and dropped it to the floor once it was in two pieces. And in a fury, he turned and stormed out of the house, probably to go and drink that smelly stuff. Tears tumbled down my face as I just continued to stare at my only toy that was now no good. It was broken.

My mothers arms tightened around my small form and she sat on the couch while picking up the two pieces of my teddy bear. With me in her lap, she handed me my stuffed animal and smiled slightly while brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'll fix it for you Lilly…" she murmured while kissing my forehead. I stared at her with teary eyes as her own brown eyes stared back at me. Just like my mother, I had her long black hair and brown eyes that held a chocolate depth. My mother, to me, was the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Just to me.

I had just turned ten and things did not get any better. My father was abusive to not only my mother, but to me. It was beatings that I had to look forward to when coming home. My own mother tried to protect me from most of them, but it would only result in more hits. Days passed by slowly and he got worse and worse. He would sit in his chair, drinking and if he ran out, all hell would break loose. My tenth birthday passed with nothing special, only a small diary given to me by my mother and life continued on. As time came and passed, I grew up from that small child to being fifteen.

When I had come home from school one day, I found the house an eerie place. Walking into the living room, I gasped at the object thrown around and to the shattered television. The lamp that usually sat in the corner of the room was broken and upon the floor. Quickly dropping my bag, I ran to the kitchen and almost dropped to my knees when I found my mother, unconscious with blood all around her. I didn't hesitate to drag her out of the house and put her in her car. Not even with a license, I sat in the drivers seat and drove us both to the emergency room.

That night, when I got home, I almost couldn't remember my name when my father was done with taking his anger out on me.

* * *

Jolting awake, I gasped as I looked around, trying to make sense of where I was. For some reason, I was expecting to be back in our small house with my father still beating my mother and I. That my grandparents would be oblivious to his doings, like they were in the beginning.

Sitting up, I rubbed my temples in an attempt to make my brain stop hurting. I probably scared the living hell out of those around me when I passed out like I did. Looking around, I spotted a Mech on a berth and with a little bit of straining, my eyes picked up the color red. A small smile graced my lips when I realized it was Sideswipe, my new friend. He had said that he would be my friend. That's all that matters to me. It was then a thought crossed my mind.

"_Where's Sunstreaker?" _I didn't see him anywhere in the room and usually he was always with his twin or following lil'-ol' me. I knew Prowl wasn't in here, for Ratchet had let him go into the back room with the female infected. Though, for some reason, Prowl sort of seemed off since the first time I met him. Ever since he had been infected, it felt like something was sitting on an invisible line between us.

Throwing my feet over the side of my bed, I flinched from the pain that shot through my body and then I looked at the spark monitor that Ratchet had connected to me. A scowl found its way onto my face and I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want that on me right now. With delicate fingers, I brought my hand up and tried tugging one of the patches off, only to hiss when it stuck pretty good. Great, Ratchet must have seen this one coming. Sucking in a breath, I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tight as I tugged really hard on the line that connected the patch to the machine. I almost howled in pain when the thing tugged on my skin harshly, but I didn't let it get the best of me, well, if you didn't count the tears that lingered in my eyes and my red nose because I was sniffling from the pain.

As soon as I got that retched thing off, I jumped in surprise when the monitor went flat line and started blaring. Didn't see that one coming. Sideswipe instantly lunged off the berth, falling to the floor and making a loud crashing sound. He then onlined his optics and I snorted as he frantically looked around the room, well, before the med doors were thrust open and Ratchet came barreling into the room. Once his optics landed on me, he glared and then looked at the monitor patch that was in my hand, only adding to the darkening look. I was in trouble.

"Jeeze, you scared the slag outta me!" Sideswipe complained while just dropping to the floor, seeing that he had yet to stand up. Ratchet vented and just walked out of the room, not bothering to look back. I wouldn't blame him though, it was still dark out from what I could tell. Sideswipe shifted and then his optics went dark before a figure flickered in front of me and his holoform came into view.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried and I smiled too before moving over to make room for him on my bed. Once he was seated next to me, he gave me a tired look that had me smiling.

"I'm good. Just got tired of having that patch on me. It was getting itchy anyways." I murmured and Sides gave me a smirk before nudging my side with his elbow.

"I'm actually surprised Sunstreaker went through with apologizing to you… He's…"

"He's worried about his reputation and his ego is too big." I cut in, stating the facts which had Sides grinning.

"Yah, that's about right." he agreed while I smiled slightly before turning to look at him. Our eyes locked and I felt heat spread across my cheeks before I quickly cast my gaze aside. Why did they have to have hot, sexy looking people for their holoforms?

Sides tilted his head to the side and gazed at my blushing features before looking off to the side.

"Now you're crushing over me? Jeeze, your human crushes last very short! First it was Sunny, now its-"

"Sideswipe!" I cried while my face went even redder. The nerve of this bot. He was almost like the men here, those ones that are the heartthrob that only break your heart in the end. Sideswipe shrugged before he went still.

"Sunstreaker is coming this way."

"Oh," was all I managed to get out before the med doors opened and a yellow bot that I happen to argue with a lot, walked in. His cold gaze landed on me and I looked away as I suddenly reached out to grasp Sides hand that was near me. I could tell that both were surprised by my actions, but no one said anything. I finally looked up and watched as Sunstreaker transformed into his yellow Lamborghini and his door opened as he allowed his holoform to appear.

Once again my face heated up and Sides rolled his eyes while tightening his hold upon my hand. I knew that on the inside, he was laughing at me. Scrunching up my face, I looked at him and stuck my tongue out, receiving an odd look from Sunny and a playful glare from Sides. Throughout the time they were there, Sideswipe and I talked a little bit and Sunstreaker just silently watched, eyes going back and forth when one of us would talk. I could feel Sunny's gaze ever so often and Sideswipe had to embarrass me once again by mentioning a simple fact that my face was beat red.

In the morning, Ratchet had done up to ten scans within three minutes. I had complained about the scans and Ratchet just told me to keep silent and let him work. With a huff, I crossed my arms and stared at nothing in particular. All of a sudden, Ratchet stopped what he was doing and leaned in closer to me. I stared at his holoform with a glare, willing him to get out of my face when he said something that had me reeling back like I had been hit in the face.

"How is it that you have old fractures on your ribs? They are healed of course, but how did you get them?" he questioned while looking at me all the more. I cringed and I wouldn't doubt that if he was to scan even deeper, he would find that more than just my ribs had been broken. Yes, we have established that my bones had finally transformed into metal, but that did not stop the presence of old breaks from showing up. If possible, the presence of the metal and how smooth it is, probably enhanced the old breaks.

"I…um…" I murmured, still uncomfortable because Sideswipe refused to leave until I was deemed healthy and well. He was sitting in a chair beside my bed and was watching with a curious eye.

"Lilly?"

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back so it faced the ceiling. "My father was abusive…he took it too far at times." Silence reached my ears and opening my eyes, I allowed my head to come down and face forward once again. One look at Ratchet and I could tell he was fuming on the inside. Sideswipe however was no longer sitting in the chair beside my bed and I watched as his Lamborghini transformed and stalked out of the Med bay. Fantastic.

"Hey, Ratchet?" I questioned, wanting to get him off of my past. "When can we go find more Specials? I would like to get this quest over with, if possible, along with the transformation."

Ratchet shook his head as he started to scan me once again. "Sorry Lilly, but right now we have to protect everyone on base and see where the Decepticons are going to be placed. They are in the cells right now, but once Optimus talks to them, then it will be decided. After that, then we can start focusing on what you need to do."

I huffed and glared at nothing in particular. I really wanted to get this done with and this wasn't helping. The sooner everything was done, the better.

"Oh, also, I need unrefined energon to live, not the energon you all drink…" I suddenly remembered and Ratchet looked at me in surprise. With a long stare, he could tell that I was telling the truth and he went back to what he had been doing since he got here.

"Alright."

* * *

Starscream glared at the high voltage bars. They wouldn't be able to get out, not that they wanted to anyways, but just sitting in here and not being able to speak of why they were here was getting to him. Glancing at the cage that held Barricade, he snorted and looked away. Really, it looked like the Mech had lost his processor. Barricade had started to act odd when he had laid optics upon the human femme that had somehow protected them the other day.

Really, he didn't know what to think about Barricade and the Infection. He had seemed perfectly fine, no pain, no information affected. Yet, when that human stepped forward, he only had optics for her.

Starscream sneered as he realized his processor sort of made that sound romantic. Barricade and a fleshling? Oh, that would make his day.

Now, if only he could get Ratchet to speak with him, then they could get started on this cure that they needed.

Suddenly looking to the side, Starscream rolled his optics as best he could. His Trine members were sprawled out in their cells with nothing to do and he could tell that Skywarp and Thundercracker could only take a couple more hours before they started to whine and get on his nerves.

Starscream scowled. He had thought he would have never be doing this, never be thinking this, but he needed the Autobots to hurry up and get them out of there. He didn't want to listen to anyone whining.


	16. Out of the Med Bay, Shall be Back

**Disclaimer: I own only Plot and OOC's nothing more**

**Alright: I've decided on going with what I originally thought of and its a romance between Lilly and BOTH Twins.**

**Warning: From now on, I shall thank all reviewers in one Thank you, unless there are questions or compliments or what ever one comes up with. Thank you.**

**Will not deal with Flames.**

**Reason For Both Twins: **I initially started this story on a _need _for Romance between a character and _Both _Brothers. My reasoning, that even though they are separate beings, they are from the same spark, essentially craving the _same _being that is compatible with their split sparks. Yes, its odd, but it just sort of sparked an idea and it makes sense. (To me that is)

MySunnySideslife: Glad that you love my story. I'm trying my best to keep Lilly from becoming a Mary-sue, I really don't want her being invincible and beating everything without faults. Hope you continue love it.

Vollylollyball: Thanks for the review.

transformationsgirl: Thanks for the review

Autobot grl Cassa01: Thank you and I plan to update another soon after this one.

CD: I'm most definitely going with what I originally wanted, which is both. But I thank you for replying.

Taz1995: Thank you and I plan to have the love/hate relationship for a while, can't have Sunstreaker falling head over heels too quickly, especially if Lilly's still in squishy form. XD

daydreamer8901: Thank you for saying that, I don't know what's wrong with the formatting, but I'll definitely check that out.

Thecolorpurple: Thank you, and he shall be coming around at some point, not too soon.

Thereandbackagain: Thank you and I hope you enjoy

Missmusic13: I appreciate your review and I hope that Lilly becomes stronger in character and not too out of it. If you see them going down hill, please let me know and I'll try fixing it. Thanks again.

redhaze: Hope this chapter still has you snagged XD

Ladygaga101: Thanks and stick around for more

Courtneylove15: I really appreciate that you like my style and that my grammar is doing well. It helps with knowing you all are able to follow. As for who she ends up with, I'm siding with both. Sorry, no Sunstreaker name to pick on the character list…

Chapter 15: Out of the Med Bay, Shall be Back.

* * *

Sitting here was not what he thought he would be doing. Ratchet, their medic, had already offlined their weapons and there was no way to protect themselves if the Autobots decided to shoot at them. It wasn't like they could fight back with just their hands and feet now, for that would be nothing compared to cannons. Optimus Prime stood not far away with a calculating gaze and Starscream internally snarled. All this time they spent trying to kill the bot and here they were, sitting right in front of him. Then again, circumstances did change. They were no longer trying to find and kill him, but willing to help and join them for their cause. Strange, but if they survived, then it was worth it.

"What is it that you came here for, Starscream? Is it just to join the Autobots, or something more?" Optimus questioned while his surrounding Mechs stood around, just incase the Decepticons did something.

"Optimus Prime, I, Starscream and my Trine along with our Infected companion and his, wish to join the Autobots. Megatron is leading us into destruction and there is nothing we can do. Also, if given the chance, I wish to help your CMO with finding a cure for the Infected."

Ironhide, who had been slightly behind Optimus, snorted and looked off into another direction. He wasn't going to trust them so easily. Optimus gazed upon the Decepticons with a thoughtful gaze and finally, he sighed.

"There are some questions that must be answered along with being very cautious about even trusting you. These days, we can not take our chances."

Starscream vented and shuttered his optics before looking at those that had followed him here without much of a fuss. He knew his Trine would obey him, even with some vocal disagreements, they did not go against his leadership. As for Barricade, he was not in his right state of mind and Frenzy wouldn't leave his companion. Now, just getting the Autobots to realize that they planned on staying was going to be a hard feat. Starscream then turned his optics onto his Trine and they looked at him, an understanding passing through them from that single glance.

"Optimus, we wish to go under a complete Interrogation. All thoughts, memories and anything else will be open for your CMO to search."

A bout of hisses and snorts left the bots surrounding the captives, but when they realized that they were being serious, they instantly stopped and looked at one another with surprise flickering in their optics. It was not every day that a mech, let alone a Decepticon, offered his processor open for a CMO to just delve in and look at all those secrets that one has collected for centuries on end.

Optimus shuttered his optics before he sighed. If that is what they wished, then they can possibly put their trust in them when Ratchet deemed them safe. With a simple nod, Ratchet stood up and gestured for a couple of bots to get the group and led them toward the Med bay.

* * *

Maggie stood, watching Jazz as he continuously typed on the keyboard of the computer. He had been different ever since he had heard that Prowl had been Infected. Maggie couldn't figure out why, but if she was to bet money on it, she would actually say that Jazz had something for Prowl. It confused her greatly, that they could like the same gender, but then again, just look at the humans. Who was she to judge. Jazz was Jazz and whatever made him happy was fine.

Maggie threw back her blonde hair and sighed. She wasn't use to her hair being this long. It usually was past her shoulders, but up in a messy bun. Now, it was almost down to her elbows and it got in her way all the time. She should ask Glenn to cut it for her. Speaking of Glenn, where was he? She hadn't seen him for most of the day and that was odd in itself. She usually would see him in the kitchen as breakfast and lunch, but he had not been there.

"Hey, Jazz?" Maggie tried, interrupting the typing bot. Jazz turned toward Maggie and she cringed as she gazed up into that visor of his. It was kind of creepy, not being able to see his optics. "Um, do you know where Glenn is? I haven't seen his all day."

Jazz let a smile appear and he shrugged, a very human gesture that all the bots were picking up from the humans they were always around.

"Sorry Mags, ey' 'aven't seen 'im on da camera's yet."

"Oh…" Maggie said, feeling stupid for getting out just one word. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore and steeling her nerves, she put both her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Jazz, what's wrong? I've noticed that you've been acting odd since Prowl became infected."

Her sudden question and topic had Jazz flinching and confirming Maggie's thoughts. It was because of Prowl that Jazz seemed out of it.

"Worried, dat's all." Jazz murmured while looking down at Maggie. "Didn't mean ta scare yah."

Maggie sighed and shook her head. She knew there was more to it, but she wasn't going to push said bot into throwing his feelings and thoughts out. Suddenly, Jazz was pointing at a screen and when Maggie looked closer, she grinned at the person she recognized in it. Glenn was walking down the main hallway with a plate of donuts in his hand. Another was carrying a large cup of something that Maggie presumed as coffee or tea. Caffeine was hers and Glenn's way of dealing with long nights of searching the computer and hacking. Waving goodbye to Jazz, still worried about how he was doing, Maggie went to catch up with her best friend, determined to get him to hand over at least one donut, specifically a glazed one at that.

Once she caught up with her friend, she smiled at him while looking at the plate in his hand.

"Nuh-uh. No can do Mags." Glenn stated while moving the plate away from her prying eyes. Maggie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Just one? A glazed one, please? I wont bother you after that!" she blurted, trying to get her friend to hand over the one she wanted. Glenn said no once again and she let fake tears well up in her eyes. "Glenn! You have like, ten donuts there!" she stated and Glenn eyed her for a couple of seconds.

"Fifteen."

"For the love of- Just hand me my donut! How often do I even ask for one?"

Glenn sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win and holding the plate toward his best friend, he caved. Maggie squealed and instantly took the one she had been wanting.

"Aww, that was the one with the most glaze on it!" Glenn complained while watching her bit into it.

"I know." she said while licking her lips.

* * *

Ever since I had told Ratchet and Sides about my abusive father, I had noticed that Sideswipe would be a lot kinder to me and he was very gentle if he had to ever pick me up. Truthfully, he seemed off from the first time I had met him. It didn't fit him, but I wasn't complaining. I sort of liked this sweet side of him.

"Please? I won't ask again! Just this once?" I whined, getting a glare from Sunstreaker as he refused to cave into my request. All I wanted was to drive the Lamborghini, but he was too stubborn, saying that I would crash it. Sideswipe was laughing on the side as I kept attempting to get his brother to allow me drive.

"Can it Sides." I snapped, getting a fake hurt impression from him as he put his hand over his spark.

"That hurt!" Sunny snorted and rolled his eyes, both being in holoform to interact with me better. I stuck my tongue out at Sideswipe, only to suck it back in when Sides let a sly look pass over his face.

"Wonder what you could possibly do with-" There was the playful Sides that had disappeared for a bit.

"Nope, not listening!" I snapped, getting red at what I knew he was going to say. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes once again and taking the distraction, I inched toward his vehicle.

"The only thing tongues are even used for are to initiate swallowing." he bluntly stated while glaring at his twin. Sideswipe snorted and just shrugged at his brother before looking at me, only to see I was gone.

"Sorry Sunny, but look that up once again." Sideswipe stated, like there was nothing wrong in the world. Sunstreaker was about to say something when he stopped just as suddenly. His head whipped around and I squealed while diving into the vehicle, having gotten the door open as he was distracted. His holoform disappeared and I knew right then and there that I was doomed.

"I said no, squishy! Get your dirty paws out of my interior!"

"Come on Sunny!"

"Don't _call_ me _that_!" he snapped once again. I could tell I was getting on his nerves, but Sideswipe had already told me no and I would be damned if I couldn't at least drive one of the twins. I had always wanted to drive a Lamborghini. Actually, I think Sideswipe said no just to see his brother be given a hard time.

"Please, please! Oh come on, its not like crashing is actually going to damage you! Maybe scratch your paint-" that was all I needed to say before the door swung open and I was booted out of the vehicle. Landing on the ground, breath knocked out of me, I coughed and rubbed my neck while sitting up.

"Just my paint, _just _my _paint_!" he cried out while transforming. I inhaled sharply, gasping as it hurt and back-peddled on my hands and feet like a crab. Can't blame me for trying. Ratchet let me out of the Med bay not long ago and I was already bored out of my mind. I wasn't allowed to go search for Specials yet and right now I only had the twins to hang out with. Sam and Mikaela were in their room, doing god knows what. I didn't want to find out either.

"Sorry!" I cried out as I suddenly felt myself being picked up and pulled away from the other twin. I found Sideswipe there and let out a breath that I was surprisingly holding. Sunstreaker looked livid and that glower on his face made my heart skip a beat. He really looked cute right there, like a pouting child not getting their way.

"Aw, Sunny, it wouldn't be that bad. Just let her try? I mean, you can also use some negotiating."

Sideswipe did not just say that.

My head swiveled around and I looked at the red bot with wide eyes. Why was he giving his twin ideas? Looking back at Sunstreaker, I noticed the underlying hint of an evil smile and I wanted to cry and go hide. Before anyone could even speak off of that, we all froze when voices came from the other hall and we found two people walking our way. When I realized it was human, I quickly made Sideswipe put me down before bounding their way.

"Hello." I mumbled while trying to make sure Sunstreaker was in my line of sight. Both looked at one another and then to me.

"Hey, we haven't met you yet. You must be Lilly, I'm Maggie and this is Glenn, one of my best friends." the woman with blonde hair stated in an Australian accent. I hesitantly smiled before spotting the donuts on the plate that Glenn was holding.

"Where did you get those?" I questioned while eyeing them. Glenn seemed to realize my look and before he could even adjust his hold and move it away, Maggie grabbed the chocolate one I had in my sights and held it out to me. I smiled, but shook my head, knowing that I couldn't eat them anymore, which sucked.

"Sorry…I can't eat human food anymore."

Maggie smiled sympathetically at me and then shrugged before giving it back to a glowering Glenn.

"Would you like to hang with us?"

Shock ran through my body and I hesitated, not having expected that in the least. Looking back at the Twins, I felt odd. If I was to go with them, I couldn't hang with the twins anymore, but I wanted friends. I wanted to make use that I could be accepted when the time came for the change. At least they would know me and trust me. I wanted to be accepted, not neglected like my father had done. He never paid attention to me and if he did, I would be abused. Nothing more.

"Sure, I would love to." I suddenly stated, hoping that I made the right choice. Sunstreaker transformed back down to his vehicle mode and he suddenly appeared next to me with a frown upon his face. Great, I forgot he was my guardian, so he would be following us.

"Hey, Sunn-" I cut myself off, flinching from the glare upon his face. Sideswipe appeared next to his brother and hit him on the head before whispering something to him. Sunstreaker apparently was good at being able to play a poker face, because he didn't react to his twins words, but I had a feeling that he was listening.

"Um, well, lets go. We have video games that we can play." Maggie suddenly blurted, trying to get some tension that had appeared, to go away. I relaxed under her soothing voice and nodded my head, needing something to distract me from the two mechs that made my heart go pitter patter. I really hope that I wasn't falling for them. If I was, I didn't know what to do. Was Sideswipe being serious about Cybertronian Twins only being with one significant other, or was he joking? I didn't want to just ask him out of the blue and come off as one that's falling for him. Too awkward. Also, I just became friends with him, so it would be too sudden.

Plus, if he was joking, then I didn't want to end up in a love triangle, I hated those. Especially when reading books. I would hate when the girl would play them and I didn't want to do that to the twins. It would hurt them and I couldn't deal with them being hurt. I was hurt too many times in my life by my father and hurting anyone around me reminded me of my father. I did not want to be like him. Maybe it was best to ask Ratchet.

I felt myself sigh as I realized I would have to ask him either way. I needed to learn about Cybertronian's if I was going to be turning into one of them. At least that would allow me to know a whole bunch of things and what to expect before actually fully transforming.

With that thought in mind and determined to find Ratchet after hanging out with what I believe two more new friends, I followed Maggie, having a trailing Sunstreaker watching my back.

I had much to ask Ratchet when I saw him next. I couldn't let myself fall for anyone right now, but my spark had other ideas of its own and I didn't need my spark hurting if I was in fact, denied.


	17. Conversations Proceed

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Hope you all like the little twist I put in at the end. Tell me how it goes, please. It will definitely lead to more action in the future and put some strain on those around them.

I look forward to reviews and comments.

**No Flames.**

Chapter 16: Conversations Proceed

* * *

Being around Maggie and Glenn reminded me of my old school friends too much and it hurt. It hurt being with them, knowing that they had the same personality as them. Yet, they were not my school friends, no, they were different humans and I needed to make myself realize that. I didn't know what happened to my two friends, but when the infection had hit, everyone went into a panic. There was no way that I could have been able to keep in contact with them. We had played some games and had some good laughs, but at one point, I just had to get out of there, getting all teary eyed and trying not to cry. Sunstreaker had seen the look on my face and he had furrowed his eyebrows before just following me out.

Now, I was on my way to speak with Ratchet, preferably alone, but I needed him to kick out the twins if they ended up there too. As we came to the Med bay doors, Sunstreaker visibly started to slow down and once the doors opened, I snorted as his holoform fully disappeared. Some things about the Twins would always confuse me. Ya, I knew that Ratchet was a pain when giving check ups and such, but it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

Walking in, I stopped in my stride and blinked as I gazed upon the bots in the room. I face was one of confusion and then curiosity before utter amazement as I looked upon the Decepticon Seekers. Yes, I have seen many bots, mostly Ratchet, and the Twins, but definitely others and none of them were flying bots. Speaking of Ratchet, he wasn't in the room and I was left free to roam. My eyes honed in on a silver bot and I hesitantly made my way over to him before stopping at his berth. He couldn't see me, seeing that his back was facing me, so I looked around for something to climb up to his berth.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Spinning around with my spark in the throat, I found one of the Decepticons looking down at me with curiosity in his optics. The one on the berth I had been trying to get to, turned around, about to snap at the one that just spoke, only to freeze as his optics locked onto me.

"I, uh…I should be going." I stuttered out, feeling inferior to them and then disgusted at myself for even letting that thought cross my mind. Their optics shuttered and then the silver one bent down and picked me up in his servos. I gasped out as my spark began to thud wildly. I didn't know if I could trust them. Yes, the Primes did say to trust them, but that was the Primes, not me. Yet, I protected them, would they kill me or hurt me if they knew that I had protected them?

"What's your name squishy?" the mech asked as I stared into his big bright red optics. I opened my mouth and then shut it before opening it again.

"Lilly…"

"Ah, I am Starscream and this is my Trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp." He stated, showing me his two Trine mates before turning me back toward him. His team consisted of a Purple and black bot who was Skywarp and then there was Thundercracker, who was blue with black and red lines outlining his wings.

"Um…hello?" I got out, trying to seem like I was no threat at all. If you don't count being nearly as small as an ant to them.

"You were the one to protect us from the onslaught of firing. How is it that you, a mere human has the ability to form a shield?"

Before I could even answer, a growl interrupted us and I craned my neck to see that Ratchet was glaring at Starscream.

"That is none of your business Starscream. Leave Lilly alone or you can forget about everything. Now, please place her down so we can get started."

"Oh, Ratchet!" I interrupted while glancing at the three before looking back at the Medical bot. "I would like to ask some questions after you are done."

Ratchet sighed and took me from Starscream before telling me yes. He then sat me on his work table and I found a comfortable spot before watching him do what he had to do. Hours seemed to drift by and I would snort at times when either bot would twitch at something. When Ratchet was finally done with Starscream, I frowned as he began on Skywarp. This was going to take a long time.

"Lilly, I would like my answer…please."

My eyes shot over to the bot and I scowled. I could tell him, but Ratchet had said that it was none of his business. Sighing, I breathed in and out, knowing that if the Primes told me to trust them, then I would have to make some progress with them.

"Well, I'm a Special."

"I can see that." Starscream snapped before going silent at my death glare that I sent at him.

"I am a Special, but unlike others, I am a fully developed one. Do you know what Specials are?" I questioned, only to seem him glare all the more. "I wouldn't glare if I were you, your face will get stuck like that. Anyways, Specials are part of the All Spark."

I watched with amusement and I puckered my lips as I let each facial expression sink in as he made them. He seemed not to believe me, then he started to realize the truth, then he seemed to think it impossible and then he realized that he had the proof right in front of him.

"You know…anymore of those expressions and I'll start cataloguing everything you seem to be thinking…" I commented, suddenly slamming my mouth shut and flinching backwards. Usually when I made a smart retort, like I just did, I would have been punished. I really hate that I knew my father was dead, but he still haunted my very being, even if its been a year without him. Sixteen years has done its harm.

"Fleshling, why is it that you have reacted that way after say such a thing to me?" Starscream questioned, only pure confusion seeping through with no other form of emotion. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head to tell him the I didn't know, but in truth, I really didn't want to spill my story out to everyone that I passed. I mean, it's very annoying if you do. Like that lady at the store once. My mom and I had been shopping and talking before a lady interrupted us and began her life story. By the time we left, I think I could have told her friends more about her than they could tell me about her.

I could tell that Starscream was about to say something, but the sound of Skywarp venting and then stretching told us that Ratchet was done with him. The last one in the room seemed to be Thundercracker. My brain instantly went to Barricade and Frenzy. Where were they?

"Ratchet, where is Barricade and Frenzy?"

"They are with Prowl right now. Like Prowl, Barricade is infected and they seem to be getting along quite well if I might say. I think it has to do with the Infection and then meeting you. I have yet to figure it out."

That's odd. From my first meeting with Prowl, I instantly was able to tell that he was not at all that trusting and you had to earn it. Sighing, I watched as he went to Thundercracker and once again seemed to zone out. I kind of figured that he was viewing everything in the Mechs mind, just so they are sure that they are not thinking about turning their backs on the Autobots.

Turning to Skywarp, I shifted and hesitantly licked my lips before trying to speak to him.

"Um, Skywarp, right? I was wondering…how is it, to fly, that is?" I watched as his red optics lit up and he let a grin take over his lips.

"I could show you, once we are able to move freely about."

I perked up, being able to fly was going to be one heck of an experience. I knew that I had abilities from the specials, but I sure as heck didn't want one for flying. It would be cool, but then again, I wouldn't want to be up in the air and it suddenly giving out on me. No, I was content with the abilities I had so far.

"Actually, I would love that!" I commented, earning a large smile from the bot that had offered me to go flying.

Once Ratchet was done with all of them, Ironhide appeared at the door with another bot, who I recognized as Bumblebee. Waving to Bee, he warbled back and I smiled kindly at him, feeling a natural brotherly love coming from him. He was definitely going to be the best brotherly kind of bot ever. From there, the Trine got up and left with the two Autobots. Once the room was emptied and Ratchet and I were the only ones in the room, he turned to me with a curious look.

"My I inquire about your questions?"

I stared blankly at him and then sighed. Opening my mouth, I went to ask my first question, when I snapped it shut and scowled. No, that was to obvious. I then thought of another way to word it and as I came out with the first word, I stopped, finding that way to obvious too. Once again I was left with a scowl and then I just huffed.

"Screw it, I'm just asking." I blurted, earning a confused stare from Ratchet. "I would like to know more about Cybertronian Twins." There, got it. Its not too fishy and definitely wouldn't make it noticeable that I was starting to like both of them.

"Ah, yes. Since you _are_ stuck with Sunstreaker as a guardian, then I'm not surprised. Would you like a whole detailed description?"

"Oh…Um, just simple, basic things that I can process right now…Please.." I mumbled, knowing if he gave me too much, my head would start hurting.

"Well, to start off, Twins for Cybertronian's are very rare. They are basically from the same spark, just split in half. Now, taking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker into consideration, twins have a bond with one another and if one is to pass on, the other will follow in due time for they will go into spark shock. One can not live without the other. So the twins that you know, if one was gone the other would also follow its fate."

I frowned. So they basically needed each other to live. A bond? I didn't know what that was.

"Ratchet, what's a bond?" I sounded like a child, Jeeze.

"A bond, for Cybertronian's are special. There are the twin bonds, which allows them to speak to one another, feel their feelings and what not. Another bond is a Spark Mate bond. A Spark Mate is where two or more bots take each other as, what do you call it for you humans, a marriage, husband and wife. Spark Mates are like getting Married. We all mate for life. Never do Cybertronian's split because once our Sparks are bonded, we share a link."

My mind was already swirling. Spark Mates, did he say two or more? I better not even think about it. I should just worry about my quest for right now and then once I was officially one of them, then I could see where that takes me. But that didn't stop me, I was a curious little bugger.

"Did you say two or more?" I blurted out my question, interrupting Ratchet who had started to speak about something off topic.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Well…as an example, Twins are from the same spark, but in separate bodies. Unlike individuals, they are as one when it comes to a Mate. They want one that will be compatible with them. So that would be initially three bots right there."

"Ah…" I managed to say before the Med doors opened and Optimus came in, yet it didn't stop me from seeing Glenn and Maggie walking by.

"Well, then again, Zombies-" and the doors cut him off at that.

Why would he be talking about Zombies anyways? He was just like Thomas, my best friend, always going on about Zombie attacks and all that about how to survive. My mind stopped right there. How to survive. How to _survive! _

"Ratchet, put me down, right now!" I cried out. Ratchet looked at my with a funny expression, but quickly placed me down and I was gone, racing out of the med doors as fast as I could. Heading in the direction of which Glenn was walking with Maggie, I rounded the corner and found them heading for the next corner.

"Glenn!" I cried, speeding up and coming to a stop before him, breathing heavily. "Glenn, Zombies, you were talking about Zombies." I got out. Both looked at one another like I had just gone crazy and then Glenn shrugged.

"Ya, just saying the Infected were like Zombies…" he finally seemed to register what I did.

"How to survive Glenn!" I got out with a happy and excited look in my eyes. Glenn became even more perked up and he then looked at Maggie, who was looking at us like we had just jumped off our rocker.

"Maggie, don't you get it? Zombie attacks, Infected attacks, they hunt in groups, same as Zombies, they stick in groups! Humans need food." Glenn started to say and I interrupted.

"Humans must move to find food, that brings in the cars, cars that are fortified, cars that are made to stand up against these attacks, Caravan's! There has to be Caravan's! We can save people, build a safety house for them all, give them shelter, protect them!"

Maggie instantly lit up and all three of us headed back toward the Med Bay, the last place I saw Optimus. Bursting through the doors, Ratchet went to say something, only to just remain silent as we all interrupted him.

"Where's Optimus?"

"He just left. I believe he is on his way to the main hanger." and we were out of there, heading for the main hanger. If we were right, then there were Caravan's that carried people, weapons, food and so much other stuff. If my friend Thomas had survived the Infection, then he was the one that would be in charge of it, most definitely. How could I have forgotten all about it. About his plan if there was ever an attack on the human race. I could not believe I had just totally let that erase from my mind.

I was panicking on the inside for some reason. I was just so excited that we might have a chance to find more specials and more human life. If only we could convince everyone to build a safe house and then broadcast something over the radio that will get most moving. It had to work, hopefully.


	18. Work to do

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot, nothing else**

Hope you all enjoy and review. Also, wonder where Wheeljack went, haha. I was rereading some areas and I'm thinking, what did I ever do with him...

Well, I'll be bringing him back and slowly but surely others shall make an appearance.

MySunnySidesLife: Thank you for the review. As for the flying, you shall see :) Also, I got the idea out of nowhere really. I was sitting with a notebook, trying to think of ideas for the next chapter when I looked down at my shirt...It had Zombies written on it and then I was like, wow...really...my infected act almost like them... and thus, the idea had been more modified and tweacked.

Chapter 17: Work to do

* * *

No one could possibly miss the red and blue mech that we were searching for. As Maggie and I came bounding into the room, everyone turned their heads toward us to see what we were doing. It was then that Glenn came huffing and puffing right behind us, wheezing about the two of us being too fast. I ignored him while Maggie more or less started arguing with him that it was because he ate too much. Instead of worrying about them, my eyes landed on just the right Mech I wanted to see. Optimus was standing, talking to Acree and Jolt, only to stop when he noticed I came up to the group with a lagging Glenn and Maggie.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you, it's really important." I breathed out while looking him in the optics. Optimus transformed, signaling Jolt and Acree to do the same and I watched as each one had their holoforms appear. Optimus had tan skin with a goatee and short messy black hair. He was tall and adorned the same color clothing of his main body. Acree was breath taking, having chosen a mix between Taylor Swift and some actress. She outdid any female body, which would have many jealous. As for Jolt, he was sandy blonde hair dressed in all blue, just as his main body color.

"What is it that you needed to speak about Lilly?" he questioned and taking a deep breath as the three holoforms looked at me, I tried to explain.

"Humans always spoke about a Zombie apocalypse. They had ideas on how to kill them, how to survive and how to get what they needed most. What I'm trying to say, is that the Infected are exactly like Zombies, yet not for there are other factors at work here, but what my main focus here is the Humans. Our main way of getting food around would be Caravan's. Optimus, it would be a perfect idea to build a safe house far from the base, but still, a place where they can live, thrive and not worry about anything on the outside as of right now. Also, we can search for Specials at the same time!"

I glanced at Glenn and he nodded, indicating that I had said everything that needed to be said just for now. Mostly everyone in the room became silent, for they had listened to what I had said. Some of the soldiers shivered at the mere mention of Infected being Zombie like. I couldn't blame them, I hated Zombies, but it was the best thing we could relate them to as of right now. I felt like hours were passing me by as we waited for an answer from the larger bot.

"Lilly, I will speak about this with everyone on base and if it's agreeable, then we shall proceed."

I couldn't help the smile that split my face and whirling around, I attached myself to Maggie. I was helping everyone in a way and it felt good, that I wasn't just a Special that was there and nothing more. When I pulled away from Maggie, who was also happy, I spotted Sides near a group of soldiers with Sunstreaker hanging in the background. My spark jumped up and down and my face became a dusted red color. I was just about to head in their direction when a silver bot, smaller than Starscream and no wings, came in.

"Optimus, we have an incoming Autobot. I believe it might be Mirage."

"Jazz!" Maggie cried out while running over to him and allowing him to pick her up.

"How ya doin'?" Jazz questioned and I tilted my head. I believe I had not been introduced to this mech, but that had to wait for right now.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I would like you to go and retrieve our friend." Optimus stated while turning to the twins. I felt myself instantly respond to that statement, yet I didn't know why. Maybe I felt left out, I really didn't know.

"Can I go with them?"

Optimus turned toward me and he shuttered his optics before nodding yes. I grinned as Sunstreaker eyed me with slight disgust and suspicion, but I wouldn't blame him, I was determined to make him cave into letting me drive him. I watched as both bots transformed and I quickly clambered into Sunstreaker's cab before the door slammed shut.

"Sunny! Watch it, that almost took my foot off!" I cried out while glaring at the dash. A rev left the engine and I cringed. I didn't realize I had called him that. "You're not allowed to leave me out there either." I suddenly blurted, not wanting to be left out there with the Infected just because Sunstreaker didn't want me in his interior. Sitting in the drivers seat, I felt the seat shudder and then it slammed all the way back, making sure I couldn't reach the steering wheel and the gas pedal with the brakes. The jolt had scared me, but once I realized what he did, I felt myself boiling underneath the surface. The nerve of him.

Relaxing back into the drivers seat, Sunstreaker peeled out of the hanger with Sideswipe right next to him.

"So, um…who is Mirage anyways?" I managed through a tiny voice. Sunstreaker remained quiet and then he huffed.

"Mirage is our spy and recon officer."

"Oh…Well, I guess I'll be meeting him soon anyways." I stated while wringing my fingers as I could feel the heat crawling up my neck and cheeks. I could tell that it was getting harder to ignore what my spark was telling me. That I was falling for both, but I needed to focus. There was _no _time for that. Why was I even falling for them? I mean, there were plenty of other Autobots to choose from, so why these two? Maybe I needed to hang out with others first.

We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. Sitting forward in the seat, I went for the radio when Sunstreaker hissed at me. I blinked and almost burst out laughing at the fact that he sounded like a cat in a bad mood.

"Please, its too quiet…" I whispered, trying not to get him more aggravated. Sunstreaker revved his engine and shuddered.

"No."

My brows furrowed and I sighed. I guess I had to deal with a quiet ride then. Wringing my hands was not enough to keep me occupied. I was also getting tired of watching trees and long grass pass by us. Leaning forward, I rubbed my temples and then slowly started to inch toward the steering wheel.

"Lilly." Sunstreaker warned. I cringed and slide back into the seat while looking out the front window.

"Sunstreaker!"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I'll wash and wax you when we get back!" I cried out, thinking that was the only thing that would seem to satisfy the narcissist. The vehicle slowly came to a stop and I watched as Sideswipe also stopped, probably wondering what was going on.

"You promise?" Sunstreaker all of a sudden questioned. My eyebrows furrowed and then I internally grinned. I think I found his weak spot.

"Yes, yes. I don't break promises either." I stated while the seatbelt slid tightly over me, not that I was going to complain. The seat moved forward and I felt a giddiness rise in my gut. To think that Sunstreaker was allowing me to drive.

"Just make sure I'm going the right way." I stated, getting a huff from Sunstreaker. Before I could even hit the gas pedal, I flinched when his holoform suddenly appeared right next to me, in the passengers seat. I sent a glare at him and he shrugged while looking at his twin, who was currently idle. I was about to grab the steering wheel, but paused at the last second.

"Um…" I managed, for I didn't want to ask about the first time that I even touched a steering wheel. Sunstreaker snorted his amusement and refused to look at me.

"I'm currently in my holoform, so major senses have been dulled. You're fine."

"I do hope you know that this is my second time driving a car. The first doesn't really count though, it was more of a rampage to get to the hospital." Sunstreaker's head twisted in my direction and I snorted at the look of horror written in his eyes. I really needed a camera.

With that said, I hit the gas pedal and the Lamborghini took off. Sideswipe, who had been waiting patiently, seemed stunned at the sudden takeoff and quickly spun his wheels to catch up to us. Some time went by with Sideswipe and I racing, but we were drawing near the landing point that Mirage was headed for. When we did arrive, Sunstreaker hit the breaks and I yelled in surprise while staring wide eyed out the window.

"Jeeze! You could have warned me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sunstreaker retorted. I blinked with wide eyes and just looked down at the Steering wheel like it was the most odd thing I've ever seen. I then felt the seatbelt unhook and I quickly flung the door open before the mech could throw me out of his interior. That was not how I wanted to get out of the car. Once I was out, both twins transformed and I watched with my eyes sparkling. That, to me, would never get old. It was amazing that such a thing could even do that. My thoughts were interrupted as the sky lit up and I looked up with interest. A fiery object was falling from the sky and it was heading right at us with an astounding speed.

"Um…don't you think we should back up?" I called out, worried about what might happen to me. I wasn't fully like the other two and it worried me on what might happen if I was too close. Sideswipe noticed what I was trying to get across and he picked me up while backing up quite a bit.

The air was heating up pretty quickly and I could feel myself starting to heat up as well. Just as the object slammed into the earth, I recoiled from the intense heat wave that seemed to surround it. I really didn't understand why it would be so hot, but then again, it did enter earths atmosphere and gravity took over from there.

As everything cooled down, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to walk toward it, me being dragged along since I was in the red twins hand. Looking down into the hole that was made, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. This bot didn't have colors other than grey and black. Did they all look like this before taking on a form? Another question that needed to be answered.

Optics lit up, turning blue and I watched as said bot began to unfurl. Sunstreaker leaned over the hole and held out his servo, waiting for the bot to take it.

"Nice to see that you made it, Mirage." Sideswipe called while his brother helped him out of the large hole that his impact had created. Mirage shuttered his optics and nodded his head, no at all speaking. It was then that he noticed me within Sides palm.

Clicks and whirls came from Sunstreaker and Mirage nodded before his optics dimmed. After a couple of seconds, his optics lit back up and his gaze returned to me.

"Sideswipe, why is it that you have an Organic in your servo?" Mirage asked, having a deep, metallic voice that could rival Optimus'. A sharp pang went through my chest and my hands balled at my sides. He was talking about me right in front of me like I wasn't there. Now I was wondering if I was even going to get along with this one.

"I'll have you know that it's very rude to talk about someone right in front of them." I spat, not at all keeping the malice from my voice. If he was going to play at that game, then so was I. Mirage seemed surprised that I would even talk back and before anything could be said, Sideswipe interrupted.

"Mirage, this is Lilly. She's Sunstreaker's Charge."

Mirage shuttered his optics and looked toward the yellow bot before looking back at me. I could tell that he was not liking me. After that, we didn't waste any time getting back to base. When we arrived on base, I got out of Sunstreaker and quickly went to find Maggie. When she came in view, her face lit up.

"Optimus talked to everyone here when you were gone and everyone agreed on building a safe house. Wheeljack is going to be in charge of constructing it. Luckily it doesn't need any chemicals or it would blow up… but him and a bunch of NEST soldiers are going to be starting in a day or two. Now all we need to do is work on a message to broadcast."

"Thanks Maggie." I mumbled, happy that I had her on my side. She was quite the companion to have around.

"Oh, I also believe that Sam and Mikaela are looking for you. They wanted to know if you would meet Ron, Sam's father. He has been curious about meeting you since he keeps hearing your name mentioned."

Fear tugged at my soul and I backed away from Maggie with horror written all over my face. All I could picture in Ron's place was my own father. I couldn't meet him, not right now. I didn't even know the man and my brain was telling me to avoid him. That was not good.

"Um…some other time!" I whimpered and quickly waved goodbye before booking it out of the main hanger. I could feel Maggie's confused gaze and another one that I could not place. As I continued down the main hallway, I frowned when I realized that I haven't seen Barricade or Frenzy, not that I have met either of them yet. I guess I could possibly go and try to befriend them, even if many did not trust them so far. Then again, it seems that Barricade, from what Ratchet said, was getting along with Prowl quite well. I really needed to talk to them and see how come they are the way they are. Maybe, just maybe speaking with them will help reveal something that seems to be amiss.

Now, just getting past Ratchet was going to be tough.

"Oh…I forgot that I promised Sunstreaker a wash and wax." I mumbled under my breath, just knowing that he would come and find me when he deemed it time for me to give him his prize. Maybe I could get past Ratchet and hide with Prowl and Barricade for a bit. Just so I didn't have to deal with water and soap for a while.


	19. Thought I was Odd

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing else**

Why am I updating so much? I'm bored, nothing else to do and its summer time. Hate the heat...

MySunnySidesLife: I laughed when I got your review about Barricade, Prowl and Lilly. That was too funny. Thank you and here is another chapter.

Enjoy and Please Review

Chapter 18: Thought I was Odd

* * *

It was a bit of a wait for Ratchet to leave his Medical room, but once he walked out, I grinned like the Cheshire cat and quickly bolted inside. Once I made sure he wasn't coming in right away, I moved to the door at the back of the room and turned the knob, only to find it still locked. I forgot about that part. Scowling, I thought it would be best to search for something to pick the lock with, when I just shrugged my shoulders. I mean, it couldn't hurt.

Turning back to the locked door, I simply pulled my hand up and knocked on it with my fist. Nothing happened, just as I expected and as I was about to go with my first idea of picking the lock, the door clicked and swung open. Looking at it for a second, I then tilted my head downward and stared in interest at the small mech with bright red optics. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that is Frenzy.

"Um…Can I speak to Prowl and Barricade?" I questioned the small bot and I watched as he tilted his head to the side and looked over his shoulder at something.

"M-middle of c-c-conver-sation." Frenzy stated while looking at me once again. Sighing loudly, for I knew that Ratchet was bound to be coming back, I smiled and nodded my head.

"I understand, just tell them that it's Lilly." I watched in interest as Frenzy clicked and whirled before he was answered back. His optics widened if possible and he then moved back, holding the door wide open.

"C-come in." he said while taking a wrist and pulling me in before slamming the door shut. Frenzy then started to tug me over to two mechs who were in vehicle form with their holoforms out. They were parked right next to each other while leaning on the front of their own bodies. I blinked and then looked back and forth, furrowing my eyebrows as I realized, both bots were Police cars.

The only difference was that Barricade had the quote 'To punish and enslave,' upon his door. In truth, it was quite odd and at the same time ironic. That both bots that ended up infected were police cars. Almost like it was their duty to protect the new All Spark. Frenzy let go of my wrist and scampered over to Barricade's form, opening the door and disappearing within. It was then that I actually looked at their holoforms and I wanted to throw a fit. They were almost exactly the same! I think the only difference was Prowl's blue eyes and toffee colored hair and Barricade's dark coffee colored hair with red eyes.

"Lilly, how are you doing?" Prowl acknowledged me while nodding his head in my direction.

"I'm doing well…I actually came here to ask you both a question."

Barricade and Prowl looked at one another and then gave their full attention to me. I shuffled my feet and looked around, trying to gather the courage to just say what I had to say.

"Um…I would like to know what the Infection did to the two of you… Why is it that you act different in order to protect me?"

Both blinked at me and I shivered slightly at how…alike they seemed. It was creepy.

"The reason we act different…is to protect you…" Barricade murmured while focusing his gaze on me. "It's so that we do not fight against one another. We need teamwork to make sure nothing happens."

Now it seemed to start making sense, why they got along so well, why they seemed to only want to protect me, even if Ratchet keeps them locked up. It was for their benefit for we didn't know what would happen if we let them continue on without someone looking after them.

"Does that mean you're still the same? Your personality and all?" I got out, actually curious. Both mech nodded their head and Prowl shifted so that he was sitting on his vehicle form.

"We are still the same, yet we see each other differently. The All Spark energy that infected us, has created a sort of invisible bond, one that will inform us if you are in danger. So you do not have to worry about anything. The bond also, for the sake of your protection, allows the two of us to see eye to eye."

I was sort of understanding this whole thing, but truthfully, I think there was a lot more to this Infection for them than they even believed. As we became silent, I heard muffled voices out in the Med Bay and looking at the door, I debated on even going out there. Ratchet was bound to be back in the room and if he caught me sneaking out of this room, then I might get in trouble. A minute or so went by and the muffled voices became louder. Inching for the door, I listened and sighed as I recognized who was talking.

"Starscream. Bye" I murmured, rolling my eyes at him trying to talk over his Trine while also waving to the mechs behind me. Opening the human sized door, I peeked out and relaxed when there was no sign of Ratchet. Making sure the Trine was too far into their conversation, I stepped out and silently closed the door right behind me. They still continued on like I had never appeared and I pressed my lips tight together.

"What _are _you guys even arguing about?" I commented while watching them freeze because they had been caught.

"Lilly!" Skywarp cried out, surprisingly happy to see me. "Ratchet cleared us and now its only time for everyone to accept us. I'll take you flying any time you want."

"Thanks Skywarp." I said while looking back at Starscream, waiting for him to reply back to my question. He vented and then narrowed his optics at me before just slouching.

"Just arguing over Trine things…"

I eyed them all for a couple of minutes and I knew that it would probably get me killed, but I needed to ask.

"Are you guys Spark Mates?"

Thundercracker, who I have not heard from at all, coughed and sputtered while Skywarp snickered. Starscream opened and closed his mouth before his optics shuttered and he fell backwards, passing out.

"I'm taking that as a no…" I managed to get out as my face heated up. Skywarp couldn't help the full on laugh that came out next while Thundercracker actually started to laugh with him.

"Oh, did you see his face, priceless!" Skywarp said while a snort erupted from him. Thundercracker's laugh got even more louder and he leaned against one of the berths to stop himself from falling over. My face went as red as a tomato and I felt like I had done something wrong.

"No, we're not Spark mates Lilly…" Thundercracker managed to say while trying to calm himself down. "Yet we are a Trine, so we have to bond, but in a different way."

I nodded as I took that in and I looked over at the Med doors as they swished open. Ratchet took a step inside and he stopped, staring at the sight before him.

"Do I want to know?" he questioned while looking at my beet read face and then toward the two laughing bots and the one passed out.

"Lilly asked us if we were all Spark Mates." Skywarp snickered once again and I shrugged while a smile started to make its way onto my face. I couldn't deny making a mech pass out was pretty funny. I then looked over at Ratchet and frowned as I realized that I hadn't eaten anything for a while.

"Hey, Ratchet, can I possibly have some energon?" I questioned, lighting up when he handed me a cup of unrefined energon, which had Thundercracker and Skywarp watching me with curiosity as I downed it without even a second thought. I could tell that they were both confused, but I knew that Ratchet would probably answer their questions. Finishing my cup, I handed it back and said goodbye before leaving the Med Bay. Once again I found myself walking down the hall when I spotted a bot that I did not know at all. Tilting my head to the side, I slowed in my walking and approached him with caution.

"Ah, you must be Lilly!" The bot suddenly cried out while whirling around and smiling down at me. I jumped, feeling my spark pumping ten times faster as I looked up at him with surprise. He looked like Einstein if you ask me. Before I could even get a word out, a holoform, that was the exact replica as Einstein, appeared before me with a large smile on his face. Creepy. Eying the holoform for a couple of seconds, the bot seemed to register something.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Wheeljack! I will be forming a team for the Safe house and getting it set. First we are to worry about getting an area picked, then putting up a fence around the perimeter. After that, we can start the building."

He was one talkative bot.

"Uh-huh…" I managed to get out as he continued to talk to himself. I watched as his holoform flickered out of view and he started to walk away, still talking about things like it was no big deal. All I could think about was his odd looking hairdo for a bot and how I was going to stay a certain distance from said mech. If looking like Einstein didn't keep me away, then it would be his talking. I wasn't trying to judge him by the cover, it was just, how out of his mind he seemed. I could actually say that he wasn't even there.

"I kinda feel bad for the soldiers that are working with him… Who knows how soon they will be done building if he talks like that all the time…"

I didn't even make it a couple of steps before Sunstreaker appeared at the end of the hall way. I froze up and smiled guiltily as he narrowed his optics onto me. Nervously waving a hand at him, his optics narrowed even further and I hesitated. He didn't look too happy right there.

"Great…I'm guessing he wants his prize now." I grumbled to myself before crossing my arms over my chest and sighing. He was too pushy for his own good. Sunstreaker stalked forward and not even stopping, he scooped me up and I rolled awkwardly into his palm as he pulled me up to his optics.

"You will do what you promised Lilly." he growled out while I blushed bright red. He made it sound so wrong. Coughing into my hand, I looked away and attempted to pull off those snobby girls by sticking my nose up into the air.

"Who says you can order me around. I would have gotten to it on my own time."

If looks could kill, I would be dead over a hundred times by now. Sunstreaker glared down upon my small form and I felt that inferior feeling starting to creep up my spine like it did when I was stared down upon when I did something wrong. I ditched the attempt to pull off the snobby girl and I widened my eyes to look as innocent as possible.

"Where shall we be washing and waxing?"

Sunstreaker looked at me oddly, wondering why I had given up so easily. Seeming to push it aside, he then swung around and began walking the way he had come.

"We are going to the least used hanger so we are not in anyone's way. The main hanger is packed full of squishies and Mechs."

"I need to change first…get items and all that…" I stuttered out. Sunstreaker didn't look too happy when I said that, but he put me down none the less. Moving as fast as I could, I went to the Twins room and looked for my bag that had been given back to me. Grabbing it, I dug through its contents until I found a tank-top and short shorts.

Not something I really wanted to wear, but I mean, I was washing and waxing a car, so what was the point in getting nice clean clothes dirty. Throwing those on, I then grabbed an elastic to keep my hair out of my face. Coming out of the room, I spotted Epps, but for some reason I just couldn't place his name. I pulled a stupid move and just shouted.

"Hey, you!" Epps turned around with a confused face and then he noticed me. I could tell that he was beyond confused, but coming up to him, I smiled slightly.

"I'm in need of a bucket with soap and a sponge, warm water with a hose and wax with a couple of towels…"

Epps seemed to laugh and then pointed down the hall. "In the closet, third door on the left." I thanked him and then followed his directions. It was getting the things I needed that his name came back to me and I smacked myself in the forehead, not understanding how I could forget Epps's name.

By the time I got back to Sunstreaker, he didn't seem too pleased. When we got to the hanger, Sunstreaker set me down to get things ready and when I had everything set up, he transformed into his vehicle mode. Right, now hopefully I didn't embarrass myself. Picking up the hose, I made sure it was a good temperature and started.

Once he was fully soaked, I filled the bucket with water and car soap. Dunking the sponge in, I sighed as I eyed the car. I knew that he would be able to feel every touch and it had my spark aching. Shaking that odd feeling away, I put the sponge on the front hood and began to scrub away the dirt that was upon him. At some points, I tried not to outright laugh at the fact that Sunstreaker was being washed by a supposed squishy.

Running the sponge between a crevasse, I pulled my hand back as Sunny shivered violently. Guess he was sensitive there. I was hesitant to pick up the sponge once more, but I knew that I couldn't leave him all soapy and half washed. Over the course of me washing the bot, I dealt with Sunstreaker sinking on his axels, shivering and leaning into my touch, and purring, which surprised me the most. I, of course had to keep my face as calm and collected the whole time or he might have snapped at me for laughing at his reactions. Though one can not blame me, he was adorable when he reacted a certain way.

I was in the middle of waxing the outside of Sunstreaker when Sideswipe walked in on us. I froze and turned to see what he wanted, only to get a glower from him. I took a step back, not use to seeing Sideswipe with that expression. Sunstreaker shivered behind me and he shifted, bumping into me, which I understood as a keep going, you are not done yet. One last look at Sides, I turned and continued waxing. It was then that the red twin stalked forward and sat down in his bipedal mode, not transforming. He watched the two of us for a while and when I looked up, I cringed from the simmering glare he was currently holding.

"And why wasn't I invited?"

You have got to be kidding me. I wanted to hide right now. It was bad enough that my spark was thrumming away just because I was, in a way, touching Sunstreaker, but now Sideswipe wanted to be washed and waxed too. There was no satisfying either of them.


	20. Wings that are Grounded

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Please review and enjoy. No Flames

Also, I hope I'm not moving too fast with the relationship. Please give me feedback on how its going. Especially after reading this chapter.

Chapter 19: Wings that are Grounded

* * *

Sideswipe had acted much like his brother when I washed and waxed him after. Yet Sides had been more vocal, having made me the shade of a dark red cherry. To think that just doing a car wash would get them like that. Once I was done, I cleaned up the mess I made and quickly went to put on something warmer, since I was freezing from the warm water getting cold and being in barely any clothing at all. Stepping out of the room with dry hair pulled up into a bun, sweatpants and a t-shirt, I thought it best to find Maggie and Glenn to start working on that Broadcast. If we got that done, then all we needed to worry about was the safe house.

Waltzing down the hallway, which I seem to be doing a lot, I turned the corner and ran into a hard chest. Falling to the ground, I blinked and looked up. I smiled as I found Will looking surprised and he held his hand out, offering me a way to get up. Eying his hand, I squashed my sudden fear and grasped it. I needed to speak to Ratchet about that. Yes, it as my secret, but I could tell when I couldn't handle it all by myself. Will pulled me up, saying sorry for knocking me down and it was then that I spotted a blonde woman with a child in her arms.

"Oh, you haven't met my wife and kid. This is Sarah and Annabelle. Ladies, this is Lilly." Will said, introducing us. I smile as Sarah said hi and I couldn't help but gush over the fact that Annabelle was adorable. With that, we split ways, me searching for those two computer geeks and Will and his family probably heading for their room. I arrived at Glenn's room first and found it empty and then went to Maggie's room. When I knocked, I smiled slightly when the door opened to reveal an Australian chick with messy hair and tired eyes. When she realized it was me, she instantly went bright red and started stuttering out things. Confusion swept over my face until I heard someone else in her room.

"Glenn?" I called out, eying the girl before me. A squeak came from inside the room and I instantly knew what had happened.

"Not here!" he replied and I snorted.

"Sure your not…" I grunted while a cheeky grin came over me. "Well, Well Maggie, guess you finally got ehm."

She knew what I was talking about and her face went even brighter. I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Glenn appeared behind her with messy clothes, stating that he had just found them and threw them on without another look.

"Glenn…your shirts on backwards." I stated with a serious face until I couldn't take it anymore. I keeled over, holding my stomach at the fact that they knew they had been caught by me. I really think the two had just made my day.

"This is priceless! Anyways, onto more serious matters, can you two get ready in about half an hour so we can get started on the broadcast? I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Oh, and Maggie, I hope you used protection."

The horror on her face as I said that had me laughing all the harder. She instantly disappeared inside the room and before I could even move, I was smacked in the face with a giant pillow. It flopped to the floor and the door slammed shut while the lock turned into place. Kicking the pillow with my foot slightly, I stared at it with slight disgust. They were my friends, yes, but I really didn't want to know what was on the pillow.

Like I said, I went to the kitchen and sat down at a table, feeling eyes staring at me from all angles. I mean, this was the second time, maybe, that I have actually walked into the room. It's not like I could eat human food anymore, so there was no point for me to even step foot in here. I looked up when Maggie appeared and she had this hateful glare on her face. I could tell right off the bat that she didn't want me to say anything to anyone. Glenn soon arrived with a notebook and he didn't say anything or look at me. I guess he was too embarrassed.

Over the course of watching them eat, we went back and forth with ideas on what to say, yet we could not find the right wording right now. After an hour of us throwing different sayings and suggestions, we finally called it a day and we stood up. I was just about to head in a different direction with them, when I turned slightly to look at them.

"Glenn?" I called out, causing him to turn and look at me with curiosity. "Wayta go!" and I snickered as he ducked and hightailed it out of the room. Maggie rolled her eyes and simply walked out of the room without giving me a second glance. She would get over it soon enough.

When I walked into the main hanger, I noticed that the Trine were sitting in their jet forms. Scanning the room, I found not many people there and inched my way toward Skywarp. I was determined to know what it feels like to fly. Once I was standing next to him, the cover of the cockpit opened and I grinned.

"I would assume that you want to go flying now?" Skywarp's voice came from the jet. I nodded and quickly clambered up the jet and into the cockpit. The cover closed and I buckled myself in, anticipating the feeling of diving and coming back up, the thrill of the ride. I had been on a rollercoaster once and I had loved it. If this was far better than that, I was going to be in heaven.

"Does she not realize that's a Decepticon?" Sunstreaker growled out while watching the Jet and Lilly take to the air. Sunstreaker was boiling underneath and he was getting more angrier with each second that passed. Why was she with him anyways?

Sideswipe glanced at his brother and frowned. He wasn't too happy either that Lilly was with Skywarp. They didn't even realize that the two knew one another. It must have happened when Ratchet was watching her and having to scan the Trines memories. Sideswipe vented and grumbled before staring at his brother with wide optics as a bout of jealousy washed through him and over their bond. Did Sunstreaker even know about the emotions he was letting tumble over their connection?

"Sunstreaker, do you possibly like Lilly?" Sideswipe suddenly asked and Sunstreaker snarled at his twin.

"Why would I like that squishy?" he snapped while he stared off into the sky after the two that disappeared into the clouds.

"You know…she's not going to be a squishy for long…" Sideswipe mumbled while eying his twin. Sunstreaker remained silent and continued to gaze into the sky. "You can't lie to me Sunny…It's our bond that tells everything…"

"Will you shut up Sides? I will _never _like her." and Sunstreaker stormed away, leaving Sideswipe behind in the main hanger.

"You're lying brother…I can feel it, you have more than just simple feelings for her growing in your spark…it's the same as mine."

I couldn't believe this was flying. It was phenomenal. I couldn't get the feeling of falling out of my gut, the feeling of utter freedom and worry being taken off my shoulders. Yet, I knew that when I changed, I was not going to be a flier, it just wasn't in my blood. Skywarp landed after another flip and I had a large grin on my face as the cover of the cockpit opened. Stumbling out, I threw my arms in the air with enthusiasm, feeling better than I have been in a long time. It felt like everything had been normal once again, that I didn't have to deal with all this chaos that broke out. Climbing down from Skywarp, I watched as he transformed and before I could even get a word out to thank him, a rev of an engine cut us off.

Spinning around, I found Sunstreaker transforming and fear instantly clung in my chest as I noticed the absolute pissed off face of his. Sideswipe wasn't far behind his twin and he had a glowering face. I could literally feel the hatred rolling off them and how mad they were. I didn't know why, but I guess it had to do with me flying with Skywarp and not telling them. Maybe.

"Lilly, what are you doing with _him_!" Snapped Sunstreaker as he took a step forward. His optics lit up brighter and fear climbed up from my chest and constricted my throat as I noticed that both twins were absolutely furious. They were not just glaring at Skywarp, but they also seemed to be making sure that I got the brunt of their glares. The feeling of fly disappeared and was replaced with that of being grounded. Fear shot straight to my spark as one of Sunstreaker's arms transformed into a sword.

"Skywarp…w-what are they doing?"

I could tell that Skywarp was even more frightened because I had found out while we were flying, that Ratchet had yet to put their weapons back online. He had nothing to protect himself from the Twins.

"Lilly…do you happen to have a Spark Mate bond with them? They are acting like overprotective Spark Mates…not something I want to get involved with…" Skywarp whispered. I flinched and looked at the two with surprise in my eyes. Where they seriously acting like that?

"No, but…I feel my spark aching…"

Skywarp looked down at me and gave a frustrated whine.

"Then you are meant to be bonded with them! They feel it too, but obviously you are all too stubborn to admit it!" Skywarp snapped and yelped as Sunstreaker shot forward. I found myself screaming, not in fear, but panic. I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Not because all I wanted was to feel how it was to fly. A loud explosion came from inside the base and I stared with wide eyes as Prowl and Barricade came charging out. They must have felt the panic that I was feeling. With swift movements, they had both Twins pinned down and Skywarp let a whoosh of air leave his vents. Prowl looked up from his position on Sunstreaker's back and he nodded.

"You are alright Lilly, nothing is damaged?"

"I'm…quite shaken, but alright…What are you going to do with them?" I questioned while looking at the twins, who were struggling to get free.

"They are going to the brig for now." Barricade piped up while soldiers and bots came pouring out to see what exactly had happened. Ratchet was the first to start a fuss and when he spotted me, he scooped me up and headed straight for the Med Bay, deeming me unfit for visitors until he seemed content with my status.

Once I was deposited on a large berth, Ratchet's holoform flickered into existence and I found myself starting to cry.

"I only wanted to fly! Skywarp offered me a ride in his jet mode so I could see how it felt to fly. I didn't know the Twins would get so mad over that!" I cried out as tears streaked their way down my face. Ratchet sighed and sat next to me.

"Skywarp also said something about the Twins acting like overprotective Spark Mates…"

"What?" Ratchet all of a sudden questioned while looking at me with wide eyes. I flinched and wiped away some tears that were still trailing down my cheeks.

"Skywarp asked if I was bonded with them. I said no, but that my spark ached around them. He then complained about us being too stubborn to admit that we belong together…"

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face while pinching the bridge of his nose before pushing his glasses up.

"Your Spark aching around them indicates that they are compatible with your spark. They will feel that too, but I doubt Sunstreaker will let it cross his processor because of how stubborn he can be. As for Sideswipe, he might avoid talking about it or doing anything because of his Twin. They shall be out of the brig in a bit…but I suggest you take things slowly."

I sighed and nodded before being handed a bottle of unrefined energon. Gulping it down slowly, I felt my nerves stop shaking and my stomach settle down.

"Thank you." I mumbled while Ratchet set me down and went to go and find the two escapees from the back room. It had startled him when the two had burst out of the room, going on about Lilly being in danger. Now that he thought about it, it was quite interesting that they seemed to know right away when everyone else went oblivious.

I walked back toward the main hanger with many questions swimming in my head. Did the Twins seriously like me, or was it just Skywarp suggesting something at that point in time? Ratchet seemed to sort of agree with Skywarp, but I really didn't know what to think. It was confusing and I didn't want to get hurt. Also, my brain was starting to hurt from all the thinking. I just hope the twins didn't get in too much trouble for my decision to fly.

I guess I had been far within my mind, because when I got to the main hanger, I found a hand thrust into my line of vision. Looking up, I found an older guy with a balding head and he was pudgy. Looking around, I found everyone watching us and glancing back, I took his hand into my small one.

"Ron Witwicky. You must be Lilly, the one I keep hearing about."

"uh…ya…nice to meet you." I murmured while watching him with caution. He seemed to realize that and just shrugged.

"Well, since you're stuck here with the rest of us and you seem not to have a family, I would like to welcome you into my little group."

I blinked. Was Ron offering me a place in his family? To be a part of it even though I wasn't related? I looked at Sam, who had Mikaela in his arms, smiling, to Judy who was beaming at what Ron just offered and to everyone else that was watching.

Tears welled in my eyes and for the first time, I hugged an elder man without fear of being hit. I broke down sobbing, feeling all my emotions from today just cascading out and the joy of feeling welcomed.

"I would love to be part of your group. Thank you." I got out, feeling stupid for ever doubting the Primes in not being accepted, being loved.


	21. Anger is your Downfall

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more.**

MySunnySidesLife: Eh, it happens... Well, for Glenn and Maggie, had to do it! Haha, it was a twist that made my day when I thought of it. Laughed so hard. This one will be all for tonight, I got a headache(so I really couldn't read it over without stopping, so might have missed some mistakes) and I want it gone... Hope you find this chapter to your liking and there will be more to come. Also, Boredom leads to the best chapters in stories lol.

Enjoy and Please Review: I get so many hits and visitors, but really? Review, authors do love them, when they are nice or helping out in some areas.

Thank you.

Chapter 20: Anger is your Downfall

* * *

I pestered Ratchet about how long the Twins had to be in the brig and he still wouldn't give me a set in stone day they were getting out. He kept dancing around my question, either going off topic by asking me a question. I was getting frustrated that he just kept going around it. It wasn't like I was asking for much, just the day the twins were going to get out of the brig.

"Ratchet! I want to see the Twins!" I finally blurted with fire in my eyes. I had gone six days without seeing them and my spark was aching terribly. I now knew why it did that and I was getting sick of being so far way from them. If I had known being away from them would have caused me to feel like crap, then I would have begged Optimus to shorten their days of punishment. Ratchet looked at me and went to comment on what I just said, but I glared.

"Don't think about not answering me! I'm sick and tired of my question being danced around. Plus if you want me as healthy as possible, make my spark stop aching!"

Ratchet slammed his mouth shut and I knew right then and there that I had him. He was mostly worried about my health and if the Twins helped me stay healthy, then he couldn't say anything about not seeing them.

"You have to get clearance from Optimus Prime." Ratchet finally said, sighing as he realized that he had officially lost to me. I nodded, happy that he finally gave me something to work off of and then stalked out of the Med Bay, past Sam, who seemed to avoid getting in my way. He had picked up my mood on the first day of the Twins being put in punishment and hadn't said anything to me since then. It had been seven days since the fight, but six full days of being in the brig. Getting to Optimus' office door, I knocked and walked in as they slid open. Optimus looked down at me with questioning optics and I looked right back at him with determined eyes. If anything, I was going to get my way no matter what. Even if I had to scrub the floors for a week straight, not that I was going to give him that idea.

"I wish to see to Twins."

"Lilly they are…"

"I know where they are and why, but I want to see them."

Optimus remained silent and watched my heaving chest and my glowing blue eyes. He could tell that I was really determined to see them and I wasn't going to give up any time soon until I did. The big bot then sighed and his optics shut off before flickering back on. Sometimes he was too soft for his own good. I would have to watch out for that and make sure that no one walks all over him. And I needed to make sure I didn't do that either. To treat the bot like that would be degrading.

"I have informed Ironhide that you are to visit them. You shall have as long as you wish."

"Um," I suddenly became nervous while my cheeks became a bright red. "Can that possibly be in private?"

Optimus looked at me with surprise in his optics and then slumped at his desk. Once he informed Ironhide of that, he nodded and I was off with a stomach full of butterflies. I didn't think this was a really great idea on my part. Maybe I should have waited until they had actually been released from the brig.

* * *

Sunstreaker wasn't surprised that they spent more than just a couple of hours in the brig. When it started to appear like they would be there for a couple of days, he hunkered down with his back against the wall and glared at the bars keeping them in. They weren't turned on, but it wouldn't be smart to even try to get them open. Sideswipe was right next to his side, already having turned off his optics and seemed to be in a deep recharge, but he wasn't positive.

"Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe questioned, making Sunny scratch off what he just thought.

"What is it Sides?" Sunstreaker asked while letting his vents release air in a similar fashion to sighing. Sides did the exact same thing as his optics lit up and he turned his processor to look at his brother.

"How long are you going to hide your feelings for Lilly?"

Sunstreaker remained silent and refused to answer Sideswipe. As hours slowly passed by and soon became into a full day, Sunstreaker finally turned to his brother, who had fallen into a recharge quite some time ago. Said bot nudged his brother in the side and watched in amusement as his recharging brother tipped over and landed on the floor. Sideswipe jolted awake and glared at his brother from the floor before righting himself.

"I was thinking, Sideswipe… I don't think she could possibly _love _me with how I've acted toward her. I felt a strange connection at first, through our bond link, and as I realized that you were falling for her, I couldn't help but be disgusted. I mean, she's a squishy. Yet, over the time I got to know her… I felt that connection deepen and just for her, just for Lilly, I thought I could make an exception."

Sideswipe stared at his twin with wide optics and let a grin split his lips. "I think that's the most you've spoken in just under an hour."

Sunstreaker swiped a servo at his brother and Sides ducked while snickering.

"Also, next time we see Lilly, you're trying what the humans call giving her a kiss!"

"What!" Sunstreaker cried out while looking at his brother like he had gone crazy. Sides shrugged and grinned.

"Well, what if Skywarp takes an interest in her, are you going to let her get away when she's already so close?"

Sunny glared at his brother. That sly bot was going to get it one of these days, but jealousy was running rampant in Sunstreaker's cables, so he might as well claim what he didn't want other bots taking away.

* * *

Once I arrived in front of the door that led to the brig, I sighed as I knocked on it. Ironhide opened the door and gestured me in before closing it right behind me. He managed a hello and then he ushered me into another room before closing that door behind me. I stood still for a couple of seconds to get use to the dim lighting and when I was, I spotted the Twins in the same jail cell. Seems that Optimus didn't have the spark to keep them that isolated.

Making my way over, I found myself standing in front of their cell with a sputtering spark. My stomach was feeling horrible and I slowly took a deep breath as my eyes came to rest upon Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Sides…Sunny?" I called out, flinching when my voice sounded like it wasn't even there. Sideswipe was the first to online his optics and he seemed surprised that I was even there. Shuttering his optics a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't fake, he then nudged Sunstreaker in the side. Said bots optics came online with a start and when Sideswipe pointed me out, he looked at me and then full out glared at me. I cringed and looked at Sides, who shrugged. Looking at the bars, I then pointed at them, having heard from Skywarp that they were electric, and Sideswipe shook his head.

"No, they're off."

Sighing in relief, I slipped through the bars, glad that they were wide enough for humans and slowly headed for Sideswipe. I felt really out of place, being here with both bots when the last time I saw them was not on good terms. When I came before him, I gestured for him to pick me up and he looked between his brother and I. When Sides still hadn't picked me up, I realized that Sunstreaker was the cause of it.

"Are you still mad at me because I went flying with Skywarp? All I wanted was to see how it was to fly!" I snapped while glaring as icily as possible. "Why did you attack him anyways? Its not like he was a threat to me!"

That did it. Sunstreaker's optics went off and his holoform appeared before me with fury in his eyes. Sideswipe followed his twins actions and he quickly pulled Sunstreaker back, making sure that I wouldn't get hurt from Sunny's stupid outburst.

"Skywarp is not your guardian! He had no right to take you without my permission!" he snapped while trying to throw Sides off his arms. I felt anger rolling over me from his comment and I snarled.

"What gives you the right to say who I go with and who I don't go with? I'm my own person, I can make my own decisions."

Sunstreaker was about to snap back when Sideswipe literally slammed his Twin into his own body.

"Knock it off Sunstreaker! If you continue, you might hurt her!"

I watched as Sunstreaker took a deep breath and when he seemed calm enough, Sideswipe let him go. We all stood there for a bit in silence, unable to really talk about anything because of how awkward it was. I noticed Sideswipe nudge his brothers arm a couple of times and I furrowed my eyebrows as he sent him warning looks, but they went unnoticed to Sides. Finally, Sunstreaker seemed to have enough of his brothers pestering and I watched with wide eyes as Sunstreaker snapped.

"Alright! Damn it Sideswipe, can't you do it yourself? Why does it have to be me? When this is over, I'm making sure you pay." he then threw his arms up as Sideswipe's holoform let a large grin take over his face. Sunstreaker stalked forward and he stopped in front of me with his arms crossed. He seemed to be brooding and debating something, casting nasty glares toward his brother and then he sighed. Letting his arms drop to his sides, I watched him with caution, not knowing if I could trust him and his temper as of yet. I noticed Sideswipe's holoform suddenly disappear and when I went to comment on that, I squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

My spark was thrumming in my chest as I realized it was Sideswipe, for Sunstreaker was looking at him with an odd expression, yet one with recognition.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered while glancing back at Sides and then turning my full attention toward Sunstreaker. I was starting to worry about my safety, but I had my trust in the twins.

Sideswipe tightened his grip on my waist and he leaned in so his lips brushed my ear, sending a volley of shivers down my spine and other regions of my body.

"It's our way of making it up to you."

I wasn't given much time to figure out the whole message Sideswipe was talking about, but I couldn't get any words out to ask him about it as Sunstreaker leaned in, capturing my lips between his.

I couldn't breathe, I didn't know how to react, I was beyond mind blown and all I could register was that Sunstreaker was kissing me. My knees went weak and Sideswipe shifted to accommodate my sudden shift in weight. I let so many things in my mind bounce around, that I should be mad at Sunstreaker for earlier, but for some odd reason, I just couldn't find myself harboring those feelings as of right now. So, I did the only logical part that made sense to me. I kissed Sunstreaker back.

He seemed to hesitate, surprised that I was responding back, but I couldn't help but pull him closer with each passing second. How could I have ignored my feelings for so long? I was still a teenager, being seventeen, but for some reason, I seemed to fit right in with them.

I jumped when Sideswipe's lips brushed against my neck, right under my ear, and I inhaled sharply through my nose as the feelings within me seemed to intensify. My spark was heating up and thrumming to the point of no return and I felt light headed as Sunstreaker began to ghost his hands over my sides.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I was left in a fog and I couldn't comprehend what was around me as my legs finally gave out. Luckily Sideswipe still held me around my waist or I would have hit the floor already. A snickering seemed to bring me back to the present and I focused my eyes on Sideswipe, who was looking down at me.

"Guess that was a little too much for you?" he murmured and I blushed furiously. The red started well below my neckline and flew up to the roots of my hair because of how embarrassed I was.

"I..um…was supposed to be mad at both of you…" I said, furrowing my brows when that didn't seem right.

Sideswipe grinned at me cheekily and Sunstreaker sent a smirk my way.

"It seems that you're quite happy with us. I don't know why you would be mad." Sunstreaker threw out at me and just shrugged his shoulders before his holoform disappeared. Sideswipe grinned and followed suit, leaving me blushing all the more and storming out of the room, trying to hold some dignity. Ironhide seemed confused at my storming figure and he seemed even more put off when he realized that I was as red as a cherry.

Another two days went by and Ratchet commented on me not saying anything about the twins. When he mentioned them, I threw a nasty glare at him and turned deep red before turning away. I knew Ratchet had realized something happened and I was lucky that he didn't ask yet.

It took me a bit to actually figure out what Sideswipe meant when he said 'It's our way of making it up to you', but one couldn't blame me. With both of them giving anyone attention like that, I think they would have had the same problem. What I had finally figured out was that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sorry for acting like they did and acting before getting answers. They didn't mean to make me mad, just to protect me.

How I figured that all out from that saying? Just knowing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for some time has allowed me to see into each of their personalities. They wont say it out loud, too much for their pride, but they knew how to get it through in other ways. Also, I think I picked up some jealousy from the bots. I couldn't really say it was right, but I really think I hit the nail on the head. They were jealous that I was allowing another mech to take up most of my time.

My thought process came to a halt when Ratchet's holoform waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Ratchet, just thinking…that's all." I murmured while sighing. Ratchet shrugged and scanned me before looking back at a clipboard in his hand.

"Anyways, Wheeljack reported back to us and said he was making great progress with the safe house."

"Thanks for tell me, really." I said right back, glad that they were keeping me in the loop. Now I just had to keep my mind off of the twins and what had happened in the earlier part of the other day when I had gone to see them. It was going to be harder when they finally got out of the brig and came to find me.


	22. Fight of Flight

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Pelawen Night: Thank you for the review :) There's more to come XD

MySunnySidesLife: All in Due time. :)

Review and/or comment. Love you lots if you do.

Chapter 21: Fight of Flight 

* * *

The beeline that I made was comical in a way. I had finally woken up from the dead and after getting ready and visiting Ratchet for my morning cup of unrefined energon, I headed for the main hanger. I'll only give you one guess on who was in that hanger. I cringed, trying not to be seen, and I turned my back and started to retrace my footsteps.

"Lilly!" Sideswipe called out with laugher lingering in his voice. That was all that I needed and I hightailed it right out of there with my face betraying me once again. To think that I was tan and my cheeks could actually go beet read was funny, and not fair. I knew right away that it was not just Sideswipe following me, so I kept walking, only to squeak when I was lifted off the ground.

"You're in my personal bubble! Put me down!" I cried out, slamming my eyes shut so I didn't see which one of the twins had picked me up. Plus I wouldn't be humiliated with an even redder face. I was dropped into a palm as soon as I finished saying 'down'.

"Lilly…you do not have a bubble." Sideswipe stated and I knew right then and there that it was Sunstreaker that was holding me. My eyes snapped open and I twisted my neck around to look at the red twin. He laughed at my wide eyes and seemed to get even louder as he noticed the blood rushing to my face.

"Stop it! Oh, you two are horrible." I cried out while putting my hands over my cheeks to stop everyone from seeing what they were doing to me.

"We could make it better." Sunstreaker commented and I whipped back around to look at the mech. It was his darkened optics that told me a whole different other story, and they were not in that kind of 'I'm going to kill you' darkness.

"Guys, put Lilly down, I need to talk to her! It's an emergency, dealing with the Safe House!"

I was saved by Maggie. I think I officially loved her. Though Glenn had dibs on her first. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as a mental image of me and Glenn fighting over Maggie came to mind. No, I didn't go that way, but it would be hilarious. Sunstreaker reluctantly lowered me to the floor and I quickly fell in step next to Maggie as she led us to the main hanger once again. In there, I found mostly everyone that was on the whole entire base, minus those that went with Wheeljack.

"We have just been informed that Wheeljack and those that went with him have fallen under attack from the Infected. For some reason, there was a very large group that came from out of nowhere and just swarmed them." Optimus called out, letting his metallic voice ring throughout the entire room. I heard a sharp gasp and looking over, I found Sarah, Will's wife, with tears in her eyes. Will must have been on the building, or protection team.

Guns did well against these things, but not as well as my powers. I knew I was new to them, that they wore me out very quickly, but they took the Infected down like they needed to. I needed to help, even if it was putting myself on the line. I could not sit by and allow more humans to be killed by the Infected when it could be stopped.

"Optimus," I called out, my voice ringing off the walls. " I wish to go and help them. Before any of you disagree, think about it, my powers were meant to protect me and in a way, meant to get rid of them. I can help!"

It was then a red bot, darker than Sideswipe, stepped forward. "And what could you possibly do? Get in everyone's way and become a Liability?"

Those words stung me and I could tell that the Twins were pissed from the bot saying that. Instantly, I recognized him. He was Mirage, I had been the first 'organic' that he had ever seen and met. Anger boiled up in me and focusing sharply on him like I did on the target at Anne's house, my whole body became outlined in blue. I could tell everyone around me became more alert at the very high presence of the All Spark, but my main target was Mirage. I needed to make him see that I was _not _a Liability. Forcing my ability to expand, I actually surprised myself when my outline turned into blue flames. Yet, I could feel the power eating away at my unrefined energon that I had just drank. I couldn't keep this up.

"I will _never _be a liability as long as I live, damn it!" I finally snapped. I had been told that too many times in my past and I wasn't going to let it follow me into my future. Mirage was being more or less put in his place by me. An Alpha Bitch you could say, just for a couple of seconds though. He reeled back at the pure amount of energy and anger coming off me and when I knew that I had him backing down, I released my hold, allowing the power to recede and not take all my energy on me.

One look at everyone, I could tell that I had gained myself some major respect. If I had known that, then maybe putting the Twins in their place would have gotten me that even sooner. But then again, the Twins wouldn't be…well, the Twins.

Optimus sighed at everything that just unfolded, seeing it best to let things fall into place than try and fix them when there really wasn't anything you could do. Finally, he stood up straighter and his optics lit up even brighter.

"Lilly, I am sending you, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as backup. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you are to use your Holoforms because it has been proven that physical contact with the infected will infect you. Please leave as soon as possible and report once you have news on everything going on."

We saluted Optimus Prime and I quickly bounded off in search of my sword my Grandfather had given me and my Glock 22 that Anne kindly handed over. Once I had my items, I hesitated in front of Sunstreaker's open door before he rocked back and forth on his axels, inviting me into his interior. Sighing, I finally caved and sat down, putting my weapons upon the front floor while flinching as the car door slammed and rattled the silent space. As he began to follow his brother, his holoform appeared and I instantly dove for the backseat.

I knew this was a bad idea. Getting in the same vehicle as Sunstreaker, but then again, the vehicle _was _Sunstreaker.

I had made it half way between the seats, officially stuck in the middle of the two front seats since Sunstreaker saw it fit to push the front seats closer as I tried escaping. My cheeks flared as I realized that I was stuck in an odd position and I twisted my neck to glare at Sunny.

"Let go!"

I watched in horror as a smirk crept across his face and he shook his head while leaning over the passengers side so he could see more of my face.

"I think the view is quite nice."

I sputtered as my face once again took on the shade of a cherry. I think it was mixed with maybe one of those Red Delicious apples too.

"_Sun-Streaker!_" I barked out, emphasizing the two words in his name. Sunny grinned and shrugged while leaning back from the seat so that he was out of the line of my sight. I flailed and finally turning sideways, I flopped into the back. Well, more like fell face first.

"Sideswipe feels left out…I sent him a picture."

Can I pass out now? Possibly? Because I knew there was nothing in the world that would be as red as me.

"Sunny, just get us to the Safe House area." I snapped, actually surprised when I didn't get yelled at for calling him Sunny. There was the possibility that he didn't hear me, but I really doubted that.

Some time passed by and as we got further from the base, I started to see a building in the distance. Sunstreaker sped up and I gasped as we finally were able to make out what was happening before us. Since the soldiers needed a place to stay away from the infected, they were all within the building. Luckily they didn't put anything on the outside, so it was the frame and floor that they had to work with right now.

Many lined the second floor and were taking out the Infected as they drew near the house. So far, the frame had what looked like about six floors in all, not including the bottom one. Wheeljack had been forced to transform and I could make him out under a tarp that was secured. Seems everyone thought ahead of time to protect the inventor.

"Sunstreaker, stop! We can't let you two get any closer or you might be infected." Sunny grunted and then slammed on his breaks, followed by Sides. Once he came to a complete stop, I climbed out of the vehicle and grabbed my weapons, securing the sword at my waist and the gun put in a holster on my thigh. Turning, I found both holoforms ready with a pair of blades in each hand. I rolled my eyes and smiled as they both looked ready to just run in there and attack.

I shouldn't be doing this, but I knew that it would put some humor to all this morbid fighting. Pulling out the Glock and aiming it, I focused, putting an essence of power within it and pulled the trigger, taking down an Infected instantly.

"One."

Both Twins looked at me with surprise and then understanding as they realized why I called off one.

"Oh, nu-huh, its on!" Sideswipe grinned and took off with his blades. Sunstreaker eyed me and looked back at his brother.

"Whoever has the highest score gets whatever they want when we get back to base!" Sunstreaker called out. I froze in my tracks as I looked at him with horror. With my luck, both twins would be working against me, but with each other to get this so call whatever they wanted thing. Wonderful.

With that, I pulled out my sword and ran after Sideswipe, determined to at least keep ahead of them by a couple of points. The soldiers realized they had some backup and Wheeljack's holoform cried out in victory as more of the Infected fell before us. Each passing second was one that put us in danger, but saying close to the twins helped keep us three on the ground from becoming too overwhelmed.

"Eight!" Sideswipe called.

"Ten." Sunstreaker grunted while taking another one down. "Scratch that, eleven!"

"Eh?" I cried out while struggling with the one I had taken on. He was taller than me and much larger, so it wasn't fair in that aspect. His hand struck out and I reeled back as his fingernails came very close to my cheek. Quickly forcing him to miss a step, I pulled out my gun and put it at his forehead. "Twelve!" I called out as I filled the gun with some of my power and pulled the trigger.

"Oh, disgusting!" I cried as supposed brain matter flew everywhere. It didn't even look like it. The stuff that came flying out of his brain was a pure black substance that looked filthy and like their brains had rotten from the inside out. Sunstreaker looked absolutely horrified as he glanced back at his real body.

"Don't you dare think about getting inside my interior."

I sent a glare that could rival his, at him and then turned to take down another one. Soldiers slowly began to make their way forward and as we slowly pushed them back, we sighed in relief once all infected had been taken down. Wheeljack was still covered and would stay that way until they had all Infected moved out of the area. His holoform appeared before us and he smiled as he looked each of us over.

"Thank you. Now we shall be getting back to work. Though I think we need a fencing around the area we are working in. It would keep the Infected from doing that once again. Anyways, we are almost done with the main frame and shall be starting on the walls next."

Wheeljack then waved us away and I noticed Will standing with Epps.

"Hey, tell my wife and kid I'm still kicking!" Will called out while grinning ear to ear as Epps snorted and smacked him on his head.

"And that I'm watching his ass for them!" Epps snapped back with a wide smile. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes as I nodded and waved goodbye to them. As I looked over myself, I made sure to dust off everything that could have possibly gotten dirty and when I was deemed clean enough for Sunstreaker's tastes, I was allowed to get in his car. With that, he squealed out of the place with an odd glint in his holoforms eye.

"Sideswipe, how many did you get?" Sunstreaker suddenly questioned. My head whipped to the side, giving me whiplash and I flinched. Suddenly, Sunny's holoform disappeared and I was left with only an empty passenger's seat next to me. Sunstreaker's radio crackled before it went quiet and filled with Sideswipe's metallic voice.

"I took down fourteen."

My eyes lit up and I squealed while putting my hands upon the steering wheel. Sunstreaker shivered under my touch and I blanched as a purring came from his engine. Abruptly pulling my hands away, I glared at nothing in particular while turning slightly pink from the reaction. I had totally forgotten about the steering wheel.

"Lilly?" Sideswipe questioned and I knew he wanted an answer because I had squealed in delight.

"Sixteen." I smiled, proud that I had taken down a couple more than him. Sunstreaker snickered and I instantly paled. I forgot about him.

"Eighteen."

"Awww!" I whined, now knowing that I had to deal with him asking for whatever he wanted, which I didn't know exactly _what _he wanted. Sideswipe cackled over the radio and I crossed my arms over my chest while pouting as best I could.

"Laugh all you want." I grumbled and jolted when Sunstreaker's holoform appeared once again. His smirk told me that I was doomed and I really didn't want to know what he wanted for his prize. Finally, his smirk turned into a full out grin and I shivered as he looked at me with a keen eye.

"I know what I want." he suddenly stated and my spark seemed to stop right there when I heard a huskiness within it. Sideswipe remained silent, listening to Sunstreaker as he matched the pace his brother was going at.

"You're to give us both another washing and waxing. Though, you're to dress in those things called a bikini."

"Oh, lord have mercy…" I blurted out while feeling my legs suddenly go jelly like even though I wasn't standing on them. I was heating up and I felt like I was about to burst at the seems. My spark was thrumming away and I could feel the gaze of Sunstreaker on me. "Alright, alright…"


	23. Oh Baby

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot**

Pelawen Night: Thank you for your review. As for Lilly bonding with them, She will at some point, maybe in the near future, I just don't want to make it seem like its too fast.

MySunnySidesLife: Sadly we can't find guys like this T-T lol. Also glad to be getting you through babysitting. I gots a ten year old sister plus her friends...so I can sorta relate.

**Warning**: We're getting a little steamy here XD

**Question: **If I was to be bonding, shall I go into detail, skim over it or what? Doesn't really bother me either way when it comes to writing things like that. Just want to know what my peoples like best.

Chapter 22: Oh Baby

* * *

When we got back to the base, I found Sarah and told her what Will had said. She had beamed back at me and laughed, saying that was exactly like him and then thanked my for telling her he was alright. With that done and out of mind, I sighed as I realized that I didn't even own a bikini. Since I hadn't been that skinny before all this happened, I rarely went swimming without a one piece and a shirt over me. Now, I was the opposite and it was odd, knowing that I had worked so hard to get to this, only to achieve it when I wasn't working for it. I needed to find Mikaela or Maggie, one of them was bound to have a bikini. I found Sam heading out of the main hanger and bolting after him, I tugged on his arm.

"Sam, hey, how are you? Have you seen Mikaela anywhere?" I questioned, flying through my sentence since I was slightly out of breath. Sam looked at me for a couple of seconds and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey there Lilly, I'm fine. Mikaela should be in our room."

I nodded my head and took off, not looking forward to being in something so, exposing. Reaching the couples room, I knocked on the door and a voice could be heard from the other side. As it opened, I found Mikaela looking at me with a surprised face since I haven't visited her here yet.

"Uh, hey there Mikaela…I was going to ask if you had a bikini I can borrow…"

Mikaela's face went from surprised to confused and I ushered her inside the room, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Simply put it, I lost and now I have to wash the Twins. Specifically in a bikini."

Mikaela snorted and started laughing when she seen how utterly terrified I was of mentioning a bikini. Rolling her eyes, she then gestured me to follow her and I lagged behind with my chin touching my chest because of my fate. I watched her open a drawer and I wanted to start sobbing at the amount of bikini's she had.

"Um…how about the Twin's colors?"

"What?" I gasped as she smirked evilly and shoved a yellow and red bikini into my hands. Mikaela then ushered me into the bathroom connected to their room and she slammed the door shut behind me.

"Try it on." she called and I sighed. Slipping out of my clothes, I tugged the yellow bottoms up, which had a red hibiscus on the butt and then I worked on the top. To my mortification, it was one of those bikinis that quote on quote only covered what was needed to be covered on the breasts. Unlike Mikaela, I was more endowed and it just covered what it needed to.

"Mikaela!" I squeaked and she opened the door, grinning brightly at my oh my god face. "No, absolutely not!" Mikaela then shrugged and I could see her already plotting away.

"Sorry, that's the only one I'm letting you try on and Maggie doesn't have any."

I gave her a death glare and scrunched up my nose as she held out a thicker elastic for me to use. Sighing, I took it from her and pulled my hair out of its bun. Combing my fingers through it, I then did a simple French braid with my long black hair and tied it off.

"Happy?" I grumbled while looking in a mirror and grimacing at the fact of how little the top covered.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken at what Sam has heard, then I do believe that you and the Twins have a thing going on." she commented and my face went red. Mikaela then laughed and patted me on the back. "Acree also commented that you're one special femme. They never bothered with any on their home planet like this."

Picking up my clothes and shoes, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. I held my clothing tight against my chest and I tried not to let it bother me that I was going to be in this in front of the Twins and mostly anyone that walked past me. Taking a deep breath, I said goodbye and thank you to Mikaela, who grinned right back at me, and I walked out of the room. I needed to get a towel. Heading to the Twins room, I found it empty and sighed as I placed my clothing and shoes next to my pack. After that, I dug out a towel and wrapped it around me, feeling more comfortable with something covering most of my body.

"They are so going to pay." I hissed to myself while walking out of the room with my bare feet touching the cold floor beneath me. Once I got the supplies from the closet, I headed for the hanger that no one ever bothered to go to and stopped in the doorway as I found Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waiting in their holoforms next to their cars. Sideswipe smiled as his eyes lit up and he came forward to help me with the bucket and items.

"We thought you had gone and hid." Sunstreaker stated while watching me with furrowed eyebrows. I could tell he was eyeing my towel, for he expected me to have a bikini on. Sideswipe stepped up to me and I shivered as he ran a thumb over my cheek.

"Your hair looks nice that way. It brings out your features more."

Both twins grinned as I swatted at Sideswipe's hand and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well…lets get this over with." I stated while walking over to the hose that I had left hooked up, but off. Filling the bucket with really hot water and soap, I set that aside and sighed. My towel, I really didn't want to take it off.

"Just get it over with." I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I fixed the temperature of the water to a relaxing one and then slipped the towel off and threw it to where it wouldn't get wet. Picking the bucket up by the handle, I turned and sent a nasty glare toward Sunstreaker, who smirked back.

Walking forward, I set the bucket down and stuck my tongue out at Sunstreaker before turning the water onto his car.

"Enjoy it while you can." I grumbled and set the hose down once he was mostly soaked. Sunstreaker shrugged his shoulders and then I grabbed the sponge and began working on cleaning him again. It had only been a week or a little over it since the last time I washed them. Leaning forward on the front of the car, I couldn't help grip the sponge more tightly as the vehicle warmed considerably where my skin was touching the car. Doing my best at ignoring it, I cleaned off the spot that was being annoying and I moved on to another area. As I continued to work, I couldn't help but glance at the Twins every now and then, but this time it was different than them just standing there. They were both next to one another, leaned up against Sideswipe's car mode and they were whispering about something.

My pausing caused Sunstreaker to look at me and he sent a grin at me when he realized that I was watching them. My spark felt like it stopped working when he sent a wandering glance down my body and I inhaled as the engine underneath my palms revved.

You know what, Two could play at this game.

With a wicked smile I gave the two, I leaned forward and ran my soapy hand gently down the hood of the car, tracing the crevasses as I came across them. Sideswipe's holoform jaw dropped open as Sunstreaker instantly went ridged. My gaze never left them as I switched what I was doing and grabbing the sponge, I went forward, pressing my whole torso against Sunstreaker's vehicle mode. I laughed as I watched Sideswipe just stand there, not knowing what to do and I found myself laughing even harder as Sunstreaker's holoform was having a difficult time staying on, having started flickering after my second bold move.

With one more swipe, I had his holoform flickering out for good and I grinned as Sideswipe followed along, groaning and sinking on his axels as he went. By the time I was actually done with Sunstreaker and moving onto Sideswipe, I had the largest grin plastered on my face. Looking back, I found Sunstreaker low on his axels, tilted to one side with a whining engine as I went to his brother. I could hear the cooling fan running in Sunstreaker and couldn't help but shake my head at him.

Standing in front of Sideswipe, I let that evil smile appear on my face and getting new warm water and soap, I began on him too. After tormenting the red twin like I did his brother, I grinned, emptied the bucket of soap and water before rinsing off. Once everything was picked up, I took my towel off the floor and wrapped it around me before turning back to the boys.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the washing and waxing." I commented and snickered at they sunk even lower if possible, on their axels. They were going to find a way to get back at me and I knew it. Yet, I could enjoy my victory for now.

Walking down the hall, I smiled as I spotted Mikaela and Sam side by side. Mikaela perked up when she spotted me and then smiled widely as she found that I was leaving a trail of water behind me.

"Hey Mikaela, I think I actually might keep this bikini. I mean, if I could make the twins shut up like that all the time, then I would gladly wear it. You should go see them right now…I think I wore them out…"

Mikaela couldn't help the howling laughter that left her and Sam watched us with confused eyes, wondering what exactly I had done to make the twins so silent.

"I can only imagine." she gasped out while tugging Sam along with her. I smiled and continued on my way, intending to change into warmer clothing. A bikini only works for so long. Once I had on a sweatshirt and some pants, I tugged on socks and my sneakers that still looked bran new. I pulled out my long black hair from my French braid and I messed it up before letting it just hang around my face. Hopefully the twins will think twice about having me give them a wash again.

When I came to the main hanger, I found Sam, Mikaela, Glenn, and Maggie all sitting at a table with mugs letting off steam. Wandering over to them, I found that the mugs were filled with hot chocolate and I whined, sitting down near Maggie.

"Why is it you guys get to enjoy something so yummy when I got this fruity thing every single day? Ya, its good, but human deserts and drinks are so much better!"

The group shrugged and then went back to drinking the warm chocolate. It was just my luck that I would never be able to have that again. As we started to talk about random things, I noticed a Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walking into the hanger and I nudged Maggie, having told the group a little bit and them already being filled in on most from Mikaela.

"Hey, Sunny, Sides, you guys feeling good?" Maggie called out and we snorted as the twins glared at us, only to glare even harder when they noticed I was among them.

"I thought you guys had liked being washed and waxed?" Mikaela suddenly blurted with an innocent face. My hand quickly came up to block the smile on my face and Maggie couldn't help the bubbling laugh that followed.

"Those two are going to kill me." I whispered and the girls started to laugh harder. It was quite funny though, because most of the soldiers and other bots didn't know what we were really even talking about. It was then that I spotted Ratchet leaving the room and my stomach gave a slight growl. I was due for some unrefined energon, plus I think I deserve it from fighting the Infected earlier on.

Jumping up from my seat, I think I mentioned something to the group before I followed the yellow and red rescue hummer out of the room. When I arrived at the Med Bay, Ratchet seemed to know what I had come for and he handed me a mug of hot unrefined energon. Which surprised me. I had been having it cold for the past week and not once had he heated it up. Taking a sip, I pulled it back and eyed it before trying it again, only to get a different flavor.

"No way!" I gasped as I took another gulp, getting pecan pie now. "It changes flavor!"

"Ah, yes, I messed with the properties for you, seeing that you still have the taste for human foods and as a result, you have received this outcome."

I beamed at Ratchet and profusely thanked him while continuously taking a sip and pulling it away, only to return for another different flavor. I think this one was the best unrefined energon drink I had ever had. I glanced up as the Med Bay doors opened and I watched with interest as Ironhide came in. I overheard him saying something about his knee and then Ratchet sighed heavily when he had heard that.

"Sit on the berth Ironhide." Ratchet grumbled and I watched as Ironhide sat upon the berth and Ratchet started doing scans and other odd things on Ironhide's knee. When he was done, with that, Ratchet ended up pulling out a sharp, jagged rock and I cringed. That had to have hurt. I really didn't understand how he could look so tough with something jabbing at some wires and tubes in his knee.

When he was let out of the Med Bay, I was already done with my energon and was tempted to ask for some more. For some reason, I was feeling much more hungrier than normal.

"Hey, Ratchet, can I have more? Please?" I finally questioned and I found the bot scanning me before sending a questioning look at me. He then took the mug he had gave me and filled it up once more with hot unrefined energon. When I had downed that one, I furrowed my brows when I realized that I was still hungry.

"Um…is it a bad thing if I'm still hungry?" I questioned while looking down at my sweatshirt covered stomach. It was odd, I could feel that I had drank a lot of unrefined energon, but for some reason it seemed like it wasn't doing anything. Ratchet worriedly scanned me some more before giving me a cool glass of energon and seeing if that did anything. When it didn't I shrugged and licked my lips, liking the taste of pineapple and strawberry. I was well into my sixth glass when I felt the sudden sharp pang in my brain.

"Ow!" I cried out while I dropped my glass and shot my hand up to my head. The glass that was mostly empty, shattered on the floor and I felt myself falling over before Ratchet caught me.

"We need to find some Specials. I don't think your body is liking the in-between state its currently in." Ratchet commented while I scrunched up my face from the pain in my head. The only thing that was really still organic was my brain. I had other organic things, like my eyes and outer skin and other parts, but it seemed that I might be able to have my human form as an option to change into. Hopefully, for it would be odd without this form and interacting with all the human friends I made.


	24. Life will never be the Same

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Pelawen Night: Hopefully she watches her back for a while XD

MySunnySidesLife: Yup (getting into Alien things) ma and I had a conversation about aliens and it got to the point we're I was like, Ma, if they come here and everything is all fine between us, then I'm going with them. Oh the look on her face LOL

Now the drooling part, yup, sorry Sunny but you're just too damn hot not to be bothered. As for payback, ya...I really would hide if I were her. Bonding, I'll see when it comes to that. I'll type it, then scratch it and then probably be like 'argh' work damn it work!

Review! I loves you if so!

Chapter 23: Life will never be the Same

* * *

A week had slowly drifted by and I was condemned to the Med Bay just so Ratchet could make sure my condition didn't go downhill. He didn't want anything bad to happen to me and was worried that my body might decide it didn't want to continue anymore. I was in the process of complaining once again when the doors to the Med Bay opened and Sideswipe came stumbling in. He seemed cheery, but I knew he was worried about me and it made my spark ache all the more.

"Ratchet, when can Lilly come out?"

Said bot glared at the red twin and Sideswipe flinched under the doc bots glare. One knew that if they pushed Ratchet too much, they were getting a wrench thrown at their processors. We both watched the mech sigh and shake his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Sideswipe, but Lilly must stay here. Her body is not taking well to being stuck in this state. It wants to continue to transform, but in order for her to do that, she needs to have at least one more Special."

I watched as Sideswipe narrowed his optics and he then stormed out of the room, but after giving me one last look.

I sat upon the large berth, surrounded by tons of books piled up around me. I couldn't find anything else to do and Ratchet offered me some reading material, which turned into more and more as I skimmed through them. Ratchet seemed interested in the way I read and watched as he handed me another book, which I opened and started skimming. For some reason, skimming through books had always been very easy for me. When it came to school, I skimmed and knew everything by the end of the book like I had simply read it. My teachers had thought I was cheating and let me tell you, the chaos they caused within my small three member family had not been worth it. They had told my father.

Ratchet seemed fascinated by the fact that I retained everything that I read. So far, all he really had to read had been dealing with camping and how to survive in the wilderness if stranded in the woods. He didn't have novels that would keep a girl interested, but at least I had something to do. What I would give to have a coloring book, but sadly, there were none here and we couldn't just drive to a store and buy one.

As I flipped another page, Ratchet's holoform stiffened and then he lit up when his gaze came back to me.

"Wheeljack said a group of Immune humans came by and seemed surprised that the military personnel are building a Safe House. Among the group, they found two Specials tied up. Wheeljack is sending them back in a military vehicle."

I felt a pang of guilt drift over me and I wanted to cry. Why would they tie up people that really did nothing to them. We didn't choose to be Specials and they didn't choose to be Immune. And at least they had it easier than me, the one with the true dirty work. Taking peoples lives just to put the All Spark back together. I could get mad and complain, but then why would I? I met two mechs that have stolen my spark and I somehow gained a loving, dysfunctional family. Ratchet perked up when the doors slid open and I looked over, noticing that there was a soldier standing in the doorway.

"I am here to inform you that the Specials shall be brought here in about five minutes."

He then left and I quickly threw the last book I picked up, into the pile that had been ever growing with how long I had been in here. Ratchet gestured for me to sit down near him and I glared, not wanting to, but I sighed and finally stood and moved to sit near him. His holoform then pulled out some patches connected to wires and I scowled as he put them upon my chest and then pulled out an I.V.

"Really?" I whined while Ratchet nodded his head. I sighed and slumped my shoulders while he worked on getting my vein in my right arm. Once that was done, I noticed Prowl's and Barricade's holoforms had appeared and I grinned as they came and sat near me.

"So what are you two doing here?" I questioned while I watched Frenzy soon scamper onto the berth and sit next to Barricade's holoform.

"We feel a shift in the air. The All Spark is about to become half complete." Prowl informed me and my spirits just went all the way down to the floor.

"Only Half?" I cried out and Barricade snickered while Frenzy cackled at me.

"Only Half." Barricade confirmed and I fell upon my back when the Med doors slid open once more. I felt myself being lifted off the berth and into a pair of holoform arms. Without even opening my eyes, for I didn't want to see how young or old the two Specials were, I let whose ever holoform that picked me up, carry me to where I needed to go. I didn't have to see it happen, for I could feel the shift. I could feel the sudden increase in power and then through my eyelids, I could see the flash. It was the pain of the lights hitting me that made me arch my back and it was the swearing and fighting from the lights that had me crying out. By the time it was all done, I felt worn out and my body was aching in so many different areas that I didn't know what to do. Before I was even placed down upon the berth once again, I felt that I was already drifting into another land.

* * *

I bolted upright and blinked. Why did it feel funny to blink? It shouldn't feel like that. Shoving that aside for I had to find out where I was, I looked around and blinked again. I've never been here before in my life. I was sitting in the middle of a rock pathway surrounded by shimmering water. Getting to my feet, I noticed instantly that I was taller. Looking down, I took a double take when I found pedes and not feet, well, human ones. My legs were officially no longer human and I guarantee that my whole body was the same.

Leaning over to see into the water, I scowled when the shimmering water did not reflect anything but the starless sky. Turning on the rock path, I found that in one direction, it continued on for what seemed like forever and in the other, a building that looked Chinese styled, sat in the middle of a large garden of cherry blossoms, fig trees and many different kinds of flowers and bushes. It wasn't a hard decision, to pick the place that was closest to ones self and I found myself walking right toward the building. Drawing near it, I couldn't help but stare in awe as it continued to grow with each step I took. I was definitely taller than I had originally thought.

Coming to a gate, I hesitated before pushing it open and once I stepped foot into the large garden area, I gasped as hundreds of butterflies just lifted off of everything and took off into the starless sky.

"I see that you found your inner peace."

Whirling around, I couldn't help but gasp once again at the large prime before me. He had no color, but just the presence of him was enough for him to carry such a powerful and demanding aura.

"Inner peace?" I finally managed to get out while looking around. The Prime smiled down at me and then looked around with interest. Mostly focusing his optics upon the flowers that he had never come across.

"Yes…its very rare for one to find it. The only reason you are here is to deal with the changing of your body and processor. A peaceful transition for your mind to work with and not frighten you. Come, we must head inside the building. I believe there is a mirror in there."

I followed Prime and I realized that I was actually small for a bot. Seemingly reading my mind, he glanced back at me and offered a gentle smile.

"You're still growing Lilly."

As we came upon the building, Prime offered me to go first and opening the door, I walked into the building that my own subconscious must have made if it dealt with the inner side. My jaw fell open and I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked upon everything that was correct in the most intricate sort of detail. Now I really doubted my mind did all this.

"A beautiful place to be your inner peace. I have never seen something so beautifully detailed." Prime commented while looking around. I bowed my head, thanking him, but I really, really did not believe my mind could come up with something like this. Walking into a room that was connected to the front, I spotted a full length mirror and just stopped. If I was fully transformed, then what would I look like in Cybertronian terms. Beautiful, Pretty, ugly? Would Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still be interested in me?

Prime gently pushed me forward and I allowed myself to be propelled till I was standing in front of the mirror. I watched my optics shutter and then glow brighter as they took in everything that was me. A dark purple femme with baby blue outlines that swept over her being in some type of pattern stood in front of the mirror. She was slim and her legs were long and shapely. Each curve held almost the exact same as they did her human form, except her chassis. It was hard to believe that this creature was me. I didn't think I would look like this. In a way, I sort of rivaled Acree, maybe surpassed her? But I wouldn't think like that.

I lifted a servo and ran my fingers over my dark purple body, stopping to examine the swirls of baby blue. When I came to my hip, I almost burst out laughing when I found a hibiscus in baby blue outlined within the purple.

"Is that really me?" I questioned while turning my gaze back to Prime. He smiled and nodded while ghosting a digit down my back.

"Yes Femme, that is you. As for your weapons, you have a cannon and just like the twins, you have two swords in each arm."

Thinking about the twins, I actually smiled as I realized something about my colors. Yellow and purple looked awesome together when the right shades were put next to one another and ours definitely were. As for Red, baby blue also went nicely with it. Complement of red I believe.

"Lilly." Prime called, causing me to look at him with my bright blue optics. "Your quest is far from over. You still have half of the Specials to collect. A Broadcast to help those that are Immune and let us not forget Megatron. He will be causing trouble further down the road once the All Spark is complete."

I shuttered my optics and sighed. When was life ever simple?

"I understand and I shall be ready when it is time." Hopefully, I added on in my mind. Prime smiled and then looked out the door.

"It is time to go Lilly. You have been out for a day so far. Ratchet is worried."

"Thank you!" I suddenly stated while bowing low to Prime. He nodded his head and then disappeared along with my surroundings.

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes and when I realized that I was still in human form, I shot up with a wild smile on my face.

"Yes!" I could still transform into my human form. That was awesome. I would still get to hang out with Maggie and the gang and not worry about my other form being bothered. Ratchet, who had been working on something over on the other side of the room, spun around and looked at me with wide optics.

"Lilly, you're awake! I was worried, but after a couple of scans, I realized that you were doing fine. Your processor is officially transformed and I do not know if you can take on any other forms." Ratchet stated while walking over to me and activating his holoform so he can help me stand up. Once on my feet, I smiled and looked at Ratchet seriously.

"I believe I can transform. How do you initiate it? What do you think about when you transform? Do you will yourself?"

Ratchet stared at me as I rattled off question after question and he sighed as he realized I was going to keep going if he didn't stop me.

"Will yourself to transform Lilly." he murmured and I stopped talking as I took in what he said. Huffing, I sat right back down and sat Indian style while trying to concentrate.

As time ticked by, I willed myself to grow bigger, to transform and put together all my pieces so I looked like all the others around me. It happened so fast that I was left gasping in surprise at the feel of the rush. The shifting of my limbs, the way they came back together, only larger and finally, when it was done, I opened my optics and grinned as Ratchet dropped whatever was in his holoforms hand.

His holoform disappeared and I took that chance to try standing. Once on my feet, I took a step, but instantly tumbled as my vision just swayed, like I had been placed on a boat. Ratchet caught me with his hands and tugged me back up, making me sit down on the berth while running plenty of scans over my body.

"Don't do that Lilly, your body is not use to the sudden change in you body mass and its not equalized yet."

"Fun…" I mumbled while looking at the doors. I was so excited about this, the new change that I just wanted to run and find the twins, to show them that I was no longer truly an organic, but one of them.

"Are you feeling alright Lilly?" Ratchet asked while running a more in depth scan. I swatted at him and let that large grin widen even more.

"Just giddy about it finally happening. Just glad that I am officially not in the stages of changing and that I am not dealing with another weak of headaches and pain."

"Ah…" Ratchet murmured while sighing and looking at the door. "Only when you can walk without falling, tripping, and tilting will I allow you out of this room."

"What? But I want to see the Twins!" I cried out.

"They can wait. We don't need any squished humans."

"My human form can deal with it!" I cried out while trying to will myself to change back, only getting a stumped look on my face. Ratchet sighed and just shook his processor.

"Not until you can walk and shift without any kind of mistake." and I glared right at him. That was going to take forever. I wanted to see the twins now.


	25. Emerging with Grace

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

**Warning:** More steam going around- Teasing wise

Alright, so, spent the whole day trying to figure out if I had a virus or something... Microsoft Works Word Processor officially hates me. It freezes my whole computer and I had to keep shutting it down and restarting. Finally got the bright Idea of using Openoffice...

I've ran updates, deleted lots of things, cleaned up a whole bunch of files and still, it freezes... Even done full out scans that took hours...sniff...

MySunnySidesLife: Ah, that would be me too...poor Sunny would leave earth because of us...As for her seeing the twins, you shall find out, I have it all planned out and I'm chuckling... I shall have more updates when I get my computer to act smarter...

Pelawen Night: Sorry for not posting all day...If you've read up above, then you'll know why...*glares at computer*, I really hate things that take me away from my writing...I'm really enjoying this story. Eh, I update a lot so that should tell you about my life XD

Chapter 24: Emerging with Grace

* * *

Within three hours I had gotten the shifting down pat, but as for the walking, we'll just say that the Med Bay looked like five tornadoes decided to make their presence known. Ratchet wasn't too happy when I had fallen two times, but when it finally became at least over ten, he grabbed a hold of my arm and demanded me to take one step at a time, making sure I felt secure before throwing forth my other leg.

After a couple of tries with Ratchet helping, I actually started to get the hang of it and I smiled once I began to strut when I got it. Then came the hard question. What mode do I want to take. Lamborghini went through my processor, but I didn't want to copy the twins. Yes, we were together in a sense, but I wanted to be me, to be my own self and not follow them with everything. When Ratchet showed me a couple of sports cars mixed with just plain ones, I tilted my head to the side and frowned. Some just didn't fit me and then there were those that just didn't pop out to me.

"Ooo…" I got out as I spotted a Bugatti. It was really sleek looking and small, like me. I wasn't too tall, probably up to the twins shoulders. I pointed it out to Ratchet and he sighed, not liking the fact that I was going to be a sports car like most of the others. I grinned while shrugging. One couldn't blame me. Once I had downloaded the information, having Ratchet explain it to me step by step, I then transformed and revved my engine in delight. Quickly transforming back to my Autobot size, I went to leave the room, only to be stopped by Ratchet once more.

"Lilly, I still don't trust your ability to walk around the humans, so you're not allowed to transform out of your human mode for a while."

"What?" I whined while letting my transformation bring me back down to my puny human sized body. I grumbled about still being in a small body and wanting to show the Twins, only getting a glare from Ratchet. If he found out that I didn't listen to him, then he would be mad. "Fine…" I mumbled while walking out of the room with a pout upon my lips.

The first thing I did when I got out of there was look for the Twins and when I found them in holoform, I couldn't help but tackle them from behind. The surprised shouts from them had laughter filling the room as everyone watched in amusement. When the twins turned to see who it was, Sideswipe lit up like the forth of July and Sunstreaker remained silent, but I knew by the look in his eyes that he was happy to see that I was alright.

"What have you two been up to? Ratchet's been keeping me in the Med Bay much too long for my liking." I said while making Sideswipe give me a piggy back ride.

"We've been waiting for you. Ratchet wouldn't allow us in the Med Bay after the last time I visited." Sideswipe grumbled before going back to his cheery self. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose along his jaw line, near his ear.

"He's a grumpy old medic but he's good at what he does. Hey, where's the Trine anyways?" I murmured, having both scowl at my question in the end.

"The Trine was sent out to collect some Infected for Ratchet. They wont be back for a couple of days." Sideswipe quickly intervened before his brother could snap. As the twins walked out of the hanger with me on Sides back, I stiffened when I felt Sideswipe's hand slowly moving.

"Keep your hand away from my aft!" I snapped, picking up Cybertronian swears because my processor was different now. My cheeks had gone a shade of red and Sunstreaker, who was walking in front of us, tilted his head to the side and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We still haven't got our revenge on you."

I stilled and my eyes widened at what he was saying. My throat became dry and my tongue felt like it was Lead. First thing that came to my mind right then was where were they bringing me. Struggling in Sideswipe's grip, I managed to start falling backwards off his back, but luckily and unfortunately Sunstreaker saw to that and I squeaked when he pushed me back up and kept his hand on the small of my back. Sideswipe tightened his hold on my thighs and I started to feel like a prisoner at the mercy of the guards.

"Um…hey, where are we going?" I got out while looking between the two. Sunstreaker smirked and Sideswipe chuckled.

"Nowhere in particular. Sunny and I have been asking Maggie and Mikaela some things while you were condemned to the Medical Bay. Both of us are pretty curious to what they said."

They asked Maggie _and _Mikaela? I was going to be dead by the end of the night. Sunstreaker saw the look of horror cross my features and I snapped my head back to look at him when his hand decided to get a couple of inches lower.

"Is this how to treat someone that just got out of the Medical Bay?" I whined while both of them laughed and stood in front of their doorway, waiting for the door to slide open. I glared as we walked into the room and I personally made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to show them my other form right now. No, that would wait for tomorrow morning if I was still alive. The show they would get would leave them wanting and that's all I would probably need for sweet revenge, if they did leave me alive in the end.

I noticed something different about the room and as I actually looked toward the shelves they had in there to hold objects, I noticed a ladder and on the second shelf sat a bedroom set with couches and I believe a television. Though only dvd's would be of use for there were no more stations these days.

What exactly did they plan to do?

"Really, you guys don't have to do this! What are you two thinking of doing anyways?" I could feel my cheeks burning and I couldn't help but feel the clammy feeling from my hands. My stomach was jumping around and as we came to the ladder, Sideswipe let me down and he pushed me toward it first. Obviously they where smart enough to know that I would run if they went up first. I looked up with wide eyes and then back at them before gripping the first bar that was easy to reach. Sending a glare at the two, I finally began my ascent. Once I reached the top of the ladder, I did the most sensible thing and clambered up and ran.

Sideswipe, being the second one up, ran after me and I got the bed right in between us so he couldn't reach me.

"What are you two planning first of all?" I shot while keeping them both in eyesight, seeing that Sunstreaker was slowly making his way over to his brother. We all stood at a stand off and when both of them split ways and came at me either side, I screamed, quickly diving over the bed and scrambling up, I made a beeline toward the ladder. I didn't make it far as both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got a hold of me and picked me up. The only thing I could make out of my yelling was 'put me down,' nothing more. We soon came upon the first couch and still struggling to get away, I squeaked when we all sat down upon it. Only, I was in Sunstreaker's lap.

"Human bodies are quite interesting." Sunstreaker murmured and I only knew it was directed at me because Sunny and humans did not go good together. I closed my eyes as Sunny shifted and when I opened them once again, I found that he was leaned up against the couch armrest and Sideswipe was right in front of me.

"Uh...hey there...mind if I get up?" I commented while trying to get up, but to no avail. "This isn't funny guys! What are you going to do? I mean, ya I teased you when washing and waxing your alt modes, but still!"

I jumped when Sunstreaker's fingers ran over my bare arm and trailed down until he intertwined it with my own hand. He did the same with the other one and I instantly realized that I had no way of fending myself. Sideswipe grinned as I looked at him with really large eyes and he leaned in, getting close to my face. My spark thrummed away at his closeness and my breath hitched as Sunstreaker's lips brushed the junction of my neck and shoulder. My grip on Sunny's hands tightened and I could feel him smirking against my skin. Sideswipe gently brought a hand forward and ran a thumb over my cheek while his eyes flickered from my eyes and down to my lips, which were slightly parted to drag in enough air to keep my body from overheating.

Sides leaned in and just as his lips brushed mine, he pulled back with this bright look in his eyes. Instantly I knew what they were doing. Sunstreaker said they had yet to get back at me, but I hadn't realized that was what they were up to. They were teasing me, like I did to them. Sideswipe looked back into my eyes and I noticed how wide his became. I didn't know what he seemed surprised about, but I think it had to do with my human responses. Even though I had changed, I still thought and acted like a human. My responses were going to be different yet very much the same.

"Sunny...why are her pupils so big?" Sides questioned while looking behind me. My cheeks flared when I instantly knew what he was talking about. Guess they hadn't thought about what happens when a human gets aroused.

Sunstreaker let go of one hand and turned my head to the side so he would be able to see. Once he examined my eyes and studied the expression of my face, he realized what was happening. As for me, I couldn't tell you what my mind was going through. I was distracted by the mere simple touches they seemed to give me and it sent my spark on a frenzy of pure pleasure.

"Sides, its her way of expressing how much she likes it." Sunstreaker purred and I shivered, causing my eyelids to droop. At the same time, I licked my lips and let them part slightly again to keep the air flowing.

Sideswipe grinned and leaned in again, this time capturing my lips with his. Just as I started to respond to his kiss, he pulled away and began to trail kisses along my jaw. Sunstreaker on the other hand followed the curve of my waist and as he dragged his hand up, I arched my back when his fingers brushed the side of my breast. A soft mew left my lips and both froze at the intoxicating sound. Sunstreaker taking the sudden invitation began to drag his hand in the same pattern again, making my mind and body go crazy when he would just simply skim over me and nothing else.

Sideswipe nipped at my neck and I gasped as he began to massage the same place with his tongue. I could hear myself panting and feel my spark thrumming against my chest. The way they made me feel was beyond words. Even if they were teasing me, it still felt like heaven. They could tell that I was getting even more needier with each passing second and Sunstreaker smirked against my neck once more before lightly laying a kiss on it and pulling away. Sideswipe let his lips trail over mine and desperate to feel them full against mine, I tried moving forward, only for Sunny to pull me back and Sideswipe to pull away with a large grin on his face.

With that, I watched in absolute disbelief as their holoforms disappeared and left me alone on the couch, feeling very much alive and unsatisfied.

I stormed down the hallway, looking flustered and pissed off at the same time. Now I knew why they wanted revenge. The feeling of it is absolutely addicting. To just stop and walk off like I did and like they did, it was like your skin was left crawling without being released. Such an awkward and unwanted situation.

"There you are!"

Turning, I found Maggie running toward me and once she seen the look on my face, she snorted before her eyes darted down. Confusion passed through my body and I looked down at my shirt, not finding anything on it.

"What?"

"You have a hickey..."

I blinked once, then twice before my frustrated scream resounded throughout the hallway. Maggie looked confused and then she realized what the twins did.

"Oh...oops... I guess they took our ideas of teasing very seriously..."

"I'm going to kill you." I seethed while glaring daggers right at her. Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes while grabbing my arm and making me follow her.

"Ya, sure. We still have a broadcast to work on. I'll get the saying done and the recording. Once its ready, I'll ask Jazz to send it out around the state. We need to start with our own because we don't know how many people really survived. We don't want hordes of them coming here and then not having a safe place to stay because the building is full."

I nodded and then sighed as I put my hand on my neck, trying to hide what was now going to be very noticeable.

"Where are the twins anyways?" I asked Maggie and she looked at me and release my arm.

"I believe they are actually still in the main hanger. Haven't left, only their holoforms had left with you."

I glared at the floor and scuffed my toes against it while mumbling to myself about the revenge I was going to get on them tomorrow morning. Hopefully they would feel my wrath through it and know not to tease a femme like that.

"So, uh...what exactly did the twins do?" Maggie got out while watching my mouth twist down into a frown when she mentioned them. I looked at her and took a deep breath before sighing and releasing it in a steady stream.

"Lets just say it was a major tease. Left me flustered and really needing more..."

Maggie snorted and her hand shot up to her mouth as she covered it from the smile that soon appeared on it.

"That doesn't surprise me...Well, I shall be going to work on the broadcast and get Jazz to help me get it out there."

With that, she waved over her shoulder and walked away while leaving me in the hallway with my hand still covering the spot on my neck. I really didn't want to explain to anyone what had happened.


	26. I will play my Ace

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

MySunnySidesLife: Yup, I know. I had to. Thanks about Lilly too. Also, I shall be updating maybe a lot? I'm dog sitting, not leaving a house for a week...so ya... You're not annoying me either, it keeps me occupied and gives me a lot of fun reading your replies/comments.

Pelawen Night: You shall have more: Gots big plans in coming chapter XD thanks for the review.

**Would love to have reviews about this chapter lololol along with what you reaction is**

Chapter 25: I will play my Ace

* * *

The room was still dark when I woke up and as I shifted out of the bed Ratchet had made the twins put in their room, I made sure to be as silent as possible. Tiptoeing to the ladder, I climbed down in a hurry, slipping off one of the handle and almost giving myself away. Fixing my grip, I continued down and once on the floor, I grinned, almost unable to contain the laughter that was bubbling up underneath. I was going to get my revenge for last night and they were going to hate me. Once near the door, I allowed myself to transform and stretching for a second or two to work out the kinks and whatnot, I flicked the light switch up.

Both Twins complained and turned over, trying to hide from the light that filled the whole room. It took them a couple of minutes to realize that someone had to come in their room for they believed I was still human size. Sunstreaker was the first to sit up and send a glower toward me and Sideswipe started cussing up a storm before sitting up also. Once they both had their optics on me, they fell silent, not understanding what was going on and who was in front of them. I took that as my key signal to introduce myself.

"Hey Sunny, Sides. How was your recharge?" I questioned and both of them just stared at me as recognition appeared on their facial plates. Once I knew for sure that they knew it was me, I smirked and then began to stretch, showing off my flexibility in this form. I then swung my hips from side to side and leaned forward to blow a kiss at them. Both of their jaws fell open and I waved at them before walking out of the room. Once the door was closed, I transformed to my human mode before Ratchet had a conniption by finding out, and I quickly ran off before the Twins came out of the room.

* * *

Sunstreaker stared at the door, not really knowing what to do. He was positive that was Lilly, but if what his processor was telling him was right, then she just got her revenge from what they did last night to her. Sunny vented and he looked toward Sides, who was still staring with his jaw wide open and his optics dimmed.

"Sideswipe!" Sunny called, causing his twin to snap out of it. Sideswipe muttered something and then glowered at the door which had obstructed his view from Lilly.

"Please tell me that really was Lilly and I'm not just dreaming..." Sideswipe finally stated and Sunstreaker snorted while getting up and hitting his brother on the processor.

"We don't dream." he simply replied and Sides lit up, knowing from Sunstreaker's response that what he saw was real. Now if only they had known sooner, then Lilly would not have gotten away so easily last night.

* * *

Optimus Prime sighed as he watched Lilly and the Twins glare at one another from across the table they had sat at. Everyone knew the first couple of weeks that Lilly had arrived that the Twins had taken a liking toward her. Pushing that aside, he walked into the main hanger and spotted Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela. Good, everyone that he needed to speak to was currently in the room.

"Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela." Optimus said, gesturing them over when he caught their attention. He then shifted his optics toward the other three and was surprised the Lilly already had been moving in his direction with the Twins trailing. His warriors had their holoforms out, so might as well use his. Transforming down, he then allowed his holoform to take his place before the group that had gathered.

"I would like to inform you that I am sending all of you on a mission in a couple of days."

Optimus sighed when questions started being thrown around and he held up his hand, silencing them all. "This mission is to search for any Caravans. If you come in contact with them, Sam and Mikaela shall be there to help speak to them. Lilly, we'll have to do something about your eyes, they will instantly take action against you."

Optimus watched as they all started to talk to one another and after a couple of minutes, they all agreed on it.

"Good, I ask that you all pack things that are necessary and Sam and Mikaela will be needing food and water while Lilly needs unrefined energon." once he said that, he got nods from the group and then he let his holoform flicker out of sight.

* * *

When we had been asked by Optimus to take on this mission, I personally couldn't wait. I just wanted to get out there and make this world different. I wanted to bring back all the life that we had, the cities, the constant moving. Turning to Sam and Mikaela, I could tell that they were happy about getting off the base, but fear flickered in their eyes at the thought of being in danger. Bumblebee wouldn't let anything happen to them, I knew that for sure.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood on either side of me and I got this foreboding feeling sinking into my gut. We had been staring one another down at the table earlier because of our revenge wars that were starting to take place and I could tell that I was getting them frustrated. Probably because femme's do have an upper hand at things like that. We were all interrupted as Jolt and Acree walked into the main hanger, looking confused.

"Jolt, Acree, what's wrong?" Mikaela suddenly called out and the two stopped and looked at our little group that had formed. Acree smiled and transformed down and her holoform flickered into view while Jolt just stayed silent and let the femme bot take care of the talking.

"It seems that Wheeljack has called for backup and he needed two bots that weren't too busy. Optimus had agreed to send both Jolt and I to help him out. We don't even know what he really needs help with..."

I watched her speak with Mikaela for a bit and then she disappeared, her alt mode transforming and both her and Jolt left with Acree giving a goodbye shout.

For a while we all just hung out in the main hanger, sometimes even going as far as to picking on some of the soldiers just to see if we could make them laugh. We were bored, what can I say?

"Hey Bumblebee?" I questioned, listening to the bot warble and whine before his optics turned to look at me. I eyed the poor Mech, already having been told how he lost his vocal use. Ratchet even said it was taking longer than he expected to heal. Even with the proper tools, it seemed that his vocals just didn't want to work correctly. Still, everyone kept on hoping and telling the bot not to give up, that a miracle would happen and it would soon be back.

"You're alright with going on the mission, right?"

Bumblebee smiled and nodded his head while looking at his charges with kind eyes. He really did care about them. My spark gave a painful tug and I felt like I wanted to cry for some reason. Sam and Mikaela really didn't know how much that bot cared for them. Maybe I just had to speak with them and hope they realize it. Giving Bee a smile, I turned and eyed the twins, who thought it would be funny to have their holoforms disappear and reappear somewhere in the room, scaring the soldiers that were in groups and talking. Shaking my head, I then left the main hanger to see if Maggie had gotten anywhere with the broadcast.

It took a while to find Maggie, but when I did, I found her with Jazz, debating on how to get the broadcasting out to our area. When she spotted me, Jazz bent down and lifted me up, depositing me right next to Maggie, on the desktop.

"Thanks Jazz...I haven't really gotten to talk to you since I got here..." I said while smiling at the silver bot with a visor over his eyes. Jazz grinned and shrugged before he went back to the computer in front of him.

"Jazz is second in command, but he took on watching for any signs of more arrivals on earth and other things, one being such as you."

So that's how they found me. I always wondered about that, now officially being a little creeped out that I could show up on a radar.

"So when do you think that you'll be able to get this out to the surrounding area?" I questioned while Maggie picked up something and started to fiddle with it.

"Um, actually, we should have it ready within the week. Though, if I'm correct, then you and a bunch of others are leaving on a mission. Bumblebee and his gang with you and the Twins. I should have it out the day after you leave."

Surprised filtered through my eyes and then I nodded my head, still surprised that she could put it together so quickly. With a wave and then asking Jazz to put me on the ground, I took off out of the room and planned on just wandering around. I couldn't think of anything to do, for once you've seen the base, you've seen everything. My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway and when I came to an intersection, I was surprised to see that in one hall there were many soldiers gathered around, occupying themselves with music. Moving closer, I couldn't help but snort. They had formed a circle and many were taking turns dancing, showing off.

I never thought that I would have ever seen something like this in my life, but then again, they must have been bored with nothing to do all day and no fighting going on whatsoever. I really couldn't blame them.

Coming up to them, a couple spotted me and grinned, moving over to allow me in and to see who was currently dancing. They were all cheering and I could tell that they needed this. They needed the release of stress and other things on their minds. And what better way to get rid of all that by being with friends and dancing.

For a while I cheered with them, shouting when one would pull an awesome move and cracking up when one would just throw themselves around, trying to dance. We were all having fun, me in a middle of a bunch of army men just laughing our afts off. It was when I was suddenly thrown into the middle of the circle that I stopped dead and looked back at the one that shoved me into it.

"Sorry, but everyone here has already went, unlike you!"

I couldn't help but flip him off and many laughed at the gesture. They all knew I was only a friend, seeing that the Twins made sure everyone knew that I was theirs. That being by staring down one that would stare, glare at others that sent interested looks and what not. They've all got shot down by the twins epic glares.

The music switched to something upbeat and I took a second letting the music flow through me. With quick movements, I pulled my hair up in its regular bun and then began to move with the beat. Many cheered me on and as I spun, I couldn't help but gasp when I spotted the Twins right in front, having shoved their way through the large group. They seemed surprised to find me there, but when I smiled at them and more cheering went around, they realized that this was one of the things humans did to have fun, to let time pass by without slowly going insane.

Now that I had those two watching, I grinned as I began to put another tease show on for them, even with everyone around.

The beat picked up and I emphasized my movements, swinging my hips seductively before rolling them. I could tell that Sunny and Sides were getting worked up from what I was doing and I continued on until the song was done. Soldiers cheered and then some smacked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the back, congratulating them. When I heard that, I couldn't help the red that flowed to my cheeks and both twins were grinning ear to ear at that.

There was no way in getting away with this. I knew that right then and there after the soldiers continued on with what they were doing and Sunstreaker grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind them. After taking many twists and turns down the halls, I found myself getting confused and I tugged on my wrist to get away, only having myself tugged right back.

"Sunstreaker!" I cried out before I was pinned to the wall and lips found mine. Sunny pulled away after a second and Sideswipe reached forward, tugging my elastic out of my hair and letting it tumble down my back and shoulders. His hand dove into my black tresses and I blushed as both began to lavish my neck.

I wanted them to stop, but at the same time, I didn't want them to stop. Damn the hickey, I wasn't letting this get away from me. Sunstreaker's hand fingered the hem of my shirt and Sideswipe lifted one of my legs, squeezing the inside of my thigh.

"Oh, Come on! Get a room!"

Pulling away, I blushed furiously as I spotted Maggie covering her eyes. Sunny and Sides pulled away and I tried straightening my hair and clothes out. Maggie finally uncovered her eyes and glared at all of us.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, us humans prefer to bring these things to the bedroom, not out in open public."

"Uh...Maggie, if you haven't realized it, Mikaela and Sam do much worse than what we were doing..." Sideswipe suddenly piped up and I snorted as I took in what they were saying. Guess Maggie had yet to run across them during that time. Hopefully I wouldn't either. That would be a bit of a run in.

Maggie gave us a disgusted look and she turned around, yet before she disappeared, she cast us one last look.

"Get a room." and she was gone.

Both Twins turned toward me and gave me a sly look.

"Shall we continue it in our sleeping quarters?" Sides questioned while holding his hand out.

"We'll escort the Lady first." Sunny said while also letting his hand open palm up and out toward me. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my cheeks and I grabbed both hands in each of mine.

"Why certainly."

It took a couple of minutes to get to the room, but once we were inside, part of me just expected one if not, both twins to bounce on me. When they did not, I let go of their hands and stood in front of them, my back to the door. Tilting my head to the side, I looked at them with a funny expression and then sighed. I must of done something wrong. When I went to question them both, they gave each other a look and then their holoform eyes met mine.

"Lilly...we want to know if..."

"You'll be our Spark Mate." both of them finished.


	27. One by One they are Falling

**Disclaimer: I own OOC's and Plot nothing more**

So, started this chapter at ten in the morning and then suddenly, bam, not feeling good. Sucks. Drank some water and found out that I was most likely dehydrated, seeing that after three cups and time, I became perfectly fine...odd...

Sorry its taking so long to make the plot move along, I just need to slowly build up to that point so its not like, bam this happens and then this and so on, you get the point...

MySunnySidesLife: As for Maggie, eh, she's missing out on the fun. As for chapter titles, thank you, I have fun **trying** to match what title would best fit, well, currently started that lol. So next chapter shall be started and probably finished tonight...

Pelawen Night: I shall be moving the plot forward in a couple more chapters, if not, really really soon.

Jasmine/cocopuffs11/kittykatbar: sorry to stuff your names in just one line, I'm trying to make this quick to get it posted. Thank you for the review and hopefully you shall enjoy this chapter. thank you again.

**Warning:** Bumblebee is tormented with a question

Chapter 26: One by One they are Falling

* * *

All I could possibly do was stare are the twins with a slack jaw. Had they just asked me to, in human terms, to marry them? I think I was going to faint. I truthfully didn't see that one coming and I was left with my mind spinning in many directions. I wanted to say yes, but at the same time, I didn't know what to do. I have not lived my life out as a Cybertronian and I didn't know what they expected of me. I didn't know if other responsibilities came with Spark bonding. I wanted to be with them so badly, but I knew next to nothing about this sort of thing.

"C...c-can I have s-some time to think about it?" I stuttered out, trying to not make it seem like I was throwing their question to the curb. I noticed the look of confusion sent toward one another and I watched as Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's eyes seemed to loose their luster, going in the direction of a more dulled out blue than their original shinning blue. Panic struck me and my already shaking hands reached out before I grasped the air and pulled my limbs to my chest. My fingers intertwined and I looked at them with uncertainty.

"I would love to be both your Spark Mates...Its just, are you two positive you want me?" I got out, letting my intertwined fingers wring each other out. "I don't know anything about this, you have to realize that..."

I watched as their faces lit up in understanding and then slight hurt at questioning if they were positive.

"Lilly, we wouldn't have asked if we weren't sure, and of course you wouldn't know much, you were born human in the first place." Sunny stated and Sideswipe smiled widely.

I sighed loudly and let my shoulders relax as I looked at the two with absolute adoration shining in my eyes. I really didn't know how they achieved it, but they did and I wasn't regretting it. I then inched backwards, heading for the door and I looked at the two before running my hand through my untied hair.

"I have to ask Ratchet some questions...I'm new to Cybertronian's and I need answers..."

With that, I turned and ran out of the room, heading for the Med Bay to get some answers for the questions I held. Hopefully Ratchet wouldn't be too embarrassed to supply me with an answer. I really did need them. Opening the Medical doors, I spotted the grumpy bot and took a deep breath before walking into the room. Ratchet turned to see who had walked into the room and when he spotted me, he frowned and then sighed.

"Lilly...I didn't expect you for a while, seeing that you just got out." before I could respond, I noticed Ratchet's optics focusing on something and I gasped in realization.

"Where did you get that from? Broken blood vessels on your neck and already forming into that of a bruise."

My hand shot up to cover my Hickey and I glared at Ratchet before just caving in, knowing he would be worried about it until he had a sufficient answer.

"Sideswipe..." and that was all I had to actually say before Ratchet snorted and moved around the table to pick me up and set me on the berth.

"I should have known. Those two have taken an interest in you."

"You have no idea." I commented while grinning like a fool. Ratchet picked up on my mood and his optics narrowed.

"What has you so happy? I don't believe I fully understand you on that last comment."

"They...uh...well, I'm here to get answers...About Spark Bonding...and other things maybe? The uh...twins asked me to be their...Spark Mate?"

I watched Ratchet's optics shutter and then come back on before repeating the process two more times. He then looked at me with this look of disbelief and opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came to his processor, he just closed it. I couldn't help the mirthful look that crossed my face and I internally grinned at making the doc bot speechless.

"I would actually like to know about Spark Bonding...I get the gist of it with just two, but three? How does that work? And may I question how far in detail are your holoforms in certain areas? Oh jeeze...It going to be a threesome...oh how awkward!"

Ratchet, who I had been ranting to, just seemed to stare at me a couple more minutes and as I went to snap him out of his stance, I yelped when he fell backwards and landed on the floor. Moving to the edge, I realized that my questions may have been a little to sudden and right to the point. With a sigh, I called out to the mech and cringed when he didn't wake up. Great, I overloaded his processor. Sighing once again, I transformed and got off the berth before walking over to the unconscious bot. Tapping his cheek plating, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his reaction. Typical males and inability to deal with female questions when it came to sexual things. They get flustered and avoid answering. Some females are the same, being shy and all, one just had to get over it. Nothing wrong with asking, though one thing for sure, I wasn't going to be asking the twins, they would use that to their advantage.

I blinked as I transformed back down. Would I really be stuck in a situation as a threesome? Oh god, never would have thought I would ever be put in such a situation. I always thought it was a little disgusting and not right, but this was different in a way. Like Ratchet said, Cybertronian Twins were as one when it came to finding a Spark Mate. Guess I would have to figure out everything myself, even if I was to embarrass myself in the end.

I looked at Ratchet one more time, trying to wake him up and when I still had yet to receive a response, I scowled. Guess I would have to get Optimus. Once I found the big bot, who was sitting in his office with a bunch of lovely papers in front of him, I transformed and he looked up as I saluted him. I just had to try it.

"Sorry to disturb you...but I had some questions to ask Ratchet and I didn't realize that topic would overload his processor...He is currently on the Med Bay floor unconscious."

Optimus looked at me with amusement and he got up, not asking any questions on what I had been talking about. Personally I wasn't going to tell him even if he did ask because I didn't need two Mechs passing out on me today. With that, I allowed him to go help Ratchet and I resorted back to my human for as a way to not 'step on any humans'.

I'm not going to lie, I was really nervous about being with the twins. I couldn't possibly fathom how it was going to be possible to do much with three bots, but then again, I was in for a surprise. Rubbing my arm with my hand, I noticed Mikaela and and idea popped up into my head.

Quickly moving in her direction, I grabbed her arm and dragged her off while she complained about having to see Sam and Bumblebee. When we arrived in front of her room, I pushed the door open and closed it behind us, locking it to make sure that no one walked in on our conversation.

"Lilly, really, you could have asked me to come with you, not be dragged down the hall and back to my room!" Mikaela got out while huffing about being dragged most of the way back. I shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed with a really tired expression. Mikaela then joined me and nudged me in the side while sending a small smile at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I really have no clue what to do... I mean...The Twins asked me to be their Spark Mate..."

Mikaela was silent for a while and then her eyes widened as she realized what exactly they had asked of me.

"You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes?" she pleaded and I snorted while she looked at me with these large blue eyes.

"Of course, how could I not say yes. Anyways...I don't know anything about Cybertronian's... You know...That area of expertise."

Mikaela snorted as she realized exactly what I was referring to. She punched me in the arm lightly, still hard enough to get me to glare at her, and then couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I questioned while she held her sides that probably started to hurt.

"Its just you're as clueless as I! I'm still human, remember? Just go with the flow. If you feel uncomfortable, tell them. If they really do want you to be with them, then they should respect your wishes."

I huffed and shoved her off the bed before collapsing on my back. "Easy for you to say."

"Hey, do you know how exactly detailed the holoforms are?" I suddenly questioned, sitting up to look at the girl on the ground. Mikaela frowned and then her eyes widened as she understood what I was asking.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I really don't know...Shall we go ask Bumblebee?"

I snorted as I pictured the look of horror on Bee's face and then the blush that would cross it as we asked him that questioned. Poor Bee. "Ya, guess we shall torment the little Bumblebee."

Mikaela opened the door and we both headed for the main hanger. When we got there, I had to use all my self power to not just burst out laughing. To think we would be asking this question. Coming up to Sam and Bee, I couldn't help but feel really odd about even asking him this. Mikaela sent a look at me and I shrugged while leaning over to her.

"I could just ask the twins...better yet, find out from them..." I murmured while going bright red. Mikaela snorted and then shook her head while looking back at Bee.

"I'm curious now, so deal with it." Mikaela then turned back to Bee. "Hey, Bee-"

I clamped a hand over her mouth, knowing it was too much for Bumblebee. If Ratchet, the doc bot, who has fixed countless mechs and femmes passed out because of my questioning, then he wouldn't last either.

"Sorry to bother you, just keep doing what you're doing." I quickly replied while Mikaela and I struggled with one another. She couldn't help but try mumbling something and when I refused to let my hand uncover her mouth, she shot her tongue out and licked it. I squealed in disgust and pulled away, wiping the saliva off my hand.

"Ugh...that's just gross!" I cried while knowing my hand was dry, yet it still held her germs all over it. Mikaela shrugged and gave me a cheeky grin before quickly diverting her attention to Bumblebee. Quickly trying to get to her, I flailed when she saw me coming and shoved me back. In the mean time, we hadn't noticed the odd looks we were getting, especially from Sam and Bee.

"Hey Bee, does your holoform have all of the male anatomy?"

Well, at least she worded it nicely instead of blurting out what she really wanted to know. Sam on the other hand understood instantly and coughed into his hand before nervously running his hand through his hair. Bee looked at Mikaela before seeming to space out for a second and then his holoforms cheeks went red and he nodded.

"Oooh." was all Mikaela could say before she spun around and looked at me with a large grin.

"I have to know how it goes."

I stared at her in mortification and I believe I almost passed out right there. I can't believe she just said that, that she would want the detail of how it was and everything. There was absolutely, positively no way I was going to tell her that. I mean, I would be beyond embarrassed to start talking about it.

"Mikaela, I don't think I would like to talk about _that_ with anyone..."

She waved me off and I huffed. No matter how much she begged me for information, I was not going to let myself cave into what she wanted. More or less storming away, I let my mind drift to the twins. They probably were worried, seeing that I haven't gone back to the room since I told them I was going to see Ratchet. What was I going to do? During the last few times we were teasing one another, yet how could I go all the way? I mean, I understand the humans way, but for Cybertronian, forget it. I would somehow have to talk to them without getting too flustered.

This was hurting my brain. I really needed to calm down and figure out what to do. Maybe the best thing to do was to actually talk to them. It would help them understand what I'm sort of going through. Arriving at the door to all three of our rooms, I couldn't help blush at the fact of what I knew about holoforms. Leave it to Mikaela to destroy me innocent mind. Opening the door, I walked in and found the twins in their Cybertronian forms, sitting on each of their berths and lounging. I stopped near the door and fidgeted while avoiding their optics.

It took them a bit to finally catch my attention and Sideswipe looked confused when he realized that I had an uncertain look in my eyes. I watched as he laid down and activated his holoform, appearing a couple of feet from me. Sunstreaker followed and came forward, pulling my into a tight embrace.

"Is something wrong Lilly?" Sides asked while coming up besides us and running his hand down my back. I shivered and lightly smiled while snuggling closer to Sunstreaker.

"Nothings wrong...per-say..." I mumbled and then sighed while pulling away from Sunny and looking at them both with a dash of red going across my cheeks.

"Um...I was wondering...if its possible to uh..." I cut myself off and I felt my cheeks flaring. Both Sides and Sunny looked at me with hidden smirks and I felt myself boiling underneath. Fine, if they were going to be this way, then I might as well make some demands here.

"I want to do it in this form first."

"Aw, but Lilly!" Sideswipe began, but I cut him off with a glare.

"How long have you two lived exactly?"

Both of them fell silent at that and I smiled a smug smile. "Exactly. I'm seventeen years old, never done it yet and if this is going to be my first time, I want to do it in the form I am most comfortable with."

We all stood looking at one another and when they realized they weren't going to get me to budge, they agreed, Sunstreaker more reluctant than Sideswipe because it was technically the _human _way.


	28. Beyond my Wildest Dreams

**Discliamer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Alright, last one for tonight, Hope you all enjoy. PS: I laughed when I thought of a perfect title lol

**Warning: Lemon **

Pelawen Night: Left you hanging for an awesome reason, here's what you've all been waiting for XD

Chapter 27: Beyond my Wildest Dreams

* * *

My spark lurched as I peered at the two before me. It was after we finished talking that I noticed something had suddenly changed between us. I could literally feel the sexual tension in the air and it was becoming intoxicating to my body.

All those times we got back at each other, it had started to build up the force of our want. Now that we had finally agreed that we wanted to be together, it was like a cascade of emotions being brought down. I wanted to jump them both, to drag them somewhere where we could be together without a care in the world. Both the twins moved forward and I did the opposite, I moved away from them.

Giving both a seductive smile while slowly running my tongue over my lips, I quickly sidestepped them and ran for the ladder. Shouts of disbelief left them and as I scrambled over the top of the ladder, I looked down to see both climbing up.

"You know, you guys shouldn't keep a lady waiting." I playfully called out to them and I got looks of pure longing and annoyance. I couldn't help but let the giggle that was being held in my throat, out. Once the first one had reached the top, I scampered back and rounded the couch, putting it in between us like I did the bed last time. Both stopped in front of the couch with scowls and I grinned before running my pointer finger lightly over the top of the couch.

"So hows this work? I'm new to intimate relationships, but never would I have found myself with two instead of one." I murmured, letting my voice dip a degree to lure out more 'want' that was probably festering within them. Both seemed to stop right there and furrow their eyebrows before it dawned on them. They must have realized that humans could not use their sparks, well, in their case, hearts.

"You're joking..." Sunny sighed while staring me down. "When we are done with your human ways, then its Cybertronian."

I let my jaw hang open as I took in what Sunny said. Was he really telling me that we were going all out with both forms? I guess I wont be able to get up in the morning. With that, Sunny when one way while Sides stayed in front of the couch. Smart bugger, learning from my previous moves.

I didn't get far as Sunstreaker caught my arm and pulled me against his chest. One hand came up to brush aside some stray hairs.

"We'll do this however you want." he murmured and I think my spark picked up its thrumming pace at the mere thought of so many ways we could go about this. Sideswipe, unknown to me since Sunny had my back facing him, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over the back of the couch and onto the cushions.

Sunny followed and I gasped as his lips slammed into mine. Sideswipe worked his hands up underneath my shirt and I wiggled around in his lap when his cold fingers brushed my warm stomach.

"Primus Lilly, refrain from moving around too much." Sides panted out and I couldn't help but hum in the back of my throat as I continued kissing Sunstreaker. Sideswipe worked my shirt up to uncover my stomach and his fingers came to my bra strap.

Following it, he came to the clasp and unhooked it. With faster movements than I thought possible and both working together, I had my shirt tugged over my head and my bra came with it. Embarrassment flooded me and I went to cover myself when Sunny caught my hands. With one look into his blue orbs, I knew that he was telling me not to, that he would never judge me by just looks alone.

Sunny found my lips again and lightly ran a hand over my jawline and down my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and as I hummed again, Sides dragged his palms up from my hips and came around front until he grasped my breasts within his hands. I gasped loudly and Sunny took that sudden invitation as to turn the kiss into a french kiss. I responded right back by fighting against his own tongue and my hands came up to his shirt, wrapping themselves in the material before I tugged him even closer.

I couldn't help but let go of Sunstreaker's shirt and pull away as Sideswipe flicked my nipples. The mewl that left my throat encouraged Sides to do it again and I ached into the touch, causing Sunstreaker to wrap his hands around my waist and pull my lower half toward him.

My hands had found their way up and behind me, wrapping around Sides neck and weaving into the strands of his blonde hair. I jolted when I felt the button on my jean pants go, and looking at Sunny with my smoldering eyes, I sent a wink at him. Sides moved my head to the side and he then latched onto my neck, causing me to moan as he bite down with enough pressure, yet not enough to break the skin.

This was torment, I could feel myself heating up at the core and each second that they gave me attention sent my nerves into a wild frenzy. Sunny pulled my jeans down slowly and I felt myself heat up under his stare. If anything, that stare just made me all the wetter. Sideswipe moved from my neck and he placed a kiss upon my head before abruptly squeezing my breasts.

I gave a cry of pain and pleasure, surprised that such a mixture could give one this incredible feeling. Before Sunny could move to pull down my panties, which were made mostly out of black lace with little bows on them, I pulled out of Sides grip and quickly maneuvered until I was straddling Sideswipe. I sent a flashy grin at Sunstreaker and then turned to Sideswipe, letting my lips crease over his while pressing my front against him.

"It would feel better without a shirt on." I murmured in his ear while letting my teeth tug at the lobe. Sides inhaled and ran his hands down my back, only to end up cupping my aft. I jumped from the bold move of his and sent him a glare, which he returned with a grin.

I felt Sunny move up behind me and I gasped out loud when his bare chest came in contact with my back. Something was said between the brothers, but I couldn't make out what they said because of my current predicament. I squeaked when Sideswipe moved me away and Sunny pulled me until I was straddling his hips instead.

Sideswipe then relaxed behind me and I glanced at him before Sunny took my attention back. He was against the opposite side of the couch this time and I could feel the cold couch against my heated skin, making me shiver and my nipples to harden.

Sunny smirked and leaned forward, capturing one between his teeth. I gasped out and threw my head back with Sideswipe came up even closer behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered violently when Sides let one of his hands dip down to my panties.

Before I could even fathom what he was planning, I cried out in shock when his hand dipped into my black lace panties and came in contact with my folds. This new experience had me shivering because of how nervous I was and Sides began whispering soothing words into my ear before finding my nub and dragging the pad of his finger over it.

The moan that left my throat had Sunny biting slightly harder and Sides dragging his finger back and forth. I could feel a pressure building in my lower regions, one that I had never felt before and I didn't want it to stop.

"Faster Sides..." I heard myself gasp and Sunstreaker chuckled while he switched to the other side, giving attention to the one that had been left out. Sideswipe moved slightly faster and another moan followed, soon joined by more with each stroke. My breath caught in my chest and I threw my head back as a wave of pleasure rolled over my body. Sideswipe mumbled something and as I was recovering from the high, I jerked as I felt his finger slide into my dripping core.

"Oh Primus!" I gasped out. Going up onto my knees, I let my hands reach around Sunny and braced myself against the armrest while letting my forehead lay upon Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Pulling my head up, I let my eyes lock with Sunstreaker's and I gave him a sultry look before adjusting my weight onto my least dominant hand and letting my dominant one come up to Sunstreaker's cheek. I let it rest there as I panted, crying out when a new finger was added. Kissing Sunstreaker lightly, I distracted him before letting my hand trail down his chest and back up. On the way down, I let my hand dip into his waistband and I felt him stiffen. Pulling away, I smiled and then allowed my hand to pull him fully out of his pants.

"We wont need condoms right?" I gasped out. Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. We don't produce fluids like human males."

I chuckled before pulling my hand away and grasping Sideswipe's hand that was still inside me.

"Here's a surprise for both of you." I murmured while pulling Sideswipe out of me and pulling down my panties at the same time. Getting them off, I then gestured to their pants and boxers. Both sighed, having been stopped from touching me and when they were fully undress, I couldn't help but blink.

They looked like male super models. My eyes traveled lower and as my eyes came to rest on the male anatomy Mikaela and I had questioned about, I couldn't help but blush. The mere size was intimidating.

Making Sunstreaker sit the way he had been before, I moved over to him and straddled him once more. Gesturing for Sideswipe to sit behind me, I then gave Sunstreaker another smile, and licking my lips, I turned around so that I was still straddling him, but facing Sideswipe.

Grabbing Sunny's enlarged member, I placed the head at my opening and Sunstreaker slowly took hold of my hips. I didn't have warning as Sunny took my hips and with one quick thrust, he pushed himself inside of me. I cried out in pain, having finally been taken and not use to any size at all. After a minute passed by to adjust, I let myself relax, telling myself that this is what happens when you do these types of things.

Signaling Sunstreaker that I was alright, he began to move inside of me and I moaned lightly before taking Sideswipe into my hand and the other was on the couch, keeping me up. I didn't blame him for looking confused about this, seeing that they never had holoforms until they came to earth. I grinned and licked my lips while winking at him.

With that, I let the head rest upon my lips before flicking my tongue out. The shocked look that crossed Sides face was hilarious, but I didn't stop there. Flicking my tongue out again, I let it roll over the head and down the shaft. I took him into my mouth slowly, knowing it was sending him into a crazed state by going this slow.

I soon picked up speed when Sunstreaker did and at some points, I couldn't help the moan that would come from my vocal box, sending pleasure spiraling through Sideswipe. Sides had his hand wrapped in my hair and his head had tilted upward at some point. Our chests where heaving to keep the cool air flowing and almost simultaneously, we all hit our peak.

My body convulsed in absolute pleasure and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's body also responded just as well. Sweat covered out forms and I knew Sunstreaker would say something about it later, but right now he seemed more than content with what just happened. Sideswipe laughed as he watched me stand up and wince, only to get thrown a nasty glare before I sat in between the two, curling up against their still unclad forms.

"I really wonder how you two managed to fall for me."

Sideswipe nudged me in the side and threw a lopsided smile my way.

"Who could ever not love you?"

I snorted and messed his slightly damp bangs before turning to Sunny and finding him leaning back with his eyes closed. I reached forward and ran a hand over he cheek before letting my thumb brush against his lips.

"So, you all tired out?" I questioned. Sunny opened one eye and then the other followed. He looked bemused and then shrugged before closing his eyes again. I huffed and curled up against him, pressing my breast against his side. Sunny let his eyes open again and he shot me a smile while lifting a hand and running it through my hair. Sideswipe leaned forward and gently began to run his hand over my leg and back down, sending goosebumps all the way up my spine.

"Lilly, I hope you know that we aren't down yet."

I looked at Sunny as he said that and my eyes widened as I remembered what he had said before we even did any of this.

"What, tonight? But...but..."

"Don't worry Lilly, once you see how the Cybertronian way is, then you'll give up the human way...well not complete... that was a rather nice experience. Yet as for Cybertronian's, when we bond, it is a lot stronger. The sensation is not only you, but also whoever you are bonded with. If you bond with us, you'll feel an even more powerful release."

I think I had just died and gone to heaven. Two orgasms and now who knows how many are coming up in my second form. I think I just found my crack. Two Spark Mates, double the pleasure and who knows what else. Who wouldn't be addicted?


	29. Get Moving, you're wasting Time

**Disclaimer: Do I need this anymore? I mean, If I did own it, I wouldn't be here writing my fantasy, I would make it real...**

MySunnySidesLife: Thank you, but I believe I am back now, hopefully lol.

Pelawen Night: Thank you, Family members are great until agruments break out, but we amend.

yorushihe: Lol, glad to have snagged ya XD. Funny thing about Zombies, I hate them, or better yet, I'm terrified of them. Why and how did I come up with this, I'll never know. Haha plus Glenn/Maggie- couldn't resist, Though Jazz and Maggie do make a cute couple ;)

transformationsgirl: Thank you for the review and hope to keep ya around.

WOOT, I think I'm back, other than my computer getting the blue screen...Save me now... But anyways, I shall be getting further in the plot, moving it along wise...lol

**Nothing better to do:** I'm actually willing to take requests for oneshots for Transformers. Just send me a message and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you haven't checked out 'Medics', be my guest and head over there, lol.

Chapter 28: Get Moving, you're wasting Time

* * *

The sudden knock on our door had all three of us jumping off the couch. Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's holoforms disappeared along with their clothes while I was left with hopping around, trying to get all my clothing on. I had just tugged on my shirt and pants when the door slid open and Maggie walked in with Glenn following slightly behind her. She scanned the room to find me and her eyes widened as they finally found me. I instantly knew what she was staring at. It was my ruffled clothing and messy hair with probably this weird expression on my face. Her own face turned bright red and she turned, shoving Glenn back toward the doors.

"I got the broadcast out." she squeaked before exiting the room. She was probably going to tease me about this later.

"Talk about a close call!" Sideswipe called out while sitting up and shuttering his optics. I snorted and watched the two as they began moving and stretching. Both then turned toward me expectantly and I grinned, knowing what I was about to do would kill them on the inside and have them begging.

'No more tonight, I'll save the initial bonding for when we get back from our mission. I don't want anything happening. Its just to be safe." Like I thought, I got them both staring at me in disbelief before Sideswipe literally started whining and saying it wasn't fair. Sunstreaker looked absolutely pissed, but then he realized what I was doing.

"You're teasing us, once again!"

I shrugged my shoulders and then yawned while stretching out my stiff limbs. Going over to a drawer of clothes that I had been given, I shrugged once again and simply pulled out a night gown, one that was solid at the top and see-through all the way down to the tops of my knees. Digging in another drawer, I pulled out new underwear and tugged those up, making sure to shimmy into them and emphasize my movements. The sound of cooling fans kicking on had me looking over at them with an innocent face.

"What?"

Both glared and I smiled before heading over to my warm comfy bed. One thing I loved about that bed was the fact that it was really squishy and the pillows made it all the more heavenly. It made you feel like you were floating. With that, I pulled the covers up over my head and soon fell asleep with a small smile on my lips.

A blare awoke me and I jolted awake, causing me to fumble out of bed while also being twisted in my sheets. When I finally sat up, my long black hair was sticking in all directions and I glared at Sideswipe, who had this large grin upon his facial plates.

"Come on Lilly, we are leaving later today in search of the Caravans. The Hatchet wants to see you so he can give you a pair of contacts."

I groaned while digging myself deeper into my sheets, trying to get away from the outside world. Knowing I would have to get moving sooner or later, I pushed myself up and cursed to high heaven when I felt last nights effects. My body was sore and my lower region had an ache to it. A frown tugged at my lips and I sighed while shaking my head. Rubbing my eyes, I then yawned and went in search of some sweatpants and a tank top. Once dressed, I looked down at my bare feet and wiggled my toes before shrugging my shoulders and climbing down the ladder. It was off to the Med Bay.

Walking through the doors, I spotted the mech while he was working on Ironhide's knee. Said bot had a frown upon his face and he looked like he just wanted to push Ratchet out of the way and continue on with his life. I shook my head and stretched while heading for the berth that was made of the humans. I really didn't feel like transforming exactly right now. I was sore and I didn't know what that would do to my body. Lets just say that I'm glad, in a way, that I can't end up pregnant in human form. Who knows about Cybertronian form. For some reason, I found it best for now. I didn't want to bring a kid up, having to protect them from the outside world of creatures that might hurt them. Also, we wouldn't know if he or she would be immune or what.

"Hey Doc, Sides said that you wanted to see me." I called out when Ironhide finally was able to get up from the berth and ditch the Med Bay and probably avoid it for as long as possible. Ratchet turn toward me and he scowled before he sat down and let his optics dim. I jumped slightly when his holoform appeared before me and he pushed up his glasses as I looked at him.

"Yes, I require a full checkup before you leave. Plus putting contacts in to keep your identity as a Special, hidden."

I froze at the checkup part. No, was he really going to do a checkup on me right after last night? Oh, the fun in having to go to a doctor.

"Is it possible to skip the-"

"No, why would you want to skip a checkup anyways? I need to have you refill and also get a supply of Unrefined energon and refined energon ready for you and the twins along with Bumblebee. Now, go change into the robe and we shall get started." I murmured through the whole time it took to finish up my checkup about murdering the twins. Ratchet had found it amusing that I had even done anything with the twins and he seemed adamant about making sure that I was fine. The embarrassment had me wanting to leave and never come back for another checkup. Once I was dressed back in my regular clothing with a glower on my face, I brightened when Ratchet brought out a container holding chocolate colored contacts. They were almost exactly like my old eye color.

Suddenly that stray thought had tears welling up at the edges of my eyes and Ratchet seemed to stare at me blankly before worry crossed his face.

"What is wrong Lilly?"

"Just...that use to be my old eye color..."

Understanding passed through Ratchet's holoforms eyes and he then held out the container to me. With delicate hands, I removed the contacts and with the help of Ratchet's guidance, I was able to get one contacts in after eight tries. The second one didn't take as long, for I already knew what I was trying to do. Blinking a couple times, I let myself get use to the fact that something was currently in my eyes.

"You will not be transforming on this trip. I already have Starscream and his Trine going to be watching you every now and then. They are backup should something happen to your group. I have already spoke with the Twins and Bumblebee about changing their eye color and Sam and Mikaela are fine. Also, Mikaela's eyes are too dark to be a Specials."

After Ratchet allowed me to get everything settled, he handed me my Unrefined energon and a large container that would be for the Twins and Bee. With that, he shooed me out of the Med Bay and I grumbled all the way back to the twins and my room. When I walked into the room, I snorted at the two who were glaring at one another, but soon pushed that aside and placed the containers next to the ladder and climbed up to get a bag of clothes packed. Shifting through drawers and the likes, I pulled out outfits that would suffice for comfort within Sunstreaker's or Sideswipe's vehicle mode.

I grinned when I came across fluffy socks and threw them within the bag before moving to my semi new shoes. Hopefully Sunny or Sides wont freak about them being too dirty now. Once my bag was packed, I zipped up the duffel-bag and tossed it to the floor, already knowing that nothing would be damaged. The loud smack of my bag caused both Twins to snap out of their glaring contest and they looked in my direction, seeming to be surprised that I had been there without their notice.

"Hey, do you know if Sam and Mikaela are ready?" I called out while climbing down the ladder once more.

"Bee said not to bother them..." Sideswipe suddenly called out while looking at me working my way down the ladder. Stopping, I looked at them over my shoulder and glared slightly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. As for Sam and Mikaela, I can only guess what they are doing and I'm going to avoid their room for a bit."

Sunstreaker snorted and his optics dimmed before lighting back up. "We could possibly-"

"Another word Sunny, just do it!" I threatened while causing him to abruptly halt his speech. Sideswipe snorted and then tugged me off the ladder, getting a scream to tumble from my lips in surprise. He then grabbed the bag and containers before shoving them at Sunstreaker and walking out of the room with a pissed off brother. As we walked down the hall, I watched soldiers walk around Sides pedes, making sure to give him a wide berth so they wouldn't get stepped on. Lucky buggers, Ratchet wouldn't give me the clear to walk around in my larger form yet.

Making it to the main hanger, I was surprised to find the Trine just sitting there, looking bored as hell. Glancing at Sideswipe, who avoided the Trine, I sighed before taking the chance. Lifting my arm up, I waved to the Trine and I lit up when Skywarp grinned right back and also waved. Thundercracker seemed fine with it and Starscream watched with an actual curious look upon his face. It wasn't everyday that they would get a hello. Skywarp was about to call out something, but he stopped as his optics caught sight of something. Confusion swept over his face and he stood before making his way over to me. Sideswipe suddenly backed up and held me closer to his frame before I looked up at him.

"Sides, its alright..." We both stared at one another for a bit and finally he allowed Skywarp, who had halted, to come closer.

"Why have your optics changed color?" Skywarp questioned and I smiled all the brighter.

"Contacts. I can't let the Caravan people find out about me being a special." Skywarp nodded and then suddenly backed off when Sunstreaker's engine revved. Just what I needed, two over protective bots. Sideswipe sat down, leaning against the wall and Sunny followed right behind, sitting next to us. With swift movements, I was grabbed and Sideswipe had my items and food containers shoved into his servos.

"I got Lilly."

They began to glare at one another again and then it dawned on me. They had been fighting with each other over who got me. Did they not realize that I also had a say in this? Opening my mouth to speak, both sent a look at me and I slammed my lips back together, not wanting to get in the middle of it. If they couldn't figure it out in a couple more minutes, I was booking it to Bumblebee. Finally, after what seemed forever, Bee and his charges came in with one bag of all clothes and another with water and dry food. I felt sorry for them there. Bee warbled and the twins broke their glare, Sunstreaker holding a smug look and Sideswipe glaring at the floor. And I believe we have a winner.

Being placed upon the ground, I glared at the two and crossed my arms with a slightly furrowed brow.

"I'm not something that can be fought over! I have my own wants too!"

Sideswipe lit up and was about to say something, but Sunny sent him a nasty glare, shutting him up. Well, seems like I wasn't getting a choice anyways.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, which caused Mikaela, who was close to me, to laugh. She sent me a wide grin and rolled her eyes.

"You're stuck with it now!"

"Are you guys leaving now?" a voice interrupted us. We turned to see Maggie and Glenn standing in the doorway of the Main Hanger and we all smiled sadly. Nodding to confirm what Maggie was asking, I then shot my hand up and waved at her.

"I'll be sure to find something for you Mags!"

She grinned and rolled her eyes while letting a smile cover her face. Giving us a thumbs up, and Glenn waving goodbye, we all watched the Twins and Bee transform into their alt modes and after placing our bags away, mine in Sideswipe and Bee getting the others, I climbed into Sunstreaker's front seat and moved around to get comfortable. It was going to be a long search and full of boredom, I could already feel the hours creeping up on us. One last look, Sunny and the rest of us took off, heading out and starting our mission.

Lets just hope we find more Specials to put an end to everything.


	30. Here you are All Alone

**Disclaimer: I would be rich and not here if I did own Transformers...**

**Anyone want a oneshot written for transformers, just ask me. **

MySunnySidesLife: Yup, get the Bluescreen and it gets me mad, causing me to just not bother with my laptop for a bit... Mines a year, but I refuse to send it in...I've dealt with so many bugs and such, got rid of them cause I'm a computer nut along with a couple of friends who are really good with computers...just I'm done with fighting with my comp.

kellyviolinthebest: Why, thank you (hums happily) I've read sooo many and I just wanted to see if I could possibly do something different. Also, violins are the best! I play one!

Transformersprincess: I agree with the woman comment. We are evil buggers lol.

yorushihe: (Snort) I laughed so hard with the pros haha. As for the Cons/ I'm gonna have to say scratching paint and having to repaint, Dirt, things getting stuck in the undercariage... As for the Prime-Green Lantern, I died laughing XD. Another thing that got me laughing was picturing Sides and Sunny getting down onto one knee in mech form and as one, proposing to her. LOL Just too funny!

Chapter 29: Here you are All Alone

* * *

I glared out the window, having been woken up when Mikaela's voice had filled the interior of the car from the radio. It had caused me to screech and flail around before sitting up and pushing my long hair out of my face. Sunstreaker had actually _laughed_, much to my displeasure. He said it was funny, the way I reacted to a simple transmission. Sitting comfortably in the front seat, I squinted my eyes as I spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, is that a building?" I questioned and Sunny remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"Um, its what humans call a Gas Station..." he murmured and I lit up. Maybe their were people around it. Caravans did need gas to continue moving around.

"Head that way, please. I wish to check it out, plus stretch." No one could blame me there, we had been riding around for two days, only getting out when we needed to refuel and all. With a sharp turn, we headed across dirt and grass covered land, toward the Gas Station. Drawing near it, I brightened and made sure to keep a lookout for any sort of movement that would lead us to friendlies. I really didn't want to run into the Infected on only the start of day three. Finally coming to the station, I climbed out of Sunstreaker and Sam and Mikaela joined me. The groups holoforms appeared and I clenched my hand into a fist as I felt a hand glide lightly down my side. It was either one of the twins and I sent a glare in their direction while stalking forward to check out our current situation. Leave it to those two to find some way to touch me when we were on a mission.

Sam had reached one of the pumps and I watched as he shook his head, indicating that one would have to lower piping into the ground and receive gas that way. We could tell that it had already been used, so it was either used frequently, or just whenever someone came across it. I was just about to comment on something when a loud crashing sound came from the building.

We all froze, not knowing what to do, when Sunstreaker suddenly appeared next to me and thrust a sheathed sword at me and my Glock. My brows furrowed. Where had he found those? I didn't remember putting them back or where I had put them in the first place. The twins then pushed passed us with Bee following right alongside them. Lucky them that they seemed to be invincible in those holoforms. Well, not fully, seeing Ratchet wouldn't heal the broken nose I had given Sunstreaker. Shaking that out of my head, I then drew my sword and held it to the side, at the ready. Sam and Mikaela had been given hand guns, having already been taught in the art of using them. No one could be too sure of things these days. With one last look around our area, I followed right after the three, having two more follow behind me.

Sunstreaker slowly opened the door, causing it to creak. We all followed him into the wide area and that was when everything erupted into chaos. Two people ran out from behind the counter and slammed into shelves, knocking them over and in our direction. With a squeal, I dove to the side further away from everyone and stumbled to my feet as quickly as I could. The two people that had pushed them over, ran into me and we went tumbling to the ground, my sword being thrown across the room. As I hit the ground, the back of my head smacked hard against it and I felt my processor swirl around before getting funny black spots in my vision. I couldn't tell what was happening, but hands roughly grabbed me and I was tugged along, stumbling because my processor was unable to comprehend what my feet wanted to do.

"Pick her up! She's slowing us down!" a rough voice called out and then I felt myself being picked up and a sharp pain filled my stomach as I came to rest over someones shoulder. I could hear my name being called, wondering where I had gone throughout the chaos and just as I went to respond to them, I was then hefted from the persons shoulder and thrown into the back of someones car. The door slammed shut and the car started before I felt someone shift next to me and pull my hands into a tight hold before tying them.

"Get your hands off me!" I snapped, still unable to focus on anything. I really hope that nothing happened to my sight because I hit my processor.

"Sorry girl, no can do..." responded a smoother voice, yet I could tell that it was still male. I hissed and fear drove straight into my spark as I realized that I didn't have Sunny and Sides with me. I was being taken away from them. Struggling some more, I flinched when I hit my arm against something and when hands came out of nowhere to steady me.

"Let me go! Wait until my friends find you! They are so going to beat you up! Where are we going anyways?" I snapped while turning and finally realizing that I could focus on things again. The man next to me had a rough look to him, yet that was expected, living like this. His brown hair was messy and falling into his brilliant green eyes while his rough shave gave him a dazzling look. _If_ I was still human, I would have maybe considered him, but I have two mechs and they were all that I needed.

"Back to the group. Sorry to have just grabbed you...we really didn't mean it..." the guy next to me sheepishly said while taking his hands off me and rubbing the back of his head. His friend, that was in the front, glanced back at us and snorted. He had dull brown eyes with the same kind of hair. He wasn't much, for he was scrawny and seemed to be the one that would be the bait.

"Just what we needed, another person to feed." he snapped while his eyes narrowed upon the nonexistent road.

"Wait, wait! Are you saying that you're part of a Caravan group?" They both eyed me and then looked at one another with uncertainty.

"Uh...yah...Aren't you? I mean, you were with another group." The scrawny guy suddenly said while looking at me with confusion.

"No, I'm not with another Caravan, I'm actually from the Military base."

"Aw Shit...We kidnapped a Dog of the Military." The one driving whined. A huff came from the guy next to me and I looked at him with large eyes.

"Well...The reason we are even traveling was to find Caravans and offer them a safe place... We are building one that will house quite a lot of people..."

I watched, with bound hands, as both of them brightened and then seemed to look at each other with some sort of hope in their eyes. Maybe they were finally thinking that they had a safe place to go to and not have to worry about being attacked or anything.

"We have to get to the Caravans and talk with everyone before we decide. Is food included? Water, all that sort?"

"Actually, yes, we have plenty. Also, with the fencing that was being put up, farming and all sorts of things can be made. As for our scientist, I believe I can convince him to create solar powered things, creating electricity for all those that live in the building."

The guy with the brilliant green eyes watched my face as I spoke and I could tell that he was debating on if I was lying or not. When he seemed to be a bit satisfied, he then untied my hands while throwing the rope upon the ground.

"Names Johnathan and our scrawny friend that's driving is Dave."

"Uh, well, can't really say nice to meet you with how we were introduced, but my name is Lilly. Is it possible to get my friends? They must be worried about me..."

Johnathan frowned and sighed while looking at Dave. He didn't seem happy about turning around and I felt slightly intimidated. I shouldn't even be putting some trust into them until I got to know them better. Plus I was worried about the Twins and our other group that was with us.

* * *

"Lilly!" Sunstreaker cried out while pushing another shelf that had been pushed over, up. Sideswipe and him had already dug through the large piles of cans upon the floor and other packages of food. As for the shelves, every single one that they picked up revealed nothing of the girl they had fallen for. Worry spilled over the bond that he shared with his twin and they both knew something had happened to their soon to be bonded. Bee was helping his charges out, who had been slightly banged up from everything falling down from the shelves.

It was the sudden squeal of tires that had both twins spinning around and gaping at the open door with Lilly's sword sitting upon the floor. Sideswipe stepped toward it, only to freeze when he registered that Lilly was no longer in the building with them and the tires that sped out of there had to be taking her away.

"Bee, get Sam and Mikaela going, Sunny and I are going after them, they have Lilly!" Sideswipe gasped out while flickering out, followed by his twin. Both their engines roared to life and Bee quickly ushered the couple back into his interior, intending on catching up with the twins as they peeled out of the Gas Station.

* * *

I looked on with large eyes as we finally came to a stop just on the outskirts of a large circle of vehicles. Smoke rose up from the circle and as I stepped out of the car, I could smell the burning wood of a camp fire. Tears suddenly sprung up when the smell of the camp fire reminded me of all those times my mother and I spent the weekend camping with our grandparents, away from our abusive father, or in my mothers case, husband. Being led in between the cars that held all sorts of metal protection upon their surfaces, I couldn't help but gasp when I came to find many men, women, and children milling around.

Dave turned to me and grinned while Johnathan just pushed me along.

"Welcome to Caravan Phoenix. We are number eight out of thirteen Caravans."

I couldn't help but be amazed that so many actually lived within a Caravan. To think that it was like a very small community of at least fifty or more people.

"We have our cooks, seamstresses, tinkerers, medics and so much more..." Dave murmured while a look came to his eyes, saying just how much he has come to view everyone as a family member. I looked at Johnathan and then back toward everyone.

"Have you guys listened to the radio? My friend just put out a broadcast to bring in anyone searching for a safe haven."

"Dave, get everyone gathered. We'll see if we can find the broadcast and then get everyone settle to head out tomorrow if its true. We'll also have to contact Caravan Cougar." Dave nodded and quickly started calling out orders, which had everyone dropping what they were doing and quickly making their way to surround the fire that had been built. I looked at Johnathan and tilted my head as I watched everyone come together and the outsides being surrounded by those that held weapons. Seems that they were ready for anything.

I could see confusion within everyone's eyes and I couldn't blame them, they probably thought there was going to be an attack. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Johnathan grabbed my hand and started tugging me in the direction of the large mass of people. Slowly, they separated and I could feel the curious gazes sent my way. They obviously knew every single person in the group.

"Listen!" Johnathan called out, silencing everyone that was still mumbling or whispering. "Dave and I ran into some people. Somehow, we managed to grab one, not truly intentional. But, what I'm trying to get out, is that Lilly here, has informed me that she knows of a place, a safe haven."

Murmurs suddenly began to fill the clearing and everyone started to get excited at the prospect of there being a safe dwelling.

"Quite!" Johnathan said before continuing. "To confirm this, she said her friend sent out a broadcast. If what she says is true, then we shall be moving in the morning. Dave, will you please?"

I watched as Dave pulled up a small portable radio and then he turned it on before switching between many of the stations. Mostly static seeped through, but finally, a voice that I recognized, came through.

"To those in need of a home, a place of Sanctuary, I'll let you know now, that we have one built for those out there. We have a group currently looking for survivors and Caravans. Please listen to them and we hope to see you all soon. We have food, water, a place to sleep with warm beds, your own rooms or for families, bigger ones. Also, we are working on electricity at this point in time. Goodbye."

Just as it ended, it started up again and Johnathan looked at me with some sort of glint that I couldn't put a name to.

"Jim, get a hold of Caravan Cougar!" John called out, getting a salute from one of the men and he took off. "People, we need to get everything ready and off to bed, tomorrow, we start a new life!"

I couldn't help but feel satisfied with my idea, I couldn't help the pride that welled up as woman and children began to cry, men looked like a burden had been taken off their shoulders. I just felt so, happy...relieved that I was able to do something and not sit back. At least Ratchet couldn't keep me from this like he was keeping me from Transforming and walking around. Now, all I was worried about was getting back to Sunny and Sides. I really liked helping people, but I really wanted to be with the ones that I had fallen for. It just seemed odd doing all this without them, seeing that we did set out together to find these people.


	31. Scratch Card Glory

**Disclaimer: If you haven't already realized that I don't own Transformers by this chapter, something must be up...**

Transformersprincess: Thanks for the review and hopefully you like this chapter XD

yorushihe: Never felt an earthquake in my life time so far...Tho I am still young and have much more to come by...Lol, here's another chapter and we shall see if your witty humor is up to par! I'm actually not liking the spider part...(Not a fan of spiders) but it does fit, lol. The song and him, omg I was laughing as I started singing that. Now as for the previous chapter, sorry to be moving so fast, or too fast, but I want this story to actually move along and not sit still as it sort of seemed to be.

**I want opinions on the idea of Johnathan putting some strain on the relationship Lilly has with the Boys.**

Chapter 30: Scratch Card Glory

* * *

Johnathan made me feel weary. He just didn't make me feel comfortable when I was around him. The way he looked at me told me just what was going through his mind, but I refused to say anything. I probably wouldn't be seeing him after this anyways. I was brought back to the present when he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me toward one of the tents that had been set up within the circle. People were already in it and once he drew back the curtain hanging in front of the doorway, I was met with the man that was contacting Caravan Cougar and a brunette that had a set of headphones on with a mic in front of her mouth. She seemed busy, talking to someone that we couldn't hear, and she nodded before suddenly pulling off the headset and quickly walked out of the tent with a determined look set in her eyes.

"This is Jim from Phoenix, Caravan Cougar. This is Jim from Phoenix, come in."

Static filled the room and I watched with intense eyes as Jim tried contacting them again. Suddenly, another voice came over the transmission and I blinked before racing forward with surprise written across my face.

"Sorry for the wait Jim, this is Thomas from Cougar, what is it that you need?"

Without any hesitation, I grabbed the mic from Jim and quickly put it in front of my mouth before pressing the button that would allow me to speak to the ones on the other side of the communication device.

"Thomas Carl Greenlaw! Where the _Hell_ are you?" I spat with anger and excitement. I couldn't believe it, my best friend had survived and he was exactly where I thought he would be. Silence greeted our ears for a couple of seconds before static picked up again and then it stopped.

"Lilly Wolf?" came out Thomas's voice, questioning if he was getting this correct. I smiled widely and couldn't help the tears that gathered at the edges of my eyes.

"Of course numnuts, who did you expect? How are you? Did Maria make it?" I questioned, just letting every question roll out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

"I can't believe it! I thought you were gone! Maria is fine, currently pregnant-"

"What? Without me there! By who?"

"Uh...well...I'm the father..."

I became silent with tears streaking down my face as the smile became larger if possible. I couldn't believe that my two best friends had ended up together. Then again, Maggie and Glenn were together and that made it all the more funnier. Two sets of friends that were together. With that, I looked back at Jim with a small apologetic smile and then gestured for him to take it from there.

"Didn't expect you two to know each other, that makes it all the easier. Lilly here, is traveling with a group and searching for Caravans. She and a group have created a Safe House for all of us to go to. Turn on the radio and find the Broadcast. We're heading out in the morning and we plan on trying to get all thirteen of the Caravans there. Would you be able to have the others contact one another? We can go in a line if its easier. I contact you, you contact and then they continue it in that course."

"I'll see to it Jim. Can't wait to see you again Lilly. Caravan Cougar out."

* * *

Sunstreaker was ahead of the group, following the tire tracks that seemed to be headed toward the middle of nowhere. Bumblebee and Sideswipe where right behind him, on either side, keeping up and determined to get Lilly back. Luckily they hadn't grabbed both girls or they would have been even more frustrated than they already were. It didn't take them long to come upon a large circle that was lit up from a fire roaring within its confines.

Coming to a stop, Sunstreaker allowed his holoform to appear, followed by the rest of the gang.

"I'm going in." Sunny stated before suddenly pulled back by a hand. Turning, his eyes landed upon Sam with surprise and he fell still, gazing at the boy that had stopped him.

"Not without us. Lilly is our friend too." Sam stated boldly, not being himself for a second. Mikaela stepped forward and nodded her head with a determined look. The three holoforms that were watching the humans, sighed before gesturing them to follow right behind them. They had someone to rescue.

* * *

Turning to Johnathan, I flinched when he reached up and brushed a tear away from my cheek. Luckily it was clear fluid or he would have been wondering. As I said before, I didn't feel right being around him, and this was why. He was showing affection toward me, small, but there.

"Come on Lilly, you probably need to eat."

I felt my mind freeze over. I can't eat human food. "No, no, I'm fine, really. I just need to get back to my group, they are probably worried about me."

John scowled at me and grabbed my wrist before simply tugging me along, only to be interrupted by shouting, which could be heard over everything that was going on and loud crashing sounds followed. Yelling came from the men and the woman and children backed off as a group started fighting. John's hand tightened around my wrist and he pulled me with him in the direction that everyone was fighting. Releasing my wrist, I glared at him as he continued walking forward. Rubbing the sore appendage, I then followed behind him and as we drew closer, I gasped at the sight. Worry hit me, but then anger that they had started a fight. I really couldn't blame them though. They probably thought these people kidnapped me, which in essence, they sort of did.

Pushing through the crowd of men, I stumbled into the open circle right behind John and when he stopped, I swiftly skirted around him, heading for the two I let my spark fall for. I couldn't believe that they just found this place and burst into it without a second thought, then again, it was the twins we were talking about.

"Sides, Sunny, stop it this instant!" I cried out, causing the two to freeze in their current striking poses. Among them, I found Bee with his Charges, surprised that they had actually joined in. Before I could speak once again, I was tackled to the ground by the twins and Mikaela, who was blaming me for leaving her with four guys. Looking up at the twins, who had began searching me for wounds, I found that their eyes were a deep brown, bordering black, just like Bee's. It felt odd, seeing them without their electric blue eyes, but there was nothing I could do. Once I pushed them away and got up, I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turning, I found John looking at the twins with jealousy written in his eyes. Instantly I pulled back and moved closer to Sides and Sunny. There was no way I could be with him, even if I wanted to, my spark was for the twins and it always will be. I watched Johnathan look over them with calculating eyes and then he looked down at my waist as Sunny placed his there.

This was not good. We really needed to leave and see if any other Caravans were getting the message.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, but we must continue on with our quest... We need to get as many people as possible. We really want to help those out there... Also...do you have any specials?" I suddenly stated and ended with a question, wanting to know so we could take them off their hands. Johnathan didn't seemed too pleased with this and then sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Ya, I understand. As for the specials, you can have them. They are becoming a burden." he murmured while pointing to a large truck with a back that looked like it was wagon styled. As my whole group headed that way, we couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of eyes burning on our backs. When we got close enough to the truck, I stopped and moved out of sight while the rest of the group kept going. I watched out for anyone that might come along and when we were in the clear, I started to move closer, stopping when a tug came from somewhere inside me.

"How many Sam?" I questioned, noticing that he was already halfway inside the truck. He pulled back out and looked at me with mild surprise.

"Six..."

"Six?" I murmured, disgusted that they would keep such a large group in tight quarters when they needed room to move.

"They're in bad shape too..." Sam got out. We both locked eyes and he nodded before leaning back in, seeming to understand what I wanted to do. I needed to end their suffering. It took a couple of minutes, but when Sam finally leaned back out, he gave me a nod, indicating that I could come forward. With that, I moved and came up beside Sam. Our group sighed in relief that the flash of blue was covered and went unnoticed as new members of the All Spark joined me. When it was over with, I twitched, feeling odd as something inside me clicked and then went still. That did not feel too pleasant.

"Can we head out now?" Sideswipe questioned while moving from foot to foot. Sunstreaker nodded and Bee warbled while looking between all of us. He then pointed back toward camp and I groaned at what he was suggesting. We needed to say our goodbyes. Once we found Johnathan, which took about half an hour of asking around and searching the area, we all murmured goodbye and I visibly shivered when John brushed his fingers against my cheek.

"Hope we meet again." he stated while I could literally feel his ego growing as Sunny attempted to get past his twin and beat the slag out of him. Turning abruptly, I then walked away with fuming twins behind me and Bee and his group keeping up with us. Once I finally climbed into Sunstreaker's interior, I gasped as his holoform appeared next to me with electric blue eyes and pulled me to him, slamming his lips to mine. I melted right into his kiss and reached forward, digging my fingers into his messy hair. Sunny's tongue slid over my lips and I slowly parted my lips, allowing him entrance.

"Aw, why can't I join? The fragging human has not right to touch our Lilly that way!" Sideswipe complained over the communication link between his brother and him. I pulled away from Sunstreaker and blushed while running my hand through my long hair. I forgot that they could feel emotions and such from one another. The holoform disappeared and I rolled my eyes.

"Another time Sideswipe, I promise." I mumbled while letting my hands slowly stroke the steering wheel. A shudder shot through the car and I grinned when a moan hit my ears.

"Better get going. Bee will wonder what's happening." I stated while grinning and leaning back in the drivers seat.

"Fragging femme and stopping so soon!" Sunstreaker cursed while letting me know how much he hated it when I did that. I cooed while running one finger over the wheel and hugged it while whispering things that I could possibly do inside his interior. I didn't mean for him to hear what I said, but Sunstreaker stopped all movement and sunk on his axles.

"When we get back femme, you are sticking to your words and you will do them."

"W-what?" I squeaked while pulling back and staring at the dash board. "There is no way in-"

"Its payback Lilly. For all those times you've teased us. Sideswipe shall be joining too."

Oh god, I was not going to do that. There was no way that he heard me say that, how did he even do that? I was going to die. Did he even know what that really meant? Obviously he did, because he seems determined on making me do it.

"Sideswipe just said he can't wait. This should be interesting to witness. We could join in too." '

"Please, not that, I didn't mean to say that Sunny! Come on, anything that won't degrade me!"

"It won't degrade you Lilly, at least not in our opinion. And no one else is going to know."

I sunk in my seat and began to dread what exactly I had cooed to him. I was officially watching what I said around the twins from now on, especially Sunny. I heard Sunstreaker start his engine and then we began to move away from the Caravan group that held someone I really didn't want to meet again. Getting comfortable, I then closed my eyes, cheeks a brilliant red because of what I had to do when I was back at the base.

* * *

Wheeljack grinned underneath his mask as he gazed at the large building that had taken him almost a whole month to complete. The humans at his side we giving each other pats on the back and were just full out happy that it was officially done. Wheeljack let his optics roam over the building that was created by him. At least it wouldn't explode.

Acree and Jolt came up behind him and Wheeljack turned when they both nodded toward him. Glee filled his optics then and he turned back to face the building. It was at least five stories high and held a large dinning area and kitchen. The pantries were stocked all the way to the ceiling and the upper floors held up to nineteen bedrooms each. It was a very large building, enhanced with the knowledge of Cybertronian's. As for the reason he needed Acree and Jolt, he had them and the humans work on building more floors underneath the main building. Unlike before, this building had been just an above ground area and now it was like their base, it held many levels underneath. It expanded two football fields wide in each direction, a main room that had branching off floors to the North, South, East, and West, which were halls that led to more rooms, stairs leading up to higher levels.

"Wheeljack..." Acree questioned while looking around the very large fenced off area. It was tripled really. Thick barbwire on the outside, then another layer at that, ending with regular fencing that went over Wheeljack's processor.

"Yes Acree?" Wheeljack asked, turning toward her with questioning optics. She shifted and then looked down at the men that had helped out.

"Would it be a smart idea to build a green house? The humans could grow plenty of food in there if we could get the correct lighting, which we know you can do."

Wheeljack looked down at the humans and he found many of them nodding, agreeing with Acree on the greenhouse idea. Fresh food would be nice, for those staying here and those at the base.

"Alright, Acree, you're in charge of getting that built. Maggie and Jazz have already sent out the broadcast, so I suggest we all not be in our bi-pedals."

Acree nodded before they all transformed back into their vehicle mode.


	32. The Ruins of our World

**Disclaimer: nada, only Lilly and OOC's and plot**

Transformersprincess: Thank you, and yup, she got herself in trouble, lol.

yorushihe: Johnathan, in my eyes, is really, really creepy...He has those awesome looks, but...eh... anyways, plot bunnies are happening right now and as for Wheeljack, just had to, lol. Can't have a story without cliffhangers lol.

forestreject: I was thinking about it ever since I even made him appear, probably even before that, but it just...didn't sit well with me. Johnathan is supposed to be creepy, but he shall be appearing, maybe... I just want the twins to realize how much they love her, so threatening their relationship will make them closer and stronger...

Chapter 31: The Ruins of our World

* * *

Alerts went throughout the main base and Jazz jumped from the red flashing across the screen. Shifting through some points, he finally focused the screen on the moving dots that had appeared and he visibly stiffened. There was no identification upon these two entries. Going to another point, he narrowed his optics slightly before turning around and getting up, heading for Optimus' office. Knocking upon the door, it slid open and he was then asked to come in.

"Optimus Prime, it seems that two more entries have breached the atmosphere. I do not know whether it is Autobot or Decepticon. I would suggest Acree, Jolt, and Mirage to go and see who they are."

Optimus shuttered his optics and then nodded his head while allowing one of his servos to slide over his face and down to his neck. He was frustrated; Ratchet was getting very little on how to fix this problem and Starscream has yet to truly help him, seeing that many of the bots and humans here didn't want him screwing things up. Upon that, Optimus had Lilly's group searching for Caravans and he worried about their safety. Jazz simply bowed slightly and then turned, leaving his Leader to try and sort things out within his processor. Opening a link, he let one connect with Acree, waiting for her to respond.

"Acree here, what is it Jazz?" she questioned while seeming to be distracted from something. Jazz vented and sat within his seat, trying to get comfortable. It was then that he spotted Maggie sitting on his desk, looking at him with a small smile. He blinked, he didn't remember even picking her up and putting her there, actually, now that he thinks about it, he didn't.

"Two incoming bots, we do not know what faction they are on."

"Alright, am I to assume that Jolt and I are heading out to them once we get the coordinates?"

"Yes, also, Mirage shall be joining you, just in case." Jazz responded, before sending a message to Mirage and the coordinates to all three of them.

"Good luck." Jazz sent to Acree and he visibly smiled when he felt her give the impression of smiling back at him and nodding. It was then that he turned his processor toward the girl that was sitting on his desk top. Tilting his head, he then sighed and put an elbow on the desk, leaning his chin upon it.

"And how did ya get up here?" he vocalized while staring down at the blonde. She visibly shrugged and gave an impish smile while standing and brushing her jeans off.

"I have my ways." she murmured while letting her accent become impeccably stronger in just that small of a sentence. Jazz snorted and shook his processor while going back to the computer, which he seemed to spend most of his time in front of these days.

* * *

Acree stared at the Mechs, getting aggravated that they were throwing verbal attacks at one another. Mirage had started it first for some unknown reason. Maybe he was just tired of sitting here and doing nothing but waiting for the two bots to show up. They had driven about three hours out and had been there since two o'clock, which was almost four hours ago. Mirage suddenly snapped at Jolt and when he remained silent, for the last almost eighty comments, having not replied to a single one, Mirage turned his attention toward Acree. Before he could even register what she was doing, Mirage was on his stomach with Acree sitting on his back plating.

"Mirage, just shut the frag up! We've heard enough and Jazz just messaged me, stating that the bots should be landing in a couple of minutes." Acree snapped, causing the red bot underneath her aft to shut his mouth and frown. He was just not having a great day.

They all turned their attention to the sky when they heard crackling, and looking up with their optics, they found bright flaming objects heading right toward the earth. Quickly getting into position, they drew close to one another and waited for the fiery objects to slam into the earth and flicker back out. Hissing reached their audio receptors and each one had one of their cannons appearing, pointed toward the two holes within the ground. Moving with ease and stealth, they came upon the first hole, being careful of the second one. Peering through the dust, Acree was the first to move, gasping when her blue optics locked with one of her sisters.

"Chromia?" Acree questioned while energon welling in her optics. She just couldn't believe that another femme had survived and had finally arrived. Yes, Lilly had come along, but she was not the Femme's that had Acree's back during the war on Cybertron.

Chromia groaned and rolled out of her curled position, grimacing when pain shot through her aching limbs. Before even answering, she furrowed her brow plate and then her optics lit up as if something dawned on her. "Nice to see you too Acree. Did Elita One land too?"

Acree blinked and then perked up once she let it soak into her processor on what Chromia was asking. Quickly shuffling away from the femme, she headed for the other hole, only to squeal as she found her other sister of sorts.

"Elita! Oh how long its been since the last time I saw you! I can't believe you're here."

Elita clicked and whirled before focusing upon the language Acree was speaking. Once she seemed to understand it, she looked up at Acree with a small smile.

"I glad to see you too, Acree." Acree smiled and once the two where finally out of where they landed, Acree turned to them both with bright optics.

"Hey, now you both can help me with the Greenhouse!"

* * *

The sun was finally peaking over the horizon and it landed right in my face, causing me to scrunch my eyebrows together and then turn my face and bury it into the seat that I was laying on. A shiver ran through the whole car and I groaned as Sunstreaker's voice filtered through my peaceful half conscious sleep.

"That tickles Lilly..." He snapped while shivering again and squirming. I ignored him and shifting, I buried my face into my arms.

"Too early." I moaned out and let my body relax upon the back seat. I felt the car shake as a chuckle let the speakers of the car and to Sunny's annoyance, I shoved my foot into the side where my feet rested. I really was not a morning person and he was going to find out the hard way if this was to continue the way it was going.

"Come on Lilly, get up! Bee said he scanned a town not too far up ahead and it would be nice to check out the area. He also said that the Infected haven't swarmed there yet."

I lifted my head, interested in the fact that there was a town without Infected in it, but that wasn't enough to get me moving any more than that. I could tell Sunstreaker sent a glare my way, but I just ran my hand down the edge of the seat, satisfied in the fact that had shut him up real quick. I didn't know how much time passed, me drifting in and out of sleep, but the sudden sound of a car door opening had me jolting awake and yelling in fright when my feet were grabbed and I was tugged out from the car. Not even thinking, I dug my nails into the seat, trying to get away from my attacker, but Sunny snarled before I was harshly dumped upon the ground not too gracefully. Scrambling to turn myself onto my back, for I had been on my stomach inside the car, I found Sunstreaker's holoform glaring down at me.

I meekly smiled at him before noticing Mikaela and Sam climbing out of Bumblebee's interior. From the yawning and rubbing of their eyes, I could tell that they just woke up, but were lucky enough not to be dragged out like a rag doll.

"Thanks Sunny...really appreciate it." I responded dryly before standing and brushing myself off. Sideswipe's holoform leaned against his brothers alt mode and snickered while shaking his head. Pushing himself away from Sunstreaker, he walked over to me and looped his arms around my waist before leaning in and kissing the junction of my neck and shoulder. Mikaela snorted and rolled her eyes before walking to the back of Bee and opening the trunk. Once she had her items and clothing, she simply began to change, something that we both did, not caring about those around us. Privacy with three Mechs and Sam, please.

Once we were all ready, I climbed back inside Sunny and we headed for the town. Arriving, I got out and simply hung upon the open door, staring at the ruins of once large buildings and such. The roads were full of grass and weeds, windows smashed and stores a mess. You wouldn't even think this place had been inhabited before.

Walking away from Sunstreaker, I felt his holoform appear next to me before another followed. I knew I had the twins with me. Someone gently grasped my wrist and I stopped, turning to see that it was Sideswipe. He smiled slightly and then handed me my sword that I had dropped the other day. I sent him a smile before tying it around my waist and continuing on down the road with Bee, Mikaela, and Sam also searching the area. It took quite a while for us to search throughout the town, but when we finished, we all looked at one another with heavy shoulders and thoughts. Some houses were empty, others, they held skeletons and were ripped apart. It truthfully hurt, knowing that something of the race that I had fallen for, had something to do with this, but I couldn't blame them for the All Sparks reaction.

I walked around, mostly in a daze, not believing such a thing had actually happened, but Mikaela suddenly pulled me out of it when we came to the broken doors of a large grocery store. I was hesitant, but then nodded as Sam came up beside me and put a hand around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Lilly, we'll fix this mess soon enough..." he murmured and I sent a small, thankful smile his way before pulling away and heading into the building. As we stepped inside, I couldn't help the disgusted look that fell across my face when the smell of old, rotten foods filled my nostrils. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee all made a gagging noise and I looked at them with a funny expression. I didn't realize that holoforms could smell very well.

Before any of us could make a comment about their sudden awkward moment, a loud clang brought us all into fighting positions.

"Why does it seem like we always attract attention?" Sam whispered while looking around with a frightened expression. Sideswipe gave him a large goofy grin and I couldn't hold back the low hum of approval with that question. Mikaela rolled her eyes while moving right next to her boyfriend. I was just about to comment when something moved out of the corner of my eye, causing me to whirl in that direction with my Glock, which I had pulled out, ready to fire. None of us had time to even think about it when we came under fire.

Bee lunged past me and tackled Sam and Mikaela to the ground while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled me down and covered me with their holoforms. We all scrambled into an aisle, Bee's group opposite of us as the shots kept coming.

"Who the frag is firing at us?" Sunstreaker growled while glancing around the corner, only to pull back when another shot rang off. Sideswipe stood and began to clamber up the shelves, peaking over the top before dropping back down next to us.

"There's a small Cybertronian signal coming from it. I would think it might be Decepticon."

Everyone stiffened and I cocked the gun before looking at the two with an odd look crossing my face. Before they could register what I had planned, I quickly crouched and dove out of the aisle that we had used for cover. Rolling up, I homed in on the one shooting at us, who seemed at a loss for what I did and quickly shot a bullet before rolling into the aisle that held the other three of our group.

"That's my eye, you crazy bitch!"

Surprised at the yell, I blinked and then snorted. "Well, maybe if you stopped shooting at us, then we could figure everything out!"

"Why the frag would I do that?"

I smiled as I looked at the other side of the aisle and at the twins. "Well, now that we know you're Cybertronian, then tell us, what's your name and what side are you on?"

"Decepticon and names Wheelie!"

"Hey Wheelie, do you know that Barricade, Frenzy, Starscream and his Trine actually switched sides?"

Silence came from him and I grinned even wider as I looked at Mikaela, who grinned back. If possible, we could get this new bugger to side with us.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust us or don't, but we have them on the Autobots side."

Before he could answer, we all fell silent when the ground started to shake. Instantly, the holoforms around us dragged all of us to our feet and were pulling us toward the exit. I didn't waste any time, seeing the fearful, yet determined looks and how fast they were moving. Bursting through the door, we all skidded on our feet when a large, Cybertronian cat appeared before us.

"Slag, its Ravage!" Sunstreaker yelled out while Ravage began shooting at us. We all dove for cover once again, but this time the holoforms disappeared and I could hear transforming. A large plasma blast flew overhead and Ravage managed to get out of the way just in time. He roared in anger, seeing that he was no match for the twins and Bee, before racing out of there as the ground exploded outward and revealed a scorpion looking bot.

"Lilly! Get Sam and Mikaela and go!" Sideswipe yelled out while suddenly taking cover behind a crumbling building. I gave the twins one last look and quickly moved out with Sam and Mikaela, who had worry written all over their faces. Don't get me wrong, I was also terrified, but also had a form of defense while they were just mere humans. We ran from the fighting bots and as we turned the corner, I felt fear well up in my throat. Ravage hadn't left the place.

Sam and Mikaela hooked an arm upon my own and we began to back up, surprised when a small plasma shot came flying past us and slammed into Ravage's side. Sharply turning my head, I was surprised I didn't get whiplash and I spotted a smaller bot with a sparking optic.

"Looks like you need help. I'm switching teams." an he shot at Ravage once again before I joined him with my Glock. Ravage jumped here and there, pissed that we had some form of help before running away and into an alleyway. Looking back at the bot that helped us, I slowly lowered my Glock and looked at him with curiosity.

"You must be Wheelie..."

"The one and only!" he stated with hidden ego in his voice. I rolled my eyes and then gestured for him to follow us, seeing that we could still hear fighting.

"We need to get out of here and wait for them to find us." I murmured while Sam stared running, leading the way. Turning another corner, Sam came to a halt, screaming like a little girl before diving behind the three of us. Both Mikaela and I looked at one another before bursting out laughing, only to stop when we looked in front of us.

I think my spark stopped in utter horror at the large mob of Infected that seemed to have gathered out of nowhere. Their eyes bore into our own and black swirls crept along their skin like inky snakes that longed for freedom. They were just staring at us, almost waiting for us to make a move and mess everything up. I took a step back, bumping into Mikaela before she also moved back with me.

"I think I would rather take on that Decepticon..." she stated before I nodded and we swiftly spun around and ran, screaming as the mob of Infected started to run right after us. Wheelie, who was slower than we thought, started to freak out before I scooped him up, grunting at how much he weighed.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm putting you on a diet." I grumbled, having Wheelie glare at me with his good optic.


	33. Digging myself a Hole

**Disclaimer: Only Lilly, OOC's and Plot**

Pelawen Night: Thank you and as for what Lilly said, you'll just have to wait until they get back (Wink)

forestreject: Thank you, and I love Wheelie too, haha

Yorushihe: Yup, we all need improvement, but I work with what I got lol. As for the complex story Plot thing...When you got friends that are actually READY for a zombie attack... you get weird ideas...(Friend wrote a whole thing on what would happen, what to do, who to take in that survived...) ya... So off of Zombies (Which I'm terribly afraid of) I thought of the All Spark and its power...its not from our world, we are not of it, so, in eccense, we do not know what would have happened if those events had gone differently. So, tada, I hatched an idea and started writing, scratched many things and then came out with this...It need a lot of support though... for I can definitely find holes that need to be filled...

Transformersprincess: Yup, Wheelie's awesome, but can't beat the Twins LOL

Chapter 32: Digging myself a Hole

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe he had missed those signals. Even his Trine mates were confused on what happened. The group they had been sent to watch over, was currently in an abandoned town and then suddenly, three Cybertronian signals that were not of the group just flared up.

"We should-"

Skywarp was suddenly interrupted by a shot searing the edge of his wing, causing him to tilt off balance before stabilizing himself. The burn looked like it hurt, but he did not vocalize it.

"We're under attack!" Thundercracker boomed, banking left, followed by Starscream and Skywarp. Shots rang out and the Trine dove toward the ground, trying to keep the shots from hitting them. Starscream scanned the area and snarled while banking right, intending on firing right back at them. It seemed that Megatron had finally realized exactly what Starscream did. He was not going to let him live if they ever ended up in battle together. Starscream scanned again, only to stiffen as he realized who was firing at them.

"Frag it! Its Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet!" Starscream informed his Trine. Skywarp shifted and breaking the sound barrier, he shot off after Thrust. Said bot pulled back, not expecting Sky to just throw himself at his enemy so quickly. With sudden movements, Skywarp transformed into his bi-pedal mode and tackled Thrust at the speed he had picked up. The crashing sound of metal on metal screeched and surrounded those in the area as the two enemies, once allies, shot at one another. With swift movements, Skywarp was suddenly tossed into the air, resorting back to his jet mode and flying off with Thrust on his aft.

Thundercracker, who was busy with Dirge, cackled as he was able to get a good hit upon the Decepticon.

"You don't deserve to live! Betraying your own kind for those organic flesh bags!" Dirge thundered at the bot while shooting. Thundercracker snickered and pulling a fast maneuver, flipped in mid air and came up behind Dirge, who had gotten behind him after his first shot.

"I think those fleshlings are actually smarter than you!"

Dirge snarled and hurled another shot at Thundercracker, sneering when it missed. They had been given the mission to terminate Starscream's Trine for betraying them. Megatron was non too please about his Second in Command going behind his back when he had been given orders to find a cure. To think Starscream had actually planned to go behind their back in the first place.

As for Starscream, he was busy with trying to take out Ramjet, who seemed to be the most annoying bot out of them, well, to him at least. This fight just didn't seem worth it. They had to watch those upon the ground and these bots were just getting in their way and distracting them.

"Trine, retreat!" Starscream sent the message to them and they pulled away, ignoring the words that the three other bots were yelling out to them. They didn't need to deal with this if they could help it. They had a mission, watch the group upon the ground, not interact with Decepticon's.

* * *

I was panicking. The twins and Bee were busy, taking care of, who Wheelie informed me of, Scorponok. Ravage just disappeared, probably because he thought the Infected were going to get us, who were still at our heels. Ratchet specifically told me not to transform and I knew that if he found out, I was dead, but then again, he really couldn't do anything if I actually was dead. Rounding another corner, I halted, causing Sam and Mikaela to slam into my back and Wheelie to start cursing up a storm at my inability to warn people.

"I need to transform! Mikaela, we need to get out of here!" I spun around, causing them to take a step back at how bright my brown contacts had become. My blue eyes must have been glowing underneath the thin layer. Mikaela and Sam shared a look before the sounds of many running footsteps warned us of the impending doom. Quickly, Mikaela ripped Wheelie out of my arms, who started complaining about being manhandled. Stepping back a couple of steps, I initiated the change and swiftly transformed into my Bugatti form. I haven't even had the chance to drive in this form yet.

Wheelie had his jaw upon the ground as he stared at what just happened. He was definitely not ready for this sudden information. Throwing open my door, I ushered the three beside me into my interior and just as I snapped the door shut, the first Infected rounded the corner. Not giving it a second glance, I hit the gas and lurched forward and down the winding and weed riddled road. We came screeching around the corner, me panicking in a sense as I started to slide, but once I found traction, I took off like a bullet, passing the battling Mechs. The twins seemed to freeze, having not seen this form yet, and they quickly came back to earth when Scorponok attacked once again.

"Infected, get out of here!" I called out, finding it funny that as soon as I said that, every single one, even the Decepticon stopped fighting. They all eyed one another before the twins and Bee shot after my already disappearing form. To think that the Infected were so small, but really dangerous to Cybertronian's. As we kept moving, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled up along the edges of me and Bee right in the middle of them.

I could feel a sudden probe to my processor and accepting it, I was surprised to find that Bee was contacting me.

"You have Sam and Mikaela, right?" He questioned with worry. Slowing down, I shut off the transmission and then stopped. Letting my door open, the couple got out with Wheelie still being held in Mikaela's arms. It was then that my parts started to fold in on themselves and I stood up as my human self, looking at the three cars before us.

"Bee, they are fine...We also happened to pick up another ally. Wheelie has decided to get rid of his Decepticon symbol and put on an Autobot one."

"Shall we get moving, seeing that town held nothing of importance?" Sideswipe suggested right after I was done talking. We all nodded and Sam and Mikaela went to Bumblebee before I stopped at Sideswipe's door. Opening it, I placed Wheelie inside before shutting the door.

"But-"

"You're the only one without a passenger Sides. Suck it up and deal with it." I commented and Sunstreaker snorted before full out laughing. It surprised me, his reaction, but the look that we could picture on Sideswipe's face just made it worth it. I then clambered into Sunstreaker and he closed the door before we were on our way, getting as far as possible from that so called empty town. We had passed the time in silence, me just watching the scenery and sometimes noticing when Sunny and Sides would start to race one another. I was amusing, but I was really getting tired of sitting in here and doing nothing. Actually, now that I think about it, I really liked driving.

The speed, the wind rushing over my frame, the feeling of freedom. Ya, I really liked driving.

"Your contacts survived the transformation." Sunny suddenly stated, making me jump from the silence being shattered.

"That's a good thing." I mumbled, knowing that if they were ruined, then Ratchet would have blown a gasket. We fell into silence again, only for Sunstreaker to twitch all of a sudden. Static filled the radio and then Starscream's voice filtered through.

"There appears to be a red and green car headed your way."

Just as he finished speaking and cutting the transmission, I looked ahead of us and furrowed my brows when I spotted the cars that Starscream mentioned. They seemed innocent enough, but that would be during the days before the Infection, so this was an odd sight indeed. Even our group, with pristine vehicles was an odd sight to see. Drawing near the two cars, I noticed that they both slowed down considerably, probably wondering if we were any danger to them. It was comical in itself when all of us came to a stop and just sat in the middle of the road, just looking at one another like someone was going to suddenly attack the other.

The red one shifted forward ever so slightly and Sunny revved his engine, causing the red to back up a bit. Bumblebee suddenly contacted us and I blinked in surprise when his voice stated what my processor was starting to believe just by watching the two.

"They are Cybertronian."

"Sunstreaker, let me out." I murmured before unbuckling and swinging my legs out of the car when he opened the door. Stepping out of the vehicle, I stood and let my arms rest on the open door, looking at the two before us.

"Designations and factions!" I called out, noticing that Mikaela had also stepped out of Bee and stood, watching and wanting to know what was going to happen. Sam seemed concerned and tugged on her shirt every so often, trying to get her back into the safety of their guardian. She swatted at his hand and sent him a glare before turning her attention back.

I watched in fascination as both Chevrolet Beat's started to transform and reveal two bots that looked alike, just Red and one Green.

"Twins..."

"Aw Slag, its Mudflap and Skids!" Sideswipe suddenly complained while I noticed his alt mode sink closer to the ground. Both Mudflap and Skids looked at Sideswipe and they beamed when they realized who exactly it was.

"Well if it ain't Sideswipe! We's thought dat we wouldn't have found da Autobots!" Mudflap stated while Skids nodded his processor in agreement. Sunstreaker vented and I looked between the two. I'm going to take a guess and assume that they were a pain in the aft to deal with.

"Ya, and we's been on dis planet fer two months!" Skids shot out before his twin nodded profusely. Mikaela made a face and I turned to see her sink back into Bee's alt while rubbing her temples. Already just met them and we were getting headaches. Leaning into Sunny, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Contact Skywarp and have him lead the two back to the Autobots. We can't draw more attention to us with them tagging along."

Not long after, a jet came flying down from the clouds and transformed when it was really close to the ground. Skywarp landed and straightened, causing the smaller twins to look at him with horror, thinking they were going to be attacked.

"Mudflap, Skids, the Trine have joined the Autobots. Barricade and Frenzy along with them. Skywarp is going to bring you to Optimus Prime, for we can not deter from our quest. Please follow him to the base."

Both twins looked at one another and then shrugged before going back to their alt modes and Skywarp to his jet. With that, I sighed as I plopped back into the car heavily.

"Easy on the seats!" Sunstreaker ground out and I chuckled before pulling my legs in. Just meeting with the twins had my processor slightly pounding. I wonder how Mikaela was doing.

"You'll survive..." I mumbled while leaning my forehead against the wheel, enjoying the shiver that I elicited from him.

* * *

Prow blinked his optics a couple of times as he and Barricade went over some facts about the Infected. They had mentioned that the Infected acted like how humans believed Zombies would, but the difference was the All Spark energy that was the cause that made them sick. At first, it was simple facts being thrown across to one another, but when Barricade finally stated something that seemed interesting, it finally dawned on what they could possibly do.

"We need to collect more Specials and then try and lure the Infected to us with them. We'll trap them, round them up like cattle and see what we can do. It'll get them off the streets, maybe even allow Immune humans to move around without fear. Once we have as many as we can get, we give the Specials to Lilly and see if that affects the Infected at all." Prowl stated while his optics shuttered again and Barricade seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds.

"It is dangerous, leading them right to the base, but if we round them up, as you say, then there will be less to worry about."

"Think Optimus Prime would allow us to do that?" Prowl suddenly questioned, knowing it was bad to do something without Primes word.

"Even so, it'll be for the good of those around us."

"Now just getting past Ratchet..." Prowl murmured, receiving Barricade's toothy grin. If it was a distraction that they needed, then they'll get a distraction.

* * *

Megatron was beyond furious. He couldn't believe that he didn't see this one coming. His Second in Command, his Lead Seeker, had all but betrayed him. If he had known before, then he would have personally hunted Starscream down and ripped him limb from limb. Maybe he would do just that.

Bellowing in fury, he spotted one of the cages that still lingered around with an Infected within it and not caring what happened to it, he kicked it with all his might, watching as it sailed through the air. He seethed under his breath, shoulders moving up and down as he tried and failed to calm himself down. He really needed to tear something apart now.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Megatron spun around to face who had interrupted his fit, only to spot Soundwave. "What?" he spat while glaring at the Decepticon, internally wondering if he, too, was going to betray him.

"Ravage has informed me that the Autobot twins and Bumblebee have charges. One of them is Female with chocolate colored eyes and long black hair. He spoke of her being...different...not human."

Megatron's red optic spiraled before they focused upon Soundwave once again. "Send Laserbeak, Ravage, and Ratbat. I want her captured. This will also teach Starscream not to have double crossed me."

"Understood sir." and Soundwave turned, leaving Megatron to ponder on what exactly this femme's importance was. Not Human.

Hopefully no one would fail him, like Starscream would all the time. With that thought in mind, he kicked another cage, watching it fly off the cliff area they were situated on and go crashing into the waves below.


	34. Falling into Place

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Okay, So I made this one slightly longer? Hopefully. Sorry for the wait, but you get a nice surprise in the end! LOL

Transformersprincess: Of course we know what team would win! Lilly's already cheering for them XD

Yorushihe: Yup...I was thinking about maybe making this into a book? But then I would have to change everything and come up with all this odd stuff and..ya...Too much work right now and it just wouldn't be the same... As for Aliens, we all belong with them I say lol. Megatron has a part in this too, lol, just totally forgot about him and what he's been up to...

MySunnySidesLife: Lol, I was wondering where you went! But School is more important along with real things in life. But my story shall always be here for you to read on your own time.

Transformationsgirl: Well, when you get there, hopefully we might come across each other and then joke around about Transformers LOL. (points at an F-22, RUN its Starscream!) I plan on being that too, or an Aerospace Propulsion...Also looking into different fields too.

Chapter 33: Falling into Place

* * *

We had started moving once more after Skywarp had taken the smaller twins away and I mentally stopped all thought when I remembered that they had been roaming the earth for two months. They had to have at least seen the Caravans.

"Sunstreaker, contact Mudflap so I can ask him if he has any news on the Caravans."

Sunny started to complain about having to contact the younger twin and finally, with a stomp of my foot upon the floor and him cussing me out, he agreed to it.

"What ya calling me now fer?" Mudflap's voice suddenly questioned over the radio. I rolled my eyes and then sighed while leaning against the steering wheel.

"Mudflap, I want to know if you guys came across any Caravans." I asked while I heard Mudflap start to murmur to himself before he literally lit up on the other side.

"Oh yas! We's passed two da other day and dey were on deir way to some Safe House. Dey already had twelve headed dat way, but deys said dat number Thirteen hasn't answered or returned any of dere calls."

"Alright, thank you..." I said before Sunstreaker suddenly cut off the transmission before the bot could even reply.

"Looks like we need to search for number Thirteen only...guess there was a good reason I was more or less Kidnapped by those two guys..."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we continued down the road. I would lean against the door from time to time to watch the birds fly by or an animal scamper back into the underbrush when we came too close to it. Quite some time passed and before I knew it, a raindrop had hit Sunstreaker's window.

I went cross eyed to look at it and furrowed my brows as another came and joined it. Leaning forward, I peered up at the sky and winced at exactly just how dark it was. Sunstreaker suddenly shifted and I looked at his dash board before the radio flickered with static.

"Lilly," Mikaela's voice came from the other side. I smiled and fixed my seating so I was more comfortable. "I think we could find a place to stay for the night... It looks like a heavy storm is going to hit us soon."

"Alright, we'll do just that, so start looking for a place to stay."

The radio then fell silent and I glanced out the window to the right, seeing Mikaela moving about inside Bumblebee's alt mode. I'm guessing that she didn't feel too comfortable sitting in a car for so long. I couldn't blame her either, I felt the same. I blinked with owlish eyes as the rain fell harder and hit the windows with loud pings.

As we continued down the road, I squinted my eyes as Sideswipe pulled ahead of us and toward the towering house that was quite some yards from us. For some reason, I just had the feeling that the twins were talking to one another through their bond link, but I couldn't be sure. Sideswipe pulled off into the narrow driveway while Bumblebee followed right behind him, Sunstreaker and I bringing up the rear.

We all came to a stop and just sat there, gazing up at the foreboding house like it had teeth and was bound to rip itself out of the ground and head for us. I mean, it really didn't look like anything was impossible with what had happened in this past year.

Sideswipe's door suddenly flew open and I turned, watching in amusement as Wheelie fell out while cussing up a storm about having to be stuck with Sideswipe for the past who knows how many hours. Finally I climbed out of the car, flinching when the cool air hit my skin and the rain made it even colder.

Walking over to Sides, I brushed my hand across the trunk and the lid popped open, allowing me to get the containers of our food and my duffel. Luckily the abandoned house that we found had a large garage that was attached to it. Yet it wasn't big enough for them to transform, so they would have to eat and then go back to their alt mode to hide in there.

Once we had all the things inside the abandoned house and the bots having already drank the energon, Sam and I helped them get into the garage and we closed it once they were all situated.

Back inside the house, I had my unrefined energon and I flinched at the cold, nasty taste that it gave off, not having what nice warm energon had. Halfway through my drink, I took a sip and the twins appeared next to me, almost causing me to spit out what I just sipped. Coughing, I glared at them through teary eyes and worked on clearing my throat.

"We claimed the upstairs. Bee has Sam and Mikaela already situated in the rooms on this floor. As for Wheelie...he claimed the large couch..." Sideswipe murmured while I slowly worked on my drink, not wanting to breathe it in once again. When I was done, I placed the cup away and when I stood back up, my eyes widened as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both grabbed a hold of my wrists and started pulling me toward the stairs.

Tumbling up the stairs a couple of times, we finally made it to the top and when we came upon the first bedroom, Sunstreaker opened the door and pulled us in, making sure to close and lock it behind us.

I turned to question them both, only to have my eyes widening as Sideswipe's lips fell upon my own. It took me a couple of seconds to register what he had done before I began to respond back with hunger. To think that I hadn't realized how much I missed their touch after almost a full week without it. Yes, I was still with them, but not like this, not the kissing and assurance that they were there, right by my side.

My eyelids lowered till they were half lidded and I moaned when Sunstreaker started paying attention to my neck. Shivers racked my body and I brought my hands up, grasping the red plaid shirt that Sides holoform had donned on for today. My fingers intertwined with the material and I pulled myself closer, feeling Sunny follow right behind me, pressing his front against my back. Pulling out of the kiss, our breath mingled together before I leaned my forehead against Sideswipe's collarbone.

"Sunstreaker...Sideswipe?" I murmured, while pressing myself closer to Sides. Both hummed in question, wondering what I wanted to say and I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I want to bond as soon as we get back."

I could feel Sunstreaker smirk against my skin and then snort slightly. "What's this, our Femme getting a little needy?"

Sideswipe laughed and placed his hands upon my waist before pulling me even closer, if possible. "That's the best thing to happen Sunny! She wont be able to keep her servos off of us!"

My face hit a new height of red and I buried my face into Sideswipe's red plaid shirt, glimpsing a yellow plaid sleeve as Sunstreaker wrapped his arm around my neck, laying it upon my other shoulder.

"Don't worry Lilly, if you're that needy right now, we could do it your human way again." Sunstreaker commented. My processor simply went blank as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Did I even catch what he said correctly? Oh God. Not now of all times! I mean, yes we had a room to ourselves, but there was Bee, Mikaela, Sam, and now Wheelie downstairs.

I was about to snap at the two for saying that, but I was interrupted by a loud boom. I flinched when thunder shook the frames of the place we were staying at and Lightening lit up the whole house before leaving it in the dark once more.

Sunstreaker smirked in my direction and I elbowed him in the gut when I caught sight of it, causing him to grunt. Sideswipe snickered and tugged me out of his brothers arms, pulling me tight against his body.

"I believe that I should get some time with our Lilly, seeing that you had her for most of the week."

Oh no, they were not going to start fighting over me, were they?

One look at Sunstreaker's face and I knew that they were. I tried to push away from Sideswipe, only to have his arms tighten around my waist. "Come on guys, lets not fight, please? I really want to spend time with both of you, not sitting here, arguing over who gets to spend time with me more!"

Sides and Sunny looked at me and I could tell that they were bickering over their sibling bond. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulling one of the faces that guys usually have a hard time with, the puppy dog. Both seemed to freeze, not really knowing what to make of this sad, innocent face, and I almost ruined it when I could see the worry quickly making its way over their faces and not knowing what to do.

"Sorry Lilly!" Sideswipe suddenly blurted, trying to make sure that I just wouldn't burst into tears. I doubt that they really knew what to do with a sobbing femme. It was then that I finally snorted and started laughing, watching as their eyes widened in absolute wonder.

"Your faces, priceless! Ah, you should have seen them, not knowing what to do!"

Sunstreaker's face got dark and I stiffened, stopping my absurd laughter. I then realized that look and I panicked, backing up as he advanced with an equally glowering Sideswipe. Wonderful, I got myself into something that I didn't exactly want. I failed to see the bed behind me and as the back of my knees hit it, I tumbled and fell onto my back and into the soft covers.

"Hey, Sides, you think we should try out that thing we saw once?"

"I think we should Sunny. Let's see how well Lilly likes it."

Before I could even register what they were planning and possibly being able to escape, I was suddenly grabbed by my ankles and wrists, being spun to I was the right way upon the bed. I attempted to struggle out of their grasp, but nothing came of my attempts and I watched in horror as Sunstreaker pulled handcuffs out of nowhere.

"Wait, wait, no way! I am not being handcuffed to the bed! There is absolutely no way I am letting you do that!" I snapped at them and pulled harshly upon my wrists, only getting both locked upon the headboard. They both pulled back and I glared at them as they let large smirks cross their face. I was getting back at them ten fold next time.

Before I could even attempt to try and wiggle my way out of the cuffs, I gasped as Sideswipe stood at the end of the bed and leaned forward, hooking his fingers on the waistband of my sweatpants.

I shook my head furiously, trying to tell them not now, not here, but did they listen, no. My comfy pants were pulled down, followed by my comfy socks, seeing that I took off my shoes downstairs before I even started walking around the house. The cool air hit my bare legs and goosebumps slowly rose up. Sunstreaker sent a spark-pounding smile my way and I couldn't breathe as he unbuttoned my over-shirt, soon revealing my tank top.

"Too bad we didn't undress you before we got you chained up." he murmured, causing another shiver to go through my body and make goosebumps appear again. After he said that, I squealed when he pulled up my tank top with my bra.

Let me tell you, cool air against warm skin is never a fun experience. My attention soon went back to Sideswipe when I felt his fingers slowly pull down my underwear. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I tried to shoo him away none the less by kicking him with my free legs, seeing that they weren't hooked up, but that did nothing but make Sides chuckle at my defiance.

"Enjoy it Lilly." Sideswipe whispered as he finally tugged them off and dropped my underwear to the floor. My attention shifted toward his twin and I couldn't help the blush that crossed my features. Here I lay, mostly bare and tied down.

"Now, let us start off with a little interrogation." Sunstreaker said. I looked at him with uncertainty before he smiled evilly at me. "What shall you be doing when we get back to base? Before we even bond."

My spark stopped right then and there as I remembered the thing I whispered some time ago. He must have me doing this just to inform Sideswipe what they have to look forward to on return. I shook my head, refusing to even speak.

When I didn't say anything for a bit, Sunny narrowed his eyes at me and then leaned upon the bed. With one swift movement, he swept his fingers over my nether region before plunging in and then pulling out. I gasped harshly at the feeling of him inside me and my hips bucked up before he was gone just as soon as he did that. Talk about another way of torture to get information. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Not fair." I grumbled while I ached for him to touch me once again.

"Then tell Sides." When I shook my head and remained silent, Sunstreaker once again repeated his move. I gasped out in pleasure, yet I groaned when it went away just as swiftly.

"Please!" I cried out, my toes curling into the sheets. Sideswipe, who had been watching so far, smirked before gesturing for Sunstreaker to move aside.

"Then tell me Lilly, what do I have to look forward to on our return?"

I moaned and shook my head side to side, refusing to give up this easily. Unlike what Sunny was doing, Sides grasped my legs and pulling them apart, he simply lowered his head and delved his tongue into my folds.

I cried out in surprise and tried to dig my fingers into his golden blonde hair, only resulting in tugging on the handcuffs. I don't even know where he got those from. My chest was heaving and I whined as Sides pulled away with darker colored eyes. I could see the lust in both their faces, but I knew that they were not going to give in until I did.

The process went on for a couple more minutes, getting worse as I became more arouse and sensitive with each touch. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay quiet for much longer and now that I think about it, why not? I can get my pride back another way.

"I mentioned doing a Lap Dance!" I gasped out, moaning as Sides tongue went deeper and Sunstreaker paid attention to my mounds that were peaked. Sideswipe pulled away slightly and grinned.

"Really now. I'll keep your word for it."

I couldn't hold back the pure sound of pleasure escaping my throat as they finally started to continue without stopping. I think I liked this kind of attention.

* * *

"Acree, those go with the Hibiscuses." Chromia stated while watching her sister walk around with a large bundle of Hydrangeas. On top of the garden of vegetables, they had decided to create a large garden type area for those that liked to hang out in the Green House.

Many females tend to like spending time admiring beautiful creations, especially butterflies, which they were in the process of finding. A touch of some nice life forms will get the humans back on track, and maybe feeling better with such beauty around them.

Acree nodded while heading in the opposite direction, passing Elita One, who was planting Mums. They had already finished planting seeds for Cucumbers, Tomatoes, Potatoes, Green Beans, Peas, and many more.

They also had the luck of coming across an apple tree and an orange tree. A nice treat for all. Hopefully Wheeljack will be able to create a steady temperature and enough light so that they will get plants blooming all year round instead of following the seasons.

Just as Acree got down to start planting, she heard a squeal and turned, spotting the holoforms for Optimus Prime and Ironhide. Figures, they come and see their spark mates as much as possible. She just hoped that they would be able to finish planting before they started interfacing.


	35. Not so Tough Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to remind you all**

Transformersprincess: Yup, Lilly is prone to getting in trouble. Yes, Got a new laptop! WOOT No more freezing and crashing for some time! Supposedly my computer was literally failing. The fans sucked, the hardrive was just gonna go kaput and I was NOT spending sevenhundred just to fix it all, sorry, i could get a new computer for less.

Yorushihe: Lol with the house comment. Eh, I was reading something in work too, and I was trying my hardest not to full out laugh when a guy is standing a couple feet from me. that would have been...really awkward...

MySunnySidesLife: New laptop, so more writing! Though still getting use to this one...As for the walking in part, I was tempted, but nah, let them enjoy it.

Chapter 34: Not so Tough Anymore

* * *

Frenzy watched as Prowl and Barricade slightly bickered over where they were going to put up the fencing that they had found. It was old and rusted looking, but that was the best they could work with seeing that they couldn't just walk into a store and ask to buy some fencing. As for why they were arguing, Prowl wanted the fencing for the Infected further against the small mountain wall that they had come by, and as for the Specials, he wanted the fencing for them hidden around the sudden bend.

As for Barricade, he wanted the exact opposite. Not much of a change, but quite amusing to the small bot that was watching them. When they finally came to an agreement, Frenzy couldn't help the snickering that left his vocals. Both Mechs sent a glare at the bot and then focused back on their current task. All they had to do now was initiate the aura that Specials gave off. If they did that, then Infected would be flocking the area in mere hours. As for finding the Specials, that would be more complicated.

* * *

I lay curled up comfortably in between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's holoforms. Sunny had, at some point during the night, released my wrists and now we lay in bed, relaxing like we had all the time in the world. All I could feel for the two was absolute love and I wasn't going to question my lovers about it. We were content and I was happy like this.

My bare body pressed against both of theirs while I closed my eyes with a soft hum of happiness. Once my quest was done, I really hope we could stop worrying about the world and focus on the present, on our relationship in a way. I snuggled in deeper between the two and I sighed as I got more comfortable. Just as I was drifting off and into sleep, I woke up with a start as something shattered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were up in mere seconds, clothing flickering back into existence and covering them.

"Stay here Lilly, Bee and Wheelie have the lower floor." And they both left the room, shutting the door behind them. I quickly got up, shivering at the cold that hit me. Looking around, I smiled when I spotted my clothing and I then began the process of moving around the room to collect them. Swiftly maneuvering, I pulled on my clothing as fast as possible and sat down upon the floor to pull on my warm fluffy socks that I had packed in my duffle bag. Just as I got them on, the door creaked open and I smiled.

"That was pretty fast…" I stated to the two before turning to look at them. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that it was not Sunny or Sides, not even someone from downstairs. The door was shut and I watched, helpless, as the doorknob was melted, leaving absolutely no way for anyone to open the door. My attention instantly went to the one that was in the room and I took a step back as they came closer. It felt like forever before the one in the room came into the light of the moon, seeing that there was no electricity in the house to light the rooms up. I inhaled sharply as a figure of a metallic back was lit up. Decepticon.

"You are mine, human!" it hissed before charging at me. I screeched and threw myself to the ground while trying to stay out of its reach. The first attack missed and I lifted myself up slightly before scrambling to the bed and sliding underneath it. Dust hit my face and covered my body as I choked on the stale air that I came in contact with.

"Sunny! Sides!" I screamed at the top of my voice, feeling a small spark in my cables from the strain that I put on them. Feet came pounding down the hall and I started sobbing as a large hole was shot through the bed and hit the spot right next to my head. The door was tugged and pushed upon, but it refused to give.

I could hear the twins calling out my name and the Decepticon cackled as the shouts became louder before being followed by a loud growl.

"Ravage is here!" the bat snickered before another shot came through the bed. "Get out human! Megatron will not wait forever!"

"Shut the frag up you pit spawned-" I was cut off with another shot, which scraped my arm. The heat was unbearable and I screamed in agony, causing worried shouts to erupt from the other side of the door. Taking my chances, I rolled out from underneath the bed and ran for the door. My hand grasped the still warm handle and I pulled as hard as I could. When I thought that it was about to give, my hair was snatched and I cried out as I was being dragged backwards and toward the large window. I tried digging my heels into the wooden floor boards, but my sock covered feet refused to catch and slid upon the ground as I was dragged. Swatting at the bat Decepticon, I whimpered as it tugged on my hair even harder, hurting my head.

I couldn't transform, in fear of making the house collapse and fall upon those on the lower floor. I really didn't have any weapons on me and my supposed abilities are still hidden from me in a way. Its not like I know every single power that falls into my hands with each special that I collected.

"What do you want from me?" I cried out while gripping the back of my head, trying to ease the pain. The Decepticon bat cackled and I whined as I was pulled closer to the window.

"Megatron wants you. Interested in what makes you feel different from other humans, as Ravage explained."

My spark clenched and I cried out when the window shattered and another flying Decepticon flew through the window. At the same time, the bedroom door burst open and the twins fell through. Time seemed to stop as the bird Decepticon began to attack the holoforms of the twins and I screamed out as I was rushed out the window. I felt the grip shift from my hair to the back of my shirt as the Decepticon took off and away from the falling glass and fight.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker!" I screamed as I began to struggle in the air with the bat. The garage door was thrown open and I watched as both transformed and looked up with wide optics.

"Ratbat, Laserbeak, put Lilly down!" Sides snarled in a threatening voice. Ratbat swung me slightly and I breathed in sharply as the other flying Decepticon, Laserbeak, gripped my wrists and nestled right on my torso, keeping my hands bound with his.

"Megatron does not accept failure." He replied while Laserbeak put his face into mine and glared at me. I flinched back and looked down at the twins, fearing what might happen. I could see that both twins had froze and seemed to be, in a way, panicking.

"What does he want with Lilly?" Sunstreaker ground out. Ratbat shook his head while he pulled the three of us up into the sky even further. We were too high up for them to think about getting us.

"No can do." He stated before swinging us around and taking off with me struggling in his grasp and trying to get my hands back from Laserbeak. I couldn't change like this, I was too high up and with both of them trying me down like this, it would be impossible. Within seconds, the twins and the house was out of sight and I looked back with a forlorn stare. I didn't want to be taken away from those that I had become so attached to. Looking up at my batnapper, who I presumed was Ratbat, seeing that his name fit, I eyed the cables in his legs to the struts, but I found that I wouldn't be able to do what I was thinking with Laserbeak pinning my hands to my torso.

As the land passed below us, I felt out of place when the sea started to grow closer with each minute that passed. My eyes took in everything that was around us and I cringed when cages upon cages came to my eyes. Why were there so many? As we began to descend, my breath hitched as I realized that the cages held infected beings. I was then dropped from a couple of feet above the ground and I landed with a cry of pain before straightening out and standing up. Dust fell around me along with some grass, but I refused to take my eyes off my surroundings just to check my clothing. Plus I had no shoes to even try running. I squeaked out loud when a large bot stepped in front of me and quickly pulling backwards, I tilted my head back and my contact colored eyes locked with blood red optics.

"Mission; Completed." The Mech stated before lifting me off the ground and turning around, walking off with me in a different direction.

* * *

"The Frag! Why the frag did we leave her alone! Slag, this isn't good." Sunstreaker cursed while slamming his fist into the ground and making it rumble slightly. Bumblebee had taken care of Ravage, who had ran off when his other two companions got what they had come for. Wheelie had also helped Bee, more or less protecting Mikaela and Sam. As for the couple, they were sitting on the porch with Wheelie close by.

"We'll get her back." Sides commented, trying to keep his temper in check. They already had a problem if Sunny allowed himself to be taken over by anger. Bee warbled and sent an agreeing chirp at Sides.

"Get her back! When? Megatron wants her! By the time we 'Get her back,' she might be dead!" Sunstreaker snarled and Sides sagged, not knowing what else to do. Ratbat had headed toward the sea, but that only gave them a direction. Suddenly Sides perked up. One of the Trines could help search for her.

"Sideswipe to Starscream." Sides called out, shifting and waiting for a reply from him. He then received a static filled response before Starscream's voice came over it.

"Starscream here."

"Starscream, we have a problem. Ratbat took Lilly, said something about Megatron wanting her."

"Frag, we are close by; had to land because of the storm. We shall be off and searching for her as soon as possible. Starscream out."

Wheelie rolled out of the shadows on the porch, coming into the sunlight and slowly rolling up to Mikaela's side. He tugged on her sleeve and she looked down at him before picking him up and placing him in her lap.

"Hey toots, I can bring ya all to that fraggers dwelling area. Can't miss it with all those Infected creatures in those cages."

Silence passed before Wheelie was literally pounced on by everyone there.

"Lets go, we leave now." Mikaela ground out before dashing into the messed up house to grab all the bags that were brought in. Doors were slammed and tires squealed before the house was left standing alone once more.

* * *

I was roughly dropped to the ground once more and I hissed as my knees took the brunt of my weight. Seriously, can't they be a little bit easier on me? I mean, spending the night with both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't leave me perfectly fine, for I can tell you, I was quite sore. My train of thought was brought back to the present when two large clawed pedes appeared before me. Great, when I really needed Prowl and Barricade, they are nowhere nearby.

"Good Soundwave. You did not fail me." A dark voice said and I cringed as one of the pedes before me suddenly knocked me down from my knees and onto my back. Peering up, I inhaled sharply when I found a menacing face with red optics and sharp jagged teeth. He looked like a shark, a predator.

"Now I shall see why Ravage said you seemed different than those pesky humans."

I shivered violently and wanted to suddenly collapse in a corner and just cry. If I was gathering this right, then he was going to torture me for information if I didn't cooperate. Hopefully I didn't spill any information that I wasn't supposed to, not that I would. I was then roughly picked back up by the back of my shirt, which was going to rip if I was continuously Mech Handled. The one that picked me up just had to be Megatron with how Soundwave had seemed pleased with not failing him. I stiffened up when I was brought mere inches from his predatory face and I visibly winced. He seemed pleased with my reaction and shook me slightly by my shirt, which gagged me because the collar was digging into my neck.

"Tell me fleshling, what is it about you that makes you different from other humans." Megatron purred out, trying to coax me into telling him by intimidation before most likely getting pissed. When I refused to answer, his expression became slightly harsher than before. Just when he was about to snap at me, another Decepticon came forward, holding a caged Infected in his hands.

"My Lord, we caught an Infected that still is able to function correctly." Megatron glared down at the bot before looking at the cage. As he moved toward it, subconsciously moving me closer to the cage, three things happened.

The Infected went insane, bashing against the cage and throwing his arms out toward me, snarling and shouting profanities that would have a mother washing her childs mouth out with soap.

I screamed and clawed at Megatron's hand, trying to get far away from it. And Last but not least, when I was unable to get away from the caged monster before me, screaming like a banshee as I went, a bright bubble appeared around me out of fear and expanded, disintegrating the Infected before me.

The clearing remained silent and many Decepticon's watched on in interest. They had never seen that happen before, thus why they were staring at me oddly. Megatron sneered at the now empty cage before turning me around so I would be face to face with him again. He chuckled while lifting a clawed servo up and gently tilted my chin up.

A look of shock came over his face as he stared at me and then a large grin took over.

"Seems we got a Special on our hands." He purred. It was then that I caught my reflection in his armor and I gasped as I realized that my contacts hadn't survived the burst of power that was used to protect me. I was staring right into my electric blue eyes. Megatron then sat me upon his open palm with a large predatory smile and I flinched, not wanting to be here, within his clutches anymore.

"It would seem that you are farther along than any other Special. I wonder what that means." He questioned more himself than me and I paled visibly. Lets hope that he didn't find out what that meant. I really didn't want the Autobots and Decepticon's fighting over me. I really needed to find a way to escape from here.


	36. The Last of the Caravans

**Disclaimer: Sigh...If only**

Zayren Heart: thanks for the review and you shall find out XD

Yorushihe: Your Megatrix had me lmao all I can picture is him with bunny ears on and trying to get trix from kids! XD As for the Harry Potter one, Lol, him, shouting that would make my day! Holding this large branch for a wand lol! Darn computers...All I do is surf Fanfiction, facebook and Gaiaonline... and write, thats it! And it decides to go Kaput on me, I hate that.

Chapter 35: The Last of the Caravans

* * *

I was brought back to the present when a clawed hand reached within the cage that I had been placed in. It was really small and I was cramped, seeing that it was only wide enough to fit two people, which was really pushing it.

Megatron had been pissed off when I had refused to answer his questioning and had stuck me in a cage to see if that would frighten me enough to actually start spilling information. As I tumbled into the warm palm, I quickly righted myself to stare up at the one that had grabbed me. Red optics met my eyes and I cringed when I realized it was Megatron.

"Has your mind finally processed your situation, fleshling?" he purred out while forcing my chin up so I was looking him directly in the optics. I twitched and then pulled my face away from his clawed servo. The response was immediate, he snarled and with quick movements, he had me falling through the air before catching me at the last second. Now this situation was all too familiar with me.

"What am I supposed to tell you? I got nothing. You figured out I'm a special, further along, that's it!" I cried out as he held me upside down.

"But something makes you all the more Special if the Autobots are willing to protect you." He sneered and our little talk was interrupted as Laserbeak landed on his shoulder, snapping his beak at me and tilting his head up and to the side just to eye me.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were panicking when we got a hold of her. Maybe she is connected with them?

Megatron eyed me and I felt my energon run cold within my tubes. I really didn't want to know what he was planning. It didn't take long for the mech, Soundwave, to appear and his servo was curled around something that sat in his palm. My spark started to thrum faster as he held out his hand and when he opened it, I furrowed my brows. A small spider like bot sat in his palm and once Megatron put his servo out for it, the bot scampered into it.

"Scalpel, I have a little…task for you." Megatron stated and we began to move toward some odd looking hold. As we got closer, I couldn't help the gasp that came from my throat as I stared at it. I could finally see that it was a ship, one that did not belong to the human race.

Walking up the ramp, I shivered at the cold that licked at my frame as we stepped through the doorway. It wasn't warm in here at all and my body ached from the freezing cold feeling that it was giving me. We took many different turns and when we came to a door, Megatron let Scalpel open it and we went in.

I began to panic. It was a medical bay and being in Ratchet's so many times, I knew something was going to happen. I was roughly picked up from his palm and then deposited on a cold metal surface before behind pushed down upon by Megatron as Scalpel began to put restraints upon my body.

"W-what are you doing?" I choked out as the mini bot began to work on securing the bottom restraints, having finished my wrists.

"Do not fret fleshling; Scalpel is just seeing how close you are with the twins."

Oh no. My mind stopped right there as I registered what he said. I knew that I had love bites on my shoulders and breasts. I knew that one can tell that a female had sex. My hips held slight bruising, seeing that the twins were quite rough the other night, having found me tied down being a lot more interesting.

I started to wiggle as Scalpel began to crawl over my body and I whined in protest as his servo turned into a sharp knife. My clothing was slowly stripped from my body and I couldn't help the clear fluid that began to gather at the edges of my eyes. They were going to use me against them once they found out how close I was to them.

"Stop it! I have nothing to hide!" I cried out, starting to struggle as my shirt was pulled away. Megatron suddenly tsked at me and his optics dimmed slightly before coming back on brighter.

"It seems your flesh tells a different story." The Decepticon Leader stated while running a clawed finger over one of the love bites. I began to whimper as I lost more of my clothing and by the time Scalpel was done with that knife, I was fully bare to the two before me.

"Zee Femme is not bonded, but she is intimate wiz zee Twins."

"And what makes them so interested in a Human Special like you? Sunstreaker, to my knowledge, does not like you pests."

His claw dragged down from my neck and in between my breasts, which had me flinching. The sudden movement caused his claw to slice into my skin and everything stopped when Megatron's optics zoomed in on the energon that seeped from the cut.

"Scalpel, initiate medical override, make the fleshling transform."

"Slag!" I screamed out as pain suddenly flared in the back of my head and I started to sob at the tearing feeling it was sending through my body. In seconds, my body expanded up and outward, leaving my purple and baby blue marked frame in the open. The restraints having already been broken by my sudden change. My optics quickly shifted to the Leader and I stared in horror at the pleased look he had in his optics as they swept over my frame.

"It seems you're the other half of the twins. I wonder how hard they will fall if I were to kill you in front of them." He mused and I tried to get off the metal table, but since I was already a smaller bot, Megatron had me pinned down in seconds.

"Get off me!" I screamed as I continued to struggle, Megatron tsking at me once more.

"I'll let you go Femme, but know this, once you're bonded, you're mine. I'm going to tear apart the twins and then the Autobots with your help."

My optics widened in disbelief and I cried out in shock as he suddenly picked me up and started to head for the door. Once outside, he then tossed me to the ground with a feral grin and stood over me like an evil King did to his kingdom.

"Run femme, and know that I'm coming for you once everything is set in place."

And I took off, not waiting to see if he had anything else planned for me in the mean time. If push comes to shove, I'll have to be careful in the future. There was no way I was letting him ruin my life so easily. I stumbled over a couple of larger stones and I then reverted back to my human form when I was far enough away. Only, I was naked with nothing to cover my frame.

I didn't want to stay in my femme frame, feeling disgusted with myself at the way Megatron's optics had looked over me and my car mode wouldn't get me anywhere on this really destroyed ground. It was too rocky and I would bottom out for I was a low car, not an off road vehicle.

My toes were constantly being jammed into rocks and I hissed as they hurt with each step I took. My body ached and I wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Were the twins and everyone else looking for me? I hope that everyone got out alright and were not injured during the sudden ambush at the house. I lost my train of thought when I spotted a large cloud of dust heading my way.

As I walked a little bit longer, I came out upon smoother land and I sighed as my feet were given the relief that they deserved. My relief was short lived when I held my arms over my breasts, seeing that a large group of cars were suddenly pulling up and around me, leaving the rocky outcrop open and my only way to escape.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" someone shouted and I remained still, not wanting to give them a sudden show. This was already too embarrassing.

"Leave her alone Phil! She's butt ass naked and obviously not comfortable with showing us any more than she already has!" a female voice shouted back to the one that had called out the command. Her response received many snickers and I pulled my arms tighter around my frame as one of the car doors opened and a woman jumped out. As she walked closer, she stopped a couple of feet before me and I watched as her eyes hardened.

"We got a Special!" she called out and I realized it was the same voice that shouted back at the man. Many began to jump out of their cars, some starting to file out of buses and others, vans. I took a step back and was ready to book if need be, even if I wasn't dressed.

"Don't worry; we're not like the other groups… Thomas demanded our group to accept Specials, telling us that they were obviously here for a reason. Plus you're the only one that seems to have full electric blue eyes…"

"You…are correct in some aspects. I am further along than all Specials. I am the collector. I am collecting them for a purpose, one that might destroy the Infection."

I watched as her eyes widened, taking in the fact that she had short spiky black hair, big green eyes with a small nose, pouty lips and a somewhat of a baby bump.

"No offense, but I think you look like you've been through hell." She suddenly said and I grinned sheepishly.

"I feel like it too. Are you the last Caravan?"

"Ah, yes, we are the last Caravan. Our radios and all went kaput on us. We've been retracing our trail to see if we ran into anyone. Come on, we'll speak some more when you have some clothing on your back."

I couldn't believe I had more or less ran into this group. It was a miracle in itself. After putting on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, I sat at a table with a couple of others that looked like they were in charge of certain tasks. I had a cup of water handed to me and I eyed it, knowing it was fine if I drank it, but I really didn't feel like it.

"Alright, names Kim, you've semi met Phil." Kim murmured while I looked at Phil. He was in his early thirties and had dark brown hair with a five o'clock shadow already sprouting on his face. "There's Tim and Chris, brothers who work with all the engines and electronics." She stated while I took in the two that looked alike. Messy blonde brown hair and bright green eyes. I smiled slightly at them and they grinned ear to ear.

"Well…now that you are dressed, can we continue on with our conversation?" Kim questioned with interest. I sighed and leaned against the table with sad and worried eyes.

"I'm the Collector of Specials. They hold a power that is foreign to our bodies for they have taken to it, unlike the Infected. I was with a group when I was…separated. We were on a quest to finding more Specials and the Caravans, wanting to offer a safe house to them. I'm from a military base and we built a Safe house for those that need it. Food and water along with electricity are included."

I could see excitement in their eyes as they took in the last of what I said. They must have been missing electricity and all that for a long time.

"We have seven Specials here." Kim said while looking at everyone around the table. "How do you collect them?"

I grimaced and they all stiffened when they watched that look cross my face. Sighing heavily, I ran a hand through my long black hair and looked at them with slight jealousy, that they didn't need to go through this, but then again, I would have never met the twins.

"My power surpasses them and getting within a distance of them, their power causes them to burst into a ball of light and I absorb them. The…effects are not pleasant. I can hear their voices, those thanking me and others cursing me to high hell."

"Do you…feel in a way, almost complete?" Kim pondered out loud and my brows furrowed. I never thought of that. Hesitantly closing my eyes, I allowed myself to feel for that power. I almost pulled back at the sudden flare of finding it and when it became settled, I began to feel it with invisible hands. I was stunned to find that it was a long line of pure energy, but some spots were almost completely broken away. Coming back to the present, I opened my eyes and looked at those sitting at the table with me.

"It's…almost there, but I still need to find some more."

Kim nodded while Phil watched her closely and I noticed the soft look in his eyes as they traveled toward her baby bump. Seems many females were pregnant within the Caravans, but what can I say, humans needed to continue life so they didn't go extinct. With all the horrors that has happened, it would be best to try and create as many lives as possible, to ensure survival.

Someone burst into the tent and leaned against their knees as they tried to catch their breath. When he seemed well caught up, he then stood up and looked at us with wide eyes.

"The old woman that is a special is going completely insane! She keeps on calling out to someone about coming to take her away. Kim and Phil stood up, followed by the brothers and I stood up as well. They all looked at me and then gestured for me to follow them to some place that was within the Caravan group. When we came upon a bus, we filed on in a single line and once in the bus, I spotted the old woman that was babbling away in the back corner.

"They are here! I'm going home! Oh, they are coming to take me away from this horrid world!"

I cringed at the crazy look in her eyes and Kim the gestured me to do what I had to do. There were seven, like they said, and they watched with sudden hesitation and relief as they spotted me.

"You finally arrived…" a little girl said while looking at me over the top of the seat she was in. Someone behind her grinned and waved at me.

"Finally! A possible way of ending this infection!" I then walked forward and the group behind me gasped as the whole bus was filled with a blinding light and once they were gone, I sighed heavily at the sudden feeling of feeling more complete. The bus shook slightly and I turned, finding bewilderment and other odd looks upon those that had seen what had happened. I sheepishly looked at them and then turned my head in another direction as I gazed out the windows.

We were then interrupted as a little girl came flying up the steps of the bus and into the aisle. "Three cars are headed this way! Two yellow and one red from what we can tell." She blurted and then her eyes fell on me as I began to push my way toward the door.

It couldn't be them; it just couldn't be, could it? I needed to see them, my twins and my friends.


	37. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Plot-mine OOC's-mine, that's all.**

Zeyren Heart: Thanks for the review and heres the next Chapter XD

Yorushihe: Sorry if it was a little rushed, I did feel like I could have made it longer, maybe more detailed with Megatron...As for facebook, I come up with a couple other peoples that are named the same as you...I'll send a message though over FF.

MySunnySidesLife: Another update and some more on the way :)

The Everchanging: Thank you for the review, it helps knowing that I am pleasing the crowd. Actually, when I started writing this, I had doubts, but as I continued, it seemed that it caught some attention. lol

Chapter 36: Reunion

* * *

My bare feet hit the rough dirt and I couldn't hold back my excitement of seeing my group. People from the Caravan watched as I came more or less flying by, ignoring sharp rocks that I stepped on as best I could. I could hear Kim shouting and trying to keep up while Phil shouted for me to be careful when I wouldn't slow down. I found my voice bubbling up my throat and before I could even realize that I had shouted, I called out.

"Sunny, Sides! Bee! Over here!"

I barely noticed the stall in their advance, but then they were approaching at top speed, eager to see if it was truly me and that I was alright and not still in Decepticon hands. My spark was thrumming wildly and I brightened as we continued to move closer and closer to one another. Dust swirled around me and I couldn't help but cough as I breathed in the dirt, causing my vents to hiss at the unpleasant feeling. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slammed on the brakes when they were close enough and both holoforms were out, engulfing me in giant hugs as soon as they were close enough.

I felt warm liquid make its way down my cheek and Sideswipe brushed it away while looking at me with so much emotion in his holoforms eyes that it made more liquid gush out of my eyes.

"Don't leak on us Lilly." He mumbled while smiling his spark throbbing smile that he and his brother had. Bee, Sam, Mikaela got out of the car and I looked over at them with happiness. As for Wheelie, he was stuck inside Bee because of the people watching us.

"Lilly! I thought you were gone for good when that Decepticon got a hold of you!" Mikaela cried while flinging her arms around my neck and dragging me away from the Twins. They didn't look too happy, but I smiled nonetheless when Mikaela squeezed me as tightly as she could, wanting to really know that I was there and not just an image.

Sam patted me on the back, looking awkward as usual when it came to talking to the female gender. I was suddenly pulled into Sunstreaker's grasp and I turned to face him, finding worry written in his eyes as his face barely allowed a small smile upon his lips. He was still the same Mech as always.

How did you get away?" he whispered into my ear and I felt a shiver run up my spine as his hands gripped my hips tightly.

"I…actually, can we talk about that…later? When no one is around?" I questioned with a hesitant voice, feeling Sideswipe's gaze lingering on my form as I stared in Sunny's eyes. He didn't look too happy at that fact, but then he nodded while brushing a lock out of my face and behind my ear. Leaning in, he gently placed a kiss on my forehead and I sighed at the show of affection. I really missed the two.

Sideswipe chuckled at my sudden guard dropping around them and he was about to move forward when Kim's voice filtered to our ears.

"Perhaps you can tell us which direction we are to head to get to this Safe House?"

I turned in Sunstreaker's grasp and smiled at her before stepping away from Sunny. Stopping in front of Kim, who eyed everyone behind with warily, she then turned her attention on me and I grasped one of her hands in mine.

"Since we are mostly done out here, I believe that we can actually lead you to where the Safe house is, if you all are willing to follow us." Kim them looked back at Phil, who was watching with a wary eye, she then looked back at me with a slight smile.

"I have to talk to Phil first, but I think it would be alright in the end. We should be ready in half an hour if I can convince him, which shouldn't be too hard."

With that, she turned and jogged back to the Caravan circle, ready to talk to her significant other about the Safe house and following us.

* * *

Frenzy couldn't _believe_ what Barricade and Prowl had made him do. Here he was, currently hanging on the fence, high above the large mob of Infected, being the bait. They had messed with his signal and amped it up to the point where it was overbearing and the next thing that is happening is Infected are swarming from everywhere.

In an attempt to stay as far away as possible, he had scaled the fence with panic, not wanting to become Infected like Barricade and Prowl. It was enough that those two got along all too well, he didn't want to be fully placed into that odd circle.

He clicked and whirled, bickering with Prowl and Barricade, who were up on the small mountain side, away from those below. Frenzy cursed them out, finding his current situation unacceptable. He didn't want to be the bait and yet, here he was, hanging out of reach from these insects that knew nothing but ripping and tearing things apart.

Frenzy then let a high pitched kneeing sound out of his vocal processor as he lost his grip and slipped down a couple of inches. With a thrumming spark that actually held fear, he grabbed back onto the fencing and pulled himself up as high as possible.

"N-not f-f-funny! Ne-ed sit-ting area!" he snapped at the two high above the cages. All he received was an amused look from the two and then he wailed his disapproval of his situation. If words did not get them to do it, then his wailing would drive them crazy enough to do it.

Now, as for the reason why he could just climb over the fencing, well, Barricade had adjusted everything and in the end, they ended up making a boxed in area, laying another piece of fencing over the top. There was no out for Frenzy unless the two actually opened the small doorway for him to escape, but that meant going down.

He was absolutely pissed either way.

* * *

She panted heavily as his digits delved underneath her seams, grazing the sensitive wiring underneath. His other servo was against her hip, holding her against his frame as he worked on her sensitive areas. Moving up to her neck cables, he slowly licked one with his glossa and smirked as she shuddered beneath his hands. It was getting intense, the heat, and when they went to deepen the passion that ran through them, they were interrupted.

"Stop! As humans say, Get a room!" Acree cried out while shielding her optics from Ironhide and Chromia making out. It just happened to be her luck that she walked into the less used hanger and found her sister and her Sparkmate making out. She understood the long separation, but really, she didn't want to see this at all.

"Uh…I think I should go and update Optimus…" Acree murmured, starting to leave the room.

"I suggest you don't!" Chromia called out, looking around Ironhide. Acree turned slightly and eyed the two before locking optics with her sister. "Optimus is busy with our sister."

"Oh, the unwanted mental image!" Acree cried before storming out of the hanger and cursing about her sisters constantly interfacing. She understood that they all missed each other, but really, she didn't want to hear or see them at it.

Storming down the hall, she turned a corner and slammed into another bot, causing her tire to squeal backwards and her to tip over like a domino. She landed on her back and aft with a grunt and she looked up at the ceiling, mumbling about it not being her day. A servo was placing in her line of sight and she grasped it, being pulled up and coming face to face with Jolt.

"Sorry about that Acree, didn't mean to bump into you. Ratchet had me hurrying to go and get some energon so he can see if he found another way of being able to make more."

Acree nodded absentmindedly while taking in Jolt's features, having never been this close to the Mech before. Yes, she has worked with him, but that was work, missions that had to be accomplished and nothing was to distract them, nothing but what they had to do was usually on her processor. Now that they were not on a mission, she took in his features and she felt her fans kick on when she found him much to her liking. Maybe, no, she backed up and smiled while shaking her head.

"It's okay Jolt…we both were in a hurry…I suggest you avoid the less used hanger…trust me when I say that." She stated before taking off with her cheek plating heating up for even thinking about Jolt being attractive. She was interrupted from her train of thought when a loud explosion went through the base and she groaned. Wheeljack was at it again. Today really just wasn't her day.

* * *

Ratchet breathed sharply through his nose and filled his vents with fresh air before letting it seep out in another rush of air. He needed to calm himself down now, or he was going to throw a fit and the bot that would have to deal with his wrath would be Wheeljack himself. After the explosion, Acree had come in, helping Wheeljack stumble through the Med bay doors.

His fins on the sides of his head would flicker with multicolored lighting and Ratchet was about to scold him when he spotted energon pouring out of his side. Medical mode kicked in and he set to work clamping all the lines that were busted before starting to weld them back together. The damage was quite bad, probably not too bad considering some of his other works, but it still would have caused him to go into stasis lock if he had not been able to get help.

Acree had disappeared and Ratchet glared at the Mech before him with aggravation. How many times had he had to fix this Mech in his lifetime? He actually couldn't recall because of how many times he had been in his med bay. On Cybertron, to their ships, now on earth, what more?

"Do you have a death wish, Wheeljack?" Ratchet snapped while being a little rough on one of the lines. Wheeljack winced and shrugged while grinning at Ratchet.

"Maybe, but then again, half the things that I actually do accomplish would have never come into existence if I didn't give it a try. Plus I think I might have Lilly try something out when she gets back…"

Ratchet sharply looked up from his work and his servo tightened harshly. "You will do no such thing! If it's not me that you should be worried about, then it's definitely the Twins."

Wheeljack stiffened at the mention of the twins. He knew that they could be very protective, but if it dealt with someone that was possibly their Sparkmate, then he would be dead if something happened to her. Maybe he should ask Acree to do it instead, maybe she would actually try. It was worth a shot, but if Lilly did agree, then he was going to be utilizing her.

Wheeljack then shrugged, wincing from the pain in his side before relaxing and letting Ratchet continue to work. "I'm sure they wouldn't be too upset."

Ratchet sent one look at Wheeljack and he shuddered when he caught sight of the CMO's glare. He really didn't want anyone's wrath focused on him.

"Maybe you're right." He mumbled while looking away from Ratchet, his fins flashing different colors as he went through a wave of different emotions. The sound of tinkering and tools being picked up, used and placed down, filled the air and when Ratchet was finally done, he gave his friend a pat on the just patched up area, causing the Mech to wince and glare.

"I suggest you take it easy for another explosion like that will not go over well." Ratchet stated while eyeing the Mech that shrugged again and walked out of the room with a wave over his shoulder. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you my old friend if you go through with asking Lilly to help you…"

* * *

The Trine had been informed that I had been found the second they had gotten me back and now, here we were on our way back to the base.

I rolled around in the back seat of Sunstreaker, having already been questioned if I was okay and why my optics no longer were brown. I refused to tell Sunny anything until we were back at the base, not wanting him to throw a fit and then have Sideswipe start to butt into things. I needed to explain everything when I was just with them, face to face. My processor hurt from everything that has been going on and I just wanted to sleep, but Sunny kept bothering me, determined to find out what the frag the Decepticon's did and how I got away.

"Sunny! I'll tell you when we get back, but not now, please!" I cried out, feeling myself about to crack and really snap at him. I didn't want that, not at all. Behind us came Sideswipe and Bee while following at a distance was the Caravan group. They happened to be called Caravan Raven. It had already been three days of driving and I was tired of just sitting in here, unable to get out and stretch. Everyone had decided on just going straight through, only stopping when really needed.

Dust flew out from underneath the tires and I sat, watching it come up and pass the window that I was staring out of while laying down. Sighing, I rolled over onto my stomach and I gasped as the seat sunk down, letting me relax even more.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I'm just…worried." Sunstreaker murmured and I let a small smile come over my lips as my eyes fluttered closed and I let a hand run over the seat in a soothing way, making sure to drag my fingers lightly against the leather, which caused a shiver to pass through his frame.

I lightly kissed the seat and grinned when I heard the heat come on, warming the car. I was startled when a hand ran over my back and my eyes flew open, finding Sunny sitting in between the seats with a small smirk on his face. I shivered when his hand dove underneath my shirt and began to rub my back, dragging his fingers down it lightly, causing gooseflesh to appear as I enjoyed the feeling. I always loved my back tickled. I whined when he stopped and I heard a snicker before Sunny began it again.

"Thank you." I muttered and smiled while my fingers drew small circles on the seat as I drifted off and into a deep recharge, knowing that I really needed it and had been craving that feeling of actually loosing myself to a deep sleep. My muscles relaxed and last I heard was Sunstreaker whispering something and Sideswipe, whose voice came over the radio, telling me to get some sleep and that they would be there when I woke up.


	38. Friends are Complicated

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot nothing more**

Yorushihe:Lol, The Winter O-Green mints are my favorite to eat. As for the two cops, no, it was not planned, lol, I actually realized that myself after a couple of chapters when it first happened. Thanks for saying that my writing has improved, I'm always looking to further it along.

MySunnySidesLife: Yup, school will do that to ya... As for Lilly and the Twins, I leave you on a cliff hanger with this chap! XD

Midnight84118: Thank you for the review/comment and here's another chapter.

Chapter 37: Friends are Complicated

* * *

A resounding smack was heard and I stood still, wide-eyed as I took in the fact that I had just been struck across the face by my best friend before she threw herself at me with sobs racking her body, being careful of the large stomach bulge under her shirt.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and then buried my face in her hair, finally letting out small sniffles at having thought I had lost her in the beginning of all this mess.

"I missed you Maria…" I muttered and I felt her chuckle before pulling back and looking me in my eyes. She then drew me back into her embrace as her arms tightened around my neck.

"I missed you too, Peanut!" she cried out and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat as she called me by my childhood nickname, having always been the smallest squirt in school from preschool all the way to Sophomore year of highschool.

I was happy that we didn't have to continue school, but it sucked, not being able to have those simple times to ourselves, to enjoy our young life before the complicated tasks of the real world. Seemed like that was a long time gone. My train of thought was interrupted as Thomas, my other best friend and significant other to Maria and father to their unborn child walked over.

"Hey, haven't seen you in so long!" Thomas stated while grinning and looking me over with interest. Last that we saw one another, I weighed about One hundred and fifty six pounds. Now, I was a twig with lean muscles. My hair was longer and I watched as a shocked expression came to his face as he noticed that my eyes were no longer their chocolaty brown color.

"Don't mention anything about my eyes. I can't tell you anything anyways." I mumbled and Maria smacked the back of my head, causing me to cringe and step out of her swinging reach. Luckily she didn't have anything to throw at someone.

"So, how is the Safe House working out for you all?" I questioned, looking around the place, seeing that we were outside, having reinforced fencing that went twenty feet up in the air. Trees surrounded the inside of the place with smaller gardens of flowers and items.

Acree and her siblings did well. The green house already was producing vegetables, having received a growing solution from Ratchet that quickened their growing rate. Chickens squawked and ran around outside, having, at the last moment, put in a small barn area that held twelve chickens and a rooster along with pigs and cows. Not many, but enough to keep everyone fed and the possibility to breed them for more.

"I can't believe that you all made this place!" Maria suddenly blurted, widening her smile while looking around the place with rosy cheeks. "It'll be a good place for the baby, and all the others that are going to be due in the next couple of months."

Both Thomas and I groaned, having counted twenty women pregnant already a bit earlier. Some were already pass seven months and were closing in on their due date. If we thought this place would be havoc free, then we were wrong. I then turned to Thomas with a large grin and patted him on the back.

"I feel sorry for you. I'll be on base, away from you…and your pregnant house hold."

Thomas cuffed me on the ear and I cried out with shock and playfulness as I smacked him back upon the arm. At least they took me for me and not just some person that was turned into a Special.

Thomas seemed to be the most interested, seeing that I had fully electric blue eyes and not speckled. I then went to say goodbye and head back to the twins, who were waiting for me on the outside of the fencing, only to freeze when my name fell from someone that I recognized.

"Lilly! Wait up, I didn't know that you were here!"

I turned and faced the one that I dreaded the most on seeing. Johnathan marched across the grass, moving pass the newly planted trees and he suddenly came to a halt as his eyes locked with mine. I could literally see the utter horror that passed through his frame that quickly morphed into pure anger and hate. Thomas quickly moved forward, but Johnathan already beat him to it.

I backpedaled as fast as I could and before I could find a way to get out of the place or turn to flee, fingers found their way into my hair and harshly pulled my body into a hard chest. My hands splayed out upon his chest and I tried pushing away, not getting anything but pain from the grip in my hair and on the back of my head. My chin was roughly grabbed and it was forced up, making my eyes lock with John's hate filled ones.

"You were fucking hiding this?" he spat out, causing fear to actually pulse in my spark. Thomas went to bolt forward, but Johnathan snarled and suddenly pulled out a knife from his belt, forcefully placing it upon my neck, yet not hard enough to draw blood.

"To think that I was actually interested in you, bitch!" he ground out and my eyes widened before narrowing. He was threatening my life just because of me being a special, something that I couldn't control.

"Be happy I was the one to think it would be a good idea to build a Safe house!" I snapped while trying to push away from him, getting nowhere. I could feel the knife digging slightly further in my skin and I inhaled sharply as it broke the surface of my skin, letting my odd blood slip down my neck. His eyes flickered to it and confusion swept through his eyes, letting me take the sudden distraction as an advantage.

Balling my fist tightly, I cocked it back and sent if flying, hitting him right in the nose. Blood gushed out and covered my fist as I pulled it back and watched him stumble backwards and away from me.

"Serves you right you pig. I am a Special and I am proud to be one." I snapped, finally allowing myself to admit that I was a Special and to accept it. I would have never met my twins if this hadn't happened. "You should back down too if you know what's good for you. My ability is to set things on fire." I stated, mostly bluffing my way through with the threat.

I was able to set things on fire, yes, but I still didn't know how it correctly worked. So, it might be an empty threat in the end. With a simple goodbye to my friends, I turned and stalked away. I was done with Johnathan and his attitude against us Specials. It was not our decision.

Storming pass the security guards and slamming the door open, I heard them mutter something from behind me and then the sound of the gate doors shutting and locking reached my ears. I instantly spotted my red and yellow boys and I swiped the small trickle of blood off my neck and wiped the blood from punching Johnathan off my hand. That man had another thing coming if he acted like that all the time.

Finally, I came to a stop and smiled slightly at the twins before opening Sideswipe's door and climbing into his interior. He was the closest anyways.

"Let's head back to the base. I could use some rest." I murmured while running a hand over my face. Ratchet would no doubt want to see me and make sure I was functioning correctly and nothing was out of place. Most likely wanted to make sure I was healthy so he didn't have to face the twins and their wrath if something was wrong with me.

Once we arrived to the base and were let in, I sighed heavily and looked around, already spotting many people milling about. In the main hanger, I was let out and I grinned as I watched my Twins transform, stretching as they went along. Seems that they were stiff with not being able to move around freely.

"I'm going to go and talk to Ratchet for a bit. I'll see you in our room." I stated before turning and walking down the hall, probably still forbidden to transform around the humans. It's not like I was going to purposefully step on them, plus they already gave us bots' a wide berth, not wanting to be stepped on in the first place.

Walking into the Medial Bay, I grinned when Ratchet swung around, ready to scold whoever it had been that he was expecting. He shuttered his optics and then looked down at me, letting himself relax before walking over to me and offering me a hand. I shook my head, thanking him anyways and then let myself expand upwards and out.

I could feel parts moving, being flexed and stretched as they had been cramped from staying in my human form for so long. Once I was standing, I let my arms reach above my head and stretched, standing on my tip toes just to get that feeling of satisfaction in my limbs.

"Hello Ratchet." I stated once I was done stretching. Ratchet replied back to me and then he gestured to a berth, letting me know that I needed to go through a checkup. As I sat down, I looked around and noticed that the door to the back room was open. My attention was brought back as Ratchet snorted.

"Those three escaped when we were all busy. They aren't causing any havoc, but simply capturing as many Specials and Infected as they can. Seems that Frenzy has some use after all, being the bait and everything."

I snorted at the mental image of Frenzy tied up with rope, hanging high off a branch of a tree. A superior being to humans, yet reduced to something small and insignificant when faced with something that can infect them. Ratchet then began my checkup and I watched as he tightened bolts and made sure everything was in working order before fully scanning me. A frown formed on his facial plates and I looked at him with a questioning stare.

"What is it?" I asked while holding up my arms and staring down at myself, expecting to see something out of the ordinary.

"Your spark is under an unusual amount of stress for some reason."

I froze up and my arms fell down to my lap as I just stared at the wall of the Med bay. "It's nothing Ratchet." I choked out while looking down and at the ground when I found the wall boring. At least there were tiles on the floor to count. "Just something I need to talk about with the twins." I murmured and Ratchet sighed while looking at me with a stern gaze.

"If things get worse, you will talk to me Lilly. I will not allow you to continue down this road. Stress can lead to Spark failure if it becomes too overwhelming for it to take."

I gulped, understanding just how serious this was and sighed. I needed to speak with the Twins to get this off my chassis. I then nodded and after drinking my unrefined energon and transforming back into my human mode, I quickly bolted it out of the Med bay, heading toward my room.

When I finally got there, I stopped at the door and just stared. It was either the Lap Dance or the lovely talk about what happened. I personally would have rather dealt with the Lap Dance than the talk. Taking a deep breath, I stepped closer toward the door and before I could even take another step, I was grabbed and pulled into the room by a pair of arms.

I squealed in surprise, since the lights were off and I couldn't make anything out since I had just been in a really bright hallway. A hand covered my mouth and I shivered as a tongue glided over my neck before being replaced by a mouth.

"About fragging time Femme." Sunstreaker's voice stated before the lights flickered on and I found Sideswipe's holoform in front of me, currently nipping at my neck and Sunstreaker stood further back. Sideswipe then pulled back from my neck and tugged me into a strong hold.

I felt my spark thrumming heavily beneath my skin and my eyes filled up with liquid as Sunstreaker walked forward and moved aside the strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

"What happened Lilly? How did you escape, why do you seem so flighty about it?" Sunstreaker questioned while Sides hold became my stabilizer.

"He said he couldn't wait to kill you both." I whispered while burying my face into Sideswipe's chest. "He stated that I'll be his, that I'll be the one to help kill the Autobots, starting with you two once we are bonded."

I felt the liquid slipping down my cheeks and I let a sob escape before I was suddenly pulled out of Sideswipe's grasp.

"Who said this Lilly? Who told you all this?" Sunstreaker questioned with fury in his optics. He didn't look too happy, more like pissed and ready to tear apart anything that came close to me other than his twin.

"M-Megatron." I stuttered out, flinching at even speaking the name. I didn't want him near me, to touch me again and say that I was his. There was no way that I would be able to fight against him, take him down and escape. Once I was trapped, he would use me to his full advantage, probably maybe even bringing all the Autobots down just to make sure that they kept me safe no matter what.

"I'm afraid." I suddenly blurted while starting to sob and buried myself between the twins when both came and surrounded me. I wasn't ashamed to show my feeling. I loved these two and I loved that they were there for me, that they were not leaving me alone to deal with my fear, my pain.

"We won't let him near you again Lilly." Sideswipe purred and stroked my back, causing a shiver to climb up and down my spine. I took in a shuddering breath to cool down my body faster from my sobbing and when I was mostly stable and not crying anymore, I let a small smile come to my face as both stroked a cheek, wiping away the tears that were still there.

"Forget about him Lilly, you are here, right now, with us, not with him." Sunstreaker stated before pulling me closer. I nodded my head in understanding and pulled away from the two, wanting to get off the subject. No matter what, I wasn't just going to push my love for my twins aside because of my fear.

I was taught to cherish what we had and not take things for granted. This is what I was not going to take for granted. I was not going to let myself take the twins for granted, our love, for granted. I would cherish everything we held.

"So…that Lap Dance." Sideswipe suddenly stated, looking innocently at me. Sunstreaker suddenly smirked and crossed his arms over his chest while staring at me with a lust filled gaze.

"It'll help take your mind off things that are troubling you. Plus you do owe us one."

I groaned and looked away from them both, not liking the fact that they were getting both the explanation and the Lap Dance in one night. Who knows what else they will get out of me. But they were right, if I did this, it would get my mind off things that were bothering me and I could spend some more alone time with them.


	39. Our Time

**Disclaimer: Plot and OOC's mine, nothing more. **

**LYRICS: Belong to Dev 'In the Dark' so they are NOT mine**

Yorushihe: Sorry, now another chapter on top of that XD Lol with the ping pong, lets go get the paddles! LMAO

Midnight84118: Thank you and enjoy :)

**Warning: Lap Dance (Sunny gets pissed) and sort of drop off at the end...**

Chapter 38: Our Time

**EXTRA LONG Chap!XD**

* * *

Of course I had to do the Lap Dance in human form because I had no idea on what to do when I was in my bot form. It was plating upon plating and I didn't want to take anything off when I probably couldn't even put it back on. I could feel both twins eying me and I sent a seductive grin their way, being careful about what I did and how I moved, wanting to make this last so I could torture them for even making me do this.

I have learned my lesson; keep your mouth shut when around the twins when it comes to things like this. I had previously slipped out of the room and had grabbed two chairs, making sure that no one had noticed the sudden missing pieces of furniture. Setting them in the middle of the room, I then pointed toward the door and glared at the two.

"One of you will be locking that thing. I am not having an intrusion." I growled out, watching as Sideswipe quickly nodded, indicating that he would be doing that at some point. Taking in a deep, calming breath, I climbed up to my bedroom area and dug through the drawers, searching for something that would interest them.

When nothing came up, I huffed and then lit up, yet none too happily about who I had to ask. Mikaela was bound to have something. Grabbing a sweater and some sweats, I quickly transformed into Femme mode to get there faster while sliding out the door with the twins staring after me. The sudden sound of me barging into my friends room after I reverted back down to human size sounded throughout the hall and the room, startling Mikaela, who was the only one in the room as of right now.

"Do you have a Corset?" I questioned, getting a weird look from her before she grinned at me. Before I could even move from the doorway and shut the door, a piece of clothing was already hitting me in the face, followed by something else.

"You're welcome." She sang out loudly before pushing me into her bathroom so I could get ready. The material was black with neon green bows and strings. I already had cute panties on and I sighed as I looked at the stockings. Sucking up my pride, I pulled those on too and furrowed my brows when I realized just how uncomfortable this was. This might be a lap dance, but it was having my own touches to it. I'll make them suffer.

I then pulled my long hair up and into a pony tail before fishtail braiding it. Pulling on the sweats and sweater, I then walked out of the bathroom, thanking Mikaela and hesitantly scrambling out of her room. As I came out of the human sized room, I began walking back to Sunny's, Sides, and I's room before stopping in the middle of the hall, causing some soldiers that were behind me, to cry out in surprise and dodge around me.

Luckily for them I was in human form so they didn't end up slamming into the back of my metal leg. Turning sharply on my heel, I then began my quest on making it to the Med bay. I needed to ask Ratchet if he had any of those data packs on Cybertronian Anatomy. It might make it all the more teasing for the two. Now I just couldn't wait to turn this back onto them. Hopefully they won't take it too hard upon their egos.

Once I finally got to the Med bay, I stepped forward; pausing slightly to allow the doors to open and I then waltzed into the room with a small smile upon my face. Yet, as I walked further in and the door shut behind me, I spotted Wheeljack upon one of the berths with Ratchet cussing him out and fiddling with something inside of Wheeljack.

Oh, what an awkward situation to be walking into. If I didn't know any better, it would actually have looked intimate to me. Ratchet stopped working after he did one last thing and turned my way with a curious expression.

"Ah, you are back early. Anything you wish to talk about?" Ratchet questioned before turning back to Wheeljack, who flinched at something the Medical Bot did.

"Actually," I started, fidgeting on the spot and wringing my hands together. "Do you have anything that I can download, dealing with the Anatomy of Cybertronian's?" Ratchet stopped what he was doing and Wheeljack snorted suddenly while his optics lit up and a mischievous gaze came to them.

"Seems someone's going to be busy tonight." He suddenly stated and my face lit up like a Christmas tree. I hadn't realized just what I was asking for would inform them on what I was thinking, or planning on doing.

This was embarrassing and awkward to say the least. Ratchet shuttered his optics and pulled away from Wheeljack, dragging a rag with him to wipe off his energon covered digits. Walking over to a desk, he began searching through it and when he found what he wanted, he grabbed it and headed in my direction, dropping the small device within my hands when I held them out for it.

"All you have to do is open the port in your wrist, yes you have one," he interrupted when I was going to mention about there not being one. "Connect it to the data pad and you shall find all the information that you need, will need and most likely will utilize, in there." I thanked Ratchet while Wheeljack continuously snickered before getting hit in the back of the head from a flying wrench.

Scurrying out of the room, I leaned against the wall outside the Medical bay and looked at my wrist that he had indicated toward. With astonishment, I watched as a small port became visible and looking at the Data pack, I found the plug and hesitantly inserted it.

I could instantly feel my eyes dimming, taking in all this information that began to fly through my processor, leaving me stunned, and at the same time, feeling like this night was going to be hell for my boys. As my head took in the information, I shivered at the way each thing appeared.

So easily telling me where and what on a bot was sensitive, weak, and where to hit for the most damage. Yet on top of all that, those were the exact spots, some other areas added, that would create pleasure too. Another flash went through my optics and I almost burst out laughing when I found out the fact that Mechs, just like human men, had a dick. No wonder some could act just like a dick so well.

There were differences about theirs though, compared to a human male. Mechs had cod pieces that did nothing to help fertilize the female. I also found it odd that we Femmes had ports or in other words, Sockets, while the Mechs had the plug. I guess that its just a male thing.

Once all the information was downloaded, I pulled the Data packet free from my arm and placed it in the drop off spot next to the med bay. Ratchet had put it there so people didn't continuously open and close his doors, interrupting him every time they had something to give to him.

Now it was time to go and torture the twins as best I could with such a skimpy outfit that I would end up in. Maybe some music will help make things flow more toward my liking. Now that I think about it, I'm quite glad Bumblebee had collected as many songs as he could.

Once I had everything, I headed for the room and stopped outside it with hesitation, wondering if this was what I wanted to do. I knew that there may not be any backing out of it once I stepped foot beyond the doorway. Thinking back to the day we met, I smiled at the fact that Sunstreaker and I had loathed each other because I was just a human and he, a prick about it.

Sideswipe seemed to tolerate me much better, but he still didn't like me being around. Now, we were all almost inseparable. Steeling my nerves and telling myself, assuring myself that this is what I wanted, that I loved them and no one else could replace them, I walked through the door, meeting annoyed boys that looked frustrated that I had been gone for so long.

"You two are like children!" I scolded and both jumped at my sudden words and appearance. Sideswipe grinned and Sunstreaker rolled his eyes while slouching in the chair I had pulled in for the two.

"What took you so long?" he questioned while furrowing his brows when he spotted a music player in my hands and how I was dressed. It wasn't what he probably expected. Just sweats and a sweatshirt. Though, he was in for a surprise.

"Had to get something to give us some more fun. Plus with the beats, I can move to them and have more rhythm. Sides?"

Sideswipe understood my questioning tone and his real form stood up and locked the door while slightly dimming the lights so it wasn't too bright. Once I had everything set up, I flipped through a couple of songs and then grinned when I found one that would do quite well, if I say so myself.

"Rule number One: No touching the dancer. Rule number two: Disobey and I'll move on to the other. Rule number three: Try having some fun." I stated while giving them a seductive, smoldering look. "Time to play." I whispered and then turned to face them as I pressed play upon the music player.

_On my waist, through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there._

_Close my eyes, here you are, all alone dancing in the dark._

_Tell me baby, if its wrong, to let my hands do what they want?_

Sideswipe's jaw dropped wide open as I began to move to the slow beat in the beginning. My hips swayed and I ran my hands down my curves, feeling awkward, yet knowing it was worth it by the looks they were giving me and the understanding on what exactly this was. 'You brought this upon yourself, boys.' I thought and slowly began to unzip my sweatshirt.

The look of disbelief that they were currently giving me now, turned into utter shock as I teasingly took the sweater off really slowly, revealing the corset. Once that dropped to the floor, I began to dance and sway my way to them, taking a stance right in front of them both, glad that I put the chairs really close to one another.

Sideswipe went to reach forward and I tsked at him with a playful look, sending him into a grumbling fit as I began to pick up pace and keeping my hips with the beat. At the same time, I ran my hands down my sides, hooking my thumbs on my waistband and began to work them off. Once I was fully unclothed and revealing what I took from Mikaela, both twins were slouched even further in their seat as I began to get really close to each one before moving away.

Another song passed by with me running my hands along them, moving my hips in other exotic ways and teasing them all the more before pulling out of their reach. It was onto the third song, having already been ten minutes because of how long the second song was, when Sunstreaker suddenly slammed the chair upon the ground and stormed over to the music player, shutting it off with fury written upon his face.

I stopped, eying him to see if he was alright, only to get him swinging around and him pulling me into a breath taking kiss that held love, compassion and frustration from the tease.

"Told you 'anything but that.'" I replied between each kiss as Sideswipe shoved the chairs into the wall and out of the way. I was then pulled into their embrace, Sides behind me and Sunny before me, both showering me with a lot of affection.

"Please Lilly, be ours." Sideswipe murmured and my breath hitched. Could I really do this, after what Megatron said? But Sunstreaker said he wasn't here, that they would protect me no matter what. Shoving those thoughts away, I looked at the present, the here and the now. I wanted this, they wanted this, and I wasn't going to say no. I didn't want to be a disappointment because of the stupid leader of the Decepticon's.

"Alright." I whispered to them and both holoforms disappeared and I heard shifting. Taking in a deep breath to keep my vents cool, I pulled off the outfit I was currently in and threw them at the chairs before shifting up and outwards. When I came to stand upon my pedes, I found both the twins standing before me, looking my frame up and down as I shifted self-consciously. I was now officially in their element of expertise.

Even with that Data pack, I didn't know this kind of stuff. There was only so far a data pack can actually explain. Both twins surrounded me and I gasped as each took an arm, being careful as their claws ran smoothly down them and ended upon my wrist. A sharp intake was heard and I watched with wide optics as they stroked over an area, sending shivers down my back struts before it hissed and a panel on each wrist drew back.

I was surprised to see the port again, but more so that I had two, one on each wrist. As I enjoyed the small sparks of pleasure that ran through my frame from them touching around my wrist area, I failed to notice what they were doing and I jolted harshly as I felt both ports being connected to. Feelings from each twin filled my processor, telling me, showing me, just how much they loved me. I could feel love, trust, protectiveness and so much more.

At the same time, I sent back my emotions, caution on what they were doing since I have never been down this road before, love and tenderness, worry and all those kinds of emotions you get when you love someone dearly and never want to let them go.

"_Come on Lilly, open up for us."_ A voice spoke within my mind and I once again jolted before a soothing emotion filled my mind.

"_It's only us Lilly. Come on babe, open that mind of yours up." _Sunstreaker whispered across my processor right after his brother. What were they doing? With one final burst of emotion, I allowed my mental barriers up and I felt both twins mentally serge within my mind. As my childhood memories became clear to them, and theirs to I, I couldn't help the love and tenderness grow along with theirs.

Nothing right now could ruin this moment. After we had allowed all our secrets to flow through one another, Sunstreaker all of a sudden trailed a hand over sensitive wiring and I almost collapsed from the sheer amount of pleasure that wrapped over and within my frame.

"What…was that?" I vented heavily and both twins responded by trailing their servos once again, over those sensitive places. I gasped in pure pleasure and I could feel their frames shake along with mine.

"We are currently all connected, Lilly. What you feel, we feel and vice versa. That is how our bodies work once everything is put together." Sideswipe groaned out while leaning his forehead against my shoulder. I nodded dumbly and then reached forward, letting my servos dip underneath Sideswipe's main armor and into those sensitive areas.

What I got as a response, was a growl and then pleasure sweeping from the connection and over me. I could tell that Sunstreaker was effected too, for he stiffened at the same time as the wave went crashing over our circuits. I was suddenly surprised as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reached forwards, letting their servos crease over my chassis and along the seams that would open up to reveal my spark chamber.

My body heated under their touches and I felt my chest plates begin to unlatch within before pulling back to reveal my spark to the two. I could tell that both were being hesitant now and when I gave them a reassuring smile, they both continued to administer simple, but heated touches to my wiring.

"Let us bond with you, Lilly. It'll make everything more pleasurable once we are able to feel one another's emotions through the bond." Sunstreaker huskily stated while giving me a lust filled look that held love. I barely had time to nod when both twins' chest plates began to open, revealing two sparks with the same color, size, and thrumming beats. Seems it was true that they were of the same spark. The blue glow that was cast around us brightened even further as the twins drew me all the closer, holding me with gentle, yet strong grips.

"We'll always be there for you." They both murmured at the same time, pulling that odd thing that twins always did. I shivered and gasped as the heat within my chassis seeped out and with one more tug towards them, our sparks reached out with small tendrils, almost like little glowing blue hands that were searching for something.

I could feel my optics dimming and I registered that Sunny and Sides happened to have the same response. It was then that their sparks tendrils found my reaching ones and grasped onto mine like a life support, mine following the same exact movements.

As they twisted tighter together, I gasped and my knees buckled, having the twins pulling my small form against them and lowering us to sit upon the floor. There was pleasure and so many more emotions; I was being tied to them, sharing everything about me with them. I was essentially marrying them in human terms, just the bonds running deeper than that.

My optics blinked off and I leaned my head against whichever twin was before me with a shivering frame. A small moan left my metallic lips and my digits found something before them to cling onto. The feeling of bonding was more than just pleasurable, more than just tying ourselves to one another. It was a union that we would forever cherish.


	40. Projects are Always Fun

**Disclaimer: We should all get this by now.**

Yorushihe: Lol, your reviews leave me laughing and happy. I'm glad that you've stuck around for so long haha XD

Thanks to everyone that has favorited, alerted and so on. If you haven't said anything and are reading, I still thank you.

Hopefully the chapter is long enough.

Chapter 39: Projects are Always Fun

* * *

It was early morning and I opened my optics to find myself staring at a red chest. I shut them and then opened them once again, only to remember last night and its events. A sigh escaped my lips and I let my body relax at the feeling of being whole. I could feel the connections of both twins, flickers of emotions before something new because they were still in recharge.

As for last night's details, we didn't do much after bonding. It was one of those times where we just enjoyed being together, enjoying the new experience of being tied to one another.

Exploring the bond deeper to strengthen it. I shut my optics and then smiled lightly as I let myself remember. Feeling each stroke of their hands along my frame, gentle and loving as each stroke creased my body as our sparks mingled as one. I loved how they dragged their servos upon my thighs and up my frame, yet nothing more as we reveled in the unbelievable feeling of each other being there.

I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts as a hand slung itself over my waist and I glanced down, barely chuckling as I found Sunstreaker's arm resting upon me. As for why I wasn't in my human form and in my bed, the twins refused to let me sleep there anymore unless necessary. Now that we were bonded, they demanded that I sleep on their bed with them. Luckily I was a small femme, for I fit perfectly between them. Truthfully, I only came up to around their shoulders, maybe slightly above them.

I had only grown four inches since talking to that Mech when I had first turned. Apparently, I was now officially done growing. Another reason why I think they didn't want me sleeping in my own bed was because I had to remain in femme form to be able to sleep with them. I don't blame them for wanting me in this form a little more often, for I was in human form almost all the time. I blame Ratchet for most of the 'not being able to be in my femme frame.' I moved slightly from staying in one position and I felt the servo tighten around my waist, followed by a sleepy grunt.

"Stay still darling." Sunstreaker muttered while burying himself closer to me. Sideswipe shifted and his optics blinked online, gazing at Sunstreaker before he looked down at me.

"What's our flower doing?" Sideswipe questioned and Sunstreaker made an annoyed sound before sighing.

"Moving and her hips aren't helping either."

My face plating heated up at the mention of my 'hips not helping.' I also realized why he was saying that. Even though I was facing Sideswipe, he didn't have to deal with my body curling up instinctually to fit to his shape. As for Sunstreaker, he had to deal with that, along with my hips and rump right against his own hips.

"Maybe we should figure out what her hips can do in this form." Sideswipe mumbled out while getting a glint within his optics. I vigorously shook my head and went to sit up, only to be pulled back down by both twins.

"Just relax Lilly. We're just joking with ya." Sunstreaker commented while getting me to lay back down, still in the position I had originally been in. I shivered as Sunny's servo trailed up my hip and side, gently gliding over my frame, yet dragging his digits to get a lovely feeling to flow through me.

"We should get up to get our morning energon…" Sideswipe grumbled, raising a hand to stroke over my helm and trail down the side to come in contact with my neck cables. I twitched and then giggled as Sideswipe ran over a ticklish spot, causing him to freeze and then ghost back over it, receiving the same action once again.

"You know Bay, that might be a ticklish spot, but not when being kissed." Sideswipe breathed while my optics locked with his in surprise. Sunstreaker lifted his head up slightly to look over me with confusion in his optics.

"Bay?" Sideswipe snorted and propped himself up while looking at his twin with a large grin on his face.

"Thought to give her something new other than Baby or Babe, so I'm calling her Bay."

I vented, but smiled slightly. I didn't mind it at all, actually, now that I think about it, I kind of liked Bay. That name reminded me of when I was little and my mother had showed me the Mountain Laurel and Cherry Laurel, which resemble the Laurus Nobilis Bay tree. They were all beautiful and smelled beyond description, to me at least. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when both twins suddenly started to get up, surprising me slightly at their sudden departure. I went to get up and follow them, only for Sunstreaker to whisk me off the bed and into his arms, holding me bridal style.

"Put me down!" I whined while becoming a wiggling mess within his arms, trying to find a way down without killing myself in the process. Sideswipe chuckled and simply shoved us out of the room, following right behind us as we headed for the Medical area to get what we needed. It also felt weird having all the soldiers milling around, stare at us three as we walked down the hall. It's like they have never seen a bot before. Waltzing into the room, I was finally placed upon my pedes when Ratchet appeared from the back room with a frown upon his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned while Ratchet mumbled to himself. He looked over toward us and his optics landed on me for a second before he looked away.

"Prowl, Barricade, and Frenzy came back early this morning with more Infected than we imagined. About four Specials, but not as many as they wanted. Starscream and his Trine are in there, helping conduct experiments, to see if there is a way to reverse this whole process."

My optics flickered toward the door that led to the back room and I shivered, thinking about all those Infected that were being held within a cage.

"Do you know what they are planning to do?" I questioned while Ratchet handed us our drinks and then turned around to go to his desk, muttering as he went.

"No, I know nothing of what they are planning to do." He replied and I finished up my drink quickly before turning to the twins, who were just finishing with their own. I then blinked and a smile came across my face as I looked at the two.

"Do you guys want to meet my friends?" I questioned and both twins froze, looking at one another and I put my servos upon my hips as I felt the emotions of awkwardness and the obvious 'no' that they were sort of throwing in my direction.

"How are ya going to introduce us?" Sideswipe stated while looking over his armor upon his arm. I stared at him and then I got the gist of what he was talking about. I couldn't introduce both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as my lovers. Sighing, I pushed that thought aside and planned on making up a story on how to introduce them. I'll just have to do it another day, when I came to a solid introduction with fill-in areas. Leave it to those two to get out of anything they wanted to get out of. Ratchet, who had been ignoring us for the most part, finally turned around and sent a glare at all of us.

"If you're done, get out of my Medical Bay." He snapped, pulling out a wrench and cocking back his arm. Before either of the twins could move, I was already out of the room, not wanting a dent in my head. I chuckled as I heard the twins yelling profanities and blaming Ratchet for being nothing but grumpy when I was suddenly grabbed by my arm and tugged off into another direction. Stumbling to get my pedes on the right track, I righted myself out and looked at the Mech that had botnapped me.

"Wheeljack? What is it?" I questioned, curious as to why he was dragging me down the hall. He glanced back and shrugged before coming to a stop in front of a door and punched in a serious of numbers before it finally opened.

"I need you to test out something that I made. Acree is too busy, plus she is not the right size and I thought it would be best to use your help since you are a small bot that is rather light for our kind with the ability to transform into a human, which is the form I need."

I sighed and followed him into the room, watching as the doors closed behind me, sealing my way of escape. "So what did you want me to test out?" I questioned while looking around the room, finding it quite interesting seeing that many objects littered the tables, shelves and floor.

"It's just a protoform, but I plan to make it bigger for both bots and humans. As for what you shall be testing out, I call it the Glider. All it is is a board that humans use to surf on with the sail, yet my modifications allow it to fly."

My processor stalled as I was brought back to my childhood days, living underneath the roof that my father had complained about keeping over our heads.

"_Ma, I wanna watch Treasure Planet!" I whined while holding the tape out to her. She smiled down at me from the chair she sat in, sewing needle in hand and my beaten up teddy bear in the other. That thing had been sewn too many times for me to count. I wasn't even going to guess what number this one was._

"_Sure dear, just let me finish fixing your stuffed animal." She murmured with a small smile gracing her bruised face. My large doe eyes stated at her with wonder and love as she brushed back her black hair that I had received from her. The only thing that seemed different about us was the fact that my nose was button styled than her more pointed one, but I had her pouty lips, chocolate colored eyes, black hair and rounded heart shaped face. Once my teddy bear was fixed, she handed it to me and took the tape that was pressed to my small form. _

_I bounded into the living room and scrambled onto the couch with excitement about watching the movie with my mother. Once she placed it into the video player, she turned the T.V on and we sat together on the couch, me cuddled up into her side._

_I watched with wide eyes as always, my favorite part being the beginning area with Jim riding his Solar Surfer. I squealed in delight as he did tricks and my mother chuckled while pulling my long hair back and began to French braid it._

"_Can I have one of them?" I pleaded with wide, teary eyes and my mother smiled at my innocence that appeared on my face._

"_It's only a movie Lil. There is no such thing as a Solar Surfer, but if they make one, I promise that you'll be the first to get it." She whispered while settling me down to finish watching the movie._

"_Thank you mommy." _

"When do we start?" I suddenly blurted out, interrupting Wheeljack from his monologue since I hadn't been listening to him. Wheeljack seemed to eye me oddly and then scooped up the board in two digits.

"Now, if you wish. We will be heading outside and I suggest that you transform back into your human form since this is too small for you like this." With that, I resorted back to my smaller form and Wheeljack picked me up, placing me next to the Glider. I eyed it, finding it close to what Jim used, but there were modifications. The board was slightly wider and more smaller while the sail was larger. I'm also assuming that the sail folds up when needed. There were foot holds too, like a snowboard, which indicated that Wheeljack must still be working on it.

"If you feel like the board is not to your liking and something happens, there is a button near the foot holds that you can press and they will unhook."

"Do you plan on keeping the foot holds?" I questioned and Wheeljack shook his head while looking down at me while we headed for the doors that lead outside.

"No, I wish to figure something out that will allow one to keep their feet on the board, gravity wise."

I grinned as we finally came to a stop and Wheeljack placed me down while setting the board on the ground. Soldiers that were milling around, stopped to watch us, seeing that Wheeljack was already known for exploding things. Bots started to come about and I looked around, finally spotting my twins, who looked confused and at the same time, very cautious.

They eyed Wheeljack and then looked at the board that I was standing next to. Acree, Chromia, and Elita One watched in their small trio, which brought my attention to the red and the green bot. That must be Mudflap and Skids. I haven't seen them since we came across them while driving. Next to them stood Wheelie, watching with wide optics. As I set about getting my feet into the holds, I rolled my eyes at the fact that so many had started to appear. Now we just needed popcorn and energon to give them so they can enjoy their entertainment. So glad I could be of service.

Wheeljack then set about and started going over some things before he suddenly pressed something in the back, causing the device to start up. I flinched as I was suddenly lifted a couple of inches off the ground and when nothing appeared to be going wrong, I let a smile appear over my lips. This is what my mother had said she would get me. This is what she promised, that I would be the first to ever have one, to ever try it. Now here I was, upon the device. Looking up at the sky, I smiled even wider while closing my eyes and breathing in deeply.

"I know you're there mother, and thank you, you've kept your promise." I whispered before grabbing the handlebar and hitting the throttle. My knees bent and I grinned as I tilted backwards, causing the board's nose to go up and I was suddenly shooting off into the sky. I could feel the twins worry through our bond and I sent a reassuring feeling back at them before letting my thrill fill the bond. The wind whipped around me, taking my hair back and billowing out behind me. As I climbed higher and higher into the sky, I felt the engine stall and I grunted, taking note of that as it finally shut off.

Hitting another button, I pulled my hands away from the handlebar and watched as the sail quickly folded up and laid down.

I grinned, remembering the free fall part in the movie. Might as well try it out.

As I fell, I couldn't help but close my eyes at the rush of adrenaline in my bones. I felt freedom, the feeling of being a Special lifted and I didn't have a care in the world. It was addicting and I wanted to keep it, but I knew that I needed to get this board started again. I heard gasps all around, but I ignored them as I hit the start button, freezing when it refused to start. Again I hit the button and panic swelled in me. I should have realized that this was not a good idea the first time I tried it.

"Sunny! Sides! It won't start!" I screamed over the bond and down below, on the ground, everyone shouted in surprise as the twins began running toward my falling form. Wind whipped around me and I tumbled head over heels as I tried to see through my pile of hair that kept getting in my way. When my eyes landed upon the twins again, I gave a shout as Sunstreaker suddenly stopped and using his momentum, plus his brothers, he grabbed Sideswipe and with quick movements, sent him right toward me.

It was almost like it was a response to them, but I somehow unhooked my feet and in swift movements, I was back in my femme frame, slamming into Sideswipe's chassis as his arms wrapped around me. As we hit the ground and went rolling, Sunstreaker appeared over my frame with worry in his optics before glaring at me.

"You are not touching that thing anymore. You are meant for the ground, nothing to do with flying."

Suddenly, as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared and I sat up, watching as both twins turned on Wheeljack. Off to the side, I could hear Ratchet mumbling to himself.

"I told him not to involve the twins sparkmate, but as usual, no one likes to listen to me."


	41. Had a Bad Day

**Disclaimer: we should all know that I'm not that important**

Mercedes Wolfcry: Thanks for the review and I hope you feel better. Also, I know I haven't reviewed on your story, but I've been keeping up on it whenever I find the time. I absolutely love it.

Yorushihe: Lol I think we can say Lilly is a penguin (Waddle waddle waddle!) LOL Also, you'll just have to see with the friends part. I know I might have spelling and stuff errors, but me being me, I'm lazy right now XD I'll eventually get to it...(Cricket)

**Warning: I now have a job, so I don't know when I will/shall be updating. I'll try to keep it on a weekly based thing. Also, I was coaxed into making a LOL account (League of Legends) I'm addicted right now...**

**Reviews make my day!**

Chapter 40: Had a Bad Day

* * *

He glared at all those before him, disgusted that they were nothing but mindless drones in a way. It pissed him off that they truly couldn't follow his orders, but he would somehow make it clear as to what exactly he wanted from them. He was interrupted from his musings as another like him, one that could think, walked up to him.

"Our numbers are growing. We need a little bit more time and we should have enough to execute the plan that you have made. Right now, all those that cannot maintain thought are being watched by our partner. We will bring down those strange machine like creatures that have been capturing our kind like flies."

"We need to scout out the area that we will be attacking." Replied the leader and the one before him bowed his head before simply turning away and heading out to put this command into motion.

* * *

Hot water poured down my metal frame as I leaned a hand against the wall for support. For some reason, I had already purged my tanks twice, something that was a surprise to me and had me worried. I didn't understand why I was purging my tanks, yet that sick feeling that I would sometimes get as a human seemed to be telling me just what was wrong.

I had the Cybertronian bug, similar to the human bug. Well, that's what I assumed. I sighed as my optics closed and I leaned my head back, letting the hot water wash over my face. I absolutely loved the feeling of water running down my frame and in my wirings. It felt like a miniature massage. It was relaxing to say the least, especially when I wasn't feeling good to begin with.

Reaching out, I grabbed the bottle of Cybertronian soap and poured it on a large scrubber before setting to work on cleaning my body free of dirt and other particles. I started off with my legs, bending over so I could scrub them as best I could. I was so busy trying to get in between the plating on my legs, that I squealed in surprise when my hips were grabbed from behind and pulled flush against a body. The scrubber was dropped upon the ground, sending suds of soap all over the place and I stood straight up as a log.

"Easy Bay, calm down. If we had known you could bend over like that, we would have joined you in the showers more often."

I recognized Sunstreaker's voice and I sighed, spotting Sideswipe just a little bit to my other side.

"Knock it off Sunny, I'm currently trying to clean my frame off. I don't need all of us to start making out in here."

Sideswipe chuckled and walked around us, ending up in front of me with a devious grin. "Are you absolutely positive about that last sentence, Bay?" He stated before letting a digit slide up the middle of my chassis. A pleasurable feeling was sent through my frame, but the sick feeling from before suddenly intensified.

I pulled away from my twins with a sharp tug and both looked at me with surprise and worry before I doubled over and emptied my tanks for the third time that day. I remained in a bent over position, letting the water relax my tense cables and I was suddenly bombarded by the twins sending worry over our bond while they grabbed at my frame.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sideswipe threw at me and I groaned while my tanks made a protesting noise. Sunstreaker pulled all of us to the drying area and turned on the air blowers, letting them dry up the water on our frames. Once we were dry, I was then swept off the ground and into Sunny's arms while Sideswipe held a servo to my forehead

. I was then taken out of the wash racks and I knew, right away, that we were headed for the Medical Bay. Ratchet was on the other side of the room and one look sent our way, he came rushing over as he gestured for the twins to place me down on the berth.

"What happened?" Ratchet snapped while looking at my twins. They both sent a very nasty look at the medic and Sideswipe grumbled while looking at me with worry evident on his face.

"Lilly purged her tanks in the showers."

Ratchet shuttered his optics and then he looked at me with interest mixed with worry.

"How are you feeling, Lilly?" he asked and I groaned while curling up in a ball on the berth.

"Like slag. I feel horrible, like I use to when I got the bug as a human." Ratchet nodded and then I felt the tall tale signs of a scan running over me. When it finally went away, Ratchet sighed and shook his head while pulling out a pad and writing something on it.

"I'll have to administer some medication, but you are currently dealing with the Cybertronian Bug. You'll be purging your tanks about two or three more times and by tomorrow, you should be feeling like new. Usually it only lasts a day once medication is given. If you hadn't said anything, then it would have turned into the Cybertronian version of the flu."

Oh, that's just great to find out. Luckily the twins had found me and were determined to bring me to Ratchet. I watched as he pulled out a sharp needle and I internally cried, having both the twins chuckling as they felt my hate for needles surface.

"Now that I think about it, I'll be giving you quite a couple of shots today. You are new to being a Cybertronian and I forgot to give you your vaccinations. Your immune system will be pit if not."

I cringed and sighed while looking away as Ratchet began the task of sticking my arm with who knows how many needles. After some time, I felt my arm being released and I sighed as I couldn't register any more small sharp pricks. With that, I pulled my arm to my chassis and cuddled closer to myself, actually feeling cold chills biting at my frame.

As I shivered, I felt myself start to transform down and when I finally stopped, I found myself back in my human form. Both twins seemed put off about this, worried as to why I would suddenly resort back to my smaller form. Ratchet seemed to be mulling over this and his optics brightened as he finally seemed to figure out something.

"I'm going to assume that she resorted back to this form because she has always been in this form whenever she was sick. It would also be a lot more comfortable for her to endure the cold."

I waved a hand at him, trying to tell him to shut up when the med doors suddenly opened. I heard someone walk in and then the twins greeting said someone. I opened my eyes and turned over, only to freeze when said someone's optics locked with my eyes.

"What's wrong with you, squishy?" he sneered at me and my eyes narrowed at him with a pissed off kind of look. I was not feeling well and here he was, tormenting me in a way.

"Mirage. Shouldn't you be roaming the halls like you usually do?" I bit back. This was the second time I had truly interacted with him. The first was when I was still actually just a Special. Other times that we had encountered each other was when I was in my human form. Even now, I was in my human form. He must think I was human.

"Watch what you say human." He said right back and I internally smiled as my twins bristled at Mirage's rudeness. Ratchet was about to shout at them to get out when Mirage said something that had my energon rushing through my lines.

"I wonder how you have the twins wrapped around your fingers anyways. Especially Sunstreaker."

Before the twins could react and before Ratchet could register what would happen, I felt myself going through the process of transforming in seconds and launching myself at the Mech. He gave a shout of surprise as I landed on top of him, digging my slightly clawed digits into his shoulders. With a harsh tug, I had my face right in his and my optics narrowed as my digits dug in even deeper, drawing energon from where they were latched.

"Watch what you say Mech! They are _my_ twins and we are Sparkmates! Plus you are dealing with a currently sick femme and fighting a fight that you will lose."

Mirage seemed shocked at my blunt statement and I tugged up and then slammed him back down, forcing his back plating and his processor to hit the ground harshly and send a ringing tone throughout the room.

It was then that Ratchet reacted and had me by the arms, tugging me off my victim. I snarled at the Mech still on the floor, having never gotten along with him anyways. I just didn't understand what I had done wrong in the first place. I met him, he met me and this was how he ended up treating someone he deemed beneath him.

I could feel the worry and hidden pride seeping through my bond with the twins and I sighed as Ratchet put cuffs on my wrists. It would seem like I would be spending some time in the brig or somewhere where I would have to deal with my punishment. It was the process of putting cuffs on Mirage that I realized that we were both in trouble and I feared for my being when Ratchet eyed us both with disappointment.

"You're fragging kidding me!" I cried out while glaring at the Mech and then sending a nasty glare at Ratchet. He huffed and shook his head.

"When you both are on good terms, then you can come out. Until then, both of you are getting your weapons offlined and put in cells right next to each other. In the brig."

I looked over at my twins and they looked just as surprised as me and then I sent a nasty look at Mirage, who was glaring at me in the first place.

"Don't look at me like that, if you hadn't said anything, then we wouldn't even be in this situation!" I cried out before suddenly shutting up as I felt that feeling of purging again. I had just tugged out of Ratchet's hold and leaned over the sink just in time as my tanks let out another wave of energon.

"Make it stop! Make it go away!" I whined while leaning my head against the cool counter, actually feeling heated. I didn't want to be sick and spend my time in the brig with Mirage.

I wanted to be sick and spend my time with the twins, with those that will comfort me and help me through this, not someone that would make nasty comments toward me. I don't even know why he was being so mean, all I've ever done was meet him when he first arrived.

"Can't we do this when I'm feeling better?" I whined and Ratchet seemed to think about it before saying no. I cursed my luck and glared at the Medic.

"Can"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Let me finish my sentence!" I cried out. I noticed the twins out of the corner of my optics and both seemed to be debating something.

"No."

I spun around with my jaw wide open as I looked at my Spark Mates. Did they just tell me no? Even with cuffs on my wrists, they were still in front of me and I grabbed the closest thing to me, spinning around and chucking it at them with anger. Both scattered and wore smug smiles as they watched me fume.

"You know Bay, I kind of love this side of you." Sunstreaker drawled and Sideswipe nodded his head while leaning forward, across a berth.

"Maybe you could use it at another time."

I heard Mirage snort in the background and Ratchet started making rude remarks at the twins before pointing a digit at them and then sharply jabbing it at the door that led out of the room.

"You'll see her when she is feeling well and on better terms with Mirage." And they both pecked me on the cheeks before hauling it out of there. I grumbled as I watched them go, sort of pissed that they weren't sticking up for me in my sick state, but right now there was nothing I could really do with the cuffs on, other than throw objects.

After that, I endured another bout of sickness and Ratchet shot me up with another needle of medication. Mirage seemed to be disgusted that he was being put in the same room with a sick femme, but didn't say anything as Ratchet started deactivating our weapons.

He was just finishing up on me when Acree walked into the room and she stopped, looking at both of us and shaking her head. She then gestured me to follow her and I sighed, getting off the berth and heading toward her. It would appear that she would be the one bringing me down to the brig. As we walked out of the room, she finally turned toward me and raised a metallic brow.

"What did you do?"

I snorted and rolled my optics while looking back and glaring at the med doors. "I happened to attack Mirage when he made a very rude comment about me having the twins wrapped around my fingers. He didn't know I was a Cybertronian and that the twins and I were bonded. We met when I was a human and he's only seen me around base in human form, so he jumped to conclusions without even bothering on asking. Especially since I always was seen around with the twins."

Acree snorted and opened the door that led down to the brig. "That's Mech's for you." She stated and I chuckled, agreeing with her. We came to a cell and she opened the door for me, letting me waltz in and she took the cuffs off before shutting the door and locking it.

"Ironhide shall be bringing your… friend down as soon as Ratchet is done with making sure every weapon is offline. We can't have you both escaping or harming one another. Oh, and when I turn the power on to the cells, Ratchet made sure to program the cells power to crisscross. No holoforms or humans will be able to walk through." She stated, giving me a pointed look. I deflated from my thoughts of escape being ruined and I sighed as I sunk down to the ground.

Might as well get comfortable while I still can.

Let's just hope my purging is done with because I want nothing more with emptying my tanks. It's not fun and I really wanted nothing to do with it. I had already purged most of my food today and I probably had nothing left, so I hoped that my tanks would understand that there was nothing left for them to push up.


	42. Shadowy Outcomes

**Disclaimer: don't own any transformer property**

Sorry its taking so long. I've said that I got a job. Plus my brain is fried at the moment, on two stories too.

**I like reviews, please and thank you **XD

Chapter 41: Shadowy Outcomes

* * *

The tapping of my foot seemed to be the only thing that was making a sound throughout the room, other than the constant hum of the bars. Out of the corner of my optic, I could see that Mirage was really getting annoyed and was about ready to snap.

We had been in here for about three days, maybe four and we had not even acknowledged one another. To say that these were the most boring and longest days of my life, would actually be an understatement. I continued my tapping, trying to get him to be the first to break the silence.

I was doing it on purpose, with good intentions, but still trying to amuse myself.

"Slag it femme, stop with the tapping!" Mirage suddenly snarled and I felt myself actually jump from the suddenly loud shout. I turned my head and we both locked optics and with a small twitch of my metallic lips, I started the tapping once again. His optics narrowed dangerously and he threw his arms up in a surrendering motion.

"Does that mean you'll tell me why you hate me for no apparent reason?" I questioned and I could tell that he was really leaning toward the 'no' for an answer. Now, as for my sickness, it still seemed to be digging its way throughout my frame, yet me being stubborn and not wanting anymore shots, just told Ratchet that I was doing perfectly fine.

I hadn't purged my tanks after being in the med bay, but still, I felt like slag and it seemed to be getting worse. I could feel it actually spreading throughout my body, making my hot metal limbs even hotter. I was burning up in human terms. I could tell that Mirage was seeing a change in my mood, in my movements as time went by, but he hadn't said anything anyways.

"I assumed that you were human. I didn't like the fact that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were willing to go out of their own species to be with you. Humans only live a blink of an optic to us. Such short life spans. To think that the twins were willing to fall for you and then loose you less than a hundred years. That is nothing for our kind."

I stared at him, mouth agape and he looked at me with amusement shining in his optics. Had he just said all that? Like, really, truly said all that?

"Mirage…I'm sorry for attacking you, but the twins and I love one another. Yes, I _was_ human, but that changed with the fact that I am the main Collector of Specials. I am Cybertronian now and I would give anything to stay with the two I've fallen for."

Mirage eyed me and then turned his attention toward the ceiling while letting air gush out of his vents.

"Yes, I am too. As for the twins, I hope you can handle both of them." He stated and I glared at him, causing a slight chuckle to leave his lips. Seems he was waiting for me to be overwhelmed because the twins were a handful.

As an actual peaceful silence fell over us, I stood up and stretched, grunting when my vision went fuzzy and I swayed in my spot. Just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I looked over toward Mirage and sighed in relief when I noticed that he wasn't paying attention. As I sat back down and settled myself against the back wall, I twitched when the sound of a door opening, reached my audio receptors. Footsteps followed and I looked up as someone walked into the room.

"Ironhide?" I questioned while looking at him with confusion. He glanced toward me and I cocked my head to the side as he simply grunted and walked over to the panel that was the control to the prison bars. He pressed a couple of buttons and the next thing I know, is that both cells are being turned off and opened.

"Ratchet has informed me that you two have had long enough to sort things out. If they have not been sorted out, then you two shall end up back here even longer if you two fight again."

We both nodded and I quickly scampered out, wanting to see my twins after three or so days of not being around them. Also, I wanted to be with them while feeling like this. Even if I didn't tell them, I really wanted attention from them, to soothe me in a way.

Bursting into our shared room, I stopped in place when I found no one in sight. Confusion washed through me and I looked around, letting my optics zoom in on things to see if I was missing something. Usually they were here when on base. Did that mean that they were on a mission?

My pondering was cut short when I had to suddenly cling to the wall as another bout of sickness washed through me and left me dizzy as pit. My intakes doubled and I felt my body heat up even more, causing my sensitive wires and cables to feel irritated and uncomfortable. Words that I didn't know flashed across the bottom of my sight and I took that as a bad sign, for they were red. Not really a nice sight when something was happening.

It usually meant something bad was going on. Stumbling to the large berth that all of us shared, I clambered up onto it and curled up into a tight ball as another wave hit me. I didn't know what was going on and I felt fear clamber up my spinal strut.

I suddenly heard the door to our room open and laughter poured in before it suddenly became quiet. I knew it had to be one of my twins, but right now, I just wanted to go into stasis and not wake up.

"Hey Bay, you're finally out of the brig!" Sideswipe blurted while suddenly appearing in my line of vision when I allowed my optics to flicker back on from their off state. We both watched each other for a couple of seconds and it was then that I felt a nudge at our sparkmate bond. With a gentle nudge back, I smiled slightly at feeling the love from his bond, but I pulled back mentally when he suddenly froze with worry.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" he questioned while climbing up onto the berth and reaching out for me. When he finally allowed his servos to come in contact with my body, he pulled back hastily and eyed me with shock and horror upon his face.

"What?" I croaked out while looking at him with confusion. Yes, I could feel the heat, I could feel the horrible, nasty sick feeling in my body, but what had him so worried? The door to our room suddenly burst open and I looked over toward it, finding Sunstreaker with worry written within his optics.

"Come on Lilly, we need to bring you to see Ratchet." Sunstreaker murmured while Sideswipe hesitantly grabbed my arm with Sunstreaker's help, who flinched from the heat that was engulfing my whole body. As I was hauled off the berth, I found my footing and felt myself swaying, though I was actually being held in place by the twins.

We were half way down the hallway and almost to the med bay when I pulled them to a stop. Something felt absolutely wrong, I could feel it in my tanks and other areas of my frame. It was painful and by the time I finally found where the pain was registering from, a loud tearing sound filled the air and I found my knees giving out on me and a horrendous screeching sound came from me; filled with absolute pain.

I doubled over and gasped out as energon suddenly rushed forth from my throat and onto the floor, following the long rivulets that traveled down my legs and pooled at my feet.

Many bots could be seen along with humans, all looking on with worry and confusion as my twins held me up and were shouting something before my audio receptors started ringing, blocking out most sounds. When I was finally dragged into the Med bay, Ratchet took one look and he dropped whatever was in his servos and rushed to the three of us. As I was put upon a berth, I flinch when my very hot plating on my back touched the freezing cold top.

It felt nice, but not really when a very painful pinching feeling was coming from somewhere inside my abdominal area.

Ratchet said something, but I just couldn't hear him, my audio receptors having gone out for some reason. Ratchet suddenly grasped one of my arms and I flinched when a sharp pinch was felt , indicating he had just administered a needle without my say. Another one followed after that and after a couple of minutes of me struggling to keep as silent as possible, the medicine kicked in, revealing that it was pain meds.

As the medicine kicked in even further, I felt myself coming back to the present, allowing my hearing to come back from out of nowhere.

"Lilly, what happened?" Ratchet questioned when he found me looking around with wonder. I stared at him and then opened my mouth, yet nothing came out. I tried another attempt and sighed when I was finally able to speak.

"I don't know. All I know is that I've been feeling sicker. Then the dizziness came, only to lead to that pain."

I felt a scan sweep over me and then Ratchet began to speak to himself, clicking and whirling in his own language before making me move a certain way, starting to undo the catches to my abdominal plating. Once he had that fully taken off and put to the side, I twitched when I felt cool fingers, compared to my heated frame, touch something.

"The scan, and what I see here, indicates that you have an infection in one of your tubing. I would think that it happened when I gave you too much vaccinations in one day. It caused your energon to start clotting in this area, making it rupture. I should have known to give them to you at different times since you are not born Cybertronian."

I made a humming sound and looked around the room, finding that my twins were nowhere in sight. When Ratchet seemed to realize who I was looking for, he gestured to the door and I glared at him. Obviously he kicked them out when I had been in an unthinkable state.

"Can they come in, please?" I questioned and Ratchet eyed me before shaking his head and indicating toward my open abdominal area.

"First I need to put a cleansing solution into your body and at the sight of the infection. After that, you'll be as good as new."

I grumbled to myself and rolled my optics while letting him work and administer an I.V. I watched him put a drip to the I.V, and I cringed at the red looking liquid. It sort of looked menacing to me from my angle. At least it wasn't glowing and looking like something nasty had gotten to it.

Some time passed and I could feel the solution making its way throughout my lines, leaving them feeling cool and slightly tingling. I was glad that I actually had pain meds, along with numbing solutions so I couldn't feel the pain of what the cleansing stuff was doing. Finally, when it reached the area of infection, I twitched at the very uncomfortable pinching feeling coming from the line and I squirmed as it felt like it was being poked and probed at with something dull that had a small sharp edge that would catch every now and then.

"How long should this take Ratchet?" I questioned while sighing out loud and staring up at the ceiling. Ratchet glanced over toward me and then looked at the drip that was almost empty.

"A couple more minutes and then you're free to go. I am forbidden you from doing anything with your Sparkmates until two days have completely passed without any problems."

I made a 'uh-huh' sound, not letting his words get to me, for I deemed myself capable of controlling my hormones. Well, maybe. It was the twins fault that they drew me in like a light does to a fly.

It was when Ratchet was replacing my abdominal plating, that I started to feel the meds wearing off and I flinched when a dull aching pain radiated throughout my whole entire body.

"Right now, since we had to do a cleanse, your body will feel weak and confused. Once it catches up to itself, you'll be fine. Just give it a little bit of time."

I sighed and just let myself go limp on the berth, refusing to move and make myself even more miserable and in pain. Ratchet eyed me and then rolled his optics before the doors opened and I found both my twins rushing to the berth and asking me if I was okay. Once they were informed on what happened and what Ratchet needed to do, I was carefully picked up, complaining the whole time, and then carted back off to our shared quarters.

* * *

Darkness covered the whole room, leaving only the little bit of light that was falling through a hole, to land upon a chair with someone sitting upon it. The hand that could be seen, held dark vengeance swirls on it, while it continuously tapped the arm of the chair with wicked dark fingernails. The clicking of each tap had the shadowy figure in front of them cowering before them.

"Is the plan set and ready to proceed?" a dark voice came from the person within the chair. The shadowy figure flinched and took a step back before bowing at the waist and murmuring a yes.

"Then we shall put our plan into action, starting now. I want everything set up and ready to go. We'll hit them hard, ambush them and they'll never see us coming."

The shadowy figure stood straight and quickly ran from the room, already calling out to the others to get ready and start the process of putting their plan into action.


	43. Carnival Of Souls

**Disclaimer: Plot mine, OOC's Mine, nothing else**

Mercedes Wolfcry: Thanks for the Review and now we shall continue.

Yorushihe: Haha, nice one. Ya, I was wondering where you went XD. As for the idea of Lilly being Prego, XD, I was thinking it, but I realized that it would be putting too much on her shoulders as of right now. Can't wait for the Pic. lols

Chapter 42: Carnival Of Souls

* * *

A slow, sensual feeling came over me as someone let their servo run over my still sore abdominal area. No one can blame me for hating needles now. My optics flickered on and I turned my processor toward the side that seemed to register that someone was sitting there. I blinked and then let a small smile come over my lips when I found Sunstreaker. His head fins twitched and my attention was brought to them before flickering back to his face.

"Where's Sideswipe?"

"He's getting energon and your unrefined energon."

My optics dimmed and my smile brightened at the thought of my energon. "Heated sounds nice." I mumbled and Sunstreaker snorted before he suddenly became distracted.

"Sides said he'll heat it up for you."

I let my optics blink off and I sighed while Sunny's hand continued to run over my stomach. "Thank you."

The door sliding open brought me back to the present and I turned my head to see if it was Sideswipe coming back with our drinks. When our optics locked onto one another, I smiled and waved toward him.

He held three cups and I could tell that one was mine, seeing that it was a different color than theirs. Steam rolled out of the cup and my optics lit up with anticipation, knowing that I was going to get something that tasted delicious. Sides put down the drinks and then with the help of Sunstreaker, they both helped me sit up.

I moaned from the aching feeling and once I was up and leaned against the pillows that they had grabbed from somewhere, I was handed my drink.

As for the pillows, since there were no more stores or anything to invest in, we couldn't get ones made for us bots. So, here I was, with probably over fifty human sized pillows just to give some support to my body. The twins refused to let me go back to my human form, for they found it easier to care for me in my femme form.

I slowly took a sip from my drink and I let it wash over my glossa in a heavenly rush. I absolutely loved warm drinks. It reminded me of when my mother and I use to sit down and just talk over a cup of tea. Those were the times that father wasn't home and we could have a mother, daughter bond.

"Bay? Are you alright?" Sideswipe questioned as fluid leaked out of my optics. I quickly wiped the fluid away and just smiled at the two.

"Just remembering things." I stated and finished my drink in a couple more gulps, wanting to finish it before it went cold. Sunstreaker went to say something when our door was suddenly opening and the smaller twins fell in, tumbling to the ground in a heap. We all fell silent and I glanced at my twins before looking at the smaller ones. I didn't even know why they were here, in our room.

"Skids, Mudflap…" I stated in a questioning manner and both looked toward me with wide grins on their faces.

"Boss bot wants to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." One of them stated before they stood up from the floor to look at all of us.. I looked at my twins and smiled while gesturing for them to get going.

"I'll be alright on my own. I just need to rest, like Ratchet stated."

"Call one of us if you need something." Sunstreaker stated with a serious look on his face. I grinned and shrugged lightly, being careful of my sore limbs.

"Of course worry wart."

All the Mechs looked at me with funny expressions, not understanding the saying that I had just said to them.

"A human phrase." I bluntly stated before waving them all off. The smaller twins left first and I found myself watching both my twins afts as they walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, I snorted and rolled my optics. I was such a sucker for those two.

Time passed by and I shifted a couple of times, trying to get comfortable. When I was tired of sitting one way for too long, I sat up with difficulty and fixed the pillows, laying on them and sighing when I found a good spot.

I was half way in almost falling into recharge, as I was told, when I was suddenly pulled to the present as an alarm blared throughout the whole base. I jolted and cried out in absolute pain when I pulled my abdominal area a bit too quickly. My audio receptors picked up shouting outside the shared room and I hesitantly moved before making up my mind and getting off the berth.

When the doors opened up, I pulled back in shock as I found many soldiers and civilians rushing by, fear written all over their faces. Confusion swept through me and I stepped out into the hall, letting my form shift to that of my human one. Once I was close to the same height with all those that were running, I spotted a face that I recognized among them.

"Will!" I shouted, causing him to skid to a stop and make his way toward me with worry. "What's happening? Why are the alarms going off?"

Will took a deep breath, trying to catch it and calm himself down as much as he could to think. "We're under attack. The Infected fucking planned an ambush!" he snarled out and then grabbed my arm, tugging me along with all those that were running. I winced as my body protested and I was being pushed around by those running with us. The alarm kept blaring and suddenly went off as an automated voice came over the intercom.

"All Autobots and Civilians, please report to the second hanger. I repeat…" and it kept going, talking over the alarm when it was turned back on. The panicking civilians kept pushing and shoving, separating Will and I. My already pained body was killing me, but I kept going, only to freeze when a piercing scream filled the hallway, followed by a child's scream.

I spotted Will freeze also and I instantly knew who it was that screamed. Spinning around and ignoring everything around me, I began to shove my way through the oncoming traffic, feeling like I was going as slow as molasses

"Sarah, Annabelle!" Will called out from behind me with panic and I kept going, feeling fear for his wife and child. I was not going to let them be taken away from him if I had a say. Finally breaking free of the running stampede, I spotted Sarah struggling with an Infected, trying to keep her daughter away from him as much as possible.

Blood ran down her face from a gash above her eyebrow and her neck held clawed marks that were bleeding as well. Annabelle was clawing at the Infected with blunt nails, screaming at the monster to let her mother go. Tears were gushing from her bright blue eyes and I couldn't take it. Something clenched my spark at the sight of them struggling and I felt instinct take over me.

Not thinking about possible consequences, I rushed them, slamming into the Infected from the side, taking Sarah, the Infected, and I to the ground. Annabelle began to screech even louder at the horrible sight and I struggled with trying to get Sarah free from the disgusting monsters grip. Will came skidding in, scooping Annabelle up and helping in pulling Sarah free.

Through our tumbling around on the floor, we finally got her free and I straddled the Infected, pulling my fist back and slamming it into his face, striking him and not pulling back. Again and again my fist connected with the Infected, blood splattering across my face in an inky black bloodiness. When the Infected seemed to stop moving, I felt hands grip at me and I was pulled to my feet and down the hallway. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and I just couldn't process it as fast as I should have been.

My body ached twice as bad and I felt sick to my stomach as I felt the blood rolling down my face and body. As I was being pulled down the hallways, I could hear pounding footsteps behind us and a quick glance had me running even faster. The god damned base was filled with the Infected. When Will had stated ambush, he sure meant it.

We had just managed to cross the threshold of the second hanger when the doors were shut and barred. Pounding upon the door had me backing up and bending over, trying to heave in as much cool air as my vents needed. Hands gripped my arm and I once again found myself being pulled in a different direction. Being set down on a chair, I sputtered when I was suddenly slammed in the face with cold water.

"What the frag!" I cried out, my aching limbs hurting even worse from the cold that was washing over them.

"We need to get the blood off you. We have clothing for you to change into too. Can't let the infection spread." Someone stated and once I was let free, dripping wet with drenched hair sticking to my face, I was handed clothing and then shoved behind a curtain. Everything was going too fast for it to register in my mind. As I slowly got dressed, I sneered at the sundress I had been handed.

Did they expect me to just sit on my aft and not do shit about the ambush? Sighing, I pulled on the shoes that I had, not caring if they didn't go with my outfit. It was when I was tying them, that I felt panic well up in my chest as I could finally think straight. Where were my twins?

Quickly shoving my laces into my shoes, having no time to double knot them, I shoved the curtains out of the way and scanned the hanger, finding families crying, hugging one another and others in deep conversations, but no bots. Spinning around, I searched the opposite side of the hanger and when I couldn't find who I was looking for, I began to tug at my long black hair that was still down and sopping wet.

I whipped around again and bumped into someone who steadied me with a firm grip upon my shoulders.

"The Twins are worried about you." A deep voice stated and looking up, I found a handsome man, slightly older than me, looking down at me with brilliant blue eyes. His hair was lightly brown colored and he looked Italian, which told me exactly who he was, since his car was an Italian make.

"Mirage! Where are you guys?" I sputtered out.

"We were all ordered to be contained under those godly things you all call tarps. Quite annoying against my frame too."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as he pulled me in the direction of where they were covered. His hand slipped into mine and tightened as we weaved through the throng of people, and by the time we got to the other side of the hanger, I found my twins talking to one another with worried expressions upon their faces.

When they spotted Mirage and I, both seemed to stiffen when their eyes locked onto something. It was then that I remembered that Mirage had my hand in his. Pulling away from him, I rushed toward my twins with a lit face, feeling relief that they were fine to begin with.

"Bay, are you alright? We thought that you were still in our room." Sideswipe got out with worry, gripping my face between his hands and looking me over. Sunstreaker appeared right next to him and he tugged on my wet hair with confusion.

"I-"

"Lilly! There you are!"

I was pulled from Sideswipe's grip and pulled into a tight hug, blonde hair swimming in my vision.

Thank you. Oh, my dear, thank you so much." a womanly voice sobbed and I recognized her as Sarah instantly. We hadn't really interacted with one another, but everyone knew exactly who she was. I wrapped my arms around her lightly and gave a small squeeze before pulling back and looking at her teary eyes. Reaching forward, I let my thumb stroke a tear from her face and smiled slightly.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you or Annabelle. Not if I was there to stop it. Even if it meant me dying, I would have still gone, knowing that I was saving you two from the Infected."

More tears leaked from the woman's eyes and a small tug on my dress had me looking down, finding Annabelle staring up at me with wide eyes.

"You helped mommy, tank you." She stated, not being able to make out the 'th' sound yet. A smile light up my face and I pulled away from Sarah, kneeling down upon the ground and staring the girl in the eyes.

"You were a brave girl, Annabelle. Trying to get the monster away from your mommy. My name is Lilly and I am glad to have helped you." She grinned, showing her front baby teeth were missing and she reached forward, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

I could feel eyes upon me from all around and looking up, I found my twins watching me with a gleam in their eyes.

I became childish and stuck my tongue out before reverting my attention back to the small girl in my arms. The moment was short lived when the whole hanger fell silent and heads turned this way and that when scratching could be heard from the vents above us. People backed way into small groups and my spark began to thrum faster as the scratching and clawing got louder.

Military personnel started to push everyone away from the vents and took up positions near them, aiming their weapons at the openings.

Screams erupted around us as one of the vent openings were thrust open, but before anyone could do anything, a ball came flying out and under the feet of the military people.

It was then that I realized that it was Frenzy, scampering around legs and trying to avoid getting stepped on. What had he been doing in the vents anyways?

As he finally made it over to our group, leaving others to fix the now broken vent opening, he began to stutter and point toward the door in the hanger.

I couldn't understand him at first, motioning for him to slow down, but finally, he pointed toward the door once again, and with some difficulty, spoke as slow as possible in English to get his message across.

"I-infected have h-human with s-super s-strength!"

I stared at him, not able to fully let this comprehend, but when a loud slam made contact with the hanger door, I swung around and stilled as a dent appeared in the metal.

We needed to get out of here, and fast.


	44. Infections run Deep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than plot and ooc's**

**So, I can't say I actually have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated, because one, it would just be lying. **

**Two: I've had muse problems and not exactly knowing where this is going.**

**Three: Work is stressful. I either work night shift, or day. So I'm not really getting a sleeping schedule..**

**Four: I actually met someone and I've finally started a relationship :) (all my other ex's where a**holes)**

Chapter 43: Infections run Deep

* * *

Panicking began to start up and I felt that something was wrong with all that was happening. That there was something wrong with this picture. There were the Infected, the Immune, and the Specials. Us Specials had powers, yet here I was, unable to fully explore and utilize these abilities to their full potential. I was useless, unable to protect what I was made to protect. It was almost like everything around me suddenly went into slow motion and my fists balled up in anger, not believing that I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing. Of all things, why didn't I learn and practice my powers?

I had stumbled upon some of them, and if I had practiced, I could have stumbled upon others, allowing me to practice those as well, but here I was, in a sense, fooling around and thinking everything would be alright as we collected those that were not too far along as Specials. How stupid could I have been. Now, here I was, watching families, wives, husbands, children, and relatives panicking and thinking that this was going to be the end of them. I was no super hero, yet, was that really stopping me from trying to protect them, telling myself that if I'm not a super hero, then I'm not good enough to help others?

What other powers did I have, why couldn't I just use them? I needed to figure something out. With each passing second, another dent appeared in that door, making the Infected closer to us. I didn't want the guilt of knowing that I could have helped people if some died today. A shiver ran up my spine and I looked around, trying to see if there was anything that I could do. From there, I spotted the ventilation system that Frenzy had come plowing through. Maybe, just maybe, if I could get into the system, I could come out somewhere else and lead them away from the door, allowing everyone else time to get out of there and away from the base. Spinning around, I finally found who I was looking for and quickly made my way toward Will and Epps. Both stopped talking when I came up to them with a blank face, telling them that they were not going to like what I had in mind.

"I'm going to get them away from that door." I bluntly stated, causing Epps and Will to open their mouths to argue with me. Holding up a hand, silencing them, I took a deep breath, squashing down my fear for right now.

"There is nothing that will change my mind. I need a radio and a gun with ammo. When that entryway is empty, you are to get everyone, and I mean everyone, out of here and to the safe house we had built. Got it?"

Both stared at me and when I gestured for a radio and gun, they both seemed to resign into my fate that I just laid out for myself.

"Come back to us, Lilly. You saved my wife and kid, don't make me have to come back and save your ass." Will threatened and I smiled while being handed what I asked for.

"I plan on making it out of here alive."

"If you don't, I'll make sure to find a way to bring you back and then kill you myself." Epps suddenly blurted and I looked at him with a large smile on my face.

"I wouldn't put it past you Epps."

With that, I saluted them both and looked toward the cars, finding my holoform twins looking at me with curious and questioning eyes. Guilt went through me, not having told them what I was planning, but I needed to get everyone out, including the bots, seeing that I'm the only one right now fully immune to these beings. Well, the immune part not going as far as being ripped to pieces. I sent them a pained look and they both stiffened when I turned away from them, squaring my shoulders with that task that I was setting out on. Shouldering the AK-47 and a couple of their magazines, I glanced back, finding Sides and Sunny starting to move forward with worry written on their faces.

"I'm sorry…but I have to." I stated, knowing that they could read my lips and hear me. With that, I sprinted away from the group and pushed past soldiers that were near the vent Frenzy had shoved his way through.

"Lilly!"

I didn't look back, I just couldn't bring myself to look back and see the pain on their faces. It would cause me to falter and not want to go. Once inside the vent, I began to crawl upon my hands and knees, feeling a sense of dread covering me, wrapping around my frame and settling inside my bones. Fear started to set in, whispering that I wouldn't make it in time, fear that I might not make it, and fear that all those inside that hanger were going to die without a fighting chance. I shuddered at those thoughts and urged myself to keep moving, ignoring those spider webs and the sickening feeling in my tanks. My spark was thrumming wildly and I could bet my bottom dollar that it would jump out of its spark chamber soon. I kept moving though, telling myself that this was worth it, that if I was to die, I would be helping so many others in the process. I could feel energon fluid rising up in my eyes and I scrubbed at them with a dirty hand, smudging dirt across my face.

"Stop it." I murmured to myself as I forced my hands and knees to continue making progress. "I need to do this." There was absolutely no looking back for me. Sadly life wasn't a video game, where you could just reset the level and try again. If I failed, there was no way to start over.

Finding the first vent opening, I furrowed my brows at the empty hallway, trying to figure out which one it was leading to. Hesitantly, I reached forward and pushed on the vent, causing it to fall out and hit the ground with a loud clatter. Oh slag. This was my first mistake, how many more could I possibly make?

That was too loud for my likings too. Sticking my head out, I looked up and down the hall, finding nothing moving in either direction. A breath that I was holding slid out and I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them. Slowly, I lowered myself over the edge of the vent, since it was about eight feet above the ground, and with some difficulty, I dropped, landing into a crouch. The gun that was slung over my shoulder, bumped into one of my arms and I pulled if forward, bringing it up and making sure the safety was off. My spark was getting even heavier and as I came up to the combined hallways, I froze at the edge of the corner, not wanting to know just how many were waiting in front of that door. Leaning against the wall, each bang that the Special created seemed to go along with the pulsing feeling of my spark. It was now or never. This was it, and I prayed that I would make it out alive.

Gripping the gun even tighter in my hands, I gulped down a large amount of air and launched myself around the corner, taking aim at whatever came into my sights first.

Everything faltered as a blinding light hit my optics and I slammed them shut, arm coming up to shield my face as a reaction. The sound of banging ceased and all I could hear was my heavy breathing. Slowly, I lowered my arm and let my eyes fly open.

My processor froze as soon as I had a couple of seconds to focus on everything in front of me. My mouth hung open slightly and I felt a squeezing pressure come from inside my throat, almost like I was starting to hyperventilate. The hall was absolutely filled to the brim with Infected. They were anxious to get through that door, yet some seemed dumb founded that the special was suddenly missing. Realization on what had caused the bright light made me suck in a sharp breath. I had saved the door, luckily.

Suddenly, the fear of not being able to get them away hit me. I could feel myself starting to panic even more than I was already, but I tightened my hold and brought my gun up, taking aim.

A loud, piercing sound filled the hallway and everything became quiet as a round of bullets slammed into the closest Infected. I shuddered in fear as each one turned from that door and their insane eyes fell upon me, filled with murder and promise of death. I don't even think luck could save me this time. Somewhere inside me, I found some shred of bravery and taking a deep breath, I let words spill from my lips.

"What you mother fraggers waiting for!"

Screeches came from their lips and I pulled back before pulling the trigger to the gun once more. Everything seemed to become so vividly real all of a sudden as my optics took in their gruesome features. They were all once human, alive and with their own minds. They were not like this, this mob full of hatred and the desire to kill. In my sudden lapse of distraction, I didn't see one of the Infected with scarred and burned skin warping his face, descend upon me.

Sharp teeth sunk into my wrist and I screamed in horror and pain as he let his teeth grind deep into my flesh. Energon that flowed through my veins poured out from his mouth and in seconds, blood was splattered across the floor and all over my face. The barrel of the gun smoked and my eyes were left wide open, watching as all the other Infected finally seemed convinced that I was worth chasing. One step back resulted in another one being taken, and with each step I took, the Infected seemed to be getting even closer. Spinning on my heel, I took off without another thought, already hearing the roars of the Infected as they all gave chase.

The radio that was hitting my leg, had me fumbling for it and trying hard not to drop it, I pressed down a button.

"Will!" I called into it, knowing that my fear and anxiety was filtering over the radio.

"What happened Lilly? Are you okay? Do-"

"Will, check the hall! Any of the Infected left should be little and easily handled. Get everyone out of there, now!"

With that, I attempted to strap the radio back onto my side, but my shaking limbs fumbled with it and I dropped my only way of communicating with Will and Epps.

"Frag!" I shouted, knowing that I couldn't stop and pick it up, seeing that I had a bunch of Infected right behind me. Hallway after Hallway I ran, knowing that I had to keep them distracted for a certain amount of time before I could try to lose them. Finally coming into the first main hanger, I skidded to a stop and whipped around, searching for a place to hide. Finding nothing but dead bodies from the ambush, I started to panic.

"Come on, come on!" I snapped at nobody in general. Just as I thought all hope was gone, I looked up and froze. There were metal rafters close to the ceiling that I could possibly hide within. Not wasting time, I bent my knees and attempted to see if I could actually jump that high. My first attempt, through panic, had me sprawling out onto my face.

Slag it! Why now of all times!" I ground out, gritting my teeth and quickly getting back to my feet. Once again I tried it with no success, but it was then that I could make out the sound of the Infected getting closer. With another attempt, I landed on my feet harshly and hissed before continuing to try. It was when I thought I had no chance, that something inside my body felt like it released and I was sent flying through the air at an abnormal amount of speed. My torso was slammed against metal bars and my hands flew out blindly, wrapping around my safe spot. My legs hung there, not moving for a second as I caught my breath. Once I found myself actually up in the rafters and sort of safe, I scrambled to pull myself up and out of sight. Thank god for such large Autobots, for the rafters needed to be big enough to support such a tall building.

As I sat there, trying to calm my spark, I felt something in the back of my head snap and I felt a sharp pain before falling backwards and blacking out as my head hit the metal rafter.

Water surrounded me, thick swampy water that held a nasty kind of fog above it. My feet sunk into the gooey mud and I looked around with wide optics, trying to figure out what was going on and why I wasn't back in the main hanger on my rafter. Trying to move from my place, I found it really difficult to even get my feet out of the mud that was sucking me down. Struggling through it with slow movements, I found myself on a small little island in the middle of this odd and creepy bog.

"Where the pit am I?" I murmured to myself while still looking around. Trees were old and decrepit looking with vines hanging down them and skimming the surface of the water. Fog swirled around everything, yet for some reason, it seemed to be avoiding the middle of the bog, just like everything else. A circle of some kind formed around that area, almost like it was forbidden to grow there.

"_Come take a look." _

The sudden voice had me reeling back and falling onto my aft as I stared at the now suddenly lighter circle of water. It looked clear from where I was standing. How was I going to be able to get over there anyways?

I was not, in any way shape or form, going to swim or trek through this water just to get to that area. Looking down at the ground, it was then that I realized that I was barefoot. My eyebrows furrowed and I wiggled my toes in the squishy mud. I had shoes on back at the base, so obviously I had to be in some kind of dream.

"I wonder…if I can fly?" I spoke out loud, suddenly finding it stupid that I would even wonder that type of question. Yet, could it be possible? I haven't learned all of the powers I received yet. Well, it's worth a try.

Backing up on my small island, I took a deep breath and launched myself forward. My eyes slammed shut and the falling sensation began. Just when I thought I was about to hit the water, I felt myself stop mid air. Opening one eye, I let the other one open to, suddenly feeling giddy as I found my nose mere centimeters from the water. Looking up, I spotted the circle of clear water, seemingly having gotten brighter in my distractions. At first, I just floated there, not knowing how to move. I got myself to float upright, but that was it. Moving forward would be the hard part. With a couple of tries, I huffed in frustration. Trying to swim didn't help. Mermaid style wasn't anything but hilarious, and inch worm was just plain humiliating. It was me huffing and suddenly leaning forward that I found myself moving along.

It was seriously that simple?

As I came to float above the clear pool, I gazed down into it and cried out in horror, letting my hand fly up and cover my mouth as a silent scream left it.

Sarah was crying her eyes out while Will and Epps wrestled with a smaller form, trying to keep it from hurting itself and anyone else around them. As they finally got control after a while of struggling and tying the form up, they pulled back, revealing a small head of blonde hair and pale skin that had been marked with black swirling stains. Annabelle had somehow become Infected.


	45. Gifts Unopened

**I own nothing other than my ooc's and plot**

I have no idea where my muse went, really. I've been getting frustrated with the fact that I couldn't figure out where to go with this. Yes, Annabelle ended up infected, but where do I go with that? I've reread my whole story and I've got so many loop wholes it's making my head hurt.

I've fixed many spelling and gramatical mistakes in my previous chapters, but I'll get them up at some point.

I am truly, very sorry for not updating in forever... I am still here, and I'm going to try and figure out where I wanted this to even go, so just hang on with me for those of you that might actually still follow this...

_Chapter 44: Gifts Unopened _

* * *

The clear circle of water wavered and I reached out a hand as the edges started to bleed that murkiness. The last thing that I could make out was Annabelle's murderous gaze before it fully disappeared. My hand that was still held out towards where the circle had been, went limp as I watched the mud swirl underneath the water.

My electric blue eyes just stared with an emptiness, still taking in the fact that Annabelle had been infected. My thought process was pulled to a sharp halt as cold tendrils suddenly wrapped around my limp hand and pulled me into the cold, murky water.

I tried screaming, but clamped my mouth shut so as to not let that nasty water slip past my lips. Pulling against whatever had a hold of me seemed to get me nowhere and with each second of struggling, I found myself running out of oxygen. My tanks were overheating and I could feel the whine of my spark as it continued to go without air to keep it at a functional temperature.

My free hand grasped at nothing as I tried to tear whatever had me, off my hand. Yet there was absolutely nothing holding onto me. Blackness started to swamp my vision and in desperation of not having cool air, my mouth opened and I breathed in.

I could feel myself being thrown back into my body and with a jolt, I came to find myself still within the rafters. My body ached for some unknown reason and I blinked as I tried to focus. Why had I passed out anyways? It might have been the fact that I had used a power that I hadn't even tried yet.

It must have been that, for I could feel a pounding inside my head, and wiping unconsciously at my nose, I pulled back to find energon seeping from it. Slowly getting to my pedes, I rubbed the rest of the energon from my nose and wiped it off onto my shirt. Finally, I leaned over with my hands upon my knees and took a deep breath, letting the cool air filter throughout my tanks.

Suddenly, through the pounding in my head, I realized that I was wasting time and I really needed to get to the Safe House and see what I could do for Annabelle. Leaning over and looking down toward the ground, I furrowed my eyebrows with a slight look of apprehension.

Hopefully I still had the ability to fly. I never did like heights and this was one of the worst times to even remember that. With one last look and a deep breath, followed by a gulp, I let myself fall over the edge of the rafter. Wind blew through my hair and clothing before I came to a sharp halt, right above the ground with my nose just barely grazing the floor. With a huge, relieved sigh, I took off, quickly righting myself in the direction that I needed to go. It seemed odd, being able to fly, but I kept going, wanting to get to the safe house as fast as possible.

I wasn't going to stop and question why I had this ability, for it would just delay things.

When I spotted the fencing, fear washed over me and I went tumbling to the ground with my sudden distraction. Scrambling up as fast as I could, I pushed myself into a sprint, optics wide with panic. The guards on the other side of the fence recognized me and swiftly opened the doors, letting me stumble into its safety. Yet, as soon as I leaned over to catch my breath, I cringed from the shrill voice that fell upon my ears.

"Give me my baby back! Annabelle, momma's here, Annabelle!" Sarah screeched, tears spilling over her wide blue eyes. Looking up, I found Sarah on the ground, hugging herself as she screamed and cried in pain from her child being taken away from her.

She had red puffy eyes that were already looking bloodshot and I could just _hear _how raw her voice had become. Sarah was a mother, a mother that just might have lost her daughter. Not at all physically, yet it hurts to know, to know that your daughter is there, but not truly there.

"Isn't there anything someone can do?" Will cried out, voice cracking in his attempt to keep himself from breaking down. He was kneeling next to his wife with his arms tightly wrapped around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could, yet, to me, I could see that he himself needed the comfort too.

I could feel tears pricking at the edges of my optics as I watched them both, tears streaming down their unguarded faces. They were so raw with sadness, anger, hurt, and so many other emotions that passed through them.

The sound of thrashing finally found its way to my ears and I turned toward it, freezing when I spotted what use to be Annabelle. My knees went weak and I felt them give out on me as my tears finally escaped my optics. Annabelle was pale white with black lines littering her body in delicate swirls. Her hair was wild looking and her beautiful blue eyes were now filled with murderous intent.

She had blood dripping from her mouth, having bitten her lip, for it was split right in the middle. She was being held tightly between two army men, and as my optics locked with hers, I felt a cold fear rush down my spine.

Even with her being tied up, it felt like she was devouring my body with that look she sent my way.

This did not, and I repeat, did _not_, feel like it usually did when I was faced against the Infected. I had just ran from a mob, and it had not felt like this when they were all staring at me.

Something seemed off about Annabelle and I just couldn't place it.

Everyone fell silent and followed the girls gaze, looking surprised when they spotted me. The Autobots holograms were up and they seemed relieved, yet worried as Annabelle and I continued staring at one another. A sudden spark seemed to form in her eyes and I reeled back as something seeped from those dangerous mirrors.

She gave a childish cry, yet with one tug, she had both the men holding her, flat on their backs and her bindings ripped into shreds. In mere seconds, I felt an impact slam into my stomach, causing me and the extra weight to fly backwards and roll to a stop. Scrambling to get away from the suddenly clawing hands, I gave out a sob as I realized what Annabelle was trying to do to me.

"Make this stop! No, I don't want anything happening to both of them!" Sarah screamed, wringing her hair within her hands, trying to figure out what to do.

"Don't hurt my baby!" she shrieked, voice fully breaking from the pressure it was already being put under.

Annabelle somehow managed to find her way to my neck and with a strong hold that was definitely not from her, pressed down upon my windpipe. Something flickered through the child's eyes and it was then that I realized why I kept seeing that sudden spark, almost like a flicker of sanity. Annabelle was still there, within her body, but still there. Did that mean everyone was still there? That they were not totally lost as we had thought them to be? Or, did this mean that she was the cure?

Hands wrapped around the child's small body and I flinched when she was pulled away, leaving deep, jagged claw marks upon my neck. When I sat up, hacking for air, I looked on with surprise when I realized that it was Sunny and Sides that had grabbed her from my body. I could tell that they wanted to do something to get back for the injury, but I found myself speaking out before I could even control my movements.

"She's still there! She's still there!" was all I was able to really get out, not knowing what else to say as I panicked over trying to save her from harm's way. Everything fell silent and I looked on like a deer caught in headlights.

"Annabelle is still there, inside. I can see…. I can see the recognition in her eyes…" I choked out as energon tears finally started streaming down my face.

"She's not gone."

As those words left my lips, Sarah broke down into another fit of sobs, yet I could see hope within her already stressed filled face. Will had his lips pressed into a hard line and all I could do is continue to stare at the little girl as she started to thrash between both my twins, trying to get away.

"Annabelle." I murmured, watching as she halted slightly to look at me before resorting back to that insane struggle. That was all I needed to know that my accusations were correct.

"Ratchet! You have to do something!" I finally cried, spinning around on Ratchet's hologram and staring it down with determined eyes.

"I cannot guarantee anything Lilly…" Ratchet murmured and I sent a nasty glare at him that had "The Hatchet" backing away from.

"Help her." I ground out, snapping a pointed finger in the girls general direction with my gaze still locked onto Ratchet's form. He blinked at my demanding figure before hesitantly nodding his head. As he gestured the twins to bring Annabelle forward, he looked over toward her parents with a sad face.

"Just be prepared to…let go." He murmured before looking away as Sarah's hand shot to her mouth as she stifled a sob that made its way from her throat. My fists clenched at my side and my body began to tremble slightly. As Ratchet began to lead them away, I finally looked up, allowing my suddenly glowing electric blue eyes to land upon him.

"Ratchet." I called, causing everyone to look toward me, drawing in sharp gasps as they realized how brightly my eyes were glowing.

"Failure is not an option." I growled out, having him wince and my twins to stare at me with confusion and a somewhat scared look upon their faces. I could tell, after they left, that Sarah was watching me with a kindness and appreciation written upon her face, almost like she wanted to thank me for not giving up on her only child. The energon tears that stained my cheeks started to itch and I brought up a hand to scrub away the flakes that started to come off. If it was one thing, I hated crying. Yet I could never stop myself from balling my eyes out when something really set me off emotionally. Spinning around to one of the nearest soldiers, I sent a half smile toward them and sighed.

"Where is the closest empty room?"

Once I was pointed in the right direction and told where to go, I turned on my pedes and quickly set off for my empty room. I wanted time by myself and to think about everything so far. As I walked the hall of the Safe house, I got some nasty stares, and some friendly, but other than that, everyone left me alone for the most part.

Once I took a steaming hot shower, I found myself in the Green House, surrounded by fruit, vegetables, and tons of flowers. There was a running manmade brook and I sat by it, curling up into a ball and letting my eyes watch the water drift by slowly. I felt useless, like my powers were really nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I let my fingertip dip into the cool water and I couldn't help but start to cry once again. It was my fault that Annabelle was Infected. If only I could have helped them earlier, gotten to them before the Infected had decided to attack.

I needed to find the remaining Specials. I didn't care how far it took me, I was going to find them, after regaining the Military Base back. I was going to get it back no matter what. I had the power, I had the essence of Cybertronian power flowing through my body and I was going to use it.

If that Special could harness their strength ability, then I was going to harness a couple of mine. I felt determination swirl within my spark and I couldn't help but think back on things that I could do. I had the ability for speed, eyes homing in on things, setting objects on fire, creating a shield, strength, and last but not least, Flying. If I had those, then I had more, but I was going to get those abilities down first.

If I could do that, then I can take back the base.

Standing up swiftly, I dried my tears and stalked out of the Green House, determined to find Mirage. For some reason, I knew he would help me with this. When I finally found said bot, currently in car mode, sitting farthest away from the Safe house and milling humans, I knew I had caught him at a good time. Finally standing in front of him, I held my head up high and his holoform appeared, looking at me with confusion.

"Mirage, I have a request." I stated and he raised a brow while his lips turned slightly down. "I need you to train me so I can work on the abilities I currently know."

Surprise flickered through his eyes and when he was about to say something, I cut him off. "Please, I need this. I need to learn how to use this power to protect and fight for those I love. I'm nothing right now. I ask you to please teach me to fight and focus so I can use my abilities."

"Lilly…what are you going to do once you have learned how to fight?" Mirage asked, staring me down, trying to intimidate me. I stood even straighter and I glared at him with defiance in my electric blue eyes.

"I'm taking back the Base."

Mirage's eyes widened and then a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll help, only that in return for fighting by your side when you take back our home."

My lips parted in surprise and then I felt them lift up in a grin. "Deal."

I was done being just a Special. I was going to learn how to protect and fight. I was going to learn to use my abilities for what they were meant to be used for, not just sitting dormant underneath my skin.

I was going to bring Annabelle back to us, no matter what it cost me.


	46. Nostalgia

**I own Nothing but my ooc's and plot. I don't even own Lilly's power, it's the All Spark, so nope.**

Bee4ever: thanks for the review. I've been gone for forever so I'm not gonna be surprised if many lost interest :'(

Now, I'm gonna rant shortly. College is too much of a pain in the ass to get ready for! I've filled out so much stuff for Fafsa cause im stinking pour and it's taking forever to even get a reply. I just don't understand. I fill everything out, send it in, and then college tells me I have MORE to fill out. Eff this, but I think I'm all set now (Hopefully)

_Chapter 45: Nostalgia  
_

* * *

My limbs ached beyond belief from having Mirage teaching me fighting moves. With this body, I thought it was going to be easier, but boy was I wrong. My hair was pulled up into a tight bun, sweat soaked my tank top and I could literally feel all the bruised areas on my body. It was during one of our fights that I learned how to use my speed ability to my advantage.

Mirage had been surprised when I had aimed for his face with a punch, only to twist and send a foot slamming into his holoforms chest, sending him skidding back. The switch had been too fast for him to register because of the speed boost that I had unconsciously used. Yet, we had instantly worked on it, coaxing that ability out so I could use it whenever needed. Once we got that down, Mirage allowed me to take a break.

Gulping down unrefined energon, I noticed that my twins hadn't been around for a while and I furrowed my brow. Usually they would have found me by now or come looking. Getting worried, I opened my bond with them and reached for them, surprised when both instantly latched onto the invisible hand.

"Where are you Lilly?" Sideswipe questioned, not letting me go, making sure to cling onto my open bond. I blinked and then a soft smile formed over my lips.

"Training with Mirage." I stated, making sure that I didn't speak out loud, since our bond link did connect our feelings, thoughts and so much more. I could feel Sideswipe's confusion and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's helping me in fighting hand to hand and being able to focus on using some of my abilities." I clarified for him. It was then that Sunstreaker butted into our conversation, having been silent for the previous part.

"Would you like us to help too? Sideswipe and I have a lot of experience in combat…"

Looking back towards Mirage, I turned towards him and waved, catching his attention. "Is it alright if Sunny and Sides join? I could use all the experience I can get…"

Mirage seemed to be perfectly fine with it, shrugging as he continued to lean against his alt mode. When I informed my twins, both let go of the bond once they said they would be there in a couple of minutes. It was a funny feeling, when they let go of the open bond like that. It felt like someone just pushed you away, but not physically.

When all three holoforms stood before me, I furrowed my brow and then opened my mouth to speak, only to shut it when I didn't know exactly what to say.

With a bit of frustration, I finally found the words I needed and I then turned towards the group. "I would like to work on my shield. So, can you three spar against one another and I try to create shields around whomever?"

Sunstreaker smirked while eying Mirage with an evil look. Mirage was glaring at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe was just grinning ear to ear, seemingly enjoying the sudden rivalry. They didn't answer my question, but they did acknowledge it as Sunstreaker took the first move. It was difficult, keeping up with the group, but I managed to shield each one in time of an attack, but at some points it would almost falter, trying to hold up to the pressure that was going against it.

After a good twenty minutes of practicing with that, we then agreed to move on to the Strength ability that they knew I picked up.

"How hard can you punch?" Sunstreaker questioned while eyeing my fists. I looked down at my arms and then shrugged.

"Want to spar and find out?" I questioned, grinning at Sunstreaker as he smirked right back at me. I couldn't help the blush that appeared over my cheeks and Sideswipe laughed, enjoying our small banter. Suddenly, Sideswipe cut in, saying something that both Sunstreaker and I didn't expect.

"We should pick prizes for the winner." He said and then blushed when we looked at him expectantly. "Well, I mean, if Lilly wins, then she can do whatever she wants, but if Sunstreaker wins, he can do whatever he wants. Well, I think it works that way…"

Sunstreaker couldn't help but snort before getting another glint in his eye as Mirage disappeared, saying he was needed somewhere. I eyed my twins as they looked at one another.

"How about this," Sunstreaker said. "If I win against Lilly, I get to sleep with her, alone. If She wins, you get to sleep with here."

My mouth fell open and I then snapped it shut before I felt worry seep into my mind. "But… Sunstreaker… wouldn't one of you get jealous?" I questioned, not wanting to be put in that position if it was going to hurt one of them. "Wait… don't I get a say in what I want as a prize?" I suddenly thought out loud.

"Nah you're stuck with whoever wins this bet. So if I win, I get to sleep with you. If you win, you get Sides."

I couldn't believe that they were doing this. One of them being intimate with me while the other not? That would be a new experience for me. I'm so use to having two giving me attention.

Sunstreaker was suddenly sliding into a fighting position and I stared at him before sliding into a more defensive stance. I may know offensive, but I'm a lot better with defensive. That was one thing I learned in my life, how to defend myself. My mother had made sure I knew that, even if I didn't counterattack. She just wanted me to defend myself without antagonizing Father, just protecting and gaining the least bit of damage.

"Begin!" Sides called. Sunstreaker lunged towards me and I sidestepped his punch, dodging it and circling. My arms were up, ready to protect or strike in small jabs. When Sunny attempted to kick me, I caught the kick, cushioning it in my arms and then lashing out with my own foot, slamming it into his side before pulling back and away from him as he flinched in pain.

The thing with both my twins, they just didn't understand patience and the concept of analyzing your opponent and using their weaknesses against them. I was taught that, plus Mirage had been drilling it in for the last couple of hours.

I did noticed with both my boys, they favored the right side, not really caring about the left. But who was I to say anything. Both of them had lived this long so far.

I concentrated on Sunny's moves and I blocked each one. I could tell that he was getting frustrated, but I wasn't going to lose, I refused.

Another kick was sent my way and I felt it barely brush my side before I grabbed it into a hold, feeling the strength ability kick in to stop said attack. Looking up with a glint, I saw Sunstreaker's eyes widen and I moved forward, hooking one leg behind the one holding all his weight and pulled, causing him to fall to the ground. At the same time, I went down with him, making sure to hold him in a hold that would cause damage to his holoform if he struggled.

"Lilly!" He cried out, not believing that I had beaten him. I snickered and then let go, sitting up as Sunstreaker tackled me, crushing his lips to mine before pulling away. "You cheated."

"No I didn't!" I cried out while crossing my arms and glaring at him with a pissed off look. Sideswipe was grinning ear to ear and I couldn't help but blush. Standing, I stretched and then looked off into the distance, watching a couple of woman playing outside with their children, some holding infants that were just born.

Mothers were gossiping in small groups, talking about their children and what they had done so far in their growth.

Something fluttered in my chest and I blinked as I felt that weird feeling. It felt like, should I dare say it, longing. I was longing for that type of thing between the twins and I. I felt myself go stiff and the twins looked at me with worry before I turned tail and ran. I heard them call after me, but I kept going until I found myself in the Green House once again.

My fans were currently going and my cheeks were red as I sat down on a bench, surrounded by hydrangeas. Why did that thought even cross my mind? I had said I didn't want to raise a child in this current horror, but for some reason, I couldn't help my sudden want. Plus I was too young if I was to think about it. I shouldn't want a child at this age, but from what I know, Cybertronian's lived for millennia's. Could I go that long without trying to have a child with my Sparkmates? That thought made my heart clench and I looked down.

My thoughts drifted towards the concept of me having their children, but I paused. I wasn't human, I was Cybertronian. Caring for a Cybertronian child could be so much different than that of a human.

I felt myself go hopeless. They would never want a baby with me. I didn't know the first thing about caring for one in the first place.

Voices interrupted my train of thought and when I looked up, surprise flickered across mine and the three faces before me.

"Elita, Chromia, Arcee…" I murmured while looking down at the ground. All three remained silent as they watched me before Arcee appeared at my side and the other two followed, Elita on my other side with Chromia right next to her.

"What's wrong?" Elita questioned while looking at my sad expression. I scowled and then felt tears well up before I huffed.

"I…was just thinking…after seeing the woman playing with their children…" and I didn't need to say anymore as the three girls beside me suddenly pulled me into a group hug.

"You want one of your own." Chromia snickered and I blushed while looking away.

"Well…yes, I really do… but…I don't know the first thing about Cybertronian kids and with everything going on right now, is it the right time?" I got out, looking back up at them with wide eyes.

Elita suddenly smiled brightly and nudged me in the side. "That's what we are here for. You have all three of us to watch your back. Also, a child born to a Cybertronian is called a Sparkling. It would be wonderful to see one again… We haven't seen one in many, many centuries."

My eyes bugged out at that and I looked up at them. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Plus it would be fun Sparkling sitting! We can spoil the little one!" Arcee grinned while Chromia got an evil glint in her eye.

"And train the squirt."

I couldn't help but laugh at them trying to cheer me up and I found myself feeling a lot better. When they were done with that, I finally sucked in a deep breath and asked the questioned that I've been pondering, seeing that none of the data packs Ratchet gave me, answered my question.

"So…since I'm brand new at this stuff…and not Cybertronian by birth… how does one become pregnant?"

All three girls looked at me with grins that made me want to run and hide. They made me embarrassed with how they were snickering and looking at one another, but after a couple of snickers, they finally settled down and Elita took over.

"Spark Bonding. It doesn't happen every time one Spark Bonds, but there is a chance. As for twins, you have to bond with both, for one cannot make a Sparkling with only half of his spark there."

I nodded and smiled while thanking the girls. It really was something, to learn about things that you didn't even question about in normal life. Humans grew up and they learned about all that at a certain age. Since I grew up as a human, that was the only way I knew how to conceive. I was definitely glad Arcee, Elita, and Chromia were here.

Getting up, I left the three gossiping holoforms and went to search for Mirage and the twins. I needed to speak to them about getting back the Base, if possible, by tomorrow. When I finally found them, I couldn't help but blush when I remembered what the girls said.

Could I have a family of my own? One with these two that I adored and loved with my entire spark? Without a doubt, I would gladly oblige. I would love to carry their Sparkling.

I was suddenly distracted when both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stiffened and turned towards me with wonder. I furrowed my brows and I then realized that I had let emotions filter over the bond. It had been filled with love and longing.

Walking over to the twins and Mirage, I then stopped a couple of feet away with a serious face.

"I wish to return to the Base tomorrow to retake back what was lost. I am not letting those creatures live in a place that we deemed our home."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked surprised at my idea and then turned towards Mirage with curious gazes.

"Did you set her up to this?" Sunstreaker asked while Sideswipe furrowed his brow as he looked at me a bit longer.

"I don't think Mirage set her up to this, Sunny. Lilly seems absolutely determined to do this." Sideswipe murmured and then he grinned. "Let's do it then! We'll get back at those Infected for even thinking about taking our Base!"

I smiled at them and then turned on my heel. I had some hunting to do. I needed to find weapons that I could use for this new mission.


	47. Hand of Sorrow

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything other than plot and Lilly**

Thanks for those that have stuck with me so far lol.

**Warning: Gore?** (Well, slight gore at least.)

Reviews are welcomed, Flames will not even be read, so don't bother.

_Chapter 46: Hand of Sorrow_

* * *

The straps around my chest were tightened and I huffed as another strap was thrown over my other shoulder. Nimble hands pulled them tight, making sure that it was almost impossible to move them about. They were thin, yet strong, crossing over my chest in opposite directions to form an X.

"That should do." Maria's smooth voice came from behind me, making a slight adjustment to the sword straps. It held two thin swords that Maria had picked up on her journey, and had thought they would do me some good. As for the two hand guns that I had snatched off of Will and Epps, they were at my sides. With a deep breath, I stepped away from Maria and looked at her with a slight frown.

"You do realize that life isn't going to be the same anymore?" I whispered and her eyes watered slightly as she smiled at me.

"It hasn't been normal for over a year now… Though, I do hope we will be able to start some type of colony… with our own homes and everything." She said right back, tears starting to stream down her face and I couldn't help the liquid that blurred my vision. I then felt a bombardment of worry seep over my bond with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I sent a reassuring feeling back and reached towards Maria, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Everyone can start here, Maria. Just start off small and it could turn into something big. Talk to everyone, see what they think, and I guarantee that the soldiers would be more than happy to embark on a new project for more people."

Maria smiled widely and then pulled me into a hug, squeezing me to death before she pulled away.

"I know you're going to take back that Base of yours. Just promise me you'll come back? In one piece too!"

I smiled with a small laugh and nodded my head while looking at her with a sisterly gaze. "Of course."

With another short hug, I pulled away and headed for my twins and Mirage, who, from this distance, looked eager to begin. Once I stood before them, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how we were going to take those Infected out without endangering their real forms. I opened my mouth to ask that question, only for Mirage to point out the tarps right next to them.

"They are not going in la mia auto." Was all Mirage had to say before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started to complain and say that it wasn't fair that one of them had to carry them. I glared at them all and walking over to the tarps, I realized that there were three each and with a scowl, I turned on all three.

"Each one of you will carry your own tarp! No ifs, ands, or buts!" and none of them spoke a single word as I thrust a tarp into their Holoforms hands, getting two glares and an indifferent look from Sides. With that, I walked over to Will and Epps, who were near the gate entrance.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Will murmured, glancing over towards his wife, who was seated on a bench with a depressed look, watching children play. I scowled and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Will, Ratchet needs his Medical Bay to do anything with trying to find a cure. If Annabelle is going to make it, he needs that base. Plus all of us do. The bots can't move around without anyone panicking."

Will and Epps both looked at me with an understanding gaze. The bots were all lined up along the fence, in vehicle mode. The only way for them to even interact with anyone was to bring out their Holoforms, but that doesn't make up for their real bodies moving. They, just like any other life form, needed to ingest nutrients and stretch their limbs.

I've sat for quite a long time in one spot once and it just wouldn't do. I can't take sitting down for hours on end, not being able to move.

It also looked odd that there were three jets among the vehicles.

With that, they both opened the gates, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Mirage following close behind me and out of the safe zone. When the gates closed, I walked up to them, locking eyes with Will.

"I promise that I'll do everything within my power to help your daughter. I will not fail you." And I meant it. I really would not stop until I did help Annabelle. I couldn't let her stay like this, no matter what.

Turning away, I quickly got into Sideswipe's car form and we set off. It was going to be a long day, possibly heading into the night if there were plenty of Infected within the base.

I sat in the driver's seat, watching the steering wheel turn slightly by itself every so often. My hands were fiddling around with the seatbelt and my boots where clacking together on the floor. I was nervous with how everything was going to possibly play out. We didn't know what to expect when we got there.

"Calm down Lilly…" Sideswipe suddenly said through the speakers and I jumped, surprising the Mech. I was beyond nervous and it wasn't helping with the fact that I was constantly fidgeting. With a deep breath, I let it out and racked a hand through my long hair before pulling it up into a bun.

"What happens if there's too many in the base Sides? How are we supposed to handle that?" I asked, gnawing at my lip with my teeth. A chuckle came from Sides and the feeling of amusement came from his side of the bond.

"We aren't just going to charge in there and hope for the best Lilly. Mirage is going in first with his Holoform that's able to use his Electro-disruptor. From there, he is going to seal off any rooms that are unoccupied and secure recon places just in-case."

I scowled and then stomped my foot down on the floor. "Sideswipe, don't talk to me like I'm a Sparkling."

Silence greeted me and I furrowed my brows when I felt sadness and some other emotion flicker through the bond. I couldn't grasp onto the second one, for it was gone before I could truly even register it.

"I swear to Primus that I've never heard you say Sparkling before… Did you hear the Femme bots speaking about them?"

I didn't know why he was feeling down all of a sudden, but I also stiffened with what he said. Taking a deep breath, I shrugged and looked out the window.

"Yah… The Femme bots and I ended up speaking about them." And it cut off there as an awkward silence slipped between the two of us. I felt a sharp wrenching feeling going through my spark, but I didn't let that bother me right now.

We were coming up to the base about forty five minutes after we set out and I leaned forward, taking in the ominous looking base. There was no movement outside the whole structure. The base door was wide open, but from what I could see, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it and there were no Infected shuffling inside the main hanger.

"Sideswipe…don't you think that it's a bit strange that there is nothing at the main entrance?" I pondered out loud, sort of addressing him. There was a hum of agreement and when we all came to a stop besides some brush, I couldn't help but feel like we were getting in way over our heads. Mirage had us stay back as he went in with his holoform and it took about over two hours, occasional updates, and prowling of each room to make sure that he got everything before he appeared once again.

"I've ricercato and closed off rooms that are free of Infetto. Luckily most doors don't open without someone turning the door handle. Along with that, many of the famiglie that were living here had keys to their rooms, so they are locked. Now, for Infetto, we have at least over a hundred milling around in the halls…" Mirage stated as I listened closely, seeing that his accent was strong and he tended to mix Italian in with English.

Taking a deep breath, I then pulled out their tarps and with help, we secured one on each of them, making sure the camouflage didn't look too out of place. With a satisfied nod, I turned to Mirage one last time while looking at the large Base that could allow Autobots to stand up in.

"Anything we should be worried about?" I questioned and Mirage seemed to furrow his human holoforms eyebrows.

"There seems to be a gruppo in the lower section of the Base. Don't travel down to the eastern side without backup and guardare." He stated and I rubbed my temples as I attempted to figure out words. Really, I should just program Italian into my brain. At least I can pick up languages in an instant. That was a perk to being a robotic organism. Then again, when I was training with Mirage, he didn't really speak, for all he had to do was show me moves and help me perfect them. Now, I wished I had learned about his accent and bilingual mixture or Italian and English.

With that, Sunstreaker and Mirage split from Sideswipe and I, heading for the main room with all of us planning on taking out the Northern, Southern, and Western halls before we group back together and go for the Eastern.

Once we closed the Main hanger's door, we nodded towards one another, having thought it best to keep everything in and the rest out. As Sideswipe and I turned down the Northern Hall, I drew my swords, glad that Maria had decided to give them to me.

It would be easier than having to worry about drawing too much attention from the loud sound of guns going off. I could easily turn my hand into a cannon, which I had found out a while back when I was bored and sitting in the medical bay before my body was fully turned. Yet I didn't want that loud explosion drawing the Infected in like lights do to moths.

I could literally feel my nerves turning into a bundle and my hands tightened around the sword's handles. Sideswipe, just like Sunstreaker, both had swords as well. Mirage, if I remembered clearly, was using his gun, refusing to part with it.

Sideswipe and I quickly came upon the first door that was open and both of us quickly pressed close against the wall as we peered around the doorframe. Finding nothing in sight, we both counted to three and swiftly pushed out way in, noticing three infected right away.

Taking in the surrounding area, I found that it was just a small human sized one that was used for small gatherings. Everything sat undisturbed; it just held those that were not supposed to be in our home. Sideswipe was the first to move forward and my throat constricted as I looked at the beings that were once like everyone else. Shoving down my thoughts, I lunged forward, at the one that was diving for one of my spark mates, teeth bared, ready to sink into his holoforms flesh.

My right hand sword sunk into the Infected's stomach and with a disgusted sound making its way out of me, I tugged my right hand sword upwards as I sunk my left sword into its neck. He fell to the ground like a fly and I found myself refusing to look at his face. Sideswipe had already struck one down and I turned towards him just as he decapitated the third one, causing black blood to splatter across the floor and up the wall.

My spark dropped in its chamber and I looked down at the ground. They were human. Infected, but humans none the less. Could they feel pain? Did they realize what had happened to them?

I sighed and went to helping Sideswipe drag the bodies into the hallway, making sure that the only thing in the room were inanimate objects and the blood that was spilt. With that, we tugged the door shut, locking it from the small panel on the side.

Continuing down the hall, we both halted when we came across a bots room, watching as the door slid open slightly before closing, and then repeating.

"How many do you think?" I questioned, already feeling my tanks rumble. I had killed Infected before, but after seeing that Annabelle was still _there_ I just felt wrong doing it. What if some of the Infected were just like her? What would they think when seeing their impending doom?

Shaking myself out of it, I focused on the present. I would only hinder the mission if I let myself question my actions. Stepping forward, I glanced back at Sideswipe, locking optics with him and blushing slightly. I still didn't know how I managed to get the two of them, really.

"It seems like one or so are milling around in there and when they get close to the sliding doors, they open…"

"Let's get this over with…It's making my tanks roll…" I murmured, getting a surprised look from Sideswipe before worry hit me from his side of the bond. Instantly, Sunstreaker's worry and questions filtered over the bond as well and I sighed as I felt their love. Sending an emotion over the bond to calm them down, I then started forward, Sideswipe right beside's me as we walked for the door.

It slid open with a hiss and my eyes widened in horror as all heads snapped towards the light and hissing of the door. There had to be at least eight. I looked at Sideswipe with worry, but when I noticed his calm demeanor, I tightened my grip on my swords and got into a fighting stance. I had a base to take back, not something so trivial to wonder about.

Both of us jumped into the fray with weapons held high, ready to come down on any Infected that dare charge at us first. Four were taken down with ease before the remaining for surged upon us, pushing back with a vengeance. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to rise and with a sudden need to defend myself, I quickly lurched forward, just dodging the Infected that was swinging at me.

Having landed upon my hands and knees on the ground, Sideswipe swiftly stepped before me and I heard the sword sink through flesh and pierce through the back before he pulled up, organs being flushed out of his body.

With a squeal of disgust, I scuttled back from the putrid organs falling upon the ground and once the smell hit my sensitive nose, I found myself emptying my tanks as Sides took care of the rest. When silence rang throughout the room, I leaned back, taking in small breaths, trying to get the smell away from my face.

"That's disgusting! How do you turn your nose receptors off?" I gagged out, holding my nose closed so I didn't end up throwing up from the smell again. Sideswipe looked at me with a grin and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you'll have to learn on your own." He stated and my jaw dropped as I let what he said, sink in.

"Are you telling me that you know, but aren't going to tell me?" I shrieked, getting a laugh from him before he helped me up and started dragging the first Infected out.

"Yup."

Sighing in frustration and attempting to avoid getting too close to the intestines, I helped Sides after I put my swords away. Muttering under my breath, I sighed heavily when we finished that room, making sure to lock the room so it wouldn't slide open for anyone.

"How many more rooms on this side?" I questioned while looking at the black blood rolling down some of my limbs in black rivulets. It sent a shiver of disgust up my spinal strut and I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to get my bearings. Sideswipe suddenly pulled my form to his and I let my forehead rest on his collarbone, taking in a deep breath.

"Probably eight more rooms? Maybe less, seeing that Mirage did close and lock the doors of rooms that were empty." He mused while looking down the long hallway. It had taken Mirage a while to even scout, so that was saying something. As for the bases wings, each one was a long corridor with many rooms attached to it. Really, it was built to house Autobots and Humans, so it was gigantic, and that doesn't include what was built down into the ground.

"Hopefully they didn't get into the really low levels." I muttered as we both continued on our way. This was going to take a while and I wasn't looking forward to being bathed in Infected Blood. Just the thought of it made my stomach revolt.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Sideswipe stated, snickering at the frown that marred my face. Really, I couldn't wait to finally clean my body and lay down for a well deserved nap, but first was getting this place cleared so we could start helping Annabelle. I wasn't going to go back on my word, even if it was the death of me.

I just needed to know if there was an absolute cure for this Infection that had wiped out so many lives.


	48. Don't Blink

**I own nada other than plot and any OOC's **

Reviews please? Flames not welcome, though why would you be this far if you didn't like it? lol

Enjoy? Also, Country Station on so songs are a mixture of country artists :)

_Chapter 47: Don't Blink_

* * *

When we eventually met up with Sunstreaker and Mirage, Sunstreaker looked absolutely livid and disgusted with the black blood smeared across parts of his body. Even in a holoform, he was still disgusted by human things. It actually surprised me that he was with me in the first place. Seeing that I had been a human before all of this.

Sideswipe had a grin plastered across his face and I was scowling slightly when Sunstreaker sneered at his twin.

"Go ahead Sideswipe and laugh it up. We'll see how many dents you have by the end of the week."

Sideswipe's grin instantly disappeared and I felt some kind of emotion seep from the two of them before both ignored the other. I blinked owlishly and looked between the two as Mirage seemed to slide right into the spot next to me.

"Bella donna. Shall we continue?" he simply asked and I literally stumbled away from him when both twins stiffened and their heads snapped towards Mirage, who looked at them with wide eyes. Mirage and I haven't truly been on good terms with each other, but with having asked him for help, he seemed to lighten up towards me in the end.

"Back off Mirage!" both twins snarled and I made sure to back away completely from the Italian Mech. My hands raised up into a surrender motion as I stepped forward, towards my twins with an iffy look.

"Come on Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, he didn't mean anything by it!" I whimpered and I couldn't help but stare at the three as Mirage finally glared at them. "We need to get the rest of the Base secured… Please?" I pleaded with all of them and when the tension finally loosened, I let my shoulder's relax and head hang. I would never be able to understand Mechs and their territory problems.

"Lilly is right, we need to finish the east side." Sideswipe murmured while locking eyes with me and sending a small smile my way. Our group finally turned down the corridor that would lead deeper into the base, seeing that it was the side with the stairs leading to the lower levels.

Our progress was slow, seeing that the Infected came in large swarms, but we were able to hold our own against them quite well. When the upper level of the eastern side was cleared, we made sure to sweep the rooms once more and deemed it clear before heading for the door that was hanging off its hinges. Past it, laid the stairs that would lead down.

"Are we even ready?" I questioned while trying to wipe off the black blood that speckled my whole frame. All three looked at me and then back towards the stairs.

"Probably not…" Sideswipe said while scowling. Mirage's holoforms face grimaced while turning his bright blue orbs onto my frame.

"Io haven't checked il lower levels…Well…a quick glance, but no thoroughly." Mirage murmured. I stiffened and I could feel the twins look at me with wondering gazes. Sunstreaker was the first to spot the trembling of my left arm and I could already see him doubting that I should be in this process. Sideswipe's holoform suddenly appeared behind me and an arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me flush against his frame.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, silky voice sending shivers down my spine. Sunstreaker sent a sharp nudge over the bond and I stuck my tongue out at him when he attempted to set us straight.

"I'm fine." I stated, holding my head up higher and trying to look like nothing was wrong and that I wasn't tiring at all. They had Holoforms, which didn't get tired, but I wasn't a holoform, I was very much alive.

Sunstreaker's hand brushed mine before grasping it, sending me another nudge over the bond, trying to sooth me. Closing my eyes, I let that feeling wash over me with Sideswipe joining in. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and then stretched my arms while pulling away from both of them. My swords clinked together as I pulled them out of their sheaths and I smiled at all three of them.

"Let's get this started."

We were all moving down the stairs, having made sure to block the doorway to the first level before we even left the area. We didn't want any of the infected stumbling upon the open doorway when we just cleared the whole ground level. Coming to the first door, we found that it was shut and locked tight, which was good. A couple more flights with the same outcome before we found one door with smeared black blood on it with handprints coating it.

"That looks inviting." I murmured, nerves seemingly buzzing underneath my skin because I just didn't want to be here anymore. Both my twins sent loving feelings washing over our bond and I sent a reassuring one back, taking a deep breath as my hands tightened on the swords grips.

When we finally opened the door, we made sure to close it and lock it so nothing would escape. Turning back, to view the hallway, I couldn't help but feel my insides turn to liquid. I had thought ground level had been bad, but down here, it was literally crawling with Infected.

They hadn't seen us yet, but one wrong move, or sound would have them all charging us. Mirage was the first to be moving. His holoform instantly disappeared, only to leave a small trail of falling Infected in his wake. Sideswipe had an amused facial expression and Sunstreaker just looked right out annoyed. Shaking my head, I then followed right after, bringing the sword down on any Infected that came into my reach.

I don't know how or when it happened, but throughout our killing, I had found myself in a different area without my twins or Mirage. When I realized that, I came to a halt to look around and I felt myself freeze when footsteps sounded from behind me.

Spinning, I held the two blades at the ready, crouching into a defensive stance. When I locked eyes with red ones, I felt my insides freeze as I recognized them. I could almost feel my tanks churning in protest at the feeling of fear.

"Ratbat…" I murmured while my whole body froze up. I forgot about him, I had forgotten about everything that had to deal with him. Backing up slightly, I noticed the Infected standing behind his body. There was a cackle that filled the room and I flinched when another figure made itself known, its long neck slithering against mine until I found another pair of red optics glaring at me. A beak was almost touching my nose and I finally let the panic seep over the bonds I had with the twins. Instantly, I was bombarded with mental questions, only mentioning Decepticons before they were on their way.

"What…do you want?" I questioned as large metallic plated wings fell upon both my shoulders and clawed feet gripped the back of the sheaths, holding Laserbeak in place.

"We don't want anything." Laserbeak hissed, glossa slipping out and licking my cheek, leaving a trail of saliva behind. I shivered as his eyes swirled to focus on me even more intently. "It is Lord Megatron that wants you, Lilly, or should I say Hydroblade."

I blinked, and then blinked again as Laserbeak nuzzled his bird head into my cheek. Even through my stiff limbs, somehow I was finding a way to speak. I was nervous, worried and frightened at what could happen in the short amount of time they were here.

"Hydroblade?" I questioned, looking completely clueless. Laserbeak and Ratbat cackled while Laserbeak's tongue once again found my face.

"It is what Megatron will be calling you from now on." Ratbat informed me. Rage boiled up inside me and I couldn't help but clench my jaw. He had no right to pick a name for me. None of them even had a right at trying to kidnap me away from my loved ones.

"I refuse to go by that name. Especially if it's by Megatron himself." I bluntly stated, feeling a sharp nick at the base of my throat.

"Should get use to it Hydroblade. You will be Lord Megatron's sparkmate soon enough, along with that All Spark power of yours." Laserbeak hissed, cackling before his voice sounded again. "He's also collecting Specials for you, my dear, dear Hydroblade."

My breath hitched in my throat and I stiffened when both shot away and up into the vents just as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came rounding the corner. The Infected that had been there for the whole time, suddenly stepped forward with a large grin on his twisted face.

"Lord Megatron is coming for you, Hydroblade."

The already raging boiling point was bad enough and my grip upon my blades tightened as my eyes snapped towards the Infected. Did they not understand that I would never allow Megatron to name me like I was some pet?

"My name is not fucking Hydroblade!" I cried out, anger finally making itself present as I finally shoved both blades forwards and into the stomach of the Infected. "My fucking name is Lilly and it'll stay that way until I see fit to rename myself!"

When there was no sound within the hallway, I finally remembered that my twins were there and as I whirled around, I found both staring at me, worry seeping over the bond.

"Did… I hear him correctly?" Sideswipe questioned, looking at the mangled mess.

"Megatron will not put another Servo on our Sparkmate, or he will suffer." Sunstreaker sneered, mood darkening.

I looked at both of them with misty eyes as I slightly tilted my head back towards the ceiling.

"Are we done yet?" I couldn't help but murmur, feeling my limbs shake and the stress of having Lord Megatron after me finally seeping into my processor.

"Actually…we are…" Sideswipe muttered, looking away and at the same time, looking guilty.

"What's wrong?" I questioned while I felt both the intense feel of guilt come from them. Both of them shifted and in a blink, they surged forward, tugging me into an embrace.

"If only we had realized you were still up here…" one murmured and I shrugged. They were doing what they had to do to kill the Infected. I was just glad we were done, because I was not happy with what had just transpired. I really was not looking forward to seeing Megatron ever again.

"Just… don't leave me…" I couldn't help but murmur into Sunstreaker's holoform chest. Both instantly sent disgusted remarks about thinking that they would leave and I cracked a very small smile.

"Come on bay, we're done here." Sideswipe stated while tugging both his twin and I towards the doorway that would lead up to the ground level.

Eventually we got back to the current base, which resided in the Safe House area. It had actually been a good fifteen hours to kill the Infected in the base. As for Mirage, he stayed behind to get rid of all those bodies along with cleaning the rooms out. At first, I protested, but Mirage stated that he'd be fine, for his holoform was going to be doing it on autopilot. Which was odd to say the least, seeing Mirage's holoform losing his emotions and turning into an emotionless cleaning holoform.

Will was on guard duty at the gate and when we pulled up to it, I rubbed my eyes and picked at my drenched hair and wet clothing. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw fit to be standing outside with two large buckets of river water, ready to clean my black, bloody form by dumping both over my small form.

I could even hear the squelching inside my shoes each time I moved them.

Once we were inside the gate, I climbed out and Will appeared before me, looking relieved and worried at the same time. I rubbed my temples and then tugged the belts holding the swords, off while Will remained silent.

"The base will be ready by noon tomorrow the least…" I said while avoiding Will's eyes. I noticed him scowling , but he didn't say anything as I walked away, noticing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had parked closer to the Autobots, but quite a ways off.

I needed a warm shower or something first. Heading inside the large building, I found Maria, who gladly dragged me to the bathing area while thrusting a whole new set of clothing my way. Once I was done, I found that sweatpants and a tank-top had been handed to me. Getting dressed and towel drying my hair, I walked out, getting mauled by Maria.

"I thought we lost you! Gone for fifteen hours or so and no calls in!" she cried, ten times emotional than when she was not pregnant.

I found my hand dragging through her hair and messaging her scalp slightly, trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright Maria. I can take care of myself and you know it." I said, looking out the windows of this place, finding it dark out. Maria sniffled and then smiled while shaking her head.

"Sure Lilly. You were always a loner." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes. My two friends always laughed at my last name, which was Wolf. They made fun of me being a loner, or in other cases, I work in a pack. So they made it known by always calling me my last name when it was all fun and games.

I waved Maria off and she just smiled and walked away. With a sigh, I headed out, towards Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Once I stopped before Sunstreaker's form, his door popped open and I climbed inside, settling down on the back seat with a sigh. Both holoforms appeared and my comfortable state was interrupted as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's hands tugged me up and into their forms.

"Everything will be alright, Lilly…" Sideswipe mumbled, kissing my neck with a small smile. I shivered as my head rested on Sunny's shoulder, who took to running his hand through my hair.

"I hope everything will be alright Sides… I really do. I mean, I'm already named by Megatron! I'm more or less being hunted down by him…" I said before Sunstreaker tugged my head up to face him. His fingers ran across my jawbone and I sighed as his lips pressed against mine.

"Calm down Bay. Worrying over it will get you nowhere. We won't let anything happen to you."

My vents thrust out some air and I cuddled closer to the two, being wrapped into their embrace while the car heated up to a comfortable temperature.

" I just want all of this to be over with…" I finally murmured eyes closed as both messaged my limbs, dragging fingers lightly over areas that sent shivers up my spinal area.

"It'll be over before you know it." Sideswipe stated as he cupped my face, rubbing a thumb underneath my eye.

"I really hope so." I replied, finding myself drifting off into sleep.

"Rest Lilly, we'll be right here when you wake." Sunstreaker said, pressing a simple kiss to my temple, followed by his twin. I found a small smile tugging at my lips, but I was already fast asleep.


End file.
